


High Noon

by O2Shea



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O2Shea/pseuds/O2Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Breaking Dawn" ended well... but there were a number of dangling threads and I wondered where they might lead. This is one possibility...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “High Noon” is a fan fiction. With very few minor exceptions the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer and belong exclusively to her. Thanks to my niece, Shannon Fawr, for being my beta reader and for adding all the lovely touches to the tale. Also many thanks to my research assistant, Jonathan Dobson, for all the times he answered my call for just another odd piece of information.

Chapter 1

Peace and love filled the Cullen estate like light throughout the long cold winter night. After weeks of tension the deadly encounter that ultimately resulted in a standoff with the Volturi was finally behind them. The vampire guests who had come from all over the world to witness for them and who had stood with them against the threat of the Volturi had packed their bags and returned to their homes. The Cullen family was free to return to their lives and could, once again, plan for a future.

Alice and Jasper had brought back more than a reason for the Volturi to call off their attack. They brought back a vampire/human hybrid – an adult – that was able to give them reassuring information about those like him. Those who loved Nessie Cullen had been concerned about her escalated development. Nessie was a vampire/human hybrid, born of her parents’ unique relationship. Thanks to Nahuel they were relieved of their fears that her life might be a short one. Although her maturing process would continue to be rapid, Nessie would have an indefinitely immortal future, like her vampire relatives and her favorite shape shifter, Jacob Black. Her future was now secure. 

Meanwhile, Nessie slept through the long night, exhausted with relief after the battle, as her parents, Bella and Edward, joyfully discovered a deeper level of communication in their own little stone cottage. For the first time Bella had been able to open her mind to Edward. It was a special gift since her mind, the one he had always most wanted to read, had previously been firmly hidden from him. Bella’s gift, a shield that protected her mind from all attacks on it, was almost unknown to her until she prepared for what might have escalated into a battle with the Volturi. Her intense work with the shield had given her a familiarity with it that ultimately taught her its uses and how to control it. Now she could let down her shield for Edward, and he could run into her mind, as full of overwhelming love as when he ran into her arms. As New Year’s Eve crossed into New Year’s Day their night was filled with magic.

In the main house Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped around one another in their room. It was fortunate that none of them generally wore the same clothes twice, judging from the state of the shreds of fabric carelessly thrown along the thick white carpet. Their passion had always been evident and explosive but the close call with death gave a spice and urgency to their lovemaking. Never before had they been in serious danger of losing one another. 

He held her tight at the end of their first round of lovemaking and groaned, “Oh, God, Rose, I thought for sure we were dead.”

She placed her finger on his lips, firmly hushing him, “But we’re not, Emmett. It’s okay.” His face was buried in the hollow where her left shoulder joined her neck and she stroked his curly hair. “It’s okay. We’re okay... all of us. I don’t know when I’ve felt more alive…” He rose up enough to look into her golden eyes. “And I love you, Emmett!” She rose up to kiss him passionately and his big body shivered as he threw off his remembered fear and once again gathered Rosalie to him. He wasn’t sure he could even let her go when morning came.

Alice and Jasper, happy to be home again, cuddled spooned together on their bed. The ice blue down blanket pulled around them both was unnecessary, but comforting. It was good to finally feel that their great quest was over and that they had arrived in time to prevail against their family’s enemy. Alice was uncharacteristically quiet and Jasper finally leaned across her and asked, “What do you see?”

A smile fleeted across her expressive face as her hand, in response, reached up to cradle his cheek. “Absolutely nothing to worry about for a while.” She rose up to kiss her husband. “I love you, Jazz, and I’m so glad to be home! It was even harder than I thought to be gone over the last few weeks. I don’t think I could have done it if you hadn’t been with me. I couldn’t bear to be separated from you.”

Jasper rolled onto his back, pulling Alice on top of him. “I missed them all too. In fact, I don’t know that I ever want live far from them. And I know I’d never be willin’ly separated from you.” He pulled at her gold silk nightshirt suggestively. Alice laughed and threw it off over her head. After all, there was nothing keeping them apart… at least until morning brought the required semblance of humanity.

Keeping watch through the night in front of a fire, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, snuggled on a sofa. A recording of Edward playing Esme’s favorite music could be heard in the background. They watched the yellow flames slowly consume the wood while, with a low crackle, sparks approached the heavens. 

The terror and the tension it brought with it had receded for the time being, but Carlisle was having difficulty unwinding from the encounter. His family lived a quiet life in small places and bothered no one, not even the local human population with whom they worked and attended school. It was both disturbing and horrifying that they had all been in mortal danger. The Volturi offered no trial and were ready to execute his family on the word of someone who interpreted what she saw incorrectly. Even with the danger past, for the time being, Carlisle knew that the Volturi would seek another pretext for attacking them. That had been apparent in the verbal exchanges of Aro and Caius on the meadow. 

So he held Esme and sat like a statue as the stress built within him. Esme gently touched his cheek to draw his attention away from his thoughts and he looked into her loving gold eyes. Esme smiled contentedly. “I love to hear Edward play.”

Carlisle nodded. “He always plays well.” He smiled down at her. “Maybe we’ll get to hear more of it now.”

Carlisle’s breathing checked as he appreciated her beauty and the love that was always there for him. He thought how close he had come to losing her… to losing everything. Esme shook her head at him, slightly, and said, “Not tonight. You can mull it over more tomorrow.”

Her arm went around his neck and she pulled his golden head down so that his lips could meet hers. One soft, slow kiss followed another as the good doctor relaxed. Carlisle murmured, “Darling, I think perhaps …”

He stopped speaking as a glimmer from the corner of his eye that was not a spark caused him to follow the appearance of a friend in the living room. He touched Esme’s shoulder and she nodded to confirm that she also saw Irina. The unusual thing about their friend’s visit was that the Volturi had murdered Irina earlier that day and neither had ever seen anyone in spirit form until that night. Never the less, she stood before them, calm and radiant, a shimmer of vision, but clearly there. The room was filled with her presence and even with her scent. It was notable that all the tension and sorrow that was so obvious in the meadow had lifted from her.

Startled, Carlisle lifted his eyebrows. The scientist in him leaned forward as though to touch her. Esme, more cautious, held him back.

“It’s good to see you, Irina,” Esme said quietly.

“Yes,” Carlisle agreed. “But how are we seeing you?”

“I don’t really know, but I’m so glad you can see me! I went to Denali, wanting to talk with Tanya and Kate, but I couldn’t get through to them. So I sought you out here. I would have tried to reach you in any case. I wronged you so badly and I wanted to warn you regarding the future.” She looked totally contrite. “How can I expect forgiveness? Or even ask it? I don’t know how I could ever have thought that you would create an immortal child. Even if I thought it, I should have come to you and asked what was going on.” She looked down at the floor and frowned. “Somehow I got so far away from our old relationship. I regret that. Carlisle… Esme… can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course we forgive you,” Esme replied warmly. “You are part of our family.”

Carlisle added. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate the assurance your visit is giving me. So… life goes on….” His face lit up with a serene kind of joy.

“Yes,” Irina confirmed, smiling. “Our souls are the actual essence of who we are… so of course they are our true immortality. Ironic, isn’t it? Vampire bodies are less fragile than human bodies, but still just a transformation, a step away from humanity. They aren’t really immortal… hardly the eternal self that always exists.” She was clearly excited by these concepts that were new to her, but a disturbing thought fleeted across her face and she switched to another topic. “But that’s not what I am here to tell you.” She leaned toward them and her voice was earnest, “Do not underestimate the Volturi. This battle is not done and they will not leave things as they are. You will not have true peace. They haven’t ruled for so many centuries just to allow a stalemate to stand. Your family is large and your bonds with one another are close. The Volturi feel threatened by that and Aro is more jealous of you than you knew, Carlisle. They will be attacking you. Your shape shifter friends have their attention also. Please warn them. They have been truer to you than I was. Be vigilant. Be aware.” She extended her arms lovingly toward her friends. “I love you, but I’m in no hurry to see you on the other side.” She was gone as suddenly as she had appeared. 

Carlisle and Esme looked at one another in silence for a moment. Finally Esme asked, “Did that really happen?”

“Yes!” Carlisle exclaimed. He got up and paced excitedly, thinking aloud, “Irina was here… Everything she said makes so much sense! Life goes on… We still have souls! I was sure we did!... I wonder why she was unable to reach Tanya and Kate…?”

“I’ve heard that some people are more sensitive to spirits than others. I really don’t know. Until tonight I never believed an afterlife of any kind existed.” Esme raised her eyebrow at Carlisle and shrugged. “If I had I would never have tried to commit suicide.”

He went to her and took her in his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me? You have listened to me theorize all this time…”

Esme’s arms tightened around him in response. “I love you, darling. Why wouldn’t I listen to you? It was interesting… I just didn’t believe it. But it was obvious you did.”

He looked into her face, his own glowing, “And now we know that it’s true! It’s so exciting to find confirmation of a belief… especially one so many others doubt!”

She grimaced, “And I guess I have to answer somewhere for that suicide attempt…”

Carlisle shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

Esme was puzzled. “Why not?”

“You have had so many years of living a wonderful, virtuous, charitable life, darling. I have to believe that it balances out the one poor decision you made when you were distraught with grief,” he reassured her.

“Maybe. I hope so.” Esme kissed him gently, and then sighed. “What about Irina’s warning?”

“We already knew that nothing was settled. She’s right, though. I need to emphasize to Sam and the other Quileutes that the danger hasn’t abated and that we need to stay wary,” Carlisle shook his head wearily. “Irina would surely be aware that we knew enough about the Volturi to stay on guard. I really think that, for her, the need for absolution was the more important part of the visit.”

He turned and took Esme’s hand, pulling her to her feet. His favorite smile in the entire world spread across her face just before he answered its invitation with a kiss. “Now where were we before we were interrupted?”

“You hadn’t mentioned it yet,” she hinted, “but I think we were about to head for our room.”

Carlisle grinned down at her. “Good idea.” He swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

*** 

In Volterra, Italy there was anger and chagrin. The Volturi were in an uncharacteristic uproar that rang off the walls of their tower.

Caius rounded on Aro. “I cannot believe that you allowed the Cullens to come up with an excuse to slip out of our hands!” 

“Calmly, brother,” Aro responded as his bodyguard, Renata, moved to shadow his every step. Caius was about to wear a trench in the stone floor with his angry pacing, Aro idly noted. “After all, you have your punishment tour in South America to look forward to. Our journey to Washington was not a total loss. We had not known about that ‘father of a new super race’ even though he had been fathering these hybrids for over a century.” That was unsettling, and not to be permitted. “On the other hand, these hybrids may be of some use. Certainly the child we saw has enormous talent. Who knows what the others can do? No, not the mission we expected, but far from a complete loss.”

“True. But it is a small victory in comparison to our initial mission: we were to be rid of the Cullen threat and have added the talents of Alice and Edward to our Guard. The others would be dead and the child destroyed. We could perhaps have allowed their mates to come along to keep them in line. We’ve done so in the past when they could make themselves useful. Obviously Edward’s mate has some talent and I understand that Alice’s does also.”

“Some talent! Oh, no, my friend, I must have Bella in the Guard too!” Aro insisted. “She has the most powerful shield I have ever seen…”

“Oh?” Caius inquired with a raised brow. “Are you retiring Renata?” He glanced at the impassive vampire who was always within easy reach of Aro, hoping for a reaction from her.

“Of course not!” Aro snapped. “I need them both! Don’t you see? Renata is wonderful with physical attacks – quite exemplary – but she can’t protect me from threats such as our dear Jane and Alec who can attack from farther away than her protection extends.”

Caius turned away in annoyance, “As if you would ever need protection from Jane and Alec!”

“I was referring to their gifts. There is no reason at all that I would be vulnerable to them… but to that type of threat! Ah! That, my friend, is another question! With both Renata and Bella by my side I would be invulnerable to any threat that came at me from any direction. We must procure her too.”

“I don’t see how,” Caius informed him. “Why did you choose not to attack them? We have no reason for another punitive venture against the Cullens now. It may take a while to find another one.”

Aro turned to regard him with amazement. “Why didn’t we attack? Our Guard is strong but the odds were far too even for my taste. No, my friend, there was too great a chance that we would lose! And we would, of course, have lost some of our own Guard in the process. Even our very lives and those of our wives would have been in danger. Not to mention our reputation for invincibility… that is, after all, the key to holding our power. We will have to go about solving our dilemma in Washington another way.”

Caius was incredulous. “I find it hard to believe that we had any chance of losing. We haven’t lost for hundreds of years and often against larger groups than that one!”

Aro sighed. “But not, my dear, against numerous other talented mature vampires. He shuddered slightly, recalling something more. “Not to mention the potential threat of those monsters who stand with them… This was not our usual target, my dears. This was not a throng of newborns!”

Frowning, Caius observed, “But she – the newest Cullen – is a newborn! How did she manage such control?”

Pausing to reflect Aro shook his head. “It is a mystery. I think we must start with her….”

Marcus turned away from the window and joined the discussion for the first time. “There is no need to continue this campaign. I do not believe that Carlisle has any interest in power. If the child is ever an issue – and I don’t believe she will be – we can, as I said, revisit the situation.”

“No interest in power?” Caius thought over what he knew of Carlisle and conceded. “Perhaps not. But what about the rest of his Coven?” 

“His family follows his lead,” Marcus replied.

“Family!” Caius scoffed.

Marcus shook his head and his eyes flashed briefly. “I know something about relationships. Chelsea would not have been able to sunder their bonds… even without the shield. Those within his family would have held.”

As Aro turned toward him, Marcus asked directly, “Think about it, Aro. You read Edward’s thoughts. Does he or anyone else in this Coven crave power… for themselves or for their family?”

Aro spent a moment in reflection before conceding, “No. Alice’s mate has had a great deal of military experience. He knows something about power… but he doesn’t desire it. None of them do.” His tone clearly said that their diet was not the only unnatural thing about the Cullens.

Caius paused to consider, then threw up his hand as he asserted, “It doesn’t matter. If the bonds of the others to each other and to the Cullens had been broken there would have been enough chaos to aid our expedition.” He turned to Aro. “How could you not have known about that shield?” His eyes narrowed as he asked snidely, “Was Edward able to hide it from you?”

Aro sighed. “We all knew that Bella was shielded; she was shielded from us when she was human. Wasn’t she magnificent? I knew she would be when I saw how strong her talent was as a mere mortal! Edward knew she was working on extending her gift, but he had no idea how advanced her talent was – or had become. I think she herself was not aware of its extent until our encounter.”

“So glad that you can applaud the talent that undermined us…” Caius commented sourly. “What is our next move?”

“I suggest that we defer further moves until a later time. Another such meeting could be disastrous,” Marcus said thoughtfully.

“I agree,” said Aro.

“What??!!” Caius exclaimed.

“But, my dears,” Aro went on, “We can quietly win some small battles. Let us have Demetri track and capture Bella and the child. That will eliminate a great advantage they have and give the Cullens a reason to fight. We can use the child as leverage to force Bella… and, later, Edward… into the Guard.” 

“Excellent,” Caius approved.

Aro turned to look Caius in the eye. “Make sure our instructions are clear. Neither Bella nor the child is to be harmed. They are assets and must be treated as such.”

“Of course,” Caius murmured, not quite returning Aro’s gaze.

Marcus sighed and continued his habitual withdrawal as he gazed out the window. He didn’t know why he bothered to say anything. His input was never regarded. Once again his thoughts returned to reliving the short time he had with his late beloved Didyme. If only she had still been beside him…! He had an existence, but together they would have had a life! He was, if anything, more obsessed than ever with his murdered wife. Her scent, and her laughter, would never quite be gone for him. Mating was for life – however long life had to be.

*** 

Caius sent for Demetri, the world’s best tracker and member of the Volturi Guard. His instructions were brief.

“You will find and capture Bella Cullen and the child. They will be brought back to Volterra as rare treasures for Aro. You will not be able to track Bella directly… and possibly not the child. Locate them by tracking Edward Cullen. Aro does not want them harmed. I leave it to your discretion to do whatever you must to accomplish this task.” 

*** 

Demetri saw no need to use special care as he stalked toward the small stone cottage that Edward and Bella Cullen occupied with their child, dark cloak swishing in his wake. He had spent the last two days ascertaining that his quarry lived here, rather than in the main house, and had chosen early in the day as the best time for the assigned abduction. His observations led him to believe that the Cullens’ guard was definitely down. He had watched as Edward left to hunt with his brothers and laughed exultantly to himself. He was long since accustomed to his assignments and, while normally he was to terminate his target, Demetri saw no difficulty in completing this one. It would be ridiculously easy to take the woman and the child prisoner. He was excited and confident… and careless.

He quietly approached the arched door, slipping to the side and preparing to ease it open, when he was overwhelmed by one of the worst odors he had ever smelled. It was somehow familiar and he turned to find himself facing an enormous russet wolf… the same wolf that had stood by Bella Cullen in the meadow a few days earlier. 

Demetri was fast and he feinted one way and ran the other in a bid to escape the giant wolf. He might have escaped the russet wolf, but four more wolves emerged like menacing shadows from the surrounding woods. The Volturi’s tracker raced through the trees with the speed of the wind but it was ultimately no contest. The giant wolves closed in and made sure Demetri would never return to Volterra.

Jacob Black phased back into human form and returned to the cottage, pulling on clothes as he went. He always spent any available time with Nessie and today he was relieved that he had seen the Volturi vampire in time to summon his pack and take him down. He had recognized Demetri as one of the vampires standing close to Aro in the meadow. To the pack it was just another vampire destroyed, but Jake realized on his way that he needed to report the incident to Carlisle. The Cullens seemed to think that the Volturi were more dangerous than the average vampire. Jacob shook his head. Maybe the whole Guard was, but it hadn’t been any harder than usual to take that one out when he was on his own.

Jacob knocked on the door. Bella answered and her smile was like the sun. Bella and Nessie were both in jeans and sweaters. Nessie’s sweater was purple, with a crown on the front picked out in pink embroidery. Bella’s eyes were alight with the joy she felt in her life since the recent crisis was over. Nessie ran to Jacob and raised her little arms imperiously. Like the loyal minion he was, Jacob picked her up.

“What’s the plan for today?” he asked Bella.

“I thought we might go over and see Charlie,” she began.

Jacob shook his head and said, “Sounds good, but we need to talk to Carlisle and Edward first.”

“Why?” Bella’s smile faded and Jacob felt like kicking himself. Nobody was more aware of all she had been through. He hated being the one to bring the fear back.

“If it’s all right with you, I’d rather tell everyone at one time. Maybe Ness might enjoy playing with someone at the house. What do you think, Nessie?” Jacob spoke to the lovely child.

“Yes!” Nessie said as she scrambled onto his back. “I want to play with Rose. She said we could play with makeup next time.”

“All right, then,” Jacob said. He turned to Bella. “It’s already been taken care of, Bells. I’m just reporting what happened this morning.”

She looked troubled, but accompanied her daughter and her best friend to the main house. Rosalie was always happy to spend time with Nessie and greeted them with a smile. 

*** 

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper returned from hunting and were teasing one another in a good natured way as they entered the house. Nessie ran up to Edward. “Look, Daddy! I’m a lady… with makeup. Rose put it on for me. She’s playing with my hair next. It’s fun!”

Edward swung her up to look at the makeup critically. No one needed makeup less than his very young and very beautiful daughter… but she was clearly having a great time. “Very pretty, Nessie, but only for make believe until you grow up. Okay?”

Nessie beamed back at him. “Okay, Daddy.”

Edward looked across the room at his blonde sister. “Thanks, Rose.”

“My pleasure. You know how much I enjoy her.” Rosalie smiled back.

Edward put Nessie back down but was distracted and looked upstairs toward the library. “Carlisle wants to see us. Something has happened.”

The library was crowded with the four Cullen men, Jacob, Bella, Esme, and Alice. Jacob told his story quickly and Edward was able to identify the trespasser as Demetri. A sigh of relief went around the circle when they realized that possibly the biggest threat in the Volturi Guard had been eliminated.

“But it’s so soon after they left us in peace!” Carlisle was clearly dismayed. “Why would they have sent Demetri out here?”

“It wasn’t a diplomatic mission,” Jasper stated.

“He was about to enter the cottage when he saw me and ran. My guess is that he was here to get Bella and maybe Ness,” Jacob theorized. “Edward said Aro was afraid of Bella.”

Edward nodded and added, “He also coveted her.”

Jacob’s brow blackened and Edward hastened to add, “Not that way, Jacob. He wants to add her powers to his Guard. Just as he wants Alice.”

“And you,” Carlisle added.

“Not as much as the ladies, though,” Edward concluded.

Jasper met Edward’s eyes across the room and nodded. “It was good strategy. They would expect to take us unaware and, if successful, they would have one of our biggest advantages – Bella.” 

“He had apparently been here long enough to become aware of the cottage and our residence there. His attack in my absence would have been a major coup for the Volturi.” Edward turned to Jacob. “Thanks to your presence, we’ve knocked out one of their biggest advantages instead. I don’t know how to thank you…” He grinned. “But I’ll come up with something.”

Jacob shrugged. “My job. And, in this case, my pleasure. So… do we expect more of these guys? How long before they figure he’s not coming back?”

Carlisle thought for a moment. “Fairly soon, I would think. Demetri was efficient, so they wouldn’t expect any mission of his to take long.”

“What if they come around, trying to find out whether we had something to do with his disappearance?” Emmett asked.

Jacob snorted and Edward chuckled. The others looked at them questioningly.

Bella asked, “Are the rest of us missing something?”

Edward grinned at Jacob. “Go ahead and tell them.”

Jacob shrugged. “I just thought… What are they going to do? Say they sent their tracker to… I don’t know… anything from spy on us to attack us – and he came up missing? Ask us to help find him? I don’t think so.”

Carlisle allowed himself a small smile as he met the smile in Esme’s eyes. It was nice to see that someone still had a sense of humor after all that had happened. He said, “That’s true. I don’t know when – or if – they’ll send someone else.”

“Oh, I think they will. Maybe someone bigger and harder to take down – like Felix,” said Emmett hopefully.

“Bigger doesn’t mean they’d be any harder for us to take down,” Jacob said confidently. “We’ll be keeping watch. Obviously this isn’t over.”

Carlisle was hesitant before declaring, “No, it’s not… and Esme and I had an interesting visitor late on the night of the battle.”

He had everyone’s attention. “Who?” asked several voices.

Esme’s quiet voice answered them, “Irina.”

“But… she died,” Bella gasped.

“Yes,” said Carlisle. “She managed to visit for several minutes though. She wanted to apologize and to warn us about the Volturi’s continuing plans. Both Esme and I saw and heard her.”

Edward’s eyes met Bella’s and they were blazing with relief, “But that means… there is life on the other side of death…”

Carlisle smiled and nodded to him, knowing how much that meant to his youngest son. “Yes… please stay after we are finished here so that we can talk more about that.” Edward nodded back. 

“It also means,” said the more practical Jasper, “that we are not yet finished with this.”

“Come on, Jazz!” said Emmett. “No one really thought we were. The Volturi don’t just give up a fight.”

Alice was worried. “What I’d like to know is why I didn’t see Demetri coming….”

Edward said, “You were watching for an attack or attack order in force… something similar to the one we just lived through. Apparently they’re trying new tactics so keep an eye out for our next invader.”

“I will,” Alice nodded.

It was Jacob’s turn to look puzzled. “If that vampire was around for a while, as Edward thinks, why didn’t we pick up on him? His smell should have alerted one or all of us to his presence.”

“Us, too,” Emmett said, equally baffled. “None of us was aware of him either.”

“Demetri was known as the world’s best tracker for a reason. Part of his gift was the ability to cover his own tracks so that he could move undetected. The Volturi only recruits the greatest talents out there. That’s why we need to stay on guard.” Jasper turned to Jacob. “Can your pack keep an eye on Bella and Nessie… and also on Alice?”

“Jasper…” Alice objected.

Her military mate gave her a look that silenced her. “You may be able to see the next one coming. You might not. You and Bella are primary targets. It’s important to keep you safe.” His gaze caressed her and his voice softened. “Please, Alice. I don’t want to lose you.”

Alice nodded and looked toward Jacob.

Jacob nodded. “No problem.” He shrugged. “We have two packs. Might as well keep them in fighting form and any vamps they can take down will be good practice for the young wolves.”

As everyone was leaving the room, Bella lingered to ask Carlisle, “Why didn’t you tell us about Irina’s visit sooner? I was just wondering.”

Carlisle nodded. “That’s a fair question, Bella. Even though I had the theories this is all new to me in practice.” He smiled and shrugged slightly. “I wanted a chance to think about it for a while.”

She looked up at Edward and smiled because the awed expression in his eyes made her feel just a bit of his sense of wonder. Carlisle waited until Bella left the room.

“It’s true, Edward. When we are finished with these bodies we cross over just like we would have if we hadn’t become vampires, simple human souls once more.”

Edward took a deep breath. “It’s incredible to know that we aren’t soulless, Carlisle. But for me the sense of relief is all about her. The only thing about our life that wasn’t perfect was my fear that I had destroyed her. To know that her soul is safe means everything!”

“I know it does, son. As you know, I have always believed… but to know!” Carlisle met Edward’s gaze and something exalted blazed between them.

*** 

A couple of days later Jacob returned home to La Push to find his entire neighborhood buzzing. In spite of the drizzling rain, everyone seemed to find some reason to be outside. No one looked at him directly. Instead they gave him repetitive sidelong glances. Some were speculative. Some were envious. He thought it was weird, but shrugged it off as he went on home.

His father, Billy, must have been watching for him. He rolled his wheelchair out of the house and said, “I hope you don’t mind that we put the new garage next to the old one.”

Jacob stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“The new garage,” Billy repeated.

“We don’t need a new garage.”

Billy disagreed. “Yes, we do. Anyway,” he shrugged, “it was part of the gift.”

“What gift?”

Billy sighed, as if in regret at Jacob’s slowness. “The one in the new garage.”

Jacob saw the building standing next to the makeshift garage he had worked in for years. He ran to the new garage, opened the door, and turned on the light. An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, like Edward’s except in black, shone under the light. An envelope was under the wiper blade on the driver’s side. The note inside read, ‘Bless you for keeping watch over my girls… With my best regards, Edward… P.S. Your father has the keys.’ 

Jacob walked out of the garage like a man in a trance. His father handed him the keys.

Billy shook his head. “I never thought I’d be complacent about a gift from a vampire.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Jacob took the keys and ran back to the garage. He had to sit in the car for a few minutes just to accept the reality of it. A huge grin spread across his face. Moments later he was taking his gift for a spin.


	2. High Noon

Jacob entered the Cullen house during Nessie’s breakfast the next morning and sat down next to Nessie at the dining room table. He greeted Nessie and Bella, as usual. Then his eyes sought out Edward’s. He wasn’t surprised to find that Edward was watching him, a smile in his eyes. Jacob was trying to think of some way to thank him for the fabulous car. He was not at all sure that he should keep such a magnificent gift, but he liked it too much to really want to give it back. It didn’t seem like enough to just say, “Thanks,” when his feelings about it were so much more intense.

Before he was able to come up with an appropriate phrase that expressed what he meant, Edward smiled and said, “You’re welcome. Since you liked driving mine, I was pretty sure you might enjoy having one.”

Most of the time Edward’s mind reading was intensely annoying, but sometimes it actually made it easier to express ideas and feelings that might seem way too emotionally out there to put into words. It was something Jacob hadn’t considered before, but now realized that he was coming to appreciate.

Jacob smiled wryly back at Edward and just thought, ‘Yeah, I do. Never thought I’d own one though.’ He knew that Edward had already seen all the fervor behind the thought and how delighted he was to own such a car. Aloud, Jacob just said, “It’s a great ride!”

“Nothing is too much when it comes to thanking you for saving my girls.” Edward’s gold eyes were totally sincere.

Jacob glanced at Nessie’s bronze curls and Bella’s beautiful profile. He didn’t say it aloud but thought, almost defiantly, ‘In a way, they’re both my girls too.’

Edward nodded and said quietly, “That’s true.”

Jacob’s dark eyes shot to meet Edward’s gold ones. He meant it. Jacob nodded to him and sat down by Nessie. “Well, Ness, do you have anything you want to do today? Not makeup. I am not playing with makeup. Almost anything else.”

Nessie’s father and mother laughed. It wasn’t a bad way to start the day.

*** 

A month had passed and Demetri had not returned to Volterra as expected. The atmosphere was tense in the tower as the realization dawned that he might never return. Aro, Caius, and Marcus finally had to admit it out loud. 

Aro leaned forward in his chair and sighed. “It seems evident that something has happened to our dear Demetri. But what?” He mused, “Perhaps he exceeded his instructions. It couldn’t have been difficult to abduct a woman and child. After all, her gift is defensive in nature. She couldn’t have used it to fight and would have been hampered by the child. The Cullens should not have been aware, but I suppose they could have…”

Caius snarled, “They wouldn’t dare. No one harms an emissary from the Volturi!”

“I don’t know that it would be accurate to call Demetri an emissary,” Marcus made one of his rare contributions to a discussion. “Not, at least, on this mission.”

“He was still unmistakably ours.” Caius sniffed proudly.

“Yes, yes,” Aro responded. “I think we may need to consider that he was taken from us by those who have little experience with us and are, therefore, not impressed by us or by our reputation.”

Caius raised an eyebrow. “And that would be…”

“The shape shifters.” 

There were snarls from many of those listening and then some individual members of the Guard stepped forward. Aro looked up at the largest individual of all.

“Master,” Felix growled, “Demetri was a friend. Let me teach these shape shifting humans to keep their noses out of Volturi affairs. I will leave them broken and respectful of who we are.”

Jane’s voice was higher, but just as excited and resolute. “Let me go, Master! I can make them wish they had never heard of us.” Her red eyes gleamed in satisfaction at the thought. “Or Alec and I can both go.” She turned toward her twin and he nodded his agreement.

Aro stood and shook his head at his most valued Guard members. “I don’t believe I can spare you or Alec just now, my dear. With things so unsettled, I would prefer that you remain in Volterra.” He turned to Felix. “Your suggestion, my dear friend, has more potential to it. Go with our blessings and do take two of your larger comrades with you. And, Felix, perhaps it would be best to avoid contact with the Cullens at this time. Your assignment is to chastise these allies of theirs and make them less likely to stand by them against us in the future. We will expect to hear back from you soon… ”

Felix nodded, “Yes, Master.” 

He bowed out of the room, black cape sweeping the floor as he determined as he left who he would take with him.

Caius was curious. “Why did you tell him to avoid the Cullens?”

“I was just thinking about dear Alice’s gift. It’s possible that she will stay unaware of this little expedition so long as her family is neither threatened nor involved,” explained Aro.

***  
At the Cullen house Alice stopped discussing a proposed shopping trip with Esme. Her eyes lost their characteristic animation and became unfocused. Esme waited for her to report what she saw. It did not take long.

“They have realized that Demetri was stopped and have already theorized that it was the wolves. A decision has been made. The Volturi are sending Felix and two others. Their targets are the Quileutes,” Alice told Esme.

“Just a moment.” Esme’s voice was clear and there was no need for her to raise it as she gathered her family for a conference. “Everyone, please join us in the dining room. Jacob, that includes you.” As each person entered they took their place around the table. Not everyone elected to sit. Jasper nearly always chose to stand because he preferred to pace when he was thinking or anxious. She and Alice entered the room with the others. Within moments they were all gathered, Jacob bearing Nessie on his shoulders. “Tell them, Alice.”

Alice’s topaz eyes swept the group. “The Volturi know that Demetri is gone. It has already occurred to them that the wolves were responsible. They have sent Felix and two other large guardsmen with instructions to attack the wolves and teach them respect for the Volturi.”

“Well, that won’t happen,” Jacob said easily. “To us a vampire is a vampire… present company excluded. We can take them.” His confidence was contagious and  
he met Emmett’s eyes, remembering his interest in taking Felix on. With a grin he offered, “Want to go hunting Volturi with us, Emmett?”

A huge grin split Emmett’s good natured features. “You bet I do!”

“I’d like some of that action, too,” Jasper murmured.

“I’m not staying home then,” Edward added.

“Count me in,” said Bella.

The emotion she had felt while facing down the Volturi came back to her clearly; she was ready for a fight. That made it all the more annoying when all four males turned toward her and said, as with one voice, “No.” 

Only Carlisle kept silent. He regarded them with a smile, but said nothing.

The display of masculine solidarity was not as authoritative as the Cullen men and Jacob no doubt hoped. Instead it was merely intensely irritating. “You said I was an asset… that I made a difference last time,” Bella reminded them.

“This is different,” Jacob explained. “We won’t need to be shielded, Bella. We’ll take them easily and have fun doing it.”

“This isn’t a game, Jacob. You shouldn’t be looking for fun in it. This is a continuing war,” Bella said seriously.

Emmett burst into a laugh and exclaimed, “But, Bella, we can have fun too!” His dimples were irresistible and she had to look away from him to maintain her ire.

Bella met the eyes of the other women in her family. Her eyes flashed as her irritation was reflected. Vampire or human, it seemed that some issues were those of gender. Only a man would be having fun in a real war.

“Don’t get carried away, Emmett,” advised Rosalie, folding her arms. “They’re still the Volturi.”

He sobered some, but insisted, “We can take them, Rose!”

Jasper turned to Alice, “When will they be here?”

“Midnight tomorrow night. They plan to attack the village. If you, Emmett, and Edward want to be there, I’d suggest that you get Council approval for your presence.” Alice was more severe than usual in the look she gave her mate.

Carlisle nodded. “Alice is right. You can’t be close to the village without specific permission. We don’t want to impact the treaty without it being agreed that it is a temporary exemption, for the sole purpose of assisting in the protection of the Quileutes.”

“I’ll work with Sam and the rest of the Council on that,” Jacob said, and stood up to leave.

***  
As it turned out, the Council was not comfortable with the idea of an offensive taking place immediately outside the village. Sam and Jacob discussed counteroffensives and came up with a strategy that suited everyone.

Alice gave them the approach the Volturi vampires would take and it was agreed that Edward would monitor their thoughts as they drew near. The Cullens would stand in their path, with Jacob’s pack backing them immediately in the woods, assisted by Sam, Jared, and Paul. The younger members of Sam’s pack would guard the village itself. It was not expected that any of the three Volturi Guards would get that far.

***  
It was almost midnight when Felix scented the village in the distance. He screwed up his nose in distaste. The scent of the wolves was woven throughout. It was impossible at this distance to tell where the wolves resided. He had decided that attacking the humans in the village would serve a double purpose. It would give him and his companions some last minute sustenance and would undoubtedly draw out their adversaries. 

“Sleeping humans are no challenge,” complained Santiago.

“Our assignment is to kill the humans who change into wolves. The rest are nothing… just a snack,” Felix reminded them.

“How do we know which ones change into wolves?” Santiago asked.

Felix hesitated, realizing that he didn’t know as he hadn’t seen any of the wolves in their human form. He decided not to admit this difficulty as he came up with a solution that he was sure would be adequate. “Just kill any young males.”

“We can do that,” said Guillaume. He was a new recruit and this was his first expedition since joining the Guard. Felix had chosen him because he was huge. He looked around uneasily. “Where are these humans that change into wolves?” he asked. 

“We’ll see them when we see them. Get a bite to eat first,” advised Felix.

The guardsmen worked their way around a spur of rock and found themselves in a small clearing in the forest facing Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. Their appearance in their path of approach was a surprise, but Felix realized that it should not have been. “Alice,” he said.

Edward smiled grimly. “Yes.”

Felix still saw no threat. He and his men could easily take the Cullens. Aro had told them to stay away from the Cullens, but Felix figured that Caius would approve and even Aro would find it useful to have them destroyed, leaving only Carlisle with the women and child. His team would be going above and beyond expectations. Only Emmett would even slow them down. “So?”

Jasper said it all. “Your masters have underestimated everyone involved. Again… except, of course, for you and your fellows.”

“So we came out to have some fun,” said Emmett, with a huge grin.

Felix ignored them and focused on Edward. “We could have wiped you out in the meadow that day. I could have taken your Bella,” he grinned at him, “and broken her like a china doll. No more invincible shield. Where would your little rebellion have been then?” he mused. “The only reason Aro didn’t let us destroy her is because he still wants her. So I plan to take her back as a trophy for him… since Demetri didn’t get a chance to. She’s a little beauty, isn’t she?” He licked his lips lasciviously. “It would have been a shame to destroy her. As it is, I might just get a taste of that. It’s not like Aro wants to take her to bed…”

Edward snarled and Emmett had to restrain him from making a premature attack. 

Felix looked disappointed, but continued, asking in a chatty way, “By the way, what happened to my friend Demetri?”

“We never saw him after that day in the meadow,” Jasper said calmly and truthfully.

“Someone did,” said Felix. “Could it have been your wolf friends?”

“Could have been,” said Emmett with a grin. “Want to ask them?”

Felix smiled. “We came to do just that… among other things.”

“Well, why wait?” Emmett said, just as the wolves attacked. 

Jake and Emmett had agreed that both of them wanted a share of Felix. Jacob stood by long enough to let Emmett get a good start on Felix before nudging him out of the way and finishing Felix off himself. As predicted, it was over in minutes. Everyone gathered the pieces of the Volturi vampires.

Edward lit their pyre with a sense of satisfaction and watched as the strongly scented smoke drifted into the night sky. “So much for my wife becoming anyone’s trophy!” he snarled with satisfaction.

Billy Black rolled forward carefully into the clearing, flanked by Sue Clearwater and Sam Uley, their faces lit only by the fire. It seemed strange to see the Quileute Council of Elders without old Quil Ateara, who had recently passed on. Billy spoke to the Cullens formally. “We wanted to thank you for working with our packs to keep our people safe.”

Sue added, “Our decision not to position any of you closer to the village was made in order to keep this encounter at a safe distance from any of those who are unaware.”

“It’s been some time since we’ve felt constrained by the treaty. We’re allies in the protection of this area and you will, from this time forth, always be regarded in that light,” Sam stated. He smiled, “We now know the difference between vampires with gold eyes and those with red eyes. Most of our people, however, don’t know about us and don’t know about you.”

Edward nodded. “For everyone’s safety, it should stay that way.”

“Thank you for explainin’ your position. It was logical,” said Jasper.

“I’m just glad it wasn’t because we weren’t wanted,” Emmett said wistfully, making everyone laugh.

*** 

Edward entered the master bedroom in their cottage. Bella was reading in bed and, at first, refused to look up as she feigned indifference to the results of his evening. Finally she could not resist glancing up… both out of curiosity and because she loved looking at him. “Well?” She couldn’t disguise her relief that he had returned so soon.

He smiled and strode over to kiss her. “As Alice saw and Jake said. Easy.” He took her in his arms as she put aside her book. “And our relationship with the Quileutes is better than ever.” He kissed her. “I do believe that we owe you and Jake for that. It’s your history together that is making it all possible.”

“I think it has more to do with Nessie, and Jake imprinting on her,” Bella protested.

“No,” Edward smiled warmly. “That definitely is a factor, but you and Jake came first… and that matters.”

*** 

A week passed and Felix’s team did not return to Volterra. Caius was beside himself with irritation that the entire incident in Washington had not been forced to a conclusion on the day they were all present. 

Aro was increasingly nervous. He finally sent for Jerome, the Volturi’s archivist. He kept all the records of every known incident in vampire history.

Jerome looked like the librarian he was. He was slight and scholarly and rarely summoned. Aro beckoned him forward. “Tell me, my dear friend, what information do we have on the Quileutes?”

“W-who?” Jerome was bewildered and clearly ignorant of the subject.

“A tribe of natives in the United States, my friend. Specifically, in the state of Washington. They are shape shifters. Or, at least, some of them are; they become giant wolves,” Aro informed him. “Do we have any information on them?”

“I don’t know,” Jerome admitted. “I am not familiar with them but I can certainly check the archives and return to you.”

“Do so,” Caius snapped. “Immediately.”

Jerome left the room at a fast pace. Caius turned back to Aro.

“We should have gone ahead and fought them,” he said acidly. “Your idea was that we could wait and pick them off one at a time. That does not seem to be working. Instead of us picking them off one at a time they are picking us off one at a time!”

“We were by no means assured of a victory that day,” Aro reminded him yet again, as the subject was a recurring topic. “It is annoying that our plans have not, so far, succeeded, but we must have patience. Something may yet be learned and there is much to be gained here.”

“Or lost.” Caius declared.

Jerome returned and stood hesitantly in the doorway. Aro beckoned him forward once more. “Well, my friend, what news from the archives?”

A look of reluctance crossed Jerome’s face as he disclosed, “There was very little there, Master. You see, there are no vampires there. There haven’t been for over a thousand years… maybe twice that… or more.”

“Nonsense,” Caius interrupted him. “The Cullen coven is there.”

“Well, yes,” Jerome admitted. “What we do have is entirely due to a report from Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the early 20th century. All that it really states is that they encountered some giant wolves at that time. We have no further facts and none of it is detailed. Perhaps you could ask Dr. Cullen for more information?” He looked hopeful.

Caius snorted derisively at that notion.

Aro gave him a quelling look and replied to Jerome, “Perhaps. We shall certainly let you know if more information comes our way.” He dismissed the little archivist.

Caius turned to him, “So… we know nothing. I hardly think that Carlisle will further enlighten us.”

“No… but there is no hurry. For now, we wait,” Aro concluded.

“They are just going to get away with destroying our Guard?” Caius asked incredulously, clenching his fists.

“What would you have us do? Send more to be destroyed? Fight and possibly lose? As it stands, no one but the Cullens knows that we have been weakened further. They are unlikely to discuss it with anyone. This is not the time to continue our campaign against them,” Aro answered him.

Marcus turned and addressed them, “That is what I said in the beginning.” 

Aro and Caius both sent baleful glances his way.

Aro added, “It would be foolish, however, not to keep an eye on them. I think we shall just send Afton along every few months to look in on the situation. Then we will know if there are any important changes.”

“Why Afton?” Caius asked warily.

“He is able to shield himself. Possibly neither Alice nor Edward will pick up on his presence if he is careful. He will only be a watcher, after all. He won’t be there to harm anyone or interfere in any way… so he should be relatively secure.”

Caius frowned at the idea that the Volturi Guard would have any concerns about security. Clearly things were changing and he didn’t like the direction of those changes. All he said in response was, “Chelsea won’t like it.” 

Chelsea was one of the oldest and most important members of the Volturi Guard. It was her gift that linked and unlinked relationships in ways that favored her masters. Her talent was one of the primary reasons they were able to acquire their gifted Guard and maintain its invincibility. Afton was her mate.

“But, Caius, dear Chelsea asked us to make Afton a part of our Guard. His talent makes him an excellent candidate for these explorations,” Aro explained. “This will be a series of mundane, routine missions on our behalf… But there is no need to discuss it with Chelsea, is there? It is not her area of responsibility, after all, and there is no reason for her to be concerned.”

*** 

Bella and Alice were hunting. They had already found and drained some deer when Alice scented a den of mountain lions. “Probably a mother and cubs! Her mate may be in the area too… She shouldn’t be touched, but he’s fair game!”

Just as they were circling toward the cave, Alice’s expression went blank and Bella waited anxiously to hear about the latest vision. After a moment she realized that she was unconsciously bracing herself for a new threat.

Alice turned excitedly to Bella. “We are being left alone again… at least for now. Caius is furious but Aro doesn’t see anything else they can do and Marcus has no interest at all in pursuing actions against us. Isn’t it wonderful?” She and Bella hugged excitedly.

“Is it really over?” Bella asked.

Alice was silent for a moment, searching, and then sighed. “No. Not as long as Caius and Aro still want to destroy us as a family. But we have a reprieve for as far as I can see. So let’s just enjoy that.”

Bella nodded decisively. “That will have to be good enough for now. Never mind the cats; the deer are enough. Let’s go home and let the others know.”

*** 

Alice threw a party that weekend. Ostensibly it was for Valentine’s Day, but it was really in celebration of the Volturi’s cessation of hostilities for the time being. As always, when mixing with humans, the Cullens had hunted the previous night and that day so that they were sated.

The downstairs of the house was decorated in a Valentine theme with subdued lighting. The refreshments were plentiful and the music romantic. Most importantly, there was a greater mix of guests than at any time in the past. Besides the Cullens and Jacob with all of his pack, Charlie was there with Sue Clearwater, Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, and Paul with Rachel. Billy was there in his wheelchair.

Carlisle put his arm around Alice. “Your party seems to be a great success.”

“Everyone does seem to be having a good time, don’t they?” She twinkled up at him.

“Yes… and it is an occasion that called for a party.”

“Wait until you see the party we’ll have when this is really over!”

Carlisle laughed and turned to find Esme standing just behind him. She had joined in his laughter and then, eyes twinkling mischievously, reached up to kiss him and pull him into a slow dance. For the rest of the party, everyone quietly rejoiced in love and victory.


	3. High Noon

The years passed without any other direct contact with the Volturi. Constant watches for any further attacks were maintained. There was no truce; there was merely a ceasefire. 

Renesmee Cullen, known as Ness or Nessie, was two years old when she first heard about Disneyland. Other than her mature, brilliant mind, she looked and acted like any beautiful human girl… of about five. She had the chocolate brown eyes her mother had as a human and her father’s bronze hair. She also had her Grandpa’s thick curls. As a half human/half vampire hybrid she had an accelerated growth rate. The only people who knew about her were Sam Uley’s wolf pack in La Push on the Quileute reservation, Jacob Black’s wolf pack, the Quileute Council of Elders, her Grandpa, and the Cullens. The Volturi and a collection of vampires from around the world who were present during the standoff in the meadow were also aware of her existence.

She taught herself to read so far back she couldn’t remember a time when she couldn’t. The rest of her education was home schooling. Her mother had planned to become a teacher when she was human; she taught Nessie math, science, and literature. Carlisle taught her world history and geography. Esme taught her art. Her father taught her handwriting and music. Jasper took over the history class whenever a battle loomed and made it so real that Nessie almost felt like she was there on the great battlegrounds of history. Alice taught her design and how to select matching clothing that was appropriate to various occasions. Emmett taught her folk tales and almost every game she knew, including football. How to run a house and how to work on cars she learned from Rosalie. Jacob taught her about the Quileute legends and about animals, how to recognize their trails and how to be still and wait if she wanted them to come close to her. It was a rich and varied education.

She learned about Disneyland on the internet. Nessie discovered the internet just before she turned two and was almost instantly adept at using it. Her parents insisted on only two absolute rules: she could not talk about herself or her vampire family or about their wolf friends to anyone ever and she could not post photos of herself or any of those she wasn’t to discuss anywhere at any time. Nessie understood the rules and the reason for them. It was a small price to pay for hours of fun, friends, and information.

Her outgoing personality found a natural affinity in the people she was able to befriend online. They were all over the world and talking with them taught her about all kinds of things. One of them told her about Disneyland and her own research filled in the rest. Soon Nessie knew everything that could be found out about Disneyland through online research.

It wasn’t long before Nessie had decided that a trip to Disneyland was going to be one of her third birthday presents. She was growing rapidly and would look like an eight year old human by the time she turned three. That was big enough to ride on any of the rides she wanted. That would definitely be the time to go. She had to plan carefully; luckily, strategy was one of her natural talents. And, thanks to her lessons with Jasper, she had a good grasp on how to use it.

The Volturi were a threat but Nessie dismissed them immediately. There had been no threats of attack for a long time and Alice would see them coming. 

She was aware that the biggest obstacles to her trip were her parents. She decided to cast out some feelers in her thoughts and see what kind of reaction she got from her father. His response would not only reflect his attitude, but her mother’s, because Bella nearly always backed Edward up and the reverse was also true. Nessie started with him because thinking about a desire to visit Disneyland would not tip her hand to anyone else and she could control how much she thought about it around him. To Edward’s initial surprise and growing irritation, almost every time he read Nessie’s thoughts they featured imagined scenes of herself at Disneyland on rides or talking to Disney characters. There was also a strong persuasive element that was being sent specifically to him.

As Nessie’s third birthday approached, instead of her normal excitement over the coming celebration, she got exceptionally quiet. Edward’s reaction was exactly as she had predicted to herself. He was conservative and overprotective. There was no way he would see what a great idea it was. Her thoughts became less tentative and turned into more of a barrage. Since he had no desire to respond to them, Edward, already annoyed by her blatant campaign, began to avoid his daughter. 

Bella finally cornered Edward at home, shutting their bedroom door behind her. “Why are you dodging Nessie? Every time she enters a room she stares hard at you and you walk out. You both seem to be getting increasingly irritated with each other. What is going on?”

He was abnormally curt, as he folded his arms and scowled. “I don’t want to talk about it. Trust me – you don’t either. Try not to let her show you her thoughts.” 

“All right,” Bella, mystified, reluctantly conceded. “Is it a real problem? Do I need to be concerned? Is she all right?”

Edward put his arms around her and reassured her. “It is a problem, but not one that you need to worry about. She’s fine. Basically she is sulking, but she is mature enough – or will be soon – to get over it.”

Bella accepted the kiss that followed his explanation, but the worry line between her brows was still there. “Sulking? That doesn’t sound like Nessie. Why?”

Edward shrugged. “Same reason most children do, I imagine. She wants something she can’t have.”

“But what?” Bella was still in the dark.

“Like I said, I don’t want to talk about it. Neither of us do.”

Bella pursed her lips. “Did you tell Jake not to talk to her either?”

Edward rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Then you know he will.”

Time was getting short for securing her desired results. Nessie, satisfied that her parents were, indeed, unwilling to make her trip happen, proceeded along avenues that were sure to be more productive of success. Jacob could be counted on to do anything she wanted as long as he didn’t think it would harm her. All she had to do was make him see the possibility of a safe trip.

The afternoon before her birthday Jake asked her what she wanted to do, as usual. Nessie’s parents were out hunting, but she wanted to make sure that she was well away from the house before confiding in Jacob. This campaign was too important to risk someone else overhearing her.

“I don’t know,” she said, dispirited. “Something outside, I guess.”

“Would you like to swing?” he asked anxiously. It wasn’t like Nessie to sound depressed. He shook his head, hoping he was imagining things. Even her hair ribbons drooped. Nessie trudged toward their tree, a despondent figure in pink.

Jake had attached a swing to a sturdy oak with chains. He loved to push Nessie because it was an activity that involved just the two of them and she had such a good time on it. It was the site of some of their best conversations. Everyone considered the swing to be a good idea. She could also play on it alone or with other members of her family.

Usually Nessie shrieked and laughed when he pushed her, but she was quiet and Jacob grew more concerned by her silence. He stopped the swing in horror when she turned her head briefly and, on her profile, he saw tears silently rolling down her cheek. He grabbed her off the swing, holding her protectively against him.

“What’s wrong, Ness? Shall I get Momma for you?”

“No!” Nessie struggled in his arms. “Put me down, Jake!”

He put her down and kneeled in front of her. “What’s wrong, sweetie? You can tell me.”

Nessie looked over his shoulder and shook her head while her tears continued. A sob shook her small frame.

Frightened now, Jacob begged her, “Honey, please tell me what is hurting you so much!”

Nessie nodded and sat on the swing while Jacob, relieved, sat at her feet. She hung her head and looked at him from under her long dark eyelashes.

Quiet for another minute, she said, “I think I can show you better.” Reaching a hand to touch his cheek, Nessie used her talent to project her thoughts – scenes of children enjoying one another’s company. Sadly she shook her head and said, “Other children have two parents and they go to school where they make friends. I have nine grownups and no friends… except for the ones I’ve made on the internet.” She hung her head and then looked up at him. “It’s not that I don’t love you, Jake – all of you. But I want friends too!” Her dark eyes were full of pain.

Jacob drew a deep breath and thought about what she had said. “You have some good points, Ness. You do. It’s totally understandable. But you do know you’re different, right?”

Nessie nodded reluctantly.

“Well,” he continued, “You remember the day I took you to play with Quil and Claire?”

“Yes. Boring. Barbies and nothing but Barbies.”

“Yet Claire is three years older than you are. When she grows up she might be a good friend for you… but she won’t grow up for another twelve years because she is human. You, my unique friend, will be grown up in about four years. When you are grown up yourself the rest of your family won’t seem so much older any more. Because they are vampires they stay the same age forever and everyone in your family was changed when they were young.”

“You and the other wolves too?”

“Yes, us too. You know all of this, Ness. You know that you are changing too fast to have friends before you grow up and that everyone else here will still be young then.”

“Except Grandpa and Sue. They’re human, like Claire. So they really are old.” 

Jacob chuckled. “Well, older than the rest of us anyway, just like my dad is. Lucky for you they are not so old that they shouldn’t be around to spoil you for years to come. They’re coming to your birthday party, you know.”

“Of course.” Nessie looked at him from under her long, curling eyelashes. “Jake… there is only one thing I really want for my birthday.” 

He walked right into it. “What’s that, Nessie?”

She clasped her hands together excitedly and then touched his face to project the pictured thoughts that Edward had ignored, saying in a breathless voice, “I want to go to Disneyland! I’ve read all about it and seen the pictures and all my friends online have either been to Disneyland or Disney World. I want to go too!”

Jacob felt like he was drowning in her huge chocolate eyes. He swallowed. “Hey, you know, Ness, those rides are slow compared to life with us! We all run faster – even you! Your parents and aunts and uncles all drive lots faster. It’s much scarier riding in the car when your Daddy is driving than it is going on any of those rides. And crowded! You have to wait forever in lines to even get on the rides.”

He could see that he was not convincing her. A small pout was on the rosy lips and tears were making another appearance.

Jake sighed. “OK, Ness. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll see what I can do. If your parents will let me, I’ll take you.”

Nessie threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and then planting a kiss on his cheek. “Try really hard, Jacob! Tell them it’s all I want for my birthday!”

Rosalie called Nessie in for dinner. Jacob watched her as she happily entered the house. 

Outside, Jake sighed and went to look for her parents. He knew they were not going to be happy with his request… Nessie’s request. But Nessie had left the matter in his hands. He knew that he had been manipulated and he wasn’t happy about it. He was aware that he tended to live especially for those moments when Nessie was totally delighted with him… usually when he was the only one who could provide her heart’s desire.

Edward and Bella raced one another out of the forest and into the yard. Their hunt had been highly successful and they were laughing, in a good mood. 

“Winner and still champion!” Edward crowed. He grabbed Bella by the waist, swinging her around and kissing her before noting Jake’s approach. Immediately he was somber. His lips pursed and he looked at Bella. “Uh-oh.”

She watched Jake as he walked like he was ready for an argument. “Talked to Nessie, didn’t he?” she asked, amused.

“Yep.”

“Do I get to know before he gets here?” 

“Not enough time. He’ll tell us quick enough. Hello, Jacob!” he called.

Jake’s brow darkened. He had figured a few things out in the last couple of minutes and knew that Edward was already aware of Nessie’s desires. Jacob did not like for her to be unhappy but he also did not like being in the middle between her and her parents. He didn’t waste time with preliminaries. “Nessie is miserable.”

Edward shook his head. “No, she’s not. She’s spoiled and used to getting whatever she wants.”

“She wants to have friends like other kids do. I know that she is surrounded by people who will be peers more than anything else in a few years, but right now they just seem like a lot of adults to her. Adults who love her, but not friends her own age.”

“Come on, Jake,” Bella objected. “You know Nessie would have nothing in common with anyone her age.”

“Yeah, we talked about that and she does understand it.”

“So what has you so irritated?” Bella asked.

“Well, Bella, I’m glad you asked that,” Jake said with a bite of sarcasm, “Because after we discussed her issue with friends, she started on her actual agenda… which included tears. Lots of tears. And pleading.” He turned to Edward. “Do you want me to fill Bella in or would you rather tell her the only thing – and I quote her – your daughter wants for her birthday?”

Edward shrugged. “I’ve seen her little slideshow multiple times over the last couple of months. It doesn’t matter. It’s not a possibility… especially not with the Volturi threat always out there. She’ll understand when she’s just a little older.”

“Or she’ll remember that no one cared what she wanted enough to work at making it happen,” Jacob snapped. “The problem is that she’s not a little older now and sees no reason why she can’t go. She assumes that someone who loves her can take her. To a child, that’s what all their grownups do… make their wishes come true.”

“You know it won’t work,” Edward growled.

“What won’t work? What does she want?” Bella cried, exasperated.

Both Edward and Jacob replied. “She wants to go to Disneyland.”

Jacob explained further, “She’s seen it on the internet. All her online friends have been there or to Disney World.” He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bella. “I’ll bet you’ve been there.”

She shrugged. “A long time ago. Edward’s right. No way. Crowds. No way to keep her safe. Not happening. She needs to pick something else. It’s not like she can’t have almost anything she wants.”

“She wants this.” Jake sighed. “Look, I could take her. My whole pack could go. We’d protect her.”

“No,” Edward said. He put his arm around Bella and they entered the house.

Rosalie was laughing at a joke Nessie was telling her when Edward and Bella joined them. Nessie immediately became quiet and Rosalie looked up with a question in her eyes.

Edward shook his head slightly at Rose. He really did not want to argue with her too. She was second only to Jake – with Charlie a close third – when it came to spoiling his daughter.

Bella touched her shoulder and murmured, “Later,” in Rosalie’s ear. Turning to Nessie, she asked, “Are you ready to go home?”

Nessie got up reluctantly from the table. “I suppose. I don’t know why we can’t live here like everyone else. We always have to be different.”

Edward swung her up into his arms and headed for the door. “We live somewhere else because Esme gave us the beautiful gift of our cottage.”

“And we don’t mind being different. Different is good. It means you are your own person and not a copy of other people,” Bella said. They were almost home by the time she finished speaking. She opened the cottage door and Edward put Nessie down. 

“Good night, Momma, Daddy,” Nessie said hurriedly and left to change into her pajamas. Her parents followed her into her bedroom.

Bella sat on the bed while Edward remained standing. She looked at him, but he allowed her to begin. “Nessie, Jacob told us about your talk with him. He said that you understood why you don’t have friends…”

Nessie’s voice was muffled by her pajama top. “I do.”

“He also said,” Edward began, “that you told him you want to go to Disneyland. I know that you’ve been thinking a lot about that, Ness, but it’s just not going to happen.” He shook his head at her. “For one thing, southern California is sunny.”

“Jacob and I don’t have to stay out of the sun.”

Edward sighed. “You know there’s no question of your traveling so far away with just Jacob as protection. At the very least, Momma and I would have to go and we do have to stay out of the sun.”

“We could go on a rainy day then,” his daughter informed him. “Disneyland stays open when it rains. I checked.”

“Nessie,” Bella said, “It’s too dangerous to go out in crowds.”

The child was up to the challenge. “There aren’t really crowds when it rains. School has started so they don’t have as many people as they would in the summer and there are even less when it rains.”

Edward was tired of the discussion. “No, Nessie. We aren’t going.”

“Get into bed,” Bella said. “Tomorrow is your birthday and you’ll be getting lots of nice presents, even if you aren’t going to Disneyland.”

Nessie got into bed, but turned away from them. As they left the room, she whispered softly, knowing that they could hear. “I am going; I am.”

Edward shook his head and headed for their bedroom. Bella turned back toward Nessie’s room. “I heard that, Renesmee. Go to sleep.” She did not want to end the evening on a harsh note, so she added, “Sweet dreams.” Bella closed the door and joined Edward.

Once there, Bella ran into Edward’s arms and buried her face in his chest. “Oh, crap! I’m channeling my mother. I thought I’d skip that when I stayed a teenager!”

A slight smile curved his lips. “Sorry. It’s not an age thing. It’s a mom thing. I find myself, as a dad, doing it too.” He rubbed the back of her neck and moved his hand down her back. 

She looked up at him and smiled back, pulling his head down for a kiss. “Now that Nessie is in bed, I want to switch roles. Let’s be lovers instead of parents.” Bella began unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his chest as she exposed it button by button.

Edward laughed, swept her off her feet, and carried her to their bed. They made love for several hours, finishing with taking an extended shower together. 

Then, with towels wrapped around them and hair still wet, they became parents again and went to check on their daughter. She lay sleeping on her princess bed, her cheeks slightly flushed, her rosy lips parted, and her bronze curls tumbled.

“She looks so angelic when she’s asleep,” Bella said. “I guess every parent has thought or said that at one time or another.”

“It’s true though,” Edward agreed and kissed Bella’s temple. “Who would have credited her with such an iron will though? Where did she get it, I wonder?”

Both were silent for a moment and then indicated the other, “From you!” They laughed quietly.

“It seems incredible that it was three years ago tomorrow that she was born!” Bella marveled.

“I was there and can testify to it. I remember every second,” Edward stated with a shudder. He took Bella’s face in his hands and looked into her eyes. “As wonderful as it is to have her, it would not have been worth losing you… and I so nearly did.” He kissed her deeply. “Nothing is more vital to me than you. Nessie is important… but not more than you. Never more than you.”

*** 

Nessie’s birthday party was always produced by Alice, who loved giving parties. The princess theme of her room was carried over to her party with a great deal of décor provided courtesy of Disney’s various princesses. No one had advised Alice that Disney had become an issue and since the Disney princess movies were among Nessie’s favorites, they were a natural choice. Edward and Bella were unaware of the theme because they were not interested in putting together parties and their part of the birthday galas was to show up with the guest of honor soon after the guests arrived. 

Charlie had married Sue Clearwater the previous year and they arrived, followed by various pack members. Quil brought Claire, who thoroughly approved of the theme. The Cullens had gathered downstairs for the celebration. The final arrival would be Edward and Bella with the birthday girl.

Nessie walked in between her parents. Her eyes lit up when she saw the decorations and a huge smile lit her face. She met Alice’s eyes and said, “Thank you!”

Alice was gratified by this reception of her efforts. It was the first year that Nessie even seemed to notice the decorations. She felt a faint chill from Edward and looked toward him, startled. After a moment of their typical silent conversation she pursed her lips and silently said, “Sorry.”

Bella, watching the exchange, saw Alice’s chagrin and hugged her. “Don’t worry about it, Alice. If we don’t get involved we have no right to criticize. You made it beautiful, as always.”

Alice beamed at her. “Thank you, Bella!” She handed crowns to both little girls, and helped put them on straight. 

Nessie held center stage as she twirled, still smiling, and breathed, “Disney!”

Claire danced over and took her hand with a smile. The two girls allowed the magic of the stories to wash over them. When the musical themes played they danced together. Then Claire broke the moment by saying, “I have all the Disney princess Barbies! You should come over and play.”

“Yes.” Nessie’s answer was a bit perfunctory. Being around her favorite Disney characters put her back on task to get to Disneyland. She looked around the room and found the person she needed to talk to next. She turned toward Charlie and ran into his arms. “Grandpa!”

“Nessie!” Charlie laughed and hugged her with more open affection than he had ever shown anyone else. “How is my girl? Beautiful as ever, I see!”

“I’m fine, Grandpa. It was nice of you to come to my party instead of going fishing!” Nessie teased him.

“Yes, wasn’t it?” laughed Sue as Nessie turned to hug her too.

Nessie sat next to Charlie on the couch as everyone who wasn’t a vampire had birthday cake. Human food, even sweets, was still not among Nessie’s favorite things, but she presented as human a front as possible for Charlie. She also stayed next to him as she opened her presents. When she was finished, she turned to Charlie, ducked her head, and looked unhappy.

“What’s wrong, Nessie? Something missing that you wanted?” Charlie asked her as if he thought that was unlikely, but he wondered what was wrong.

Nessie turned her sad, imploring eyes at him. “I told them that what I wanted most of all – the only thing I really wanted – was to go to Disneyland. Momma and Daddy won’t take me and I wanted so much to go! You took Momma when she was a little girl, didn’t you?” 

Charlie turned toward Bella with a scowl on his face as he answered Nessie, “Several times over the years, in fact. Pretty much whenever she wanted to go.”

Bella sighed and made her way over to him, worry flitting across her face. “Things were different then, Dad. It wasn’t as dangerous.”

Claire added fuel to the fire as she spoke up from an easy chair, bouncing as she got excited. “I went. Quil took me. Twice. Saw Cinderella’s castle. I’ll go with you if you want, Nessie.”

Nessie smiled at her. “I would love to have you come, if I get to go, Claire. Jacob said he’d take me if my parents would let him. It would be fun if Jake and Quil and you and I went to Disneyland together.”

The room had become very quiet and there was enough tension in the air for even Charlie to pick up on it. He looked at Bella and said curtly, “Well, it sounds to me like that should settle it. You and Edward don’t even have to stir to give the child the good time she wants. I’m sure Jake and Quil will have a great time with the girls.” With that he turned to Sue and confirmed that she was ready to leave. Then he hugged Nessie, saying clearly, “Let me know all about your trip, honey. I expect to hear about it soon.” He nodded darkly to Bella and Edward, then more cordially to Jake. As he went out the door, he said to Carlisle, who held it open for him, “See what you can do to expedite the Disneyland trip for the child, please. That’s what we grandparents are for!”

Bella followed him out. “Dad…!”

He turned to Sue and handed her the car keys, saying, “I’ll be right there.” Then he walked back to Bella.

“You don’t understand…” she began.

“Save it, Bella.” He was more abrupt than usual. “I couldn’t give you everything you wanted, but if you can’t even give that child the special things I gave you…. Well, you might as well stop pretending to be human.” He winced as he turned away.

She gasped and he turned back to hug her. “I’m sorry, Bells. Didn’t mean to say that… Just… do what you can for our baby. OK?” He hurried to join Sue in the car.

As soon as he drove away, everyone started talking.


	4. High Noon

Jacob had been thinking ever since the discussions of the previous evening. He began to get an idea and, looking around the room, spotted a potential ally. While everyone else was talking, he went over and began talking to Rosalie and Emmett. 

When Bella came back in her husband could see that she was upset. His look questioned her and she shoved her shield aside long enough for him to review the conversation that had shaken her. He went over and took her in his arms briefly, then looked around to review the situation.

Most of the talk in the room amounted to concerned murmurs in the background. Edward and Bella glanced at one another and then their daughter with mounting indignation. They were only concerned with having one conversation… one they had considered concluded the previous evening.

Edward went over and bent slightly toward the child as he said, “Renesmee, will you please come outside to talk with Momma and me for a few minutes?”

Nessie had carefully chosen her battleground and now stood defiantly with her feet planted sturdily apart and her arms crossed, ready for a fight. She glared back at her parents with her cheeks flushed and her eyes threatening tears. She fired the first salvo, absolutely refusing to remove the conversation to a private venue. “No! I know what you’re going to say. Everyone knows what you’re going to say. And it’s not fair! You don’t even have to do anything when my Jacob will take me! Grandpa said there was no reason why I shouldn’t get to go!”

Bella lost her patience and snapped at her, “Grandpa isn’t aware of everything that goes on in our lives… and you know that too! It isn’t safe for him to know about it and he doesn’t want to. He has no idea why we can’t let you go.”

Carlisle watched the battle of wills ruefully. His lips pursed and he sighed. After the standoff had lasted for a few seconds he walked over to Nessie, sat down, and lifted her onto his knee. “Wow, Nessie, you are getting to be a big girl! I am going to treat you like one by explaining the situation to you.”

Nessie sighed. “I know all about it. I remember things.” She touched his face, projecting the confrontation in the meadow more than two and a half years earlier, then a close up of Demetri, followed by a close up of Felix. “What I don’t understand is what that has to do with going to Disneyland. No one has been here being scary for years. I just want to go for a weekend.” She stood up and looked hopefully toward her parents.

“Well, you can’t,” Edward growled at her. He had lost his battle with his temper as he watched her marshalling her pawns in her thoughts. She didn’t refer to them that way, but her manipulation was crystal clear. He glowered at her.

Rosalie came across the room to join them, with Emmett and Jacob in her wake. She responded to Edward’s emphatic response with an unexpected question. “Why not?”

Edward frowned as he turned toward her. “What part of ‘not safe’ do you find hard to understand?”

With a disdainful sniff and a toss of her blonde curls, Rosalie answered, “I think I comprehend safety concerns as well as you do, Edward. Emmett and I were talking with Jacob and we think that if some of us went and some of them went – making sure it was a rainy day, of course – that the security issue would be solved. There would be fewer people there, due to the weather, but the park stays open. Someone can ride with her and everyone else would be watching her every minute. What’s the problem with that?”

Edward glared at his brother. “So you think that taking her to play in California with her own security detail, leaving those here under protected, is a good idea, Emmett?”

“Well, yeah. Nessie’s right; it’s been a long time since the Volturi have attacked and – I know! We could go for just one long day, not two!” Emmett looked proud of his contribution to the plan. He ducked his head and grinned. “Anyway, I’ve never been to Disneyland either. I wouldn’t mind going!”

Edward nodded. “And, Rose, you think it’s all right for her to have been devious enough to play Charlie and all of us like this? That she should get what she wants?”

Rose couldn’t meet his eyes. She looked instead, at Nessie and said, “That was very bad of her, of course, but she is still a child.” All the love she felt for the child in whom she felt she had a share came to the surface as she added softly. “And it’s her birthday…”

“I can’t believe we are even considering this!” Bella exclaimed irritably, as she moved to stand closer to Edward.

“We have to, Bella,” Jacob said seriously. “Nessie’s presentation was that of an ordinary human child. Charlie wouldn’t see any harm in it. If we don’t go, we have to come up with an explanation for Charlie. We can’t tell him we’re afraid evil vampires will attack here or at the park. Whatever we came up with would have to be plausible and Ness would have to be willing to go along with it.”

Nessie looked down and spoke in a soft voice, but she was still determined. It was obvious that she had been working the alternate possibilities. “No. If I can’t go with any of you, I’ll have to see if Grandpa will take me. After all, he took you, Momma.”

Bella threw her a fulminating glance. “Renesmee, I forbid you to ask Grandpa!” She put her hands on Nessie’s shoulders and looked down at her. “It isn’t like you to be willing to put him in a situation that could turn dangerous. How can you be so selfish?” 

Nessie stepped away from her mother and raised her chin. “I’m not selfish. I just want to get to do something that everyone I know has done. And it’s something you have done. I never get to do anything or go anywhere and it’s not fair! I just want this one thing.” 

Edward stepped up and, for a moment, it looked like hostilities were about to escalate. Instead, a tinkling laugh was heard as Alice whisked Nessie into a twirl, making her laugh happily.

“She’s the birthday girl, Bella,” Alice reminded her.

Bella was tired of having that offered as a reason to excuse naughty behavior and she glowered at Alice for a moment, but then relaxed. Alice usually did not involve herself in the discussion of a problem unless she had an answer to it. “Okay, Alice, what are you thinking?”

Alice stopped dancing with Nessie and, instead, put her arm casually around her. “Emmett had the answer. I think we can only be at Disneyland for one day. You’ll have to make do with that, Ness. Will that work?”

Nessie looked Alice in the eye and considered. This was the most positive response she’d received yet, so she asked, quoting Emmett. “A long day?”

Alice nodded. “From park open to park close. And it has to be a very rainy day. We will have to plan based on weather reports.”

“That works,” Nessie nodded back. “And I want Quil and Claire to come too. I think it will be more fun if another girl is there and I already invited her.”

“We’ll take Claire if her parents will let her come with us,” Alice assured her.

Alice looked at Edward and continued, “We’ll charter a plane – one that includes a small sleeping cabin for the girls – in Port Angeles. You and Jazz can fly it since you are both licensed; there’s no need to hire a flight crew. We can be the last flight out that day. The airport in Orange County is near Disneyland so we’ll land there and taxi to a hangar we’ll have rented for a couple of days. We can stay in the plane for the rest of the night there at the hangar so that the girls can sleep. They’ll need it. A limo will pick us up in the morning and take us to the park, where we’ll spend the entire day, as I told Nessie. Afterward we’ll return to the plane in the limo, stay overnight in the hangar, and the girls can sleep again. In the early morning we’ll take off and land back in Port Angeles just after dawn. Everything will be fine for the window of time I’ve seen… both here and there.”

Edward’s eyebrows drew together as he considered her plan. “I suppose that would be satisfactory,” he conceded reluctantly.

Alice laughed and danced up to him. ‘You realize,’ she thought, ‘That you are responding to her naughty actions, not to my perfect solution. I just want you to know that I’m aware of that.’

Edward smiled slightly at his favorite sister. “So who’s going, Alice? Who’s staying here?”

“Anyone who wants to go… or to stay.” Alice shrugged.

“Do better,” Bella suggested. “Come on, Alice. I know you have it all planned by now.”

“Passenger list?” Edward queried.

“Oh, all right! The girls, of course, and Jacob, Quil, and Seth will go. Rose and Emmett, you two, and Jazz and me. I think that should do it. After all, three wolves and six vampires should be plenty of security, especially with the low crowds of a very rainy day. That should make the lines shorter too.”

“What if I don’t want to go?” Edward quizzed her.

“Edward, you’re just trying to be difficult,” Alice chided him. “Of course you want to go to Disneyland. Everyone does.”

Carlisle was relieved and it showed in his voice as he spoke from behind Nessie, “That sounds like an excellent plan, Alice. I think that covers everything. Please be sure to take plenty of pictures for Charlie.”

“You’ll see. Everyone will have a good time,” Esme said reassuringly, with a smile. She was glad that peace had been restored. 

“How do you know?” Edward asked sourly.

Nessie pulled on his hand. “That answer’s easy, Daddy! Because Disneyland is the happiest place on earth! I read that. I read all about it!”

Edward’s lips twitched. “I’m sure you did.”

***   
The walk back to the cottage that evening was a silent one. Nessie was content because she knew that she was going to Disneyland soon. 

As soon as they got home Nessie tried to retreat to her room but, like the previous evening, her parents followed her. They sat on her bed and watched as she got ready for bed, humming a Disney princess theme, and trying to ignore them.

Edward started the conversation. “Nessie, you know that I can see what’s in your thoughts.”

“Yes,” she said, unconcerned.

“I didn’t like what I saw today. You wanted your way so much that you didn’t care how you got it. You used Jacob, Grandpa, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and even Carlisle to set up your trip. It’s not right to do that,” Edward stated firmly.

“Why not? You and Momma wouldn’t take me or let Jacob take me.” 

Bella replied, “We made a decision based on what was safest – for you and for the rest of our family, Renesmee. Since we are your parents, it is our job to make those choices.”

“I don’t care. I didn’t like your choice. I told you I was going!” Nessie responded. “I’m happy I get to go! I won’t let you make me feel bad about it!”

“Very well, Renesmee,” Edward said. He pulled his daughter toward him and looked into her eyes so that she knew he was serious. “This time, because it’s your birthday, we decided to let you go… especially since your relatives have been so kind as to figure out a solution. It won’t happen again. If Momma and I make a decision about you, we won’t change it. If I ever see you start using people like that again you will be in trouble. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Nessie answered him. Her lip quivered. “Do you hate me now, Daddy?”

“Hate you?” Edward asked in disbelief. “Of course not!” He gathered her into his arms and felt Bella move over to embrace them both.

“Nessie,” Bella assured her, “If Daddy and I didn’t love you so much we wouldn’t care how you acted. We love you and want you to grow up to be the nicest person you can be. It isn’t nice to use people. Okay?”

Nessie nodded. She kissed each of them and climbed into her bed. They turned out the light and went to their room. Nessie lay thinking. She wanted people to see her as nice and she would try to be nice. But she was still excited to be going to Disneyland and she thought it was worth everything she had done to get there.

***   
Nessie held Claire’s hand as they ran into the plane together, with Claire squealing excitedly. They had never been in a private plane before that evening. Bella and Rosalie helped them change into their pajamas and put them to bed.

“I’m so excited that I don’t think I can sleep!” Nessie exclaimed.

“Me too!” squealed Claire.

Bella smiled and said, “Try.” She turned out the light and closed the door. The room was quiet and both girls were sleeping when the plane took off from Port Angeles as dusk was falling.

The plane arrived at the airport in Orange County without incident and Jasper taxied it into the hangar. He grinned over at Edward. “It’s been a pleasure flyin’ with you today,” he tried to mimic a traditional flight captain to his crew.

The Quileutes and Emmett had played cards during the flight. The ocean was visible on the right side of the plane the entire way. Curious, Emmett asked, “How far south are we going anyway?”

“Orange County,” said Jacob. “It’s near Los Angeles, but closer to Anaheim, where Disneyland is.”

After Edward and Jasper joined them, Emmett said, “Hey, Alice! We should have rented cars! I’ve never been to California and Jacob says we’re near Los Angeles. I want to take Rose dancing…”

Rosalie, startled but hopeful, looked at Alice. She thought about it a minute, then looked questioningly at Bella. 

“Don’t look at me. I don’t want to go dancing!” Bella exclaimed. “I may be more graceful now but I don’t think dancing will ever come naturally to me.”

Edward smiled at Bella. It was that secret smile between them that always held a world of promise. “You can all go dancing. Bella and I will stay here.”

“We’re not dancing,” Jake declared. “For one thing, those girls are going to get us up at the crack of dawn.” He looked at Quil, who was nodding in agreement, and Seth. “I think we’ll watch a movie or two and get some sleep.”

Alice pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the car rental company the Cullen family used. After a few moments of conversation she smiled and hung up. “Okay. We just need to go over to the terminal that passenger planes use and the car will be there.”

Rosalie frowned at her. “I didn’t bring clothes to go out.”

“Neither did I,” Alice replied with a grin. “Just means we have to shop before we go dancing!” She cocked an eyebrow at Rosalie. “Problem with that?”

“Absolutely not,” Rosalie responded happily.

Jasper grinned at Emmett, who shook his head at the typically feminine response. “So much for getting anywhere right away,” Emmett said.

“That’s all right,” Jasper assured him. “Los Angeles is one of those places where you can dance all night.”

Within minutes the four vampires had left the plane and headed swiftly toward the main terminal. No one expected them back any time soon.

The sitting area of the plane included a DVD player and large screen television. Jacob looked through the titles they had on board and inserted one. After a couple of minutes, Seth turned out the lights. “Makes it seem more like a theater,” he explained.

“Did you bring popcorn?” asked Quil.

”No.”

“Then it isn’t a theater.”

“Are we watching this or not?” asked Jake. The room was silent as the action film started moving more deeply into the plot.

Bella felt Edward’s hand grasp hers and she followed as he pulled her from the cabin into the cockpit. “Wow,” she said, looking around. “It’s small, but bigger than I expected.”

Edward was occupied in locking the door. Before he turned around Bella had his belt off. He drew her to him and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her flannel shirt dropped to the floor as his kisses moved down her throat and they reached for the fastenings on their jeans.

Bella stopped to take a breath and smiled at her husband. “I’m glad the floor’s carpeted.”

“Never mind the floor. Wait until you check out the copilot’s seat; it reclines.” Edward said with a leer.

Bella chuckled and threw a glance toward the main cabin.

“That’s okay,” Edward assured her. “With that film they won’t hear a thing.”

By the time the movie had concluded, the yawns were unconcealed. Seth looked around. “Where did Edward and Bella go?”

Jacob looked embarrassed and slapped the back of Seth’s head. “Mind your own business…”

Quil wisely maintained his silence. He met Jake’s eyes and looked meaningfully toward the cockpit. Jake shrugged. He hadn’t been paying attention.

“Okay, okay!” Seth responded. “I just didn’t see them leave.”

“They’re vampires,” Jacob reminded him. “They move fast.” 

Quil muttered, “I’ll say!” He shook his head and was quiet when Jake threw him a quelling look.

They settled into the recliners that they sat in to watch the movie. Those that weren’t reclined during the film were leaned back for sleep. Snores filled the room within minutes.

Dawn was just filtering in around the edges of the shaded windows when the others returned from dancing. They were in a great mood. Alice wore a mini dress covered entirely with gold sequins and Rosalie wore a sexy black halter dress. Emmett and Jasper wore jeans but sported new silk shirts in red and blue respectively. 

Bella and Edward were cuddling in the cockpit when they heard them returning. “I’ll open the door for them,” Edward said. “But first, my love, it was a pleasure flying with you.”

Bella turned her face up and nibbled lightly along his jaw before rising to join him in quickly dressing. Edward let his mind contentedly review his memories of their evening and he smiled over at Bella, catching her in a close embrace as soon as she was clothed. 

He breathed in her scent and placed a kiss on her mouth. “By the way, don’t ever say again that dancing doesn’t come naturally to you. Your best style may not be vertical, but you have terrific moves.”

“If I could still blush, you’d have me.” Bella responded.

“Fortunately, I have you anyway…” he teased. “I’d better get that door!” They left the cockpit and he swung the door open just as Emmett was about to bang on it. 

“Hurry,” Bella urged them. “The girls will be waking up soon and you’ll want to change clothes before then.”

“If you don’t,” Edward joked, “Nessie will want to know why you didn’t take her dancing with you!”

Rosalie said, “It was such fun!” She looked a bit guilty. “I’ll help with getting the children ready again, Bella. After all, we’ve been playing while you and Edward were stuck on the plane.”

Edward’s eyes met Bella’s and Alice said, “I wouldn’t feel too sorry about that if I were you, Rose. You can find a lot to do on a plane… with a little privacy,” She winked at them before proceeding to get clothes from her luggage.

“It’s nice to know that a good time was had by all,” Jasper drawled as he passed Edward.

As expected, the girls woke early and were bundles of energy as they fidgeted in the limo. Seth and Emmett were almost as bad. Neither of them had been to the park before and both were looking forward to it.

The girl at the ticket booth was bemused when the limo pulled up and eleven beautiful people emerged to buy all day passes. “You know,” she said, “the forecast is for rain all day. You aren’t likely to get a break from it.”

“That’s all right,” Emmett assured her. “It rains all the time where we live too. We’re used to it.”

“Oh,” she responded. “I guess that’s all right then. Have a good time!”

Inside the gate they consulted a map. The wolves and the children were hungry, so they quickly located a restaurant and headed there. The vampires ordered beverages that they played with while the others ate; they had hunted the previous afternoon. 

As soon as they emerged from the restaurant, Emmett walked over to a map of the park and consulted a list of nearby attractions. As the rest of the group joined them, he asked Nessie, “Hey, Ness! They have a ride called Pirates of the Caribbean. Do you think they’ll have real pirates like in the movies?”

Nessie laughed at him. “No! But it is probably a fun ride. I’ll go on it with you if you want.”

The group stayed together. Anyone who wanted to ride a particular attraction did so, while the others watched. The vampires especially liked the roller coaster rides. Edward and Jasper both appreciated one called Space Mountain which took place largely in the dark. “All the better to hold your lady’s hand and make sure she’s not frightened,” Jasper said with a wink at Edward.

“True,” Edward agreed. “I think we need to go again!” So they did.

The vampires and even the wolves declined to go on many of the rides, deeming them of insufficient interest to try out. The children enjoyed almost all the rides. They also enjoyed chatting with the Disney characters that roamed the park. Claire was in ecstasy when they ran into Snow White and she talked with them for a while.

There were pauses for lunch – standing while eating hot dogs – and for dinner in another park restaurant. Shopping for souvenirs and gifts for those at home also took time. Nessie bought a pillow with Goofy as a fisherman for Charlie. Shopping for Sue, Carlisle, and Esme took a little longer. She finally settled on ceramic jewelry boxes with Disney princesses on them for the ladies and a bookmark with Mickey Mouse reading for Carlisle. She looked longingly at the throws and pillows featuring various characters, but told Bella, “It wouldn’t be any use. They don’t get cold and they don’t take naps. I want to give them something they will use!”

By the time the park closed Jacob and Quil were carrying the sleepy girls. They napped in the limo and went to bed on the plane. Take off was delayed until nearly dawn because the landing strip in Port Angeles was unlighted. 

On the drive back to the Cullen house, Jacob snuggled Nessie against him and asked, “So… Nessie… Did Disneyland meet your expectations? Was it worth the trip?”

She considered thoughtfully, then answered him seriously, “Yes and no. I’m glad we went. I had a good time and I’m glad Claire was there. It made it more fun. I know what it’s like now and can tell my friends I’ve been there…. But you were right when you said that my real life was faster, scarier, and a more interesting adventure.”

Nessie put her hand in Jake’s. Disneyland hadn’t been nearly as wonderful as she’d thought it would be. She traveled so rarely, though, that just the trip was fabulous. She leaned her head into Jake’s chest again. Going away with Jake had been the best part. He was her favorite person in the entire world… more than Momma and Daddy even. They had each other, after all. Jake had just her and that was the way she liked it. 

Edward, behind the wheel, smiled and shook his head. He glanced at Bella and saw that she was smiling too.

***   
Charlie came over that afternoon, at Bella’s invitation. Nessie gave him his gift. “That’s just perfect. I like to fish, you know.” He winked at her.

“Everybody knows that,” she laughed back. “You were easy to shop for.”

He was looking through her photos when Carlisle entered the living room. Charlie greeted him and cleared his throat. “Just wanted to thank you for making Nessie’s trip possible…”

“He didn’t!” Nessie said. She patted Carlisle’s arm. “Not that he wouldn’t, but it was already planned. Alice planned it all.”

That was easy to believe. Charlie looked across the room and Alice, reading the invitation to join them, came over. “Thanks, Alice. You made our girl here very happy.”

Alice gave him a wide grin. “My pleasure. We all had a great time.” Alice hugged Nessie and added, “After all, she is my favorite niece.”

Charlie considered for a moment and then asked, “Isn’t she your only niece?”

Alice laughed and responded, “That doesn’t stop her from being my favorite.”

Nodding and smiling back at her, Charlie reflected again that, of all Bella’s in-laws, Alice was easily his favorite. Other than being so beautiful, she was just the most normal.


	5. High Noon

Nessie’s fourth birthday present was a trip to the Amazon to visit Zafrina and her coven, as promised. Her parents and Jacob took her, accompanied by Alice and Jasper. The deep wilderness of heavy green leaves and fantastic flowers was exactly as Zafrina had shown Nessie years ago.

Senna and Kachiri, the other vampires in the Amazon coven, kept to themselves for most of the visit. But Zafrina was delighted to see them. “I am so glad that you remembered your promise to visit me! But how you have grown! My little friend is not so little any more…”

“But still your friend,” Nessie said as she hugged her. “A visit to you was all that I wanted for my birthday this year.” 

They stayed for a week. Zafrina spent almost all of it exclusively with Nessie. They ran together up amazing new kinds of trees. Zafrina showed her deep, clear rivers filled with fish with big eyes and dagger smiles. Nessie took down a species of spotted cat she had never seen before. 

Jacob was beside himself with concern because he saw less of her than ever before. Only Nessie’s evening conversations with him before bed when she told him and showed him things she’d done and seen made him realize that she was benefiting from the trip and that helped him through the times she was with Zafrina for hours on end. 

Zafrina thanked the other Cullens for the visit but, when they left, it was Nessie that she held close. “Come back to see me, my Nessie! It has been lovely to spend time with you and I must see you as often as possible.” 

“I’ll be back. I promise,” Nessie said as they left the Amazon to make their way home.

“It was an effort to come,” Edward said, “and I wasn’t sure we had enough security, but it was worth it.”

Bella and Nessie nodded. Alice looked thoughtful.

“What are you thinkin’, Alice?” asked Jasper.

Alice mused, “I think it is always a good idea to stay close to your allies. You never know when you will need one another.”

Jasper nodded. “Basic military strategy.”

Bella shuddered. “Let’s not talk about military strategy. Hopefully they’ll continue to leave us alone.”

Everyone was silent. No one had to ask who ‘they’ were.

*** 

By the time Nessie turned five her body was starting to take on the curves of womanhood. Charlie’s eyes narrowed as he watched her circle the room, talking to the guests at her birthday party, and he winced slightly when he hugged her goodbye.

“Did I hurt you, Grandpa?” Nessie asked anxiously.

“No! No… just getting old,” Charlie responded gruffly. He kissed the top of her curly head. “I can’t believe how fast you’re growing up!”

***   
When the party was long over and Edward and Bella were ready to go home, Nessie didn’t get up to leave with them. Edward raised his eyebrow at her.

“I’m staying here, Dad. Carlisle and Esme said I could have your old room. Don’t worry about me getting enough sleep. I promise I’ll still go to bed as usual… I’ll just be living here.”

“But why?” Bella asked. “Are you so unhappy living with us?”

“No,” said Nessie, “But the cottage was made just for the two of you. When it was designed no one even knew I was coming.”

“I don’t understand,” said Bella. “You have your own lovely room there.”

Nessie blushed. “Yes… but I feel like a third wheel on someone’s date night… and it isn’t soundproof.” She shrugged. “At least here my bedroom is on the third floor. I won’t bother anyone and…” she looked away as she added “… they won’t bother me.”

Carlisle came up to join them. “Nessie had a talk with Esme and me a couple of weeks ago. We were sure you would agree that she had grown up enough to have some more privacy and I’m sure the two of you would enjoy more too.”

Edward met his eyes for a long moment and then nodded. He took Bella’s hand. “Let’s go home, love. Nessie’s fine here.”

As they walked home Bella said, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, love. She’s right about the cottage. It was just meant for two. Nessie’s settled the situation to everyone’s satisfaction.”

Bella sighed. “So what’s our plan for us, then?”

Edward gathered her into his arms and kissed her. “That’s easy. Nessie’s right again. Only it isn’t merely a date, it’s our honeymoon. You, my only love, will always remain the beautiful girl who caught my eye after a century of searching. As far as I’m concerned, our honeymoon will never end.”

He swung her up off the ground and carried her all the rest of the way home while she teased him by nibbling his ear and along his jaw. When he reached the cottage he entered it quickly, shutting the door behind him, and continuing through to their bedroom. Edward laid Bella on their bed and smiled down at her in a way that always sent excitement scorching through her. He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled him down to join her.

Several hours later they lay together watching the sunrise. Edward played with her hair and she drew little circles on his chest. Finally he said, “You know, Nessie gave us a gift last night.” Bella rose on her elbow and gave him an inquiring look, so he continued. “We’ll always love her, but we will always still be teenagers. And I have to admit that sex is so much better when we know that no one else is anywhere nearby.”

***

The next couple of weeks were an agony of indecision for Charlie – one he didn’t even discuss with his wife. Finally he called Bella to ask if he could have a talk with her.

“Sure, Dad,” she answered immediately. “Did you want to come over to the house? Or to our cottage? If you want, I could come over to your place.”

Charlie didn’t want any extra ears to hear the conversation he had in mind. “Come over here, Bells, and we can take a walk in the woods. Is that okay?” 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Bella replied.

Edward was playing chess with Alice. Bella walked over to let him know where she was going. Alice looked up and read the concern on her face.

“It’s okay, Bella. Charlie is fine. He’s concerned about Ness and wants to talk about it.”

Bella drew a deep breath in relief and hurried to the garage. She could have run to Charlie’s faster than she could drive within the speed limit, but she knew it would make him uneasy if she did so. She parked in front of his house a few minutes later. 

Charlie was waiting out front. He was tense and clearly wanted to get the entire talk over with. Bella joined him and they walked into the woods side by side. Bella crunched just enough leaves to keep up with the noise Charlie was making. When they had walked for several minutes Charlie looked around, checking to be sure that he saw no one nearby.

“I think this is far enough,” he said.

“What’s wrong, Dad?”

He folded his arms across his chest, then let them fall open, and blew out a breath, squaring himself. “Bells, you and your in-laws and Jake have been really good about letting me stay in your lives without giving me a lot of unnecessary information. And I appreciate that. But I think I need a piece of information, Bella, before I go crazy.” He ran his hands distractedly through the remainder of his hair.

“All you have to do is ask, Dad. What do you want to know?”

“It’s Nessie. Now I don’t want to know and doubt that I need to know anything about her – umm – background. But I can’t help but notice how fast she’s maturing. I mean, she always has grown quickly, but, Bella, she’s five years old and is starting to look like a teenager! If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was thirteen! So tell me straight, Bella,” He looked her in the eyes but squared his shoulders as if he was anticipating a blow. “Do I need to be prepared to lose her in the next few years? Is she just going to grow up fast, burn out, and be gone?”

“Oh, no, Dad! If it wasn’t for our agreement not to give you information you didn’t ask for, I would have told you years ago. We were afraid of that too, during her first year when she was growing so fast, so we did some extensive research and spoke to someone like her who has been an adult for years and is obviously in good health. People like Ness develop very rapidly, but they mature around age seven and after that…”

Charlie was so relieved that he dropped his face into his hands. He knew he loved his granddaughter, but he had not been aware that he was so afraid of receiving the other answer. 

Bella put her arms around him, comforting him, “I know exactly how you feel, Dad. That’s what we were afraid of too. But she should live a long, normal life after she grows up. She’ll just have a shortened childhood.” Bella laughed briefly. “And doesn’t it sometimes seem like she was born grown up?”

Charlie pulled back from her and looked around again. “She has always been something else, Bells. And I love her… Like I love you. I’m so glad that she’s going to be all right.” He linked his arm through Bella’s and they headed back toward his house.

Before she left, Bella invited him, “Call us and come for a visit soon, Dad. You’ll be glad to see that Ness is just fine, and we are always happy to see you.”

“See you soon, Bells.”

As Charlie watched the car drive away, he leaned against his front door. He felt like a burden he hadn’t realized was there had just been lifted from his shoulders.

***   
Jake and Ness went swimming well into the fall, just as they always had. She loved to go cliff jumping and her parents, with some trepidation, had allowed it for the last couple of years. Ness would jump; Jacob would watch for her entry into the water and then retrieve her. Soon after her birthday he retrieved her and accidentally nudged what was undeniably a breast. He was so shocked at the evidence of her maturing that he no longer felt comfortable with the close physical proximity that cliff jumping required, so that stopped. After that, he was more careful with hugs and kisses, keeping them carefully circumspect. He couldn’t stay away from her, but her budding body was something he resolutely refused to think about.

***

Soon after Ness’s sixth birthday, Carlisle received a piece of correspondence that dismayed him. He thought about it the rest of the day and, that night, called a family meeting while Ness slept.

Carlisle looked around the table and said, “I’ll come right to the point. I – or I should say we – Edward, Bella, and I have received a legal document proposing marriage to Ness. The drawer of the proposal was obviously uncertain whether to address her parents or the head of her clan, so we are all addressed.”

“Marriage!” Rosalie exclaimed first.

“But who…?” Bella followed that up.

Edward and Alice simultaneously came up with the answer, “Nahuel.”

Emmett slapped his hand on the table. “That’s crazy. Nessie’s way too young to think of getting married.”

“Actually, in his eyes and those of his people, she’s not,” Carlisle explained. “Girls in most primitive locales marry as soon as they mature. Ness is a woman already by their standards. Since she’s the only vampire hybrid female who is not his sister that makes her a highly desirable mate as far as Nahuel is concerned.”

“What makes him think we would send her off to a ‘primitive locale’?” Jasper asked.

“Alternatively,” Carlisle stated, “He’s willing to relocate here and become part of our family.”

“No!” Bella was emphatic. “Jake is imprinted on her. If she marries anyone, it should be him.”

“Oh, please!” Rosalie dismissed that idea with a wave of her hand. “If Nahuel is willing to become a part of our family, then that would be enormously better than allowing her to mate with a dog!”

“Rose, Jake is our friend,” Emmett remonstrated.

“He is still a dog.” Rose shrugged her shoulders.

“Actually,” Edward said, “He is a human who has the genetically endowed ability to shape shift – a very cool talent, by the way.” He turned to his father. “You obviously have some thoughts on the subject. What do you think, Carlisle?”

Carlisle nodded and said, “If I was being presented with proposals from those two men, and had the right to choose between them, I would prefer Jacob’s by far. I’m not in favor of extending the hybrids as a new super race. There’s too much potential for disaster – especially considering the fact that Nahuel is venomous and his children could be also. There is, as Bella says, also the fact that Jacob is imprinted on Ness. That has made all the difference in our relationship with the Quileutes. I would prefer to strengthen, rather than weaken, that alliance.”

Jasper nodded, then asked, “What if Jacob and Ness had children? Wouldn’t that also lead to a new super race? And what about the fact that she’s virtually immortal? How would that affect Jake?”

“Jake is as immortal as she is, as long as he continues to phase.” Carlisle replied. “As for any children they had, their children would probably be much like them – strong, tough, virtually immortal. They might shift or possibly not. They would still be a blend, but not any kind of separate race. There’s very little possibility that another Quileute wolf would be imprinting on a vampire hybrid any time soon since we must relocate in the very near future. People have been very kind about overlooking my constant age because my skills are useful at the hospital, but there comes a point when it causes notice. It’s time to go.”

“Where are we going next?” Emmett asked, curiously.

Esme answered, “We thought it was time we made a long visit to Denali. We can move on from there.”

“Meanwhile,” asked Jasper, “How are we goin’ to respond to Nahuel?”

“We don’t, without talking to Ness about it,” Carlisle said. “These people may address parents and heads of clans. Our culture doesn’t operate that way. The proposal is for the hand of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It’s her right to decide how she wants to answer Nahuel.”

Edward asked, “Are you sure, Carlisle? She’s mature for her age, but she is only six years old!”

Carlisle sighed. “Edward, she’s almost grown, despite her brief span of years. It’s her proposal and her life. You and Bella and I should discuss it with her tomorrow.”

***   
Ness was nervous as she entered Carlisle’s library. It was a highly unusual thing for her to be summoned and Carlisle usually took a more casual approach. The fact that her parents were already there, and that everyone turned to look at her as she entered, did nothing to calm her. In fact, it made her feel like the center of attention and she did not enjoy the sensation nearly as much as she had when she was younger.

“Come in, Ness,” invited Carlisle. “Sit down with us.”

She looked quickly at her parents, trying to figure whether she had done something wrong. It didn’t look like that was what this was about. She took a chair that gave her a good view of all three of them. They were nervous about something, too, and Ness wanted to keep an eye on their reactions to everything under discussion.

“Ness,” Carlisle began, “Do you remember a man named Nahuel?”

The name sounded vaguely familiar. Ness spent a moment in thought while she searched her memory. She crossed to each of her parents and to Carlisle to project the picture from her memory of a very dark man from a rain forest in South America.

“Yes,” Edward confirmed. “That’s right.”

She returned to her chair and regarded Carlisle questioningly. He did not keep her waiting.

“Ness, Nahuel wants to marry you. He has sent a legal proposal asking for your hand in marriage. He is willing to come here and become part of our family if you don’t want to live where he comes from.”

Amazement flooded Ness’s mind. She hadn’t even begun to seriously think about marriage. Also she couldn’t understand why an almost total stranger would want to marry her. The question tumbled out of its own accord, “Why?”

“You are the only vampire/human hybrid female in the world that he’s not related to,” Edward explained. “He would like to mate with someone like himself.”

Ness recoiled in horror at the idea. Even though she hadn’t started picturing herself as married, there was only one person she could be with… only one that was hers. She asked, quietly and reluctantly, “Do I have to marry him?”

Bella was quick to reassure her. “Of course not!”

A sigh of relief escaped before Ness could stop it. Hope and resolution instantly bloomed in her heart. “Good! Then would you please send a letter telling him ‘no, thank you’?”

“Certainly, my dear,” Carlisle responded. “I’ll draft it and let you read it before it’s sent. Your parents and I will sign it, but I want your signature on it too. Okay?”

Ness beamed at him. “Yes. That’s perfect.” She stood and informed them, “The only person I plan to marry is Jacob.”

Bella and Edward glanced at one another. This was an area they didn’t expect Jacob to approach yet and Edward hadn’t seen it coming. Edward’s eyes tightened as he sought clarification, asking, “Has Jacob asked you to marry him?”

“Not yet. I don’t think he considers me old enough to marry anyone. I know I hadn’t thought about getting married yet. But since I can… well, I’ll just have to see what I can do about that,” Ness said confidently.

“You’re still a bit young… Remember, you have forever. There’s no hurry,” Edward replied carefully.

Ness turned to Carlisle. “Emmett says we’re leaving for Alaska soon. When are we going?”

“The move is still in the planning stages, but we definitely have to leave,” he responded.

“When we move, does that mean that everyone will start school over again?” Ness asked Carlisle.

“Possibly. That’s what we’ve usually done in the past.” Carlisle answered.

“This time I could go to school too, couldn’t I?” Ness asked eagerly.

Carlisle considered her carefully. “You certainly could.”

“In that case,” Ness told her parents, “I’m going to start calling you Edward and Bella so that it’ll be natural when we look the same age.”

She stood up. “If we’re moving, I have a lot to get done. I’m not going anywhere without Jacob.” With that declaration, Ness left the room.

Edward looked at Bella and Carlisle. “I may finally be getting old. It feels like things are moving a little bit fast for me.”

“Seems that way to me, too, and I’m not nearly as old as you,” Bella told him.

Carlisle laughed. “You’re all young compared to me. It’s just Nessie. She’s a force of nature and one to be reckoned with. God pity Jake once she starts her campaign of conquest!”

Bella remembered the past six years and thought about her best friend. She shook her head and smiled. “It’s a foregone conclusion. Jacob has been hers since the day she was born.”


	6. High Noon

Jacob was waiting anxiously on the porch for Ness. He had been nervous ever since Rosalie told her to go up to Carlisle’s office. He had started to follow her, but Rose firmly stopped him.

“No, Jacob. This is Ness’s personal business and only her parents and Carlisle will be in on this discussion with her.”

Jacob’s relationship with Rosalie could best be described as an armed truce. They would never like one another, but they both loved Ness and had her best interests at heart. He knew he would not be able to get any further information about what was going on from her.

So he paced on the porch, trying to puzzle out what was happening. He wasn’t aware that Ness had any personal business. She always told him everything going on in her life… or he thought she did. He couldn’t imagine what activities were being kept from him.

He was enormously relieved when Ness came out. It did nothing for his nerves when she walked up to him, looked into his eyes, and said, “Why don’t we go for a walk?” Then she ran past him into the woods.

Jake caught up with her easily but, as she continued to run, he did also. He wondered what she was running from and started worrying about it again. Finally he decided they had been racing from it long enough, so he said, “Thought this was supposed to be a walk.”

She stopped immediately and turned to him, sighing. “It was. I just had a lot on my mind and needed to run it off first.”

He nodded. After all, he frequently did the same thing, usually in his wolf form. “What’s up, Nessie? What’s wrong?”

“Do you remember a man named Nahuel?”

“No.” The name meant nothing to him for a minute. “Oh, wait, I think so.” Ness validated his identification by projecting a memory of Nahuel as she recalled him. “Yeah, that’s him. Why?”

“He sent Carlisle a legal proposal asking for my hand in marriage,” Nessie told him. “Can you believe it? He was actually willing to come here and live with us if I didn’t want to live in that jungle he comes from!”

Jake became as still as a statue. He had to – he was so filled with rage that he literally saw red and could not see to walk further. Trembling ran through his body as he fought the urge to phase into a wolf. It was easier to deal with anger in that form. Life was so much simpler.

How could he not have seen that coming? The bloodsuckers – it was so long since he had thought of the Cullens that way – probably wanted Nessie to marry one of their own or at least someone like her. It just hadn’t occurred to him that anyone would propose to her when she wasn’t fully grown. So what if she looked sixteen? She was only six years old! He hadn’t even started courting her. That was a plan for sometime in the future… when she grew up. He was supposed to have another year before she was ready. But she was his; she had always been his! 

He felt sick at the idea of Ness being wed to someone else. A voice in the back of his mind whispered, ‘How will you live without her?’ He really didn’t know. His vision was becoming lost in a fog comprised of rage and fear that had him fighting desperately to stay in human form.

Ness was trying to tell him something. He struggled to understand what she was saying. “Jake, I’m not marrying him, you know.” Ness interrupted his thoughts. “I couldn’t.”

He was only able to get out one word in his overwhelming relief, “Good.” Then he added anxiously, as another thought occurred to him, “No one pressured you, did they?”

“No.” She sounded surprised at the insinuation that anyone would. “Carlisle’s going to write a letter thanking him, but telling him I don’t want to marry him.”

Jacob felt guilty for his assumption that the vampires preferred a union with Nahuel. Maybe his own agenda wasn’t as unacceptable as he’d feared. He still had a chance!

Ness walked a few steps away from Jake, not looking at him. “At first I was just flattered that someone wanted me enough to ask me.” She took another few steps away from him and paused with a wondering expression. “I would have been Mrs. Nahuel… I wonder what his last name is…?”

That did it. Even though Ness had declared that she had no intention of marrying the man, at the very thought of her in someone else’s arms the trembling won and Jacob became a wolf. He shredded his clothes and sent a frantic call asking Edward to come join Ness in the woods and escort her home. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he would not phase back naked in front of Ness. Within moments Edward approached them. The wolf nodded his thanks and took off at a speed that made their previous run look like a stroll.

Ness was looking down, her cheeks slightly flushed. She shot a look up at her father. “Good! He’s jealous. That should make him start to notice me….”

Edward shook his head at her. “It won’t work, Renesmee. It might have, once upon a time. But Jake has been burned by love. He was in love with your mother at the same time I was courting her.”

Ness snorted with laughter at the old fashioned term. “You didn’t court her! People didn’t court by the time you fell in love with Bella.”

“It was the closest available option so I prefer to consider it our courtship… After all, it had the same result. I knew she was mine almost from our first meeting. We both fell in love and she married me.”

“Okay,” Ness conceded. She smirked at him. “That was certainly good for me. So what does that have to do with Jake?”

“Don’t make him jealous, Ness. I know you love him and he adores you. But he has had more than his fill of jealousy and won’t stay around to deal with it again. It would kill him to leave you, but he figures he’d die anyway if he saw you with – or even longing for – anyone other than him.”

Tears filled Ness’s eyes at the very idea that she might cause Jacob pain. “I won’t, Dad. I could never hurt Jake! Where is he? Is he coming back?”

Edward checked Jake’s thoughts. “He’ll be back as soon as he calms down and goes home for some clothes. He’s pretty sure he overreacted and wants to apologize. He smirked at her. “Dad, hmm? Thought I was Edward from now on?”

“I forgot,” she admitted. “You sounded like Dad.”

Edward put his arm around her. “I understand. And I see why the name change is necessary. Carlisle is my father and I respect him as such, even though I call him by his first name.” He looked down into her face and used a finger under her chin to prompt her to look up at him. “Just remember that Bella and I are also still Mom and Dad underneath and that we are available when you need us. Okay?”

Tears trembled again as Ness hugged him and said, “Okay,” against his chest.

“By the way, Ness…”

“Yes?”

Edward smiled and reassured her, “Relax. You don’t have to win what is already yours. He’s noticed you every moment of your life. And I am in a position to know that he’s noticed how grown up you are.”

Ness’s smile glowed. “Thanks, Dad.”

*** 

Jake ran his fingers through his hair and emerged from the woods, fresh from a shower and in clean clothes. He could see Ness waiting for him on the porch. He took a deep breath and went to join her.

She was sitting on a love seat and patted the place beside her. He sat in a chair instead, explaining, “It’s cooler over here after my run.”

A familiar pout alerted him to her annoyance. Something was up and his senses went on alert. “Jake, you never sit right next to me any more.”

He hadn’t done so since he had started noticing her curves and began being physically attracted to her. She was his Nessie. Jake refused to lust after her and he considered her too young to get serious about him… or, he whispered the word reluctantly even in his thoughts, anyone. Still, if she was getting marriage proposals, he guessed he could sit next to her. He moved over to join her on the loveseat. Her bronze curls blew lightly in the twilight and settled over her sundress of pale yellow eyelet. He gathered one curl in his fingers, as he had since she was a tiny girl, pulling it out straight and allowing it to spring back. 

“You are so beautiful, Ness. Anyone with any brains – or eyes – would want to marry you. I apologize for being a jerk and phasing on you.”

Ness snuggled up against him and Jake carefully put his arm around her. The breeze stirred her curls and her scent filled the air around them. Jacob closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.

“Jake, I will always forgive you,” Ness assured him and turned to face him. “And I apologize for trying to make you jealous. Forgive me?” Tears trembled in the chocolate eyes he had always loved. 

“Oh, Ness, of course I forgive you! I adore you!”

Her dark lashes swept her cheek as she blushed. “I have a question for you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you in love with me?”

Jacob was nervous. He had a feeling that any such discussion should follow one with Bella and Edward. He temporized, “I’ve always loved you, sweetheart. You know that.”

Ness’s expression became more serious as she looked him in the eye. “I know you do, Jake, but that’s not what I asked you. I asked you if you were in love with me.”

“I swear, Ness, if we talk about this before I discuss it with your parents…”

“But this isn’t about my parents, Jacob. It has nothing to do with them. I know the three of you were some big triangle in the past, but this isn’t about that either. This is about you and me. So I’m asking you again and I want you to answer ‘yes’ or ‘no’… are you in love with me?”

He returned her look directly. “Yes.”

“And are you going to marry me?”

“Don’t I get to ask you?” Jake sent out a mental plea to Edward.

“Sure,” She responded and waited for a moment before prompting him, “Now is good.”

“Just a minute, please,” Edward said, as he and Bella walked out of the house and joined them.

Ness sighed, “Why are you interrupting my marriage proposal?”

Edward answered, “Ness, are you sure you are in love with Jacob? After all, you have loved him all your life.”

“I told you –”

“No. You said you planned to marry him. That’s not the same thing.”

Ness looked deeply into Jacob’s eyes. “I am completely in love with you. I believe that you and I are soul mates just as much as my parents are. I can’t imagine spending eternity with anyone else but you.”

“In that case,” he responded, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, oh yes!” Ness assured him.

Bella smiled and nudged Jake, asking him, “Aren’t you glad now that I married Edward instead of you?”

He threw her a smile. “Marrying you seemed like a good idea at the time. Hindsight being perfect, however, I can see that Ness was always on the horizon for me. Just didn’t know it yet.” He gazed back into Ness’s eyes. “I have always belonged to you… from the first moment I saw you.”

“You are mine,” Ness agreed. “But I’m yours too.”

“As of this moment, you are officially engaged,” Edward said. “But please wait to get married until after her seventh birthday. After that you’ll have forever together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Emmett said, charging out of the house like a cheerful bulldozer, the rest of the family stepping down onto the porch after him. He clapped Jacob on the shoulder. “Related to a wolf! What’s next?”

“You think that’s bad?” Jake teased back. “My in-laws will all be vampires!”

“I need to throw a party to announce your engagement,” Alice declared as she joined the group. “We should have it before we leave so that everyone who would want to be there can come.”

“Leave?” Jake asked, startled. “What do you mean?”

Bella answered him, hesitantly, “Jacob, you know we can’t stay anywhere for too long! Edward and our brothers and sisters haven’t aged since they started high school here and people see Carlisle every day at the hospital. No one could possibly believe he’s ten years older than when they came. It’s time to go.”

“You can’t take Ness away from me,” Jacob said, between his teeth. “Not now!” It was impossible that the greatest night of his life was turning into a nightmare. 

“Come with us,” Edward said.

“I can’t.”

“There are vampires to be dealt with everywhere,” Carlisle entered the conversation.

“Maybe so… but my reason for being a wolf is to protect my people.” Jacob’s eyes were filled with pain.

“And yet,” Jasper pointed out, “For some time now, Sam’s pack has protected the village. Your pack has worked more closely with us. In becomin’ engaged to Ness, you’re even more closely allied to us. It seems to me that your pack could come with us and still be fulfillin’ their mission in life.”

Jake looked around and paused when he met Rosalie’s gaze. “Well, don’t look at me,” she said. “I won’t object if you want to come, because I don’t want to lose Nessie either and I understand how you feel about that. But I won’t ask you to come.”

Jacob hesitated. “I won’t leave Ness, but I need to talk to my pack… and to Sam… and to the Council.” He turned to go and almost ran straight into Esme. 

She put a hand on his arm. “Try to come with us, Jacob. You have been a member of our family for a while now. Ness and Bella aren’t the only ones who value you and care about you.”

“Thank you!” Jacob replied sincerely. He was about to leave, and then turned back to ask, “Where?”

Emmett called, “Alaska. Polar bears. Wahoo!”

Carlisle explained, “Denali is just temporary… a place for a long delayed extended stay while we determine our next long term move. If your pack would like to try coming, it’s an ideal location for such a move. The coven there is also a family and they’re also vegetarian vampires. You’ve met them so they won’t be unknown. Also Alaska is not so far from Washington that any of you can’t return easily if you so desire.”

Jacob nodded and entered the woods.

*** 

Jacob’s first visit was to Sam. He found him at Emily’s house. “Something’s come up. Do you have a few minutes?”

Sam studied him closely. Jake seemed excited and edgy at the same time. It was enough to make him curious about the combination. Sam nodded, “Come in.”

Jacob entered, nodded to Emily, and sat at the table with Sam. “Ness and I got engaged tonight.”

“That’s great, Jake!” Emily came over and hugged him where he sat before going back to the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

“Congratulations,” Sam said, his eyes wary. He continued, with a wry smile, “If you just got engaged, why are you here?”

“Cullens are leaving… for a long time. They’ll probably be gone decades at least. I also just found that out tonight. They can’t stay anywhere too long or people notice that they aren’t aging normally.”

Sam nodded. “Makes sense.”

“They want me to come… and my pack if they want to come.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “And you said…?”

“I’m still working on that. At first I thought it was impossible because of tribal loyalty, but Jasper pointed out that your pack is the one that has guarded the village. Mine has worked with the Cullens. And there are evil vamps everywhere. We could be effective in a larger world too.”

Sam mused, “Maybe in Canada, Alaska, or northern Europe. I can’t say I see wolves fitting in many other places.”

“You wouldn’t see the Cullens many other places either, would you? Seeing their aversion to being seen in sunlight,” Jacob retorted.

“True. Well, let’s see what the Council thinks. What about your pack? I am willing to take back any who don’t want to relocate with you,” Sam offered.

Jacob waited while Sam called Billy and Sue. They agreed to meet at Billy’s house. Jacob and Sam walked over together.

Sue asked the first question, after everyone had settled down in Billy’s small living room. “Why are you even involving the Council? It seems that you and Sam have settled this between yourselves.”

Jake shifted uneasily. “I talked to Sam first only to work out feasibility and logistics. Nothing is official without your approval. And we would want to retain our alliance in any case. Nothing is settled with the Volturi, those nasty vamps in Italy. They know about all of us but haven’t made any moves lately. I don’t think they’re done, though. No one rules for centuries and then leaves a standoff as a ceasefire. They’ll eventually be back and we will need to reunite as allies to finish them once and for all. No one talks about it, but everyone knows it’s coming.”

“And if we say ‘no’?” Billy asked.

Turning to meet his father’s gaze was difficult, but Jacob did it. “Then I will have to be a lone wolf which, ironically, is what I planned to be when I left Sam’s pack.” He looked around the group. “I can’t give Ness up. You all know that.” He took a deep breath and added, “We got engaged tonight.”

His father nodded reluctantly. “Congratulations, Jacob. I know that the two of you belong together… and Ness is a lovely girl. But I’ll miss you.”

The others also nodded. It was a given that Jacob could not be separated from the girl he had imprinted on. Marriage would make that bond even stronger.

“It is agreed that you and any pack members desiring to do so will travel with the Cullens,” Sue said officially. She came over and hugged Jake. “Don’t be strangers. You can come back for a visit as well as for a fight. Bring Nessie; Charlie will miss her.”

“I will,” Jake promised. “And you can visit us too.”

“Where are you going?” asked Billy.

“We’ll visit their gold eyed vampire relatives in Alaska for a while. That will get us out of here. I don’t think they’ve settled on a location for their next long term stay, but I’ll always let you know where we’ll be,” Jake added.

*** 

Jake called his pack to meet him in the woods outside of La Push that night. He quickly let them know about the Cullens’ imminent departure and the invitation to the pack. “Anyone who doesn’t want to go is welcome to return to Sam’s pack. The plan has Council approval.”

“When will we be going?” Seth asked eagerly.

“Soon, but I don’t know when. Alice is planning our engagement party first, though, so I guess it’s not immediate.”

“If we don’t like it, can we still return?” Embry asked.

“I’m sure you can… with the same conditions… rejoining Sam’s pack.”

“Leah? Quil? Questions?”

“Man, you know I love you all, but I can’t leave Claire. You know what that’s like…” Quil responded. “I’ll go back to Sam, but we’ll stay in touch, right?”

“Absolutely,” Jake assured him. “I knew you’d have to say that, bro. I’m there too, but my girl is one of those leaving.”

“I don’t know,” said Leah finally. “I want to talk with my mother first.

Seth threw her an incredulous look. “I’m in!”

“No, you’re not,” Leah tried to direct her younger brother.

Seth shook his head. “You aren’t my boss. Unless Jake orders me to stay,” he turned to Jacob, “– and I’m begging you not to – I’m going.”

“Fine,” Leah spat at him. “I need to talk to Mom and see what she thinks I should do. I still value her opinion, even if you don’t.” She stalked away.

Seth shrugged at Jake. “I love Mom too. I just don’t see what she has to do with this. She’s on the Council and they said we could go. That’s enough for me!”

“Yeah, well, each of us has to decide in our own way.” Jake responded. “I won’t order you to stay. Stop pressuring your sister to go. She’ll talk to your mother and come to her own conclusion.”

“Except for my mom I have no real ties here, so I think I’ll go along with you. Might as well see the world,” said Embry.

***   
Leah knocked on the door of the Swan house. Her mother had moved in when she married Charlie and Leah had still not come to terms with their relationship.

Sue opened the door. “I knew you’d come. Come on in and I’ll fix tea.” She closed the door behind Leah. “Seth is going, of course.”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“He loves Jake, the Cullens, and excitement. There was no question that he would want to go. But what about you?”

Leah was hesitant. “I’ve gotten used to the Cullens, but I can’t say I really like them.” She scrunched up her face. “But I don’t want to go back to Sam’s pack either.”

“Are you here for my advice?” Sue asked as she served her daughter a cup of tea.

“Yes, I told Jake I couldn’t make a decision until I’d talked to you first.”

“Then my advice is that you should go. Give the Cullens more of a chance. They are decent people even if they are vampires. See more of the world and what you want from it. Who knows? Maybe even give love a chance.”

“Oh, Mom, I’m really not interested,” Leah protested, letting her short hair fall over her eyes to hide the despair.

“You may be some day. It’s amazing some of the places your life turns around. Anyway, go find them. Be happy. And visit me when you can.” Sue looked down so that her daughter would not see her tears at sending her children out into the world. When she looked up the tears were gone.

“I will!” Leah promised and hugged her. 

Before she went to bed that night Leah linked minds with Jake. She knew he would be waiting to hear from her. “I’m in.”

“Good to know.” Jacob’s reply was short. He wanted to get back to Ness.

***  
Jake returned to the Cullen house. Ness had been watching for him so, when he reached the porch, she opened the door and fell into his arms. He looked down into her beautiful face and kissed her for the first time, gently, tenderly, and then passionately. When he finished that first kiss her cheeks were flushed and her skin was glowing.

He hadn’t noticed her family starting to gather. By the time he finished kissing her, just inside the door, they had all gathered. As he looked up, his extended family laughed and applauded.

“Not meaning to disturb you two, but we were wondering what you found out,” Carlisle explained.

“Council approved, Sam is taking anyone who stays, and everyone is going except Quil.” Jacob’s eyes went back to his own beloved in his arms. “He can’t leave Claire. I understand.”


	7. High Noon

Jacob and Ness left Alice happily making arrangements for the last party the Cullens would throw in Forks for a very long time. There was one visit they both wanted to make before that undoubtedly over the top party invitation arrived. 

The late afternoon sun glinted through the clouds in orange rays off Jacob’s car as he drove to the house. Throwing an affectionate look at her fiancé, Ness drew a deep breath and knocked on Charlie Swan’s front door. Charlie still had his uniform on when he opened the door, a big smile on his face at the sight of two of his favorite people. “Nessie! Jake! Come on in! How are you kids doing?”

When Ness threw her arms around her grandfather and hugged him exuberantly, Charlie hugged her back, enjoying the closeness. Somehow his aversion to showing emotions slipped away where she was concerned.

He looked down into her glowing face and said curiously, “You look like you’re brimming over with excitement, Ness. What’s up?” He quizzed her.

Jacob took her hand. “We wanted you to be one of the first to know, Charlie. We’re engaged.” Sue was standing just behind Charlie and to the side. Jake’s eyes begged her not to tell him that she already knew. 

His gaze went back to Charlie’s face, which was frozen in shock, and he quickly added, “We aren’t getting married until after her next birthday; we’re just engaged.”

Charlie nodded abstractedly. There was a furrow between his eyebrows and he chewed on his lower lip as if to lock it in place while he considered his response.

“Engaged, hmmm? All of you folks seem to be in such a big hurry to get married before you’ve even seen much of life.” He seemed almost to be talking to himself, but turned back to Jake and clapped a hand on his back. “I’ve always liked you, Jake! I think you are a nice guy with plenty of promise and you know that I was disappointed when Bella didn’t marry you.” He turned to his granddaughter. “You sure you want this guy, Ness? He used to hang out after your mom, you know.”

“I know,” Ness laughed. “But that was before he met me, Grandpa. That made all the difference. Jake and I belong together. We always have.”

Charlie shook his head. His eyes, questioning, met his wife’s. Sue shrugged slightly and smiled at him.

“And,” Ness informed him, “Alice is throwing us an engagement party. You’ll get an invitation, of course.”

“Hmph! An engagement party, hmm?” Charlie looked at Sue again. “Guess we’re going to a party.”

Ness threw her arms around him. “You’re okay with this, aren’t you, Grandpa? I always thought you’d kind of like having Jake as a member of the family.”

Charlie hugged her. “I already consider Jake to be family, sweetheart. Somehow I just hadn’t pictured you getting married so soon. You know, your parents got married early too and I guess I just haven’t gotten used to it, even now. You know you are only six, don’t you?”

“I know I’m grown up… and so do you,” she replied cheekily. “I love you, Grandpa,” Ness murmured up into Charlie’s ear.

Charlie held her tightly against him. “And I love you, Nessie,” he whispered against the top of her head before dropping a kiss on it. “All I want is your happiness, sweetheart.”

***   
The next day Charlie opened his door to Bella and Edward. His mental antenna went up before they had crossed the threshold.

Bella reached up to kiss him and hug him briefly and his suspicious instincts kicked into high gear. “Hey, Bells… Edward.” He nodded at his son-in-law. “Two visits in as many days. Can’t remember the last time that happened... if ever.”

The three of them went into the living room. Sue joined them from the kitchen, and then said, “If you don’t mind, I have some work to do on the computer.”

Charlie nodded and Sue went up the stairs to Bella’s old room. It was refurnished as a study with a sofa bed.

Bella and Edward were looking at one another in a way that made Charlie feel uneasy. It was as if they were having a conversation without speaking. He sat across from them and said, “Let’s cut to the chase. Is this about Jacob and Nessie?”

“Only partly,” Bella said. She glanced at Edward again and he picked up the explanation for their visit.

“As you know, Charlie, Bella and I deferred going to college so that we could be there to raise Ness. Now she is ready for college too. Also, Jacob has not gone to college so we thought all of us could go together.”

“Where are you planning to go?” Charlie asked.

“Our first year will be at the University of Alaska, as we once discussed. After that we may continue there, or go to Dartmouth as we planned at the time of our marriage, or possibly go elsewhere. It’s undecided. We have an open invitation to stay with our relatives at Denali in their guest house. It’s near Fairbanks so we will be going to school there instead of in Juneau.” 

“But we are hoping you will come up often and visit, Dad,” Bella added quickly. “It’s not that far away from Forks.”

“No,” Charlie agreed with a touch of sarcasm, “Just around the corner, in fact.”

“It’s closer than Florida, Dad. Or even closer than Dartmouth,” Bella said. 

“I know, Bella,” Charlie nodded, considering. “I know you’ve been here longer than I had thought you would. You could have left for school sooner, but you stayed here and I got to see Nessie grow up.” He laughed shakily. “Really fast… and I don’t want to know how, but I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.” He turned and looked at Edward. “These relatives of yours in Alaska… How would they feel about visitors if Sue and I came up fairly often?”

“They would welcome you, Charlie,” Edward said sincerely.

“Well, that’s… very nice of them.” Charlie murmured. “How long will it be before you leave?”

“It’s not determined just yet,” Bella said. “We’ve missed the fall semester, but hope to be there for the spring semester. It may be sometime in January. I know that Ness is hoping we’ll be here for Christmas. She loves having it here with you.”

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled at the thought of his granddaughter. “It’s been more fun since she’s been around.”

“I see no reason that we can’t return for Christmas in the future,” Edward said.

“Let’s not make any long term promises just now,” Charlie suggested. “If you can, I would welcome it, but we don’t need to discuss it yet.”

Sue came downstairs and, walking up to Charlie, wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled down at her.

“What would you say,” he asked her, “to occasional visits to Alaska to see the kids?”

“Sounds great to me,” Sue said. “Leah came by a couple of days ago and told me that she and Seth are going.” 

“Really?” Charlie asked. “I had no idea that Leah was interested in going to college.”

“She is,” Edward entered the conversation. “I’m offering to pay tuition for Leah, Seth and Embry too, so that Jake could have some of his…” he paused very briefly to choose his word, “friends around him. They want to come.”

“Generous of you,” Charlie said. “Are you sure you can afford that much tuition?”

Edward smiled slightly. “Yes, sir. My birth parents left me quite a lot of money. It is unlikely that I would ever spend it in my lifetime… and I appreciate the chance to use it to improve the lives of others.”

Charlie looked at Edward with new respect. He should have figured the kid was loaded; he liked giving very expensive presents too much not to be. For a moment the thought annoyed Charlie. Then he realized that Edward’s fortune meant security for Bella, Nessie, and Jake. Suddenly he was very pleased about it… especially since it was obvious that his son-in-law was unselfish in its use. 

“I’m sure they’re glad they know someone willing to give them such a great gift,” Charlie clapped Edward on the shoulder, something he had never previously done. “You’re a good man, Edward.”

“Thank you, Charlie,” Edward smiled into his eyes. “I try to be.”

Bella was delighted that her husband and father were in such accord. It was something she had longed to see for years.

“Nessie seems happy,” Charlie observed.

“She is,” Bella confirmed. “She’s over the moon happy to be engaged to Jake.”

Charlie laughed. “That was my impression. When is this engagement party I’m supposed to be getting an invitation to?”

“Next Friday,” Edward answered.

“We’ll be there,” Charlie affirmed after glancing at Sue for approval and receiving a distinct nod.

Bella stood up. “We’ll see you then, if not sooner, Dad.” 

She kissed his cheek, giving him a hug. Charlie shook Edward’s hand. Then they were gone.

Charlie closed the door, then glanced at the floor as he asked Sue, “You said Leah came by a couple of days ago?”

“Yes.”

“To tell you they were going?”

“Not really. To ask me whether I thought she should go. Seth had already committed to going.” 

Charlie looked directly at her. “You didn’t think I might be interested in knowing?” 

Sue shrugged slightly. “I didn’t know how to bring it up. Besides, I knew Bella and Nessie well enough to know that one of them would tell you.”

He looked toward the window. “I wonder why Nessie didn’t tell me yesterday…”

Sue laughed softly and went over to put her arms around his neck. “Dear Charlie! She was far too excited to be telling you about her engagement. I’m sure she wasn’t even thinking of the move. Her party is next week while the move is a few months away. It shows proper regard on the part of Bella and Edward that they made a point of telling you this soon.” 

Charlie nodded. “They’re turning out better than I thought they’d be. He’s growing on me. And they did a decent job of raising Nessie. Of course seven years of raising a child doesn’t take the long term stamina that eighteen years does… and I don’t even want to talk about how that happened.” He shook his head. “All that money too! Hmm. I don’t think I want to talk about that either.” He shook his head again and Sue laughed up at him. Charlie smiled down at her and then kissed her.

***   
Edward asked Jake to bring his pack to the house Saturday morning. Ness and Edward were waiting for them on the porch.

“Thanks for stopping by,” Edward began. “I just wanted to talk to everyone about the move to Alaska. You know why we’re going and why you personally decided to join us. None of those reasons can be used if someone who does not already know about you, and about us, asks questions. It’s always a good idea to have easy answers to ordinary questions. People who are randomly interested in you don’t stay curious if they think they already have answers… especially answers you gave them. For that reason I have told Charlie Swan that we will all be attending the University of Alaska in Fairbanks. That will be the official reason for our move. All of us will need to send in applications.”

“College!” Ness said. “We get to go to college?”

“Yes,” Edward told her with a smile.

Leah looked more excited than usual before remembering to look noncommittal. Seth met her eyes and saw the yearning in them.

“That’s a lot of money,” Seth said. “We don’t have it, Edward. Sorry.”

“Money is not a problem. I will pay everyone’s tuition,” Edward assured him.

Leah allowed herself to be excited but worked to keep her excitement out of her expression. Seth grinned at her. He wasn’t fooled.

Embry had a different question. “What do we take there? What if we aren’t interested in college?” 

“You can take anything you want to,” Edward said. “Enrollment is part of the deal because our official reason is our cover. It has to look like we’re doing what we said we would be doing.”

Jake looked at Embry. “Problem, Embry?”

Embry shook his head. “Not if I can take whatever I’d like.”

“Any other questions?” Edward asked. “If not, please take one of these applications with you, fill them out, and return them to me. I’ll add the registration fees and send them to UAF.”

***   
Once again the Cullen drive was twinkling with a multitude of small white lights. The guest list was small and select because not a lot of people knew about Ness. Alice had not allowed the size of the party to keep it from being brilliant. The house glowed with subdued romantic lighting. The music had been hand selected by Jake and Ness; every song was a favorite of theirs. The food was plentiful and the bar was open. Emmett and Rosalie had volunteered to tend bar. Since the party was small, Alice had a dance floor installed near the music.

Ness had wanted the party to be completely casual and had planned to wear jeans and her favorite tee shirt. Alice absolutely forbade that idea and provided the outfits for both Ness and Bella. She gave Bella strict instructions on her vision of how Bella was to look and took over the dressing of Ness herself. When she was finished Ness looked like a cross between an angel and a fairy princess. Her dress was an off the shoulder white silk gown. The graceful draping revealed a lot of her back and it flowed elegantly to the floor where white designer heels could be seen peeping beneath it. Her bronze hair curled over her shoulders and back. Her makeup was glittery and she was beautiful. 

Jacob had to hold the banister for a moment when he caught sight of Ness as she came downstairs. He had to remind himself to close his mouth… and to breathe.

“Wow,” he said reverently. “You are so beautiful!”

Ness laughed, “Thank you! You should see your face! It’s just me…” she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her over to the dance floor. Once there, she kicked off her shoes and melted into his arms as they danced.

Alice, resplendent in deep scarlet, followed her downstairs moments later. She pursed her lips as she noted the discarded shoes and shook her head regretfully. “Her mother’s daughter,” she murmured to herself.

Edward waited for Bella to finish getting ready at the cottage. She kept up a steady stream of scathing commentary. Finally she emerged in a floor length gown of sapphire silk that was strapless and draped beautifully. Matching pumps set off her legs that could be seen where the gown was slit. Her hair tumbled down her back the way her husband preferred it. 

He took her hand. “You look perfect. If you ask me, you’ll outshine Ness.”

Bella snorted. “No, I won’t. Alice has orchestrated this event and she will have Ness firmly at center stage. I just can’t believe that she didn’t trust me to select my own clothes! It’s not like she didn’t make sure I had plenty to choose from. That closet is full of stuff I still haven’t worn, but she took us into Seattle to shop for new dresses.”

Her husband brought her hand to his lips. “I have always loved you in that color. That’s why she chose it.”

Bella never could resist him. “I’m glad you like it.” She raised her face for his kiss.

Edward held her lovely face in his hands and smiled down at her. “I suppose we have to go.”

“Do you really want Alice to see why we aren’t there if we don’t?” Bella asked him mischievously. 

“Mmmm. Probably not,” He admitted. “But you have a date with me later.”

Bella traced her fingers down the sides of his face and kissed him again. “Yes, I do.”

Moments later, they entered the main house. The party was in full swing. Both packs of wolves were there. Sam, Jared, and Paul brought their wives, the girls they had originally imprinted on. Billy Black was there. Charlie and Sue had just arrived. 

Alice eyed Bella and Edward crossly. “You could have come early to greet people,” she hissed at them. “I was about to see what was keeping you.” 

Edward leaned toward his sister and murmured, “You saw what kept us. Get over it. We came.”

Alice sighed. “This is the thanks I get for…”

“We are grateful, Alice,” Bella put her arm around her best friend and hugged her, saying sincerely. “No one else I know has your gift for hospitality.”

Rosalie, elegant in black, was passing by and overheard the last part of their conversation. “Just think, Alice… If you were still human and married to anyone important you would have become a brilliant society hostess!”

Alice smiled across the room at Jasper, who blew her a kiss. “I may not be human, but I am married to someone important.” She looked at Rose, Edward, and Bella and her black brows arched. “And I am a brilliant society hostess…. I just have a smaller society to entertain.”

Edward laughed softly, Bella nodded in agreement, and Rose muttered as she returned to the bar, “Some society. A pack of mutts and those who associate with them…”

Bella went up to Charlie. “Having a good time?”

He nodded. “You know, Bells, I especially like Alice’s parties. They have great food and are never too crowded. I always know everyone, too. Makes it a lot more comfortable than most parties we get asked to.”

“Tell Alice that. She’ll appreciate it,” Bella advised him. 

Charlie nodded. “I’ll do that.”

Edward walked up to Bella. “My dance, I believe.”

“You go ahead, Bella,” Charlie told her. He threw in a zinger just before turning back to a conversation Sue and Billy Black were having. “Soon you’ll be a mother-in-law.”

Bella looked stricken. “Oh, God, I will! Edward…!” She was indignant at his laugh.

“Love, you have known Jacob for years. He has always been your best friend and I doubt very much that he will ever think of you as his mother-in-law.” 

Edward was openly laughing at her when Carlisle swept an emerald clad Esme off the dance floor and approached them. “Edward, when were you planning on making the announcement?”

“Might as well do it now, I suppose,” Edward replied.

They approached the grand staircase and mounted it just enough to survey the room.

Rosalie brought a tray filled with glasses of champagne around. Everyone there took one. 

Jake had been watching for them. He stopped dancing with Ness and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed her palm and said, “Here we go.” 

Ness felt her heartbeat accelerate with excitement. She slipped her shoes on, grabbed Jake’s hand, and together they joined Bella and Edward on the staircase. 

Edward said, “Friends and family.” He waited for the room to quiet. “Thank you for coming. As you know, this party is to celebrate the engagement of our daughter Renesmee to Jacob Black. We know that they have loved one another for years and believe that they will be in love for the rest of their lives. Please join us in a toast to their happiness.”

There were wolf calls and applause. Everyone smiled and many kisses were exchanged. Champagne was drunk. And, in the autumn woods, an unseen emissary in a grey cloak watched silently.


	8. High Noon

Bella stood on the white porch of the main house and felt her throat fill with painful gulping sobs for the second time that day. Vampires could not cry the way humans did, but when their emotions called for tears, an outlet for the emotion was there in their sobs.

The earlier emotions had been over their departure from the cottage she and Edward had been given. It was where they had first made love as equals, more a honeymoon than Isle Esme had been. Her memories of the island were human and dim while every memory of the cottage was as vivid as if it had happened yesterday. Bella would miss it terribly and she was sure Edward would too. 

She trailed her hand down a column. Edward had brought her to the house as a shy human girl he had inexplicably fallen in love with. She had finally accepted Edward’s marriage proposal there, in his bedroom. The house was where she had carried Ness and given birth, almost dying in the process. The almost unendurable burning that turned her from an expiring human to an immortal had taken place in that house. So many memories!

The house would wait. Much of the furniture remained because Esme preferred new décor whenever she renovated a home for her family. The property would be retained by the Cullens. It was likely that they would return some day, decades in the future.

Movers had disappeared down the drive with those furnishings that would go with them. They would be stored during their stay in Denali. Jasper’s and Jake’s motor bikes were also on the truck, to be delivered at their friends’ home.

It was a staggered departure, carefully arranged, because so many vehicles had to be moved. Rosalie left first in her red convertible. Emmett and Embry followed her in Emmett’s big Jeep. Shortly afterward Alice left in her canary yellow Porsche. Bella was grateful to Jasper for driving her red Ferrari; she was not comfortable driving it yet. He followed Alice. Ness left in Jake’s Vanquish while he watched anxiously after having kissed her senseless. Jake took Leah and Seth with him in Edward’s Volvo. The only cars left were Carlisle’s Mercedes and Edward’s Vanquish. Bella’s extended goodbye to the house was the only thing keeping them there. Her remaining family members watched her with concern.

Finally Edward went up behind her and cradled her in his arms. “I’m so used to leaving that I didn’t even think about how difficult it might be for you. But we’ll be back, Bella. Secretly, of course, but we will come back to visit sometimes as long as Charlie is alive. The cottage will be here and we can stay there when we visit.” He looked down into her troubled topaz eyes. “You will become accustomed to leaving. The secret is to look forward and be excited at what new things will be experienced next. Remember… you have never been to Alaska. That will be new and different for you and so will college. Wherever we go… forever… I will be with you, my Bella. Isn’t that what you wanted? Why you became immortal?”

Bella caught her lower lip in her teeth and nodded. “You’re right, of course. It is.” She sighed. “I was being silly and sentimental. Home isn’t a house. It’s you.” She kissed her husband. “I’m ready to go.”

They got into Edward’s Vanquish and drove down the drive. Carlisle and Esme followed in their car and all was quiet. The watcher in grey gave them a head start before following them.

***   
It was 1468 miles from Forks to Denali. Stops were made for gas, and, for the humans, food and restroom breaks. They arrived at Denali just before midnight. 

The Denali coven had purchased several thousand acres of land bordering what was now the National Forest in the late 1700’s… the early days of Russian colonization of Alaska. The main house was a large log cabin that had been modified and modernized over the years. A similar guest house stood a short distance away. It had been built soon after the two families had discovered one another.

Tanya opened the door and welcomed them. “Come in, come in! We weren’t sure whether you would arrive tonight or tomorrow. It’s good to see you – all of you.” 

The party from Washington entered the great room. Carmen looked up and smiled. “I hope you will excuse me from rising. I’m working out a tricky part in knitting this pattern and want to get it just right. I’ve been working on it all day… a present for our newly engaged couple.” She indicated the king size afghan across her lap.

“Of course,” Esme joined her. “What beautiful work!” The yarn was almost luminous around the center figure, the head of a russet wolf. Outside the bright center the balance of the design suggested the home they had just left with its dark green and deep blue knitted together to suggest the forest and the ocean. “Look, Nessie! It’s Jake!”

Ness took Jake’s hand and pulled him forward with her. “Oh, Carmen, it’s perfect! Jake, look! It really is a portrait of you.” She smiled up at him with pride and love.

Jacob smiled shyly at Carmen. He didn’t know a lot about this type of gift but it clearly took a lot of time and effort. “This was very kind of you. Thank you.”

Carmen nodded to him. His manners were excellent, even if he was a wolf, er, shape shifter. “This designing of patterns is a talent I only discovered recently. When I was a girl I designed fabrics but it had not occurred to me that I could do something similar with yarn. It is something I’m enjoying a great deal. I made afghans for our new couples here and one for Eleazar and me. When I get up I will get those I have made for the rest of you as welcoming gifts.”

Garrett and Kate entered the room, hand in hand. Something was different and Bella looked at them closely, trying to place it. They had chosen to wed a few months after Garrett joined the family in Denali, but there was something… “Garrett! Your eyes are gold! You’ve gone vegetarian like the rest of us.”

He laughed and said sheepishly, “And don’t think it was easy! Well, you know, Jasper! But I couldn’t live with Katie here and stay a monster that preyed on humans, now could I?”

“No,” Jasper laughed shortly. “I know exactly what you mean.” His arm was around Alice and he looked down at her. “When you live with an angel you have to rise above bein’ a monster.”

Garrett nodded. “That’s it, exactly!”

A rich chortle escaped Kate’s lips and she met the laugh in Alice’s eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I’m no angel.” She sobered a bit and said earnestly, “Just not a monster either.”

“The awareness that we can choose not to be monsters is exactly what makes us more enlightened than the rest of our kind,” Carlisle said, starting to discuss one of his favorite subjects. As he was mounting his familiar soapbox his glance swept his audience and he noted that the pack members were looking exhausted, overwhelmed, and more than a little ill at ease. “Our Quileute friends are fatigued from the journey. Did you plan for all of us to fit into the guest house?”

“You can if you want to, but they can use the geodesic dome if they’d like,” offered Garrett. “It’s new.” He turned to Jacob. “And you would have it to yourselves.”

Jacob glanced at his pack and saw that they liked the sound of the separate quarters. “Sounds good to us.” He was relieved that they would have somewhere to stay that did not reek of vampire and knew that everyone on both sides would be happier with that arrangement. 

Esme frowned. “That sounds wonderful for the boys, but would you be comfortable with that, Leah?” Her concern was evident in her voice.

Leah tried not to frown. She was getting used to Esme’s brand of motherly consideration. “It’s fine. I’m used to being with the guys.”

“There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms over there,” Kate said, “so I don’t think Leah’s privacy will be invaded.” She smiled at the Quileute girl. “Garrett, would you and Edward help get them settled in, please?” 

“Certainly,” said Edward and Garrett nodded.

“The dome is a short way to the east of the other guesthouse,” Garrett told Edward. The pack gathered the things they had with them and followed the vampires. Ness went, too, holding Jacob’s hand.

When they reached the house, Edward put his hand on Garrett’s shoulder, holding him back. “We’ll leave you here, Jake. If you need anything, just call.”

“Thanks,” Jacob said and headed into the building, still holding Ness’s hand. He let his thoughts continue. ‘Good call, Edward. We really do appreciate it! Good night. I’ll send Ness back in a minute…’

Edward and Garrett turned back toward the main house but waited a few yards away for Ness to join them. Garrett was curious. “Why didn’t we go in and get them settled as Katie said?”

“Do they smell pleasant to you?” Edward asked.

“No. But they’re good people so I try not to let that bother me,” Garrett replied frankly. 

“So do I,” Edward said. “We smell just as bad to them as they do to us, though, so I knew that they would be more comfortable if we didn’t go in.”

“Ah, I see.” Garrett nodded. “And now we’re waiting for your lass to finish saying goodnight to her lad there, eh?”

“That’s the plan,” Edward smiled. At that moment a glowing Ness rejoined them and they walked back to join the others.

“Where is Tanya?” Rosalie was asking as they entered the house. “She disappeared right after letting us in.”

“Oh, that’s a surprise,” said Carmen complacently. “She will be back in a few minutes.”

Tanya entered the room a few minutes later, towing a tall handsome man by the hand. He, too, had gold eyes. Tanya eagerly introduced him, “This is Henri Montblanc… my husband.”

There was a buzz of pleased excited responses but the loudest was Emmett’s, “Hey, that’s perfect, Tanya!!! Now we’re all matched up!” 

Rosalie met Edward’s eyes and shook her head ruefully. ‘Sometimes,’ she thought, ‘it seems like I can’t take him anywhere! He just says what’s on his mind without thinking about how it sounds or what anyone will think!’

Edward laughed and moved closer to murmur in her ear, “Good thing everyone loves him. He is very loveable, you know.”

Rosalie’s eyes softened as she watched Emmett’s dimples flash when he smiled. He was so good natured and Edward was right. People did love her husband. ‘That’s my man,’ she thought with satisfaction.

Emmett saw Rosalie roll her eyes and look at Edward, shaking her head and became uncharacteristically quiet. He knew that she was often annoyed at the things he said or maybe it was how he said them – he wasn’t quite sure. Until he was, maybe he should just button his lip more often. Her subsequent smile made him feel better, but he was still concerned.

Everyone gathered in the great room as Tanya sat at Henri’s feet and told their story. She looked up at her mate and explained, “Henri is French Canadian.”

“That’s why he has that accent,” Emmett said before remembering his resolve not to speak up so often.

“Yes.” Tanya smiled. “It was wonderful for Garrett and Kate to find one another… especially in the midst of such disturbing events… and I was happy for them.” She sighed and continued, “But it was lonely for me here. So I went to Quebec to see Henri, a man I had known for several years.”

Henri’s hand caressed her hair and she leaned back against his knee. “Henri has a PhD in biology. He taught at a university occasionally, but most of the time he does research. We met in a bookstore and ended up talking… and spending a lot of time together. He had no family and few friends, just colleagues. It had been a while since my last visit and he was especially glad to see me.”

“That’s an understatement,” Henri said quietly, “I had met this beautiful angel and found her intelligent and articulate. Frankly, there are not many women who attract me on all levels. We spent intermittent time together – always at night – and then she disappeared. I had no idea where to find her. I just knew that I was deliriously in love with her. So it was a joy and a relief when she appeared again.”

She looked at Bella, Edward, and Ness. “I told him about Nessie.” Edward’s brows came together as he frowned in concern over such a breach, so Tanya hurried to add, “Not where or who she was… but what she was.”

Henri picked up the tale in his quiet, accented voice. “It was the kind of thing I had waited my entire life to hear about. I was always sure that such things were possible but, of course, there was no record of any such occurrence. One admission led to another and finally my beautiful Tanya admitted that she herself was more than most people thought. We had a great deal of discussion about these matters. I knew that I loved her very much and had been distraught when she was gone for so long a time. It didn’t take long for me to decide that embracing her lifestyle was the most practical way for us to be together.”

“I agreed to change him,” Tanya said. “We are in love and saw no reason not to make a commitment to one another. After the agony of his transformation passed he, like Bella, was very different from a typical newborn. We were able to join our family here right away and Henri has never drunk human blood. I think, Carlisle, that the key to that difference is choice.”

Carlisle nodded. “That would make sense. An informed choice, such as Bella and Henri made, would prepare a human for the expected changes. Most newborns were created without any options in the matter. Those who choose to be transformed have selected this life and would also be capable of choosing how to live it.”

Bella smiled. “That’s my cue to say goodnight. I’d like to get unpacked and settle in a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, my dear,” Carmen smiled.

“That sounds good to me, too,” Alice said, giving a meaningful look toward her mate. Jasper leapt to his feet and took her hand.

“Will you take a walk with me, Rose?” Emmett asked quietly.

Rosalie was troubled by the somber look on Emmett’s face. She quickly agreed to go with him and the Cullen siblings all left the main house together. Emmett and Rose walked on past the guesthouse when the others turned off there.

For a while neither of them spoke. Finally Rosalie cleared her throat and said, “If you want to talk, Emmett, go ahead. Otherwise, I’m going in to get unpacked too.” Her tone was slightly impatient, but with an undercurrent of unease. 

He stopped and turned toward her, his gaze solemn. “Wait, Rose! I… I have wanted to talk to you and I’ve been putting it off a long time…. Decades, in fact… and especially since we voted on Bella and you said how much you hated this life.”

“That’s not what I said, Em,” Rose corrected him gently. “I said that I would not have chosen it and that I wished someone had been able to vote ‘no’ for me.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No, Em, it’s not.” Rosalie’s voice was gentler than he had ever heard it. It gave him hope.

“I know I’m not from your social level, Rose. Your fiancé was a monster, but he came from the right kind of folks for your world. You’d never have looked twice at me when you were human. And I know I embarrass you sometimes with the way I talk or what I say. I’ve never been good enough for you, Rose.” He straightened up, looked away, and continued, “So I want to give you a chance to tell me to get lost, if you want to. If Tanya can find someone human to suit her and change him, you can too. Someone much more cultured, like you.” He resolutely continued to look away because it was, to his horror, difficult to keep a sob out of his voice.

“You listen to me, Emmett!” Rosalie failed to pull him around toward her, so she stepped around to face him. “I found someone to suit me. A long time ago I found a gorgeous idiot who was dying because he engaged in a contest with a bear and the bear won. I don’t want anyone but you. Yes, you can be outspoken and rough around the edges at times, but I love you and that is simply part of who you are… brutally honest.

“When I think of what my life would have been these days, I am so thankful for you! Even if Royce hadn’t been a monster, he never loved me; I was just the type of girl he was expected to marry. My parents considered me an asset, but never really considered me – or encouraged me to consider myself – a person. You love me more than anyone in my life ever has, Em, and you love me as I really am, in spite of my tantrums and general bitchiness, for more than seventy years. Hell, you’ve even gone through multiple weddings and most men barely accept one. You said you aren’t good enough for me… I’m coming, right now, to the conclusion that I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you!”

Emmett’s face split in a wide grin as he swept her up high and spun around with her. “Yes, you do, Rose. You have always been my angel and I will always love you! If you want to get married another hundred times, I’ll be there, waiting up front.”

Rosalie laughed down at him and decided that maybe the woods of Denali offered more privacy for their makeup session than the crowded guesthouse would. She looked into Emmett’s eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. Somehow during that kiss they just kept descending until they were lying in one another’s arms.

***

“Only Carmen and I reside in this house now. We decided that the house had become too small for so many loving couples. We wanted to retain the guest house for visitors like you, so we erected cabins for both newlywed couples and added the dome recently as an additional guesthouse,” Eleazar explained. “I confess that I was thinking more of it housing Jacob and Ness with perhaps Edward and Bella, but I am happy that it is available to offer to our other friends.”

“Thank you,” said Carlisle. “It was gracious of them to accompany us and I appreciate your cordiality toward them.”

“Your family and friends are ours,” Eleazar assured him.

“That reminds me,” Esme turned to Carlisle. “It wasn’t the kind of thing we would have mentioned long distance, but they have to know…”

For a moment he was puzzled, then his forehead wrinkled and he nodded. He turned to the residents of Denali and said, “Late on the evening of the day of the standoff with the Volturi we had a very welcome, but unexpected, guest.”

“Who was this guest?” Eleazar was puzzled and wary of the tension in the air.

Carlisle hesitated, and took Esme’s hand. “Something – someone – I never expected to see. A spirit visited Esme and me. We both saw and heard her. It was Irina.”


	9. High Noon

“What?” Tanya jumped, her gold eyes huge.

“No…” Kate shook her head. “No!”

Garrett put his arm around her and frowned at Carlisle.

Carmen sighed. “Carlisle, you know that Irina is a sensitive subject. How could you say such a thing?”

“Because it happened,” Carlisle responded quietly.

Kate was still shaking her head. “No, things like that don’t happen. I’ve never heard of a vampire returning in spirit.”

“Even if spirits could return, why would she go to you and not come home?” Tanya asked, her voice strained.

“Irina said that she came home first to try to talk to you and Kate. She told us she was unable to get through to you,” Esme explained. 

“I believe you, Carlisle,” said Eleazar. “You do not make up tales… especially not tales that would be disturbing to those hearing them.” He paused and considered. “Have you ever had such a visit previously?”

“No,” Carlisle admitted, shaking his head.

“Then why were you visited now? By Irina?”

Carlisle sighed. “Never before, since I was changed, had anyone I’d known had a reason to visit me from the other side. Irina said she wanted to warn me to be on continual watch for new attacks by the Volturi.”

“You did not need advice from a spirit to do that,” Eleazar commented dryly.

“No,” Carlisle smiled. “She also wanted to apologize to me for her part in bringing the Volturi down on us. I believe that was her real reason for coming to us.”

“You know, of course,” said Eleazar, “that any excuse that occurred to the Volturi or presented itself would have sufficed to bring them.”

Carlisle’s eyebrows rose. “I do. But you, old friend, were one of them. Until our recent conflict with them I had thought your relationship with them and attitude toward them was harmonious.”

Eleazar nodded. “True. But the circumstances of our last contact brought certain unwelcome information to light for me. I cannot consider them to be a positive source that merely enforces justice ever again. My gift was used in their service too many times and I shudder to think of all the lives I helped ruin because I was blind to what was happening!… It is painful for me to discuss this. I deeply regret that I was once an integral part of their so-called justice.”

Carlisle nodded. “I understand, my friend. I, too once considered the Volturi my friends. As for Irina’s visit, for me the most important part was proof of the continuance of our souls. Our lives continue on the other side. We are neither soulless nor damned. That was already my belief, but it was a great joy for me to have it confirmed.”

“I hadn’t considered it that way,” Carmen said, thinking it over. “It’s true. That is very reassuring and it affirms me in our lifestyle.”

“Yes,” Esme smiled. “If we eventually make it to the other side it’s good to know that we’ll have less to account for than most of our kind.”

Kate huddled into Garrett’s chest. “I still don’t know why we couldn’t have seen her…” she murmured.

“No doubt there’s a reason somewhere, Katie, love,” he soothed her.

***   
Outside the window the figure in grey listened to the conversation. He dismissed all talk of a ghost but looked warily toward the dome that housed Jacob’s pack. For the first time in the years that he been dispatched to watch the Cullens he finally had some information that would be of interest... a good bit of information. It was time he reported in.

***   
The Volturi admitted their spy into their chambers with welcome. Aro smiled at the cloaked figure, “We understand that you have news for us, Afton.”

Afton returned the smile briefly. “Yes, Master. The Cullens have finally moved on and left Washington.” 

“Too bad,” Caius mused. “Their continued non-aging presence there would have, in itself, made humans wonder about them. It could have been considered a risk of exposure.” He saw a bright side to the move. “At least they are no longer in league with those shape shifters.” 

Afton ducked his head and said nothing until addressed again. Aro watched him narrowly. “I think our Afton has some disturbing news for us this time, my dears.”  
He turned back to Afton. “What more do you have to tell us?”

“The daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen is nearly adult. Carlisle received a document from that South American hybrid male asking for her hand in marriage.”

“But surely this is good news! They can bury themselves and their progeny in the jungles of South America. If we decide to deal with them in the future it should be relatively simple,” Aro said with a smile. He turned back toward Afton and saw that the guardsman was shaking his head. Sighing, Aro asked, “What was the outcome of this proposal then, Afton?”

Afton went on to report, “That proposal was declined, Master, but it precipitated another proposal which might otherwise not have occurred for some time. The other proposal was accepted.”

“WHO?” Caius demanded harshly. He was annoyed by the way both Aro and Afton were speaking around the news instead of presenting it straight out. Knowing that Aro was fond of the current type of presentation did not make it less irksome.

Afton jumped at the tone. “His name is Jacob Black. He is the Alpha of one of those packs of shape shifter wolves. He has had a close relationship with the family since before Edward married Bella… I think he has some kind of connection to Bella’s family… Anyway, now he is considered a member of the family since his engagement to Renesmee and his pack has gone with them. The alliance with all the shape shifters is stronger than ever.”

“Where?” Caius voice was slightly calmer since he had received a chiding look from Aro for his last outburst. 

“They have gone to Denali. They are staying with the coven there. I don’t know if it is temporary or permanent.” Afton waited for any further questions.

“So we need to take them all out before they have more power than we do,” said Caius to Aro and Marcus. “We waited, as you insisted, and now we have four more vampires to exterminate, including one who used to be part of our Guard. This just becomes more difficult the longer we wait.”

“Oh, I think we can count on Eleazar to come back to us, especially if we spare his mate,” said Aro. “And I still have hopes of capturing the most talented of the Cullens.” He sighed. “It’s a shame that our friend Carlisle has no talents that would make him useful.” He shook his head.

Marcus looked away from the window and his own thoughts to declare again, “Even if the Cullens combine with the Denali coven there is still no one in the entire group who covets our power. Leave it alone, my friends. There is no need to arouse that which is not dangerous if you let it be.”

“There are eight Cullen vampires, four Denali vampires, how many wolves?” Caius flung the question at Afton.

“Four wolves, Master, but…”

They paused and looked at him. “Yes?” said Aro. “Was there something else we didn’t know? Let me see your hand, my friend.”

Afton gave his hand to Aro. “There were six vampires already living in Denali, not four,” Afton corrected them.

“Ah, I see,” Aro murmured.

“What is it?” Caius inquired coolly. 

“In the last few years both Kate and Tanya have found mates. In fact, Kate’s mate is that nomad, Garrett. He joined their coven.” Aro disclosed.

“I don’t know if the new mates have special abilities because I didn’t stay in Denali long. I came to report,” Afton explained.

“I know nothing of Tanya’s mate but Kate’s has no special gifts,” dismissed Aro.

“Ah,” Caius enumerated. “Then there are eight Cullen vampires, six Denali vampires, four wolves, and a hybrid… Do I have that right?”

“Yes,” affirmed Afton.

Caius whirled on Aro. “They outnumber us! How could we have allowed this to happen?”

“But do they really?” Aro mused. “Think on it, my dears. We have a handful of mated pairs… nothing more.” He looked at Afton. “I think that we need to send our Afton back with his lovely mate. Chelsea will dissolve the bonds between this immense coven for us… and the shape shifters also.”

It was obvious that Caius liked this plan. “Then we can bring the Guard in and…”

“Exactly,” grinned Aro.

“The very idea of a coven so large is absurd. If we did nothing it would fall apart from its own weight. The hunting in the area that such a large group requires would, in itself, make staying together impractical. We need not get involved,” Marcus again advised. 

Neither of the others even acknowledged his contribution to the discussion. They rarely did. He wondered, again, why he bothered to be present for such conversations. Marcus sighed, returning to his own thoughts and memories.

***   
It was a quiet snowy afternoon in Denali. The vampires were satisfied from a group hunt the previous day. Since the wolves had been on guard then, it was their turn to hunt. 

Ness sat in the window waiting for their return. She had wanted to hunt with the wolves, but Jacob had sent her with the vampires. “It’ll be faster this time if it’s just us. As long as we’re here, we need to get the lay of the land.” Tanya and Henri had invited her to go skiing with them, but she declined.

Carmen was showing Esme some of her yarn and fabric work. Esme thought some of it would look great in the type of home they were considering. Occasionally they added to the discussion Carlisle and Eleazar were having regarding possible new locations.

Edward and Alice were playing chess. They had both been banned from playing poker with Garrett, Jasper, Emmett, Kate, and Rosalie. “Not your fault,” Garrett declared, “but there is no way you two can play fair.” Bella had been invited to play but declined in favor of reading a new release from a favorite author. 

Suddenly Ness called, “Can anyone else see this? Someone is hiding in the trees but it looks like they are flickering.”

“Flickering?” Edward discreetly joined her at the window. There was definitely someone out there. They seemed to be shielded but the shield wasn’t holding well, resulting in the flicker effect. It did keep them from being recognized, though. They were too far away for him to read their thoughts since he didn’t know them. He called quietly, “Alice, have you seen them?”

Alice looked toward the window, then gasped. “Edward, it’s the Volturi Guard! I’ve been watching for attacks, but they haven’t sent anyone to actually injure us. I don’t know who the inadequate shield is, but the person behind him is Chelsea. Aro sent her to try to destroy our relationships so the rest of the Guard can attack us when we’re weaker.”

Edward looked at her in consternation. “How did you miss this?”

“It’s Aro playing with my blind spots, Edward. The wolves are here and Nessie. I’ve been watching for attack decisions and Aro has been trying not to think about attacks. The only reason I saw the whole thing just now is because he’s so excited that Chelsea is here. He’s sure that she is the key to destroying us.”

Eleazar and Carlisle were looking out now. “If Chelsea is here, that inadequate shield is probably her mate, Afton,” Eleazar said. “She is likely to be standing behind him since he seems to be trying to shield himself and someone else.” He smiled over his shoulder at Bella, who was listening to the conversation. “His shield is nowhere near as effective as yours is, my dear.”

“Chelsea was unable to break through Bella’s shield before,” Edward reminded him. “Why would Aro think she could do it now?”

“She couldn’t if we were bunched together as we were before and Bella was able to simply cover us all. But we’re not. We’re scattered a bit here in the house; she could probably shield us, but Tanya and Henri are skiing and the wolves are hunting. All Chelsea has to do is wait for their return.” Eleazar explained.

From the time Ness called Edward over the entire conversation took only about five minutes, but at that moment the wolves, in human form, returned with some of their kill. They were laughing and talking until they scented the unfamiliar vampires. Chelsea sent her unlinking charm out as they were in the process of shifting to wolf form. It struck just before they phased. One wolf, finding himself with no mind link and no pack, looked at the others, then ran away into the woods. The other three wolves attacked Chelsea.

At the same time, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett ran from the house. Afton, startled at being discovered and distraught at the wolves’ attack on his mate, was unable to maintain his shield at all. He went down under the assault from the house. 

It didn’t take long to destroy the latest onslaught of the Volturi Guard. As they covered the pyre with snow, Emmett asked, “Do you think we could send a message saying ‘Nope, that didn’t work either’?”

The others laughed but Jasper said, “Unnecessary. It will be obvious when they don’t return. No need to be provocative. It’s more than enough that we are holdin’ our own against the Volturi. We don’t want to badger them.”

Emmett frowned, then his dimples peeped as he admitted, “I do.”

“We’ve crippled them,” Edward said. “The only major assets they have left are Alec, Jane, and Aro himself… but they are unlikely to come here without more extensive backup than they have currently.”

Bella and Ness went over to Jacob. He was looking puzzled and concerned. “What is it?” Ness asked. “What’s wrong, Jake?”

“It’s Embry.”

“Is he hurt?” Bella asked.

“He’s gone.” Jacob sounded stunned. “That vamp we got did something in our direction while we were phasing. Embry acted like he didn’t know us and then he turned and ran southeast… like he’s going home. I have no idea why he acted like that, but I sure hope he’s okay.”

He looked at Leah and Seth. Leah shook her head and Seth shrugged. “I’m going into the main house to see if I can get more info. Would you please put the food away?” He looked back over his shoulder. “Good job taking her down. I hear she was really important to those vamps in Italy.”

“Good,” said Leah. She and Seth started collecting the dropped meat that was rapidly freezing.

Once he was inside, Jacob went up to Carlisle and Eleazar. “What did that vamp do to us? Embry took off. Is he going to be all right? What about the rest of us?”

Carlisle took a few minutes to explain Chelsea’s gift to Jake. “I believe that he was affected because her charm was cast while he was still human, just before phasing. I don’t know if it would have affected any of you if it had been cast moments later.”

“Interesting,” Eleazar responded, “and it validates my theory about Chelsea’s ability. Usually covens are small and only last as long as good relations and good hunting prevail… with the exception of true mates; Chelsea’s power worked well with all but the mated pairs. In this case, Jake is mated to Ness. As far as the Volturi knew, that should have meant only one wolf was still part of our group. They did not count on the love Leah and her brother have for one another. But the real lynchpin here was the deep affection Seth has, not only for his sister, but for Jacob and for the Cullens too. His love was strong enough to keep your pack mostly intact, Jacob. Embry was your weakest link as far as relationships went. He is probably headed home since she dissolved his tie to you.”

“I hope he gets there okay,” Jacob said somberly. “He’s still my friend as far as I’m concerned.”

He returned to the dome where he went up to Seth and ruffled his hair. “You’re still the slowest, but you have a lot to offer the pack. I’m glad you’re here.”

Seth grinned. “Me too, Jake!”

*** 

Two days later Embry was back in La Push. He was going to look Sam up and ask to return to his pack when he ran into Quil and Claire on First Beach.

A big grin split Quil’s face. “Hey, man! I thought you were off to see the world with the rest of Jake’s pack.”

“I was,” Embry said, vaguely uneasy that he couldn’t remember deciding to go back home.

“Then what are you doing here?” Quil asked curiously.

Embry shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Did you fall out with those vamps up north? Or with the pack?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” Quil was confused now too. “Are you going back or staying here?”

Embry thought about it a minute. “Going back. I’m going to go see my mom as long as I’m here, but then I’m leaving. I don’t know what the deal was, but I won’t leave Jake in the lurch. We went because he needs us and, unlike you and cutie here, I have nothing to hold me in La Push.”

“Sounds about right. Good to see you!” Quil left to take Claire home.

Embry climbed up to his mother’s small house. Shortly afterward he headed back to Alaska. He wasn’t sure what he would say to Jacob since he had no idea why he had left except that he didn’t think it had anything to do with Jake, the pack, Ness, or any of the vampires he knew there. Finally he decided to tell Jake the truth… however unlikely it sounded. 

Within a few days he was back. He saw Jacob and Seth sawing wood and approached them cautiously. Jake was aware of his approach and, when it was obvious Embry wanted to talk, he sent Seth into the house with the firewood. Embry stood a few feet away and their eyes met. Jake’s were assessing and questioning, while Embry’s were confused, wary, and a bit embarrassed.

“Can we talk?” Embry asked.

“Go ahead,” said Jake.

“Look, Jake, I know this sounds crazy… All I can say is that I don’t know what happened! I remember being here. The next thing I knew I was running like a demon was chasing me and then I was at home talking to Quil like nothing had happened… and as near as I could remember, nothing had. I didn’t have a single clue why I was there. So I came back. I’ll stay in your pack, Jake, if you’ll have me,” Embry said earnestly.

“It was some vamp that could make relationships disappear, Embry. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen what she did to ours. It’s a good thing she didn’t have more than a few seconds contact with you. It would’ve sucked if you’d stayed away,” said Jake. “Welcome back.”


	10. High Noon

The first day of school was a busy one. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had elected not to return to school during their Alaskan stay. It was just as well because everyone was rushing about in order to get ready and it took two vehicles to transport everyone.

The group that went to college had agreed on which core classes to take together. They were then splintered off into their various interests. Bella was studying English. When Edward announced that he was taking the same major, Bella rolled her eyes at him. “Please. You’ll be bored to death.”

“Not at all,” Edward replied. “Besides, this semester is for fun and I always enjoyed being in class with you.” He leaned down to kiss her, a move she could never resist.

Leah was taking yoga and also a pre-law course. The second choice surprised Jacob. “You don’t have to take anything hard, you know. This is mostly for appearances.”

Her chin raised proudly as Leah replied, “Just because you boys aren’t really interested in getting an education doesn’t mean I won’t do my best with the opportunity. Who knows? If I become a lawyer, I could be an asset to the tribe.”

Jake looked into her eyes and saw the quivering hurt that almost always lingered there. Her sense of rejection from when Sam imprinted on Emily was alive and well. It made his response gentler than usual. “You already are an asset, Leah. You always have been.” He smiled. “But it wouldn’t hurt to have a tribal member as our lawyer.”

Seth was taking art. When Leah asked him about it, he shrugged. “Edward said we could have fun with it and I always wanted to see what I could do. This metalsmithing class lets you try a little of all kinds of things.”

Edward bought a new Range Rover for the pack to use. Ness, Jake, and Embry were sticking with the core classes because they didn’t find anything else in the catalog that interested them enough to add it to their course loads. They would be finished early each day and head home. 

When they set out each day Edward drove Bella in his Volvo and the Range Rover alternately followed them and sped ahead. There was a lot more snow than any of them had been accustomed to in Washington and the commute to Fairbanks was 120 miles each way. 

Leah and Seth rode home with Bella and Edward. Leah always rode with her window down, no matter how blustery the weather.

Bella was annoyed because she knew the reason for it. She told Edward, “She’s only doing it to insult us, you know. It’s her way of saying we smell too badly to ride with the windows closed.”

“That’s okay,” Edward assured her. “I feel the same way about them. Don’t you?”

Bella considered. “Actually I don’t mind Seth’s scent; he’s always reminded me of Jake and I guess I’ve just gotten used to them. You’re right about Leah though.”

“In that case,” her husband advised, “don’t let it bother you.”

Going to school made for long days with extensive travel. The evenings were spent doing homework in the study of the main house. “Is all the travel really worth it?” asked Bella after the first two weeks. “Leah and Seth are the only ones getting anything out of it.”

Jacob, Embry, and Ness eagerly agreed with her. The pack had split with the advent of school. Except for Leah’s yoga class, Leah and Seth had all their classes at the opposite end of the school from the only things worth having, as far as Ness, Jacob, and Embry were concerned.

The three of them had discovered the school skating rink, climbing wall, and nature trail in the first week of school. The climbing wall was laughably easy for two wolves and a vampire/human hybrid. While the trail was used by all three, usually in between classes to let off steam, Ness found it harder than the boys to slow down to human speed while skating. It was no fun holding herself back that much. She wondered what it would take to get a rink put up in Denali.

“There are too many people in a university!” Embry exclaimed. “I don’t like all the crowds.”

“There’s only six hours of daylight here. Did you know that? Six hours! No wonder it seems like there’s never enough time to do anything during the day. There is no day! And we’re wasting most days in school,” Jacob argued.

“That’s true. Besides, I don’t like school as much as I thought I would. No one lets me talk or ask questions as much as you did when you taught me,” Ness complained. “And the boys won’t stick around so I can go shopping.”

Edward responded briskly, “Ness, if you decide to shop, let me know and you can ride back with us.”

Ness shook her head. “That would make the Volvo too crowded.”

“In that case, you can take another car and go some other time.” He returned to the original subject. “We told Charlie we were going to school. Can you come up with a logical reason for us to drop out? It’s only one semester. There’s no reason we can’t all complete it.” He smiled at his wife. “And I do like being in class with you as much as always.”

“We’ll continue then,” she said.

***   
A completely new aura prevailed at the Volturi lair in Volterra – panic. It was subdued and never mentioned directly but it seemed incredible that a coven that made a point of avoiding human blood and blending into human society peacefully could be decimating the Volturi Guard. 

Caius and Aro had believed that the Quileutes must be the determining factor and they had confidently expected Chelsea to even the playing field by dissolving their bond to the Cullens and, possibly, to one another. For the connection to, apparently, be intact was inconceivable. It was incredible that Chelsea, one of the primary weapons in the Volturi Guard, could have been destroyed.

Marcus merely sighed and said, “I told you that the bonds of genuine love were beyond her power. These people have relationships that are too deep and too intense to be easily broken. It isn’t just the mated pairs who have strong bonds. Siblings and friends are just as close. I don’t know what it is about their strange lifestyle that fosters those ties, but they are unbreakable. Chelsea should have recognized that before mounting an attack.”

“No one could have predicted such a fiasco,” Aro stated. “Next time…”

“Master,” Jane eagerly suggested, “Let Alec and me go in with just one guardsman. Alec can blanket the compound, I can incapacitate anyone who takes us by surprise, and the guardsman and I can kill everyone after Alec overpowers them.”

“No, my dears,” Aro dissented. “You are far too valuable to risk. We shall plan another campaign and you will certainly participate in full at that time.”

The twins left the room. Jane was seething. “If they don’t let us go soon, there won’t be any Guard left,” she sulked.

“The Volturi have not survived so long by rushing in,” said Alec. “Aro and Caius will plan an assault and we will prevail, sister.”

Chelsea had been gone a month and, while her influence kept the twins loyal, they were no longer unquestioning when everything they knew was becoming increasingly unstable. It was annoying, too, that everyone except Heidi was under orders to remain in the tower. Jane was certain that she and her brother could turn the tide.

***   
Discussions were ongoing about where the Cullens would relocate. As the weeks passed everyone began to wonder about the details. Esme holed up in Carmen’s workroom for hours. When she came out she often carried leaves of sketches and, more than once, was humming softly, but happily.

“Is everyone staying together?” Jacob asked Carlisle. “I mean, Ness and I will stay wherever Bella and Edward do – at least until we are married – but is there any reason for them… and Emmett and Rosalie or Jasper and Alice to stay in the same place?”

“We have spent time separated,” Carlisle answered. “All of them have lived apart from us at one point or another. This is not a good time for it, however, as long as the Volturi are a threat.”

“Are they still a threat?” Jake inquired. “I mean, we’ve taken out everyone they’ve sent. How many of them are there?” 

“They don’t have a specific number,” Edward said as he entered the room. “They constantly recruit. I think that they will be a threat as long as they still have Jane and Alec.”

“Okay,” said Jake. “Then where are we going next?”

Carlisle smiled. “Good question. Since Esme will be transforming our next home, she should get to tell everyone about her latest concept.”

That evening a blizzard swirled outside and the expanded Denali household gathered in the great room around a fire. Everyone except Carmen and Eleazar, who had been part of the discussions about locale, looked expectantly at Esme who was brimming with excitement.

“I thought that we might enjoy living in Scotland,” Esme said. 

“We usually live in North America,” said Rosalie with some consternation. “I mean, except for Carlisle, we’re all Americans and he’s been in the United States for a long time.”

Emmett’s concern was in an entirely different area. “What about hunting? Is there anything to hunt in Scotland?”

Esme’s smile faded under the negative questions. Alice took her hand and squeezed it. “Let’s let Esme tell us what she’s found,” suggested Alice.

“I think she has surpassed herself this time,” smiled Carlisle. “Go ahead, my darling, and describe the island for them.”

“The island?”

“What island?”

Emmett shook his head, confused. “How could there be much to hunt on an island?”

“There couldn’t,” Carlisle agreed. “We would be near the Artic Circle, though, and could hunt all over it. There are huge areas where there are no people, but wildlife – and hunting – is plentiful.”

“Okay,” said Emmett, reassured where it mattered most. “In that case, where would we be living?”

“It is an island,” Esme said. “It’s actually north of Scotland but was originally settled by Norsemen, who were followed by Scots after they left. It has always been strategic in the north and there is quite a large castle on it.”

“A castle?” Bella breathed excitedly.

“It needs a lot of work,” Esme admitted. “The original section is Norse but the Scots expanded it and I plan to expand it more. We couldn’t possibly move before summer, but I think that would be the best time to move anyway.”

“If it’s an island,” Bella asked, “where would we go to school?”

Esme’s eyes met Carlisle’s in an excited smile. “I think you’ll like the answer to that. You won’t… unless you want to attend a university or college somewhere in Europe. No more high school. It is an unnecessary part of the human charade as I’ve planned it.”

“That is wonderful!” Rosalie breathed. “I never look forward to starting high school yet again.”

Only Ness was dismayed. “That’s all very well for you, but I never got to go to high school… just the boring University here…”

“Trust me, Ness, you are not missin’ a thing!” Jasper walked by and ruffled her curls. 

He paced the room, always planning tactics, then turned and said, “We could ship the vehicles one at a time over the next few months.”

“We will probably want to garage the vehicles on the mainland in Scotland or elsewhere in Europe,” Carlisle explained. “We’ll be acquiring a helicopter as well as boats for hunting. There really isn’t room – or use – for other vehicles on the island itself. Perhaps your motor bikes would work, but nothing bigger. Before making decisions about that I’d like to have you look it over.”

Emmett snorted, “Why do we need boats for hunting? We can go faster than the boats!”

“True,” said Carlisle. “As always, though, we need to maintain a human façade. Humans don’t just walk into freezing water and emerge hours later as though they’d just gone for a brief swim. So… we’ll have boats and be seen using them often.”

Jasper and Edward nodded. The mention of a helicopter was exciting.

“Enough about the vehicles!” Alice exclaimed. “What are you planning, Esme? I can tell that you’re brimming with excitement… and I wish I could see it, but you’re still deciding!”

Esme ducked her head shyly. “Well,” she began, “there is a great hall, of course. Outside there is a bailey and exterior wall, even portcullis at both entrances – by land and by sea. The views are spectacular. There is a boathouse where we can keep quite a few boats. But I thought that most of the castle could be transformed into suites – bedroom, bath, sitting room – for each couple. There would still be space for additional guest rooms and bathrooms too. Since we have humans among us, I thought a small kitchen should also be included. How does that sound?” 

“Exciting,” admitted Rosalie. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Esme.”

“And I am providing the tapestries for the décor,” said Carmen. “You will all have to let me know the colors and themes you want.” She looked across the room and met Leah’s eyes. “All of you,” she repeated.

“When can we see it?” Edward asked.

“We’ve already bought it,” Carlisle admitted, “because I thought it would be a good investment in any case. So we can go see it any time.”

“I’m not sure anyone would be impressed with its current condition,” Esme demurred. “It needs a lot of work.”

“I think some of us might like to go see it anyway,” Edward assured her.

“Esme,” said Alice, “What have you planned? You always have color palettes.”

“I can show those to you and we can change anything you want,” Esme beamed.

The women clustered together to discuss decorating and configurations. Everyone was excited about the move.

Meanwhile the talk among the males in the group revolved around an expedition to the castle and the best way to travel there. Finally it was agreed that they would take a flight from Anchorage to Glasgow and then travel north by car before taking a helicopter out of Inverness. Jasper and Edward arranged the helicopter purchase. They were both licensed to fly helicopters as well as small planes. There was no helipad on the island but there was enough clear space to land.

Carlisle left with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob two days later. The atmosphere was electric with excitement. They had to wait almost a week for the weather to clear enough for a helicopter to make it out to the island. They stood silently in front of the huge pile of gray stone that was obviously of archaic vintage. 

“Hmmm. I’m glad Rosalie didn’t come,” said Emmett. “I don’t think it’s anywhere near ready for her to see it.”

Edward nodded, thinking of Bella’s excitement and the disappointment she would feel if she could see it in its present state. At least it had a roof… and battlements.

“This has always been a great place to secure the area,” Carlisle explained. “That’s why there’s a castle. It was a permanent fortification.”

“Does it have a name?” Jacob asked Carlisle.

“Over the years it’s had a lot of names. Since we own it now, we can name it.”

”You said it was in Scotland,” Jasper reminded him. “Does it come under the government of the United Kingdom?”

“It has, at times,” Carlisle answered. “At this point it’s independent because of its private ownership.”

“So we’ll name it,” said Edward. “What did you want to call it?”

“I have an idea,” Carlisle admitted, “but I wanted to run it past everyone first.”

“What’s that?” Emmett asked.

“I wanted it to represent all of us who will be living here… so I thought QuilCullen had a good sound… almost Celtic,” Carlisle offered with a smile.

Jacob’s eyes were lit with his wide smile. “That sounds like a really cool name, Carlisle.” He turned to the others. “What do you think?” 

Edward nodded at him. “I like it. And I’m sure Bella and Ness will too.”

“Sounds like an eminently suitable name to me,” advised Jasper.

Emmett shrugged. “Works for me. Have to call it something and everyone should be able to remember that one.”

*** 

UAF Spring Break came even though the snow continued unabated. Bella, Ness, and the Quileutes were excited because Charlie and Sue Swan were coming to visit. They would be staying in Seth’s room in the dome guest house.

Jacob, Ness, and Leah used the Range Rover to pick them up at the airport in Anchorage. Charlie was relieved to see them and each received a huge hug.

“Lots of snow here,” Charlie said. “You commute through this every day? Bella commutes through this every day? She hates the cold!”

“We do,” Jake affirmed. “That’s why we have the Range Rover.”

“How are you doing in school, Nessie?” Charlie asked.

“Okay, Grandpa. It’s really dull taking core classes though.”

“Keep at it, Ness. Those will set you up to take anything else you want. It’s just to make sure you have a basic education.” Charlie advised.

Sue turned to Leah, who was sitting next to her. “Will our room be near you and Seth?”

“Yes,” Leah nodded. “You’ll be staying in the dome with us. Seth is bunking with Jake so you and Charlie can have his room.”

Sue sighed with relief. She had developed a positive attitude toward the Cullens and was ready to extend it to their relatives, but she had been dreading a weeklong stay in a house full of vampires. It was wonderful that the pack had been given their own space! It made her feel even more positive about and grateful to the Cullens.

Jake parked in front of the dome and Seth rushed out. Jake and Seth insisted on carrying all the luggage. They entered to find a fire lit, a huge dinner prepared, and all occupants excitedly awaiting the visitors. Edward and Bella arrived in the middle of dinner to join the welcome.

The visit was good. Sue was delighted that her children were enjoying their time at the university. Seth showed her his current art project for metalsmithing class. Charlie enjoyed his time with his girls, Edward, and Jake. He was puzzled at their school choice, though, and kept saying, “You were accepted to Dartmouth and who knows where else… I can’t believe you chose to go to school up in this icebox!”

When Charlie and Sue went back to Forks, Ness sighed with relief. “I love seeing Grandpa, but I’m glad I can go back to eating normally! I hate human food!”

Bella laughed. “You’re probably healthier for it. Jake and the other boys eat way too much junk food!”

Ness made a face. “Chips are nasty!” she declared.

*** 

April came and still there was deep snow everywhere. Bella had completely agreed with Charlie about all the snow and was thinking about a trip elsewhere. She wanted to go somewhere the sun shone.

Alice was right when she had said that they should keep in touch with their allies. Bella and Edward had bonded especially well with Benjamin and Tia, members of the Egyptian coven. It was almost certain to be warmer in Egypt even if they did have to pay attention to the sun.

Carlisle agreed that such a visit was a good idea. He and Esme would go also and visit with his old friend Amun and his mate Kebi, while Bella and Edward renewed their friendship with the younger couple. 

The trip was without incident until they reached their friends’ home. Amun almost slammed the door in their faces. At the last minute he relented, grudgingly, “You might as well come in. You came a long way.”

He led them toward a sitting area where Kebi waited silently. “I don’t care what you want this time, Carlisle. The answer is ‘no’.”

Carlisle looked at Edward, who shook his head slightly. Bella noted their exchange and said, “We were looking forward to visiting with Benjamin and Tia. When will they be home?”

Amun and Kebi both glared at her. A look of concern flitted across Edward’s face.  
Since neither of the Egyptians was explaining, Edward did. “Benjamin was concerned that the Volturi would absorb him into their Guard after seeing his gift when they were in the meadow with us. In order to avoid that, he and Tia left their coven and are nomads somewhere.”

“This is your fault, Carlisle! If we had not gone to America the Volturi would know nothing about my Benjamin! He and Tia would be here with us,” Amun accused bitterly. “Aro summoned us to Volterra a couple of months after our return. That was when Benjamin and Tia left without so much as a word! Kebi and I still had to make an appearance, of course, and it was clear that Benjamin was the one they were interested in seeing. We were lucky to escape with our lives! For all I know, he is part of the Guard by now. They would naturally have sent Demetri after him.” He paused and sighed. “I tell you, Carlisle, I am tired of discovering talent and having it taken away from me… Demetri was mine first, you’ll remember.”

“I remember,” Carlisle said. “I grieve to tell you, Amun, that Demetri no longer walks the earth.”

“Why?” Amun asked. “How do you know this?”

“We didn’t see him again after that day in the meadow,” responded Carlisle, “but our wolf allies discovered him as he was about to enter Edward and Bella’s home. They destroyed him.”

Amun let out a wail as he sank down next to Kebi, and covered his head. “Why have you come here? You put us in greater danger by your arrival and then you admit to destroying a prominent member of the Volturi Guard? Go! I hope that you are able to leave unseen!”

“But, Amun,” Bella said, “That means that Benjamin and Tia don’t have to stay in hiding. The Volturi can’t send Demetri after him!”

“Perhaps Benjamin will find out and return to us some day!” Amun replied. “Aro still wants him and the Volturi keep an eye on us in case that happens. It is to be hoped that they are unaware of your visit here. Your coven has brought us enough bad luck. We have been friends a long time, Carlisle, but I do not want to see any of you again.”

Carlisle answered gravely, “I regret that you feel that way, my friend. For my part I will continue to consider you a friend and hope that circumstances change in your favor. Farewell.”

The Cullens left somberly. Edward put his arm across Carlisle’s shoulder. “It was not your fault.”

Esme hesitated a moment, then said, “Darling, I’m sorry that Amun was so bitter.”

Carlisle shook his head. “Obviously he felt that he had good reason. I had no idea that this would happen! If I hadn’t asked them to come…”

“True. But the Volturi have always scented out exceptional talent. Aro basically called Amun on hiding something that day. Benjamin was bright enough to anticipate a summons from the Volturi and arrange his plans accordingly.” Edward thought briefly. “I wonder if Alice and I can find him…” He sighed. “I’ll have to talk to her about it when we get back to Denali.”

Esme and Bella were as silent as their husbands, but suddenly Edward looked at Bella and chuckled. Startled, they all glanced at him. “Sorry, my love. Your venture into warm weather is turning out to be briefer than expected.” He pulled Bella into a hug.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Bella nodded. “So you owe me a rain check… which I’d like to cash in sometime soon.”

Esme linked her arm more closely through Carlisle’s and suggested, “I think we should pay Siobhan’s coven a visit soon. After all, they’ll be fairly close neighbors of ours when we move.”

Carlisle considered her suggestion and nodded. “They’ll be much closer than any other coven.” He put his arm around her as they walked to the parking structure where they’d left their car. Within a couple of hours they were headed back to Alaska.


	11. High Noon

QuilCullen was starting to look like Esme’s projections. The exterior was nearly complete with its five large turrets, its new helipad and hangar, and its new kitchen. The prospect from the front was pleasing and the Cullen ladies, other than Esme, were having their first view of the place.

Leah had been invited to join them but had declined, saying that she would be happily surprised when they moved. As requested, she had shared her color preferences with Esme and Carmen so that they were able to design her room and bath according to her taste. 

The castle was still a hulk of grey stone. In fact it was a great deal larger than when the Cullen men had first seen it three months earlier. Edward had flown them over from Inverness in the helicopter. He stood by the hangar, letting the girls enjoy working with the interior design of their new home.

Bella had sighed happily when they approached the building from the air. It was exactly the way she always thought a castle should look. She was reticent about expressing her excitement about this move, thinking she was the only one who felt that way, but she could not miss Rosalie’s eagerness to see it from the inside or Alice’s wide grin. Esme, too, was clearly excited, confiding to the others, “This is the first time I’ve worked on a real castle… and I’ve always wanted to try one.”

The entry was new. It was the lower floor of the turret overlooking the front of the castle. The door was a modern version of a medieval door. It was dark wood, studded with nails, with ornate hinges. Inside the entry Esme explained, “I thought it would be interesting to have other medieval things here… a suit of armor, weapons on the wall, and so on. The door opposite – into the great hall – was the original front door.”

The original door was a thick slab of ancient wood that was so dark it was black. At ten feet tall and six feet wide it was so huge that it would dwarf even the tall vampires and Quileutes. It closed behind them as they entered the great hall. Esme turned to look at it. “Good. They fixed it. We’ll still be able to hear it open and close, but it no longer slams. When Carlisle and I first saw the castle it sounded like the crack of doom when it slammed shut, and it’s not echoing so badly in here now that the tapestries Carmen made for us have been hung. By the time we get the furniture in, it should be fine.”

The walls in the great hall were twelve feet high and large tapestries hung ten feet down on each side with three across half of the back of the room. A giant fireplace that the tallest of their group could easily walk into occupied the center of the room. A fire in it would be visible from any angle. The great hall ran across the south side of the castle. The turrets on the southern corners had large window seats built into them. 

“I thought one corner could be a computer area and the other devoted to games,” said Esme. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me,” responded Rosalie. Then she turned the conversation to the subject that interested her the most. “Where’s my suite?”

“We’ll get to the suites shortly,” Esme promised. “I want you girls to see everything!”

Bella, Ness, and Alice had gone over to look at the tapestries. “These are wonderful!” Ness exclaimed. “I love the fairy tales!”

When you paid attention it was easy to pick them out, one to each tapestry. Sleeping Beauty was represented. The stories of Cinderella and Snow White completed the trio on the back wall. Beauty and the Beast and the Little Mermaid each represented one side of the room.

“I’m glad you like them,” Esme said. “Traditionally tapestry themes are either myth or history but I liked the notion of fairy tales more and I remembered how much you had loved them as a child.”

Alice hugged Esme, saying, “They’re perfect! I like the classical look to each figure, too. These aren’t Disney versions. They look real.”

Bella stood closely following the story of Cinderella before turning to answer Alice. “Maybe they are.”

Esme looked startled. “What do you mean?”

“You have to admit it’s possible,” Bella continued. “Look. These stories are generally known. Stories about vampires are known too. Few people have any idea that we exist. Or that the Quileutes could turn into giant wolves – most of their own people don’t know it even though, again, they know the stories.”

Ness followed her reasoning, her eyes growing larger with wonder. “So it’s possible that fairy tales happen too… somewhere.” 

Bella nodded. “Exactly.”

“That is such a cool idea,” Ness breathed.

Alice looked like she was thinking over the idea and Esme started to say something, when Rosalie interrupted them. “Whatever. Carmen did a beautiful job but we don’t have electric yet, so let’s move on. When is the generator coming anyway?”

“Next week,” Esme automatically replied.

“Good. Then we can work nonstop. Meanwhile, I love the way you added all these arrow slots at various heights on both sides of the door so that you could add more glass and brighten the place up.”

Esme smiled. “Some of the arrow slots are original… and they gave me the idea. It needed considerable brightening. It’s cloudy most of the time, anyway, but I always like to capture as much natural light as possible.”

“What is that huge open area over there?” Ness asked, pointing to an area that covered the other half of the back wall. “It looks almost like a balcony, but why would anyone put a balcony inside?”

“That was the music gallery. I think I’ve improved on it. Come on up and see what you think,” Esme invited.

They ascended the grey stone grand staircase. “How many staircases are there?” asked Bella.

“Seven,” Esme replied. “This one and a large one that is not as ornate toward the back as well as one down from each turret. All of the turret steps start on the second floor. They access the third floor and the roof. This one and the back stairs only go to the second floor. I had their access to the third floor sealed off so that the office would be more secure.”

The others nodded. Every Cullen home had a secure area where documents could be forged, computers hacked, or any other necessary aids to their human cover could be handled in house.

They looked down into the great hall for a moment, and then Esme opened a door that led into a music room. The walls were covered in cabinets. Esme opened one, murmuring, “Felt lined to guard against moisture.” There was room for thousands of CD’s in the cabinets she indicated. “Edward’s piano will go there,” she said, indicating the center of the room. “He has additional cabinets to use any way he’d like. There are speakers in here and speakers below. They can be turned on and off separately. The space here is for the sound system when it comes in.” They looked around the room’s three walls and the open side that was a stone railed balcony over the great hall. “You know how much I love listening to him play. The acoustics are incredible.”

“What about when he’s moody and just playing for himself?” Rosalie asked sourly.

“Then, if he wants, he can close off the room with these doors,” Esme walked to the wall that joined the balcony and pressed a button that released folding doors. When unfolded from each side and secured they provided a faux wood fourth wall. She then replaced them in their disused position. “I hope he won’t want to use them often.”

“Has Edward seen this?” Bella asked.

Esme smiled. “Only in my head, perhaps, and I’ve tried to avoid thinking about it around him. Why don’t you bring him in so we can show him, Ness?”

Ness nodded and left to find her father. Edward looked up as she approached and a startled look, quickly erased, flitted across his face.

Esme led the others around the rest of the second floor. There were doors into the stairs for each turret. Otherwise the turret suites were totally private and separate. There were four guest rooms, each with a bathroom. There was a library and a small laundry room. Esme made a large north facing room into a design studio for herself. There were fireplaces everywhere.

“Surely not all of these rooms needed fireplaces,” Rosalie said.

Esme shrugged. “They were already here. That’s the only way people had of keeping warm. I think they must have imported wood because our forest is too small to have supplied wood for so many fireplaces… Anyway, I just incorporated them into my designs… only those in the turrets are new.”

The new turrets were on each corner as well as the one in front. Esme had tentatively assigned them but wanted the girls to determine for themselves which they preferred before she decorated them. She had chosen the northeast corner for herself and Carlisle because she liked the view of their small woods to the north and enjoyed watching sunrises with her husband. 

After some discussion she could see that her original choices for them were valid.

“Emmett likes sunrise, too, so the southeast works for us,” said Rosalie. 

“Jasper and Edward both like to do a lot of their work at night,” said Alice, looking at Bella for affirmation. Bella nodded her agreement. “So Jazz and I will take the northwest, giving Edward and Bella the southwest… I assume the front turret is for Jacob and Ness?” 

“Yes,” smiled Esme. “I wanted them to feel that their accommodations were equal to any of ours. It faces south so the light there should be good.”

The Cullen family office took up most of the third floor but Jasper and Carlisle both had studies up there too. Everyone took a quick trip to the roof where they looked over the battlements and watched Edward and Ness enter the castle.

“I want to get down to the music room and see whether Edward likes it,” Esme said and practically flew past the others, closely followed by Bella. She knew that his first expression would tell her if she had been successful in designing something he liked.

Alice was standing in her trance state and Rosalie waited to see what it was about. When Alice came back to her surroundings she gave Rosalie a blinding smile and danced toward the steps downward.

“What did you see?” demanded Rosalie.

“Nothing bad,” Alice replied blithely, “and you’ll know in a few minutes.”

Rosalie shook her head irritably and followed Alice down to the music room where Edward was turning slowly with his hands on his hips. He walked over and glanced down into the great hall. Esme showed him how the fourth wall worked. All the time he looked silently with the bright look in his eyes that Bella associated with happiness. The women in his family watched him, smiling.

Finally Esme punched him lightly on the arm. “How did I do? Do you like it?”

Edward laughed and swung her around. “It’s incredible, Esme! I would never have thought to do this! The original music gallery had to have been smaller and several feet below the second floor.”

“It was,” Esme agreed, “It just gave me the idea of where the perfect place for music might be…”

Her son dropped a kiss on her forehead. “You are a genius,” he said admiringly.

Bella smiled to see him so excited, then her brow wrinkled. “Esme, didn’t you say that there were quarters for the Quileutes too?”

“Of course, dear. They’re on the first floor. I’ll show you.” Esme led the way downstairs.

A large arched door under the music room opened from the great hall. Beyond it was the back staircase and a passage to the galley kitchen. On one side of the kitchen was a small dining room and on the other was a laundry room. 

Leah’s room and bath was under Carlisle and Esme’s suite. There was also a sitting room for all of the Quileutes there. 

The bottom of Jasper and Alice’s turret was turned into bedrooms for Seth and Embry with a shared bath. Esme turned to Bella and Ness. “You girls know them better than the rest of us. What do you think? They are always welcome in the rest of the house, but I’ve noticed that they really like to have their own space also. I’ve tried to design it so that they have the entire north side of the first floor.”

“You’re right,” Ness said. “They do like to have their own space.”

“I think your entire use of space is inspired, Esme,” said Bella. “You seem to have thought of everything.”

“I like what I’ve seen,” offered Rosalie.

Edward observed, “It’s starting to get dark. Since we don’t have a generator yet, we need to get back.”

“Wait a minute!” Alice looked around and then turned to Esme. “It’s looking pretty livable already, Esme. When were you planning on having us move?”

“June, I thought. Another month,” said Esme. “There’s still a lot to be done on the suites because I wanted to customize them to everyone’s personal specifications.”

“I have a lot to do in that month,” Alice said gaily. “I have a wedding to plan before we leave for QuilCullen.”

“We’re not getting married again yet,” Rosalie said absently. She looked at Bella, who shook her head, and back to Alice. Suddenly she was more aware and curious. “Anyway, I plan my own. Are you?”

“No,” said Ness. “I am.”

“But your birthday…” Bella began, but saw Edward shake his head slightly.

“Is in September,” Ness finished. “Close enough if we are moving here in June. I wanted to get married on the beach at La Push, but Jacob wasn’t sure about doing it there and Edward doesn’t want to violate the treaty to that degree.” She sniffed disdainfully. “As if the treaty even really exists still…”

Edward came over and slipped his arm around Bella’s waist. “In the end, she decided to get married in Denali. I told her we would take care of transporting everyone from Forks that she wants to invite.” He looked into Bella’s eyes and saw that she was hurt that none of it had been discussed with her. Edward murmured into her ear, “I only found out when she came outside and was thinking about it. I swear that was the first I knew….”

Bella nodded, then sighed. “Et tu, Alice?”

Alice shook her head, setting her black curls swinging. “I found out then, too, because that was when Ness made the decision. Before then she had only been thinking about it.”

“Does Jake know?” Bella asked Ness.

“Not yet.”

“Don’t you think he might like to know before everyone else does?” 

“Yes,” said Ness. “And he would have if Edward and Alice didn’t read minds and have visions. That’s not my fault.” She drew herself to her full height. “Jake wants to marry me. I doubt if he’ll object to moving the wedding up three months.”

“I don’t think he will either,” Edward said. 

“She also wants me to plan it with her because she wants to be involved, but has no experience... and I do,” sang out Alice happily. Her eyes met Bella’s. “And I didn’t have to beg.”


	12. High Noon

Jacob and the Cullens who had not gone to QuilCullen were all at the airport in Anchorage to greet the travelers. They were eager to hear about the progress that had been made and see what their wives thought of the place. There was an excited babble of conversation as Edward and Bella ended up riding with Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice rode with Emmett and Rosalie. Somehow Jake had maneuvered Ness away from her family and driven off alone with her.

“You called me from Glasgow,” he said to her. “That’s a freaking international call! What’s wrong, Ness?”

Ness covered his tense hand with hers. “Nothing’s wrong, Jake.”

Some of the tension he had felt since she had called and asked him to pick her up in his Vanquish so that they could be alone dropped away from him. “So why the urgency and the call from abroad?”

“I wanted to be able to talk with you alone. If you had brought the Range Rover it’s likely that Bella and Edward would have ridden with us.”

He shot her a quick glance. “Are you fighting with them?”

“No!” Her voice was sharp because she had wanted romantic time alone with him and instead he was playing twenty questions.

Jake sighed, “Okay, Nessie. You aren’t angry with your parents but you sound like you’re on the edge of being mad at me. Whatever I said, I’m sorry. What did you want to talk about, sweetheart?”

Ness cuddled against his shoulder. That was the Jacob she wanted to see! “Before we leave Anchorage why don’t we look in a jewelry store? There’s nowhere near as large a selection in Fairbanks.”

“Why do you want to look at jewelry?” Jacob was completely baffled.

“Because we haven’t bought our wedding rings yet. I didn’t want an engagement ring, but I do want both of us to wear wedding rings… except when you’re a wolf. Don’t you want to?”

“Sure,” Jake said, “but, Ness, I don’t have money on me right now for something like that.”

“I do. We can put it on my card and you can pay for my ring if you’d rather. I’d be buying yours anyway. Please, Jake!” Nessie looked up as trustfully as she had every day of her life and, as always, Jacob gave in.

They stopped at three jewelers before Ness found what she was looking for – simple wide bands with symbols that looked medieval in white gold. Jacob was relieved to see that they were not as expensive as most of the rings they had looked over.

They headed back to the car in perfect accord, with their arms around one another. Jake paused to kiss her before he opened her door for her.

He got into the car and was about to start the engine when she threw out her other curve ball. “Jake?”

“Hmm?” Her hand was on his, keeping him from turning the key. His brow furrowed. She was staring into his face with her chocolate eyes wide and lovely, as though she hoped that he could read her thoughts. He smiled and shook his head. “Edward’s the mind reader, Ness. You know that. Go ahead and tell me.”

She took his face into her hands and kissed him, gently at first and then with increasing passion. Then she looked into his eyes again.

“Jake, I want to get married in June… before we move to Scotland.”

Jacob swallowed hard. He wished he knew what her parents would say because they were his best friends and he didn’t want them to be upset with him about Ness. “Um…”

Ness sighed. “I know that you’re wondering what they will think. Sometimes I wish I had ordinary parents who never knew my fiancé until I introduced them!”

Jake turned pale as he grasped her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes and said earnestly, “No, you don’t, Ness! If they had been ordinary you would never have been born… and I wouldn’t have been there when you were. That was the most important day of my life up until that point! Besides, honey, if all of us were ordinary humans, we wouldn’t have forever to look forward to….”  
Ness took a deep breath, her annoyance calmed. “I know… and I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you. With you, Jake! I’m marrying you. I love my parents, but I don’t want them to be the determining factor of our lives. Once we’re married, they are not part of our decisions… unless we both want them to be. Their opinion doesn’t matter unless we ask for it. Even then, it is just their advice; it’s not what we have to do. That needs to be just what we want. Is that okay with you? Please?” 

Her eyes had an almost haunted expression and Jake was quick to reassure her. He took her into his arms. “When we are married, you will be my wife more than you will be anything to anyone else. At that point our plans and decisions are just ours.” He kissed her.

Ness broke into a radiant smile. “By the way, they already know about moving up the wedding. Edward saw me thinking about it. Alice is helping me plan it. We’ll get married in Denali and will bring up anyone from Forks who wants to come.” She paused to take a breath. “Say something.”

“What’s there to say?” Jake shrugged. “Sounds like it’s all planned and all I have to do is stay out of the way except when you or Alice want me to do something.”

She giggled. “That’s about right.”

“Okay, then. Wedding in June. That’s why we shopped for rings.” Jake was sure he had it all together. Just in case, he turned to Ness. “Can I start the car now?”

“Yes!” she laughed.

*** 

Esme and Carlisle were the next ones to venture forth with Jasper and Alice to QuilCullen. They inspected the new generator, new boats, and new furniture that had arrived. An actual conference table in warm cherry occupied a third of the Cullen office on the third floor.

Carlisle smiled as he watched Esme and Alice dance from one item of furniture to another, going into raptures about each. He met Jasper’s gaze and saw the same amusement in his eyes. 

“The blues for Bella and Edward’s furniture are perfect!” Alice said.

“Yes, you were right on target there,” said Esme. “Isn’t it odd how much better you are at knowing what suits her than Bella is herself?”

“Yes… but then she had the greens for Ness and Jacob’s furnishings pegged!” reminded Alice.

“Of course Rosalie selected her own rose and pale pink furnishings,” commented Esme.

“And you know the exact tones of purple and blue that you prefer,” said Alice happily. “Of course, Jazz and I like our shades of pale yellow and brown… I know that Leah told you she likes cinnamon brown, deep green, and pale blue. Did you ever get color preferences from the boys?”

“Oh yes,” Esme sighed. “Dark blue for Seth and forest green for Embry.”

“Not so hard to find for all that effort in getting them to come up with something!” Alice said. “Men are so funny!”

She cut her gaze over to Jasper who was laughing at them behind his hand and Carlisle who was openly laughing. “I think we have seen enough in here, Esme, don’t you?” Alice asked. “Let’s go look at the generator and the boats.”

In no time at all the men were going over the fine points of the generator and what they could expect from it. From there they went to look at the new power boats and the sailboat for summer leisure. Every boat was “she” and the talk was that of a lover whichever man was speaking.

Alice and Esme watched tolerantly and patiently. Every time they met one another’s eye, though, they giggled or coughed. It was the same conversation the women had over the furniture… only different because it was the male version of the language. From the other gender’s point of view, they were both very funny.

*** 

Before returning to Glasgow they stopped in Ireland to see Siobhan’s coven. The land was green and looked fresh washed. Their cottage looked simple on the outside, but inside it was furnished beautifully and always boasted fresh flowers from Siobhan’s garden.

Liam met them at the door. “Come in! About time you got over here to see us!”

Siobhan bustled in with her hands full of roses. “It was nice to hear that you’re moving near us! Maybe we’ll be seeing more of you then?”

“I certainly hope so!” said Esme. “Those are so beautiful and I do wish I could grow them, but our patch of rock, while lovely, is far too cold. You’ll have to come visit us. We have plenty of room…” 

“Ah, but do you have plenty of hunting?” Liam asked curiously.

“Well, no. There’s not really anything much on the island except for the castle, docks, and a patch of woods. We have to go elsewhere to hunt… but we are within reach of the entire northern part of the northern hemisphere. No one visiting us would starve. We aren’t that isolated,” Carlisle said.

Liam barked out a laugh. “We’ll see, we’ll see. You may find yourself greeting us yet.”

“I consider Siobhan to be responsible for the continuation of our ceasefire,” said Carlisle.

“Wouldn’t be surprised meself,” agreed Liam.

Maggie came in from her greenhouse with her hands full of vegetables. The Cullens stared at them as she laid them on the counter. “What?!!” Maggie said. “I’m sure you know what they are.”

“Yes,” said Alice, wrinkling her nose. “What we’re wondering is why….”

“Gives us an income that looks normal and lets us scent out persons of interest,” said Maggie.

“I see,” said Alice.

Carlisle looked like a man broaching a difficult subject. “We visited Amun not long ago. Did you hear about Benjamin?”

“Yes,” Maggie response was immediate. “They saw us before moving on.”

“Are you all right?” Esme asked. “I was concerned that if the Volturi were recruiting new talent by pulling from other covens, they might have thrown their net your way.”

“No worries,” Maggie said positively. “They wouldn’t want me or my gift.”

“Why not?” Alice asked.

“Because Aro can pretty much see what there is to see and beyond that,” Maggie shrugged, “the Volturi aren’t really interested in Truth and that’s all I pay attention to.”

They visited a while longer, making plans to meet at QuilCullen in July or August. Then the Cullens hurried to Dublin to catch their flight.

***

The wedding preparations were well under way. Alice had the perfect dresses for Ness and Rosalie, who was acting as her matron of honor. She had a small challenge when it came to fitting Jake and Seth, his best man, into tuxedos. To say there was growling was an understatement.

“None of that!” Alice ordered. “This wedding is going to be perfect and that includes the two of you!”

“But Alice,” Seth said, “isn’t there something else we could wear? How about some dress pants and nice silk shirts?” His gaze brightened as Alice appeared to be considering his suggestion.

“Hmmm….. No.” Alice shook her head. “That would be far too casual for the occasion. Now get into the Jeep because we have to get them fitted well in advance. You are both way too big to wear something off the rack even if we were inclined to go that way… and we aren’t!”

“If I could just discuss this with Ness…” Jake began. He stopped in relief as Ness entered the room. “Ness… honey…”

Alice shook her head again, regretfully this time. “Nessie, I think you were too optimistic when you said that your fiancé would cooperate with our plans for your wedding. The tuxedo fittings are the first thing we have asked of him and…” she shrugged, “he doesn’t want to do it.” 

“Ness, honey, it’s not like that. Seth and I just thought…” Jake hurried to enter the conversation.

Ness sighed and turned away. “It’s okay, Jake. It is your wedding too.” She let her eyes fill with tears and turned back as she wiped one from her cheek. “It doesn’t have to be perfect…. Alice….” She turned toward her aunt.

Jake met Seth’s eyes. Seth nodded and Jake put his hands on Ness’s shoulders. “It’s okay, honey. Of course it has to be perfect. And you’re the bride… it’s your show. Seth and I will wear whatever you say…”

Ness turned back slowly. “Are you sure, Jake? Because the tuxes would be exactly what I’d want…”

“Then you’ve got them.” Jake looked over at Seth and gestured toward the door. “We’ll be in the Jeep, Alice.”

Alice watched them leave and made sure they were well out of hearing range before turning to Ness. “Well played,” she approved.

Ness grinned at her aunt. “You should know, since you taught me and I only learn from the best.”

Alice nodded graciously at the compliment, and then winked before joining the young men in the Jeep.

***   
Jake caught Edward and Bella as they were coming in from hunting. “Do you have a few minutes?”

Edward looked at Bella with one eyebrow raised inquiringly. She shrugged slightly in answer. “Yes,” Edward assured him.

“Alice is expecting me,” Bella said. “We have more wedding shopping to do. So, if you will excuse me…”

“I really need to have this discussion with both of you,” Jacob insisted.

“In that case…” Edward entered the empty library and ushered the others in.

They sat awkwardly in silence for a moment before Jake began, “I don’t really know how to start. It’s about Ness and me. Whenever something concerns her, I always tend to check with the two of you first so that we come to a consensus. She wants that to stop. According to her, she and I need to start making decisions independently. And I agree.”

Bella thought about it briefly, her brows knit. “Why did we need to discuss this? Isn’t it a given that, as a married couple, you’ll make your own choices?” She looked at Edward and smiled. “We did.”

Edward paced for a couple of minutes. He turned to Jake. “I understand. We need to become more like peers and less like parents for this to work.” 

Jake sighed. “That’s it, exactly. I know you’ll always be her parents and we both certainly expect that you’ll always be close to us – physically and emotionally – but we need to be your fellow adults, not the kids.”

“True.” Edward held out his hand. “We’ll work on that.” Jacob shook his hand.

Bella hugged him. “It’s a habit… but all three of us can break it, for Ness and for your marriage.”

“Thanks, Bells!”

***

Most of the cars had been transferred to the large garage attached to a property the Cullens had bought just outside Glasgow. They would use the Glasgow house in addition to the castle. Esme and Carlisle would be there each week during Carlisle’s schedule at the hospital. He was the new head of the Emergency Room on the graveyard shift.

The only cars left to transport were the Jeep, Edward’s Volvo, and Carlisle’s Mercedes because all of them easily transported multiple passengers. Alice had declared them essential transport for the wedding.

***   
Charlie Swan was just taking a sip of hot coffee when Sue, opening the mail, declared, “We have an invitation to Nessie and Jake’s wedding.”

The unexpected news caught Charlie unaware. He burnt his tongue and spilt his coffee. “Let me see that! Didn’t they say they were waiting until after her birthday?”

“They did. Something must have caused them to move it up,” Sue said as she helped mop up the coffee and gave him a piece of toast that wasn’t soaked.

“I don’t like it,” he said. “I just don’t like it. Bella’s wedding was being planned just seven years ago! How could it already be time for Nessie’s?”

Sue stopped serving up his eggs and bacon. She looked Charlie in the eye. “Do you really want to know?”

He met her gaze, thought about it a minute, and reluctantly shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

She finished filling his plate and placed it in front of him. “I don’t think so either.” Sue dropped a kiss on the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder. “Just roll with it and enjoy being the bride’s Grandpa. At least you’re still young enough to enjoy it!”

“Yeah,” he groused, “but at this rate I’m going to be able to play with my great-grandchildren!”

“And that’s bad why?” Sue asked.

“It’s not bad.” Charlie chewed on his lower lip. “It’s just not normal.”

“Don’t worry about normal. That ship sailed a long time ago. We are still firmly in the lives of your children and mine… that’s enough for me,” Sue said.

***   
Bella spoke to her mother over the phone about once a month. During that conversation they caught up on everything that was missed or glossed over in their frequent emails. It startled her considerably when she talked to her mother a week before the wedding to find that Renee was very excited about her upcoming visit to Alaska.

“Alaska?” Bella endeavored to laugh naturally. “Why would you be coming to Alaska, Mom? You hate the cold!”

“It’s late June, Bella. I think it’ll be temperate enough for me to spend a few days with you and finally get to know my granddaughter.”

“Oh,” Bella said, at a loss for a reply. “Um… the connection is full of static, Mom. I’ll call you back in a few minutes.” Bella hung up the phone as if she was in a trance. After a moment’s reflection she called Charlie.

“Dad, did you tell Mom about the wedding?”

“No. Why would I?” Charlie was startled by the question.

“Had you told her about Ness?” Bella continued.

“No!” Charlie was absolute. “You and I agreed, from the beginning, not to mention her. Too complicated.”

“That’s what I thought,” Bella responded. “Just checking.”

Charlie asked cautiously, “Why are you checking, Bella?”

“Because somebody told her something and she’s planning to come for a visit… just in time for the wedding, although she didn’t mention that…” 

“Renee is coming to the wedding? What are you going to tell her?” 

“I don’t know yet. I suppose that depends on who told her and how much they told her,” Bella replied.

Charlie thought a minute, and then ventured cautiously, “You don’t suppose it was Jake again, do you?” 

Bella scowled. “It better not be,” she growled. “Ness will want him in one piece.”

***   
Edward was out hunting with his brothers, Garrett, and Henri. The polar ice was melting and the bears were suffering. It made them grouchy, which Emmett enjoyed, and meant that thinning their numbers was a positive act as well as giving the vampires sustenance.

It startled him to suddenly hear Bella’s thoughts. Except for in their most intimate moments it was rare for her to move her shield so that she could make contact with him at a distance. He stiffened as he felt the degree of her panic over Renee’s visit. Frantically he pulled out his cell phone to discuss it with her, but got no signal. 

“Em! Jazz! I have to get to where there’s a signal so I can call Bella. Something’s up!” Edward called.

Emmett just nodded and waved but Jasper detained him a moment. “Do you need us?”

“No… although we may need you before this is over,” Edward frankly advised him. “Someone’s told Bella’s mother about Ness and, apparently, invited her to the wedding.”

“Jake?” Jasper asked, aghast.

Edward shook his head. “No. I would have picked that up.” He turned to go. “Thanks, Jazz!”

He ran toward Denali, checking for a connection every few miles. Finally he got one. “Bella? Calm down, love. We’ll get through this… somehow. Jake didn’t tell your mother…”

“No,” Bella interrupted him. “It was Ness! With encouragement from Alice and Esme. If Alice tells me it’s going to be fine one more time…”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Edward promised her.

*** 

Bella went outside and took a walk toward the direction from which Edward would most likely come. Her thoughts were in more turmoil than usual and she hadn’t called Renee back because she hadn’t decided what she was going to say. The past hour had been as annoying as it had been illuminating.

After talking to Charlie she had approached Jacob. “Just wondering, Jake,” she said conversationally. “Did you invite my mother to your wedding? Did you tell her about Ness?” Her approach had turned from casual to something bordering on dangerous.

Jake choked on the soda he was chugging. “No, Bella! I swear! I can’t remember ever even talking to your mother!” He hastened to add, “About anything!”

Bella stopped and bit her lower lip. “I believe you, Jake.” She looked at him from under her lashes. “Any idea who did?”

Jacob was standing with his soda bottle in his hand, clearly thinking and shaking his head. “I have no ideas, Bella. Who knows anything about Ness?”

Bella stared at him for a moment. “That’s it, of course!” She pulled his head down so she could kiss him on the cheek. “You’re brilliant!”

He grinned down at her. “Thanks.” He watched her march off and mused, “Wonder what I said….”

Bella headed into the house and headed for Carmen’s studio. She was helping Alice, Esme, and Ness plan, so it had become a wedding headquarters of sorts. Carmen wasn’t in there but the other three looked up as she entered. Bella scanned their faces quickly and was incensed that none of them looked guilty. 

“Which one of you told Renee about Ness and invited her and Phil – I assume you also invited Phil – to the wedding?” Bella demanded.

Bella was so busy glaring at Alice and Esme that she was stunned when the answer came from an unexpected direction. “I did,” Ness replied calmly. “I believe I have the right to issue invitations to my wedding, don’t you?” She lifted an eyebrow inquiringly.

“How could you do that without at least discussing it with me,” Bella stormed at her.

“I love you, but I don’t filter all my decisions through you.”

“Chill out, Bella. This is not a decision that was made by just one of us,” Alice advised her. “Anyway, everything will work out just fine. Nessie and your mom will both enjoy the relationship.”

“They weren’t ever supposed to have a relationship,” Bella reminded them as she looked at all of them.

Her daughter raised her brown eyes to Bella’s and said softly, “I think that’s just mean. It was a while before I even knew I still had a Grandma. If I hadn’t noticed her in your wedding photos and asked about her, I might never have known!”

“Ness, you know our lives aren’t like normal human lives. You’ve always known that! Grandpa and I decided long ago that Renee was too fragile to handle this kind of unusual relationship,” Bella said tensely.

“She didn’t sound too fragile when we talked on the phone. We’ve been talking every day ever since I found her info,” Ness advised her. “She sounded thrilled to hear from me and is looking forward to coming.”

“When?” Bella asked. “When is she coming?”

“Tomorrow – late afternoon into Anchorage. Don’t worry so much. She and Phil are staying in a hotel in Fairbanks. With everybody coming from Forks there will be others staying there too.”

“What did you tell her?” Bella said between her teeth, attempting to stay as calm as possible.

“The truth – mostly. Obviously I didn’t go into the details. I said I was Edward’s niece by birth but that the two of you had raised me.” She shrugged. “That’s what you told Grandpa.”

Bella became intensely still with alarm. “Grandpa met you when you were still a baby. He didn’t meet you as a young woman less than seven years after we got married!”

‘She doesn’t care!” Ness said. “She likes me… and I think she’s glad that Jake gets to have a happy ending too… not just you and Edward.”

Esme’s quiet voice was clear and hopeful, “Is it really so bad, Bella? Could you and Charlie have underestimated Renee?”

“Well,” Bella said, “I guess we’re going to find out. If anything happens to her, it’s on you three!”

“I knew she’d say that,” murmured Ness.

“It will be fine, Bella,” repeated Alice as Bella stalked out of the room.


	13. High Noon

Edward and Bella picked Renee and Phil up from the Anchorage airport. Renee hugged Bella and looked her over carefully. “Oh… you have contacts now! They must not be a very good quality, honey. They simply ruin the beautiful color of your eyes! So pale, too… but what can you expect with no sun?”

Phil interrupted her, “That’s okay, Bella. You’re as beautiful as ever, isn’t she, babe?” He turned to Renee.

“Maybe even more than usual,” she agreed.

They drove into Fairbanks and checked into their hotel. When they were settled into the suite Edward had upgraded them to and the bellman had departed, Renee turned to them. “I called Charlie to tell him about Ness, but it turned out he already knew about her. He wouldn’t talk about her, though, and practically hung up on me. When did I get voted out of your family, Bella?”

“It’s not like that,” Edward interposed.

“Thank you, Edward, but I asked Bella. We have talked via email and phone for years now and Ness had to reach out to me herself. She sounds like a lovely girl. Why haven’t you ever mentioned her?” Renee asked Bella.

A knock on the door delayed Bella’s answer. Phil answered the door. Jacob and Ness walked in, followed by Jasper and Alice. Edward looked relieved to see Jasper and silently said, “Thank you!”

Alice danced up to Renee and hugged her. “It’s great to see you again, Renee! Esme would have come, but we didn’t have enough room in the car. She’s looking forward to having you and Phil come out to the house. It’s almost in the National Forest, you know!”

Renee smiled at Alice. “I’m looking forward to seeing her too.” She turned to Jacob and Ness. “This must be the groom and bride.” Renee surveyed Jake from head to foot and said, “You are a big guy, aren’t you? And I thought Edward was pretty tall… This must be my granddaughter…” she reached her hand out to Ness and unexpectedly found herself looking into eyes that were just like Bella’s used to be. Her bronze curls were a match for Edward’s. She was beautiful. Renee nodded and swallowed. “Ness?”

Ness stepped forward and steadied her. “It’s me, Grandma,” she said into Renee’s ear. 

Jasper had moved into a position on Renee’s other side and she felt much calmer than she had a moment earlier. “I’d know you anywhere,” she said to Ness. Her eyes went from the girl to Bella and Edward and back again. She was confused, but calm.

“I would hope so!” Ness replied with a smile. “I’m named for you, you know!”

“Are you?” Renee was bemused. 

“Yes,” Bella said. “Her full name is Renesmee Carlie after all four of her grandparents.”

“That’s a mouthful,” said Renee.

“Yeah,” Jake said with a glance toward Bella. “Hence, Ness.”

‘How old are you? I mean, I don’t want to be nosy, but you seem very young to be getting married.” Renee was breathing a bit erratically and Jasper stepped closer again.

Ness smiled and Renee, calmer, smiled back. “I’ll be eighteen in September. In fact, my birthday is two days before Bella’s.”

“That’s nice,” Renee murmured. “You must be very close then.”

“Oh, we are,” Ness said, taking Bella’s hand. “Don’t be mad at them, Grandma. They thought you’d be concerned that they were too young to have to take care of me.”

It was a master stroke. Or it would have been if Ness hadn’t looked so much like both of her parents.

Renee asked, “When are we going out to Denali?”

“I thought we’d come get you tomorrow morning and you could perhaps stay all day,” Bella said. “Phil could hang with the guys and watch games on television. That’s what Dad does when he’s around.”

“Can I know why Charlie knew?” Renee asked.

Edward smoothly answered, “He was there a couple of days after we first got her. In fact he was very concerned that we were too young to raise her.”

“I see.” Renee wistfully asked Ness, “Is Sue called Grandma too?”

“No,” Ness answered. “Charlie has always been Grandpa so that makes you Grandma, unless you dislike it, but Sue has always been Sue and, if he doesn’t mind, I’ll call your husband Phil. I call Carlisle and Esme by their names because everyone else does.”

Renee hugged her. “I think I like being Grandma.”

“If you kids don’t mind, I think we’ll call it a night since it sounds like tomorrow will be a long day. You know we’re several hours ahead of you,” said Phil.

Amid hugs and hurried goodbyes, Renee took a moment to hug Ness again, “I’m so glad to know you, honey!” she turned to Jake. “And I’m looking forward to getting to know you. I’ve heard about you for years.”

“Same here,” Jake grinned.

When everyone was gone, Phil put his arm around Renee. “Long day, babe! About ready to call it a night?”

“Almost,” Renee said. She hesitated and then asked, “Phil, did you take a good look at Ness?”

“Sure,” he said. “She looks a lot like Edward.”

“She does,” Renee said. “And like Bella.” She looked up at her husband. “I have no idea how… but she really is their child!”

*** 

Renee tossed and turned, haunted by weird dreams that presented the puzzle of Ness over and over. She woke and looked at the clock. Three o’clock. She got up and fixed herself some tea after looking longingly at the coffee. If she had coffee she would never get back to sleep. When she sat down, her thoughts immediately returned to the enigma of her granddaughter. 

Phil’s response had been typical of a male who was not especially sensitive or observant. “Can’t be, babe.” He yawned. “She’s eighteen. Bella and Edward are what? Twenty-five or so? Coincidence.” He nodded. “You’re seeing things because she looks like her uncle.” He steered her toward the bedroom. “Too long a day. Get some sleep.”

His explanation did not even begin to satisfy Renee. She knew what she knew and was absolutely sure in the core of her being. Women could recognize their own and the beautiful, sweet girl getting married in a few days was hers… and Charlie’s.

That thought gave her a sudden sense of satisfaction. Clearly she wasn’t going to get much information from Bella and probably not from Edward… at least not at this point. Charlie, however, might be easier to crack. He knew something. Renee smiled as she emptied her cup. Like any good detective she laid her plans.

*** 

Charlie and Sue flew in the next day. Billy Black traveled with them. They were all staying in the hotel also and Edward had them booked into suites too. Hotel management was delighted to have all three of their suites full. It happened so rarely that the family of the bridal couple were considered VIP’s during their entire stay.

The bellman had offered to get ice for them, but Charlie wasn’t comfortable with the level of service being offered. He had been floored at being presented with a suite instead of a room. He thanked the man and tried to tip him. The bellman refused, saying he and the entire staff had been given generous gratuities on their behalf in advance. He practically bowed himself out of the suite.

Charlie glared at Sue who was trying not to laugh at his expressions. He grabbed the ice bucket and muttered, “Ice.” Then he hurried down the hall. At the end of the hall was an alcove where the map on their door said he could find an ice machine. He turned the corner and almost ran down his ex-wife.

“Renee,” he almost growled the word. They were usually on decent terms, but he wasn’t happy with being stalked and the cat with a mouse smile on her face did not bode well.

“Charlie Swan! Just the person I wanted to see. We need to talk.”

“Don’t think so. Nothing to say.” Charlie hurried over to the machine and pressed the button to dispense ice.

“You know as well as I do that Ness is Bella’s daughter,” Renee accused him.

“No such thing! They had Ness when I saw them about a month after they got married,” Charlie stated firmly. “She was a pretty baby, but hardly a newborn and there was no way she could be theirs. Edward’s niece. Looks like him.” He grabbed the ice bucket and tried to edge past her but she was firmly in his way.

“Something is odd here, Charlie,” Renee reminded him. “If she was a baby when you met her, how could she be eighteen now?”

“Um…” Charlie looked for a way around her that didn’t involve manhandling her to get past. Finally a look of desperation crossed his face and he was honest with her. “She’s almost seven. Ages fast. Don’t know why. Don’t care. Leave it alone, Renee. You don’t want the answers to some questions.” He saw determination to learn more in Renee’s eyes and shook his head. “Isn’t it enough that our daughter is happy and taken care of? Her husband adores her and she’s on great terms with his family. By some miracle, we have a beautiful granddaughter who loves me… er, us… and she’s marrying a boy I care about, but once thought would never be happy. They’re crazy about one another and have been since she was a baby. Don’t push. Don’t ask. You don’t know what you could find and, frankly, I like things the way they are.” She smiled at him a bit condescendingly and he added, “You just got here. After the wedding, you’ll head back to Florida. Whatever is going on here, Sue’s kids are part of it. So is Jake. And the Cullens. I don’t want to know more than I do and it works well to leave it like that. I don’t want to talk to you any more about this.” Charlie saw his opening as another guest entered the alcove. He brushed past Renee, leaving her looking after him speculatively.

Renee walked back to her suite, thinking about what she had learned. Ness was almost seven and Bella got married almost seven years ago. Could she have been pregnant when she got married? Renee had helped Alice and Esme dress her in a gown that clung to her figure. If she was pregnant, it was just barely… not nearly enough to have a baby, of any age, a month later… and she knew her daughter. There was nothing to suggest such a thing at the time.

What else had Charlie admitted? Sue’s kids were part of this? What did Sue know? It was a long time since she’d been around Sue for any length of time – not since she was married to Charlie; he and Harry had always been friends. As it was, Charlie knew more than he wanted to in spite of keeping his mental eyes tightly shut. She would be willing to bet that Sue knew more than Charlie did.

***   
Edward, Bella, Jake, and Ness showed up in two vehicles to take their family out to Denali. It took an hour to get there even though both vehicles were virtually flying down the roads.

Phil whistled softly, “You drove this road to school and back every day? Even when there was snow?”

Edward smiled. “Yes, sir. The main roads do get plowed, you know.”

Phil cuddled Renee closer to him and whispered in her ear, unaware that Edward and Bella could both hear him. “I’ll never complain about a commute again. And, babe? I never want to live where it snows!”

Renee laughed up at him. “No worries. If you decided to, I’d have to divorce you, and I wouldn’t want to do that… I love you too much.”

When they arrived, Renee was relieved to see Esme waiting for her. After greeting them all, Esme took Renee and Phil into the main house while Charlie, Sue, and Billy entered the dome. Sam and Emily had arrived with Sam’s pack and the dome was filled to the brim. The chaos was lighthearted, though, and everyone was clearly enjoying themselves.

In the main house Esme introduced Renee and Phil to the rest of the Denali clan. Phil wandered over to where Garrett and Emmett were watching a ballgame.

“Sit down,” Emmett invited. “Our side’s playing sucks, but hey! Better a bad game than all this wedding talk! Right?”

“Would you like a beer?” Garrett invited. They had stocked for their human guests.

“Yeah,” said Phil as he sat down in a comfortable recliner. “Who’s playing?”

Renee went with Esme and Carmen into Carmen’s studio. Alice was doing a final fitting of the gowns. Rose’s deep rose gown had off the shoulder straps that were mere gossamer, as was the rest of the dress that clung to her curves. Rosalie smiled happily at Alice, “This is the loveliest bridesmaid gown I’ve ever seen; it’s even nicer than yours was at Bella’s wedding. I think I’ll keep it… Emmett will love it!”

“Glad you like it,” Alice beamed. “Looks good. Fits perfectly.”

“Good!” Renee exclaimed. “Ness will be hard pressed to get any attention after Rosalie goes down the aisle.”

“No,” Alice said complacently. “Rose looks great, but Ness is the main show. Come on, Nessie. Your turn.”

Ness stepped up on the makeshift dais wearing only her lacy panties. She was glowing with excitement and it was easy to see that she would be luminous at her wedding. Alice and Bella guided the dress over her head. Like Rosalie’s, it had the off the shoulder straps but hers were vintage lace. The silk lined lace bodice fit her closely to the waist. The white gown was full skirted, with gold and silver glitter shining through the sheer vintage lace overskirt from the silk underskirt beneath. When she moved the skirt glistened with what looked like fairy lights. “And look at her shoes!” Esme displayed them. They were white pumps that had been brushed lightly with gold and silver glitter so that they matched the gown. “It was Alice’s idea.”

Renee shook her head in admiration. “Brilliant, Alice! Like I told you when Bella got married, you really should be in the business!”

Alice was clearly pleased as she danced around Ness, straightening here and there, so that it hung exactly as she had envisioned. She stood in front of Ness and said, “Nessie, we’re going to pin your curls to the crown of your head so that they cascade down your back. It will work better with the tiara Esme’s loaning you than it would if you wore your hair down.”

“But Jake likes it down,” Ness objected.

“Jake can take it down himself when you start your honeymoon,” Alice told her.

“Men like to do that,” Rosalie assured her.

Renee asked Esme, “What does the veil look like?”

“She didn’t want to wear one,” Esme answered. She grinned at Renee. “She told us that it was an outdated custom from when couples were forced to marry as strangers. If the groom didn’t like the look of his bride, he was still stuck with her. Since Jake knows exactly what he’s getting, she saw no need to hide from him.” She turned to a small chest on a table nearby and took out a tiara. It was small, but the raised crown shone with small diamonds set in a pattern that was both yellow and white gold so that it looked both gold and silver. “It’s her ‘something borrowed’. Carlisle gave it to me long ago.”

“It’s beautiful,” Renee said. Then she added, “She’s right about the veil. Oh, she will be beautiful! I love the color of her hair. It’s a color you don’t see often.”

“Yes,” Esme said. “It’s nice that she inherited it. It’s not only beautiful, but it makes her look more like Edward.”

“Doesn’t it?” Renee murmured. Esme might be another source of information. “What’s the rest of the rhyme? You said the tiara was borrowed…”

“Her lingerie is ice blue and her dress is new. That just leaves something old,” said Alice. 

“Jake says he has my something old,” said Ness.

“What is it?” asked Alice.

Ness shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I need to,” Alice insisted. She left in search of Jacob and found him outside the dome, involved in an impromptu wrestling match with the other male wolves. 

“Jake,” called Alice, “I need to see you for a minute.”

He walked over to her. “What do you need, Alice?”

“Nessie says you have her ‘something old’. What is it?”

“What’s the matter, Alice? Afraid I’ll screw up the way Ness looks?” Jake snorted. “Nothing could do that. She’d be breathtaking in anything.”

Alice took a deep breath and stayed tactful. “I have to do her hair and makeup for the wedding, Jake. I just need to know what additions to expect.” She smiled her most ingratiating smile at him.

“You do know that your charm is wasted on me, right?” he teased her. “I’ll show it to you but you can’t tell Ness about it. I’m giving it to her tonight.”

Jake went into the dome and returned immediately with a small box. He held it out to Alice. “My dad gave me these for Ness. They first belonged to his mother. My grandmother gave them to my mom when my parents were married. They’ve been in my family for a while, so I figured that made them something old.”

Alice opened the lid. There were small diamond earrings nesting in faded red satin. “These are perfect, Jacob! Well chosen.” She returned the box to him and walked back to the house.

***   
Dinner that night was a barbeque that Sam’s pack presided over. It was their contribution to the festivities.

Renee made a point of wandering over to Sue. “You have beautiful children,” Renee complimented her. “I especially like your son.”

“Yes,” said Sue. “They’re a source of great pride to me… as are their achievements. They didn’t waste the tuition Edward provided for them. Both received straight A’s for the semester they just completed.”

“Edward paid for their tuition?” Renee asked. “That was nice of him.”

“Yes… and for Embry and Jake as well. Edward has the resources and chose to share them. It’s one of the most admirable things I know about him,” Sue said. 

“I wish I knew him better,” Renee admitted. “And Ness. I understand that you’ve known her since she was a baby.”

“Yes,” said Sue.

“Grew up fast, Charlie said,” Renee added.

“She did,” Sue agreed.

Renee wrinkled her brow. “Doesn’t that seem strange to you?”

Sue looked directly into her eyes. “I’m not discussing Ness with you, Renee. Stop probing. If you have questions, I would suggest that you ask Bella and Edward. Or even Ness herself. It’s no one else’s business. But be warned. There are consequences to knowing some things.” She turned and walked away, but paused to look back. “You might want to consider doing as Charlie does.” She crossed the clearing to join her husband who had been watching them unhappily.

***   
The next day was as overcast as the previous one. “I thought this was the land of the midnight sun,” Renee complained to Bella. “I haven’t seen the sun at all!”

Bella shrugged. “It rains sometimes, Mom.” She didn’t add that the festivities had been planned for an extended rain and clouds forecast due to the human guest list.

Renee tried several times during the day to extract information from those around her. Esme was vaguely dismissive. Alice either pretended not to hear the queries or to misunderstand them. Jacob was the most direct. “Renee, Ness is really happy to know you and so I am too. But I’m not discussing her background with you. Talk to her parents.”

Finally Renee asked Bella if she could have some private time with her and Edward. Bella sighed and agreed. “What else could I do?” She asked Edward. “We knew that it was going to be difficult having her here.”

He held Bella close and kissed her gently. Then he spoke in a determined voice. “We’ll get through this. Alice said it would work out all right and she’s rarely wrong. Let’s go get this over with.” 

Bella smiled ruefully. “I’d be happier if Miss Everything Will Work Out Fine was part of this tea party.”

Edward pursed his lips, considering. “That might not be a bad idea. Let’s have Jazz come along too. I have a feeling this encounter will be pretty heavily charged emotionally. There’s no doubt he could be helpful.” 

Bella quietly sought out Alice and Jasper. “My mother had requested some private time with us and Edward thinks it could get difficult. Can you come with us?”

Alice glanced at Jasper and sighed. “Maybe you shouldn’t come, Jazz. This is likely to turn into one of those ambiguous situations you really hate.”

Without a second’s hesitation, Jasper responded. “If you go, I go. Now if you want to stay away from all this, I’m fine with that. Renee may not appreciate such a large audience for her private session.”

After thinking about it for a moment, Alice shook her dark curls. “Can’t… I’m partly responsible for all this happening… in an indirect way. It will be okay. We just need to see it through…. And keep it a secret forever.”

Jasper’s eyes widened. “What are you walkin’ us into, darlin’?” But he took the hand she offered and followed her, Bella, and Edward. 

They met Renee outside Bella’s and Edward’s bedroom. Bella had designated that meeting place, thinking it was the best location for extended private conversation. Renee’s eyes widened as she noted the addition of Alice and Jasper to the group. Alice lightened the moment by dancing up to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. “So rude of us to join your private party, Renee, but Bella thought we might be welcome.” She smiled apologetically at Bella over Renee’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Renee answered in a dazed manner.

Jasper noted that the reassurance he had meant to lighten the atmosphere was heavier than necessary and shrugged slightly at Edward.

A moment later, Renee had recalled her mission enough to hiss at Bella, “This does not mean we won’t have our talk.”

Bella started to speak a number of times but couldn’t find an opening statement that she liked. Renee sat across from them, watching the unconscious tension in their clasped hands. Finally Edward quietly asked her, “What did you want to talk about, Renee?”

“Ness. Jake. You two.”

“What about us?” Edward asked warily.

“Ness is your daughter,” Renee stated. “Not your niece. Your daughter.” She looked at Bella. “And your daughter. I’m just trying to figure out how.”

“Mom,” said Bella, forcing a light laugh, “You know she couldn’t possibly be…”

“Bella, you never could lie, and you still can’t,” Renee said. “I know something very unusual is going on here and that you don’t want to talk about it. No one wants to. Charlie actually ran away from me when I tried to discuss it with him!” She shook her head in disgust. “Nothing could possibly be that big a secret!”

“Some things are,” Edward told her gravely. “Charlie is wise enough not to ask; he’s content being on the fringe of our lives. You’ve been invited in but perhaps you should leave it at that…”

“That isn’t fair, Edward,” Renee said. “You married my daughter and she’s so changed I hardly know her. Even her eyes aren’t the same color. But her daughter has her eyes… just exactly the way I remember them. Your daughter is an adult after only seven years. How? You were sick after your honeymoon but haven’t been ill since then. It’s not like you could have had a baby in only a month!” Her eyes widened when she saw Bella’s avoid her direct gaze. She whispered, “But how?”

“Mom, you don’t want to know.”

“I do.”

Jasper whispered to Alice, “Edward and Bella need me more than Renee does.”

Alice nodded and squeezed his hand.

There was a light knock on the door. Then it opened and Ness entered, followed by Jacob. Like Alice, Ness hugged Renee affectionately. “What did you want to know, Grandma?”

Renee looked into Ness’ eyes. “I just want to know what’s going on, honey. It seems to me that your lives are one big secret. But you’re my family.” Her eyes filled with tears. “I just want to know what’s happening. How you can be…. Don’t get me wrong. I love you and I’m so glad you contacted me. I just want to understand….”

Ness nodded. “Then you should.”

Jasper and Edward exclaimed together, “Ness, no!”

Ness turned toward her parents, Jasper, and Alice. “She can get in more trouble asking all these questions… especially if she asks the wrong people or mentions something to them.” She appealed to Alice. “Isn’t that true?”

Alice glanced at the disapproving faces on her brother, sister, and husband. Her reply was addressed as much to them as to Ness. “Ness is right. There is a point where curiosity is more dangerous than knowledge. I think that line has been crossed.”

“But, Alice,” Jasper glanced at Renee and spoke to his wife so swiftly a human would not have been able to follow it. “She is a human we have no intention of turning. It would always be dangerous for her to know. Let’s dazzle her instead.”

Alice shook her head decisively. “Not guaranteed to hold, Jasper, and you know it. As soon as she came out of it she would start asking questions again. This will work. I promise you it will.”

Jasper glanced around the room and did his best to send a wave of calmness, knowing he needed it as much as anyone else there. He sighed and gestured to Ness.

She turned to Renee. “Knowing any of this could put you in danger. You could never tell anyone… not even Phil. If anyone even suspects you know anything it could cost you your life. It could cost all of our lives. It’s really that extreme. That’s why Grandpa really doesn’t know the details. He wants to keep it that way, and he is safer for it. Think about it a minute. Are you sure you want to know?” She turned to Bella. “Can she keep a secret?”

“She can,” Bella said, “but I still don’t think…”

“Bella,” Renee said, “Will you please trust me for once in your life?” Turning back to Ness she asked, “Are you really almost seven? You do look more like eighteen.”

Ness sighed. “I’m actually more like eighteen. But chronologically I’m almost seven. I aged more rapidly than an average person would.”

“Oh, no!” Renee cried. “Can it be slowed down?”

“It’s okay, Renee,” Jake said. “Once she’s grown she’ll stop aging.”

“Good. That’s good.” Renee breathed deeply. “Does Charlie know?”

“Yes,” Bella admitted. “He knows he doesn’t have to worry about losing Ness. He doesn’t know why and is okay with that.”

Renee turned back to Ness. “Your quick aging… That happened in the womb too?”

“Yes.”

“In one month?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Renee took another deep breath. “You aren’t entirely human, are you?”

“No.”

Renee thought about that and then turned to Edward. “Are you an alien?”

He smiled. “No.”

“Exactly what are you?” Renee walked over to him and Bella. She touched their cheeks and noted the chill. Looking closely she asked, “Bella, will you please lose the contacts?”

Bella hesitated. 

“I know you don’t need them. They’re tinted. So you’re only using them to disguise your eye color,” Renee stated.

Bella removed them and her gold eyes looked into Edward’s anxiously. Alice caught her attention and smiled reassuringly at her.

Renee walked from person to person, looking them over thoroughly. She looked into Jasper’s eyes and noted the bite marks on his skin, wondering curiously what they were. Edward and Bella met her gaze without flinching. When she looked at Alice, she saw the same genuine smile that she always did. For a moment she wondered why she had never questioned the Cullens’ golden eye color. They all had it, including spouses.

“You’re all so alike,” she marveled. She stopped in front of Jake and Ness. “Except for you two; you are something else.” Renee turned to the Cullens and asked again. “What are the rest of you? Whatever it is, I see that Bella has become like you. No surprise there. You two always would have gone to hell and back for one another.” She asked Bella, “Did you know before you married him?”

“Yes.”

“How long before?”

“Pretty much since the beginning.”

“So what’s the secret? What are you?” Renee repeated.

“They can’t tell you,” Ness said. “It is illegal for all of them. For me also. Jake, you tell her. The Volturi said it was unlikely that any of you would disclose the secret but they have no power to compel you to keep it.”

He looked at Renee. “They’re vampires.”

She turned and looked more closely. “Really? Shouldn’t it be dangerous to be around you then?”

“Don’t be too sure it isn’t,” Jasper commented under his breath, releasing another calming wave.

“Renee, listen.” Edward looked across at her. “My family consider themselves vegetarians. We only drink from animals.”

“Then you aren’t dangerous?”

Edward looked at Jake, who snorted. “Well, yes, we are. But we have self control and we hunt frequently so that we can be among humans without behaving in a dangerous manner.”

Renee turned back to Ness. “Are you a vampire?” She crossed the room and touched the girl’s warm cheek.

“I’m a hybrid… both human and vampire.” Ness sighed. “I was an accident. My parents had no idea such a thing was even possible. If Edward hadn’t been prepared when I was born, my birth would have killed Bella. He did the only thing he could and transformed her.”

“So,” Renee said to Bella, “that’s the reason you changed?” She sounded skeptical.

“No, Mom,” Bella admitted. “You know me well enough to know that I would want to be with Edward… as he is. Ness just changed our timetable. I always planned to change.”

“This is fascinating!” Renee said. “I guess we can’t refer to it in our emails…”

Everyone in the room responded, “No!” Bella added. “Nor by phone.”

Renee looked speculatively at Jacob. “How do you fit in with this, Jake?” She touched his cheek and then Ness’s. “You are both warmer than people are usually. Are you a hybrid too?”

“No, ma’am. I’m human… but I’m also a shape shifter.”

“So all the stories are true…. Can you change into anything?”

“No. I only turn into a giant wolf.”

“And the others probably do too.” Renee speculated. She turned and looked at Jake. “Your friends are also shape shifters. That’s what Charlie meant when he said Sue’s kids were involved, isn’t it?”

Jake shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not discussing anyone who isn’t in this room.”

“Good boy,” Renee said dryly. “Very polite.” She added, “But you aren’t denying it either.”

She wandered around the room several times. “All in my family,” She finally said.

“Mom…” said Bella. Jasper anticipated her with another wave of calmness.

“This is okay,” Renee assured her. “I’ve read about vampires. Less about shape shifters.” She smiled at Ness. “Nothing at all about hybrids… But I know one thing from all my reading. This is dangerous information, just like you said. We will never discuss it again. But I’ll know. I won’t be asking questions or trying to figure out what’s going on.” 

Jasper met Edward’s eyes and sighed audibly in relief. She really did seem to understand the situation.

Alice smiled up at him in understanding. “I told you all it would be all right.”

“Yes, darlin’, but let’s not be tryin’ to give me a heart attack, if that’s all right with you. It could be fairly frightenin’.” Jasper mocked wiping sweat from his brow while his unrepentant wife only giggled. He turned to the others. “Now that we have incriminated ourselves, by implication at the very least, we’ll take our leave.”

He and Alice left with a final wave of calm. Everyone was beginning to relax when Jacob had one additional concern.

Jake looked worried. “But what if… sorry… but what if you talk about it when you get old? People sometimes do, you know.”

Renee patted his cheek. “And if I did? Who in the world would credit those stories from a crazy old lady?”

Edward looked across at her. “You’re right. No one would… unless they saw us.” He smiled at Renee. “You know, you are exceptionally perceptive and inquisitive!”

“I know. And smart too.” She went around and hugged each of them. “I love you and none of this changes that. I just wanted to understand what was going on… and now I do. I won’t mind that you don’t visit and don’t invite me. I’ll know why.”

“We might invite you, now that you know,” Ness said. “But you still have to act like you don’t know. We don’t want to endanger the rest of our family by telling them that you’re aware of the facts about us. But that’s okay. You’re smart enough to pull it off.”

“Yes, I am!” Renee pulled Ness’s arm through hers. “I think we’d better get back to the party. We’ve been gone a long time! If anyone asks, what shall we say we’ve been doing?”

“I’ve been showing you our wedding gifts,” Ness supplied. “The others…” she gestured toward her parents and her fiancé, “came looking for us.”

Edward shook his head at her and Bella sighed with relief, “That works. Brilliant, Nessie!”

Renee and Ness returned to the party, followed by Jacob.

Bella snuggled into Edward’s arms. “Can it really be that easy?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you have any other ideas?’

He considered. “I could still have Jazz dazzle and hypnotize her, removing the memory by posthypnotic suggestion but, knowing Renee, I’d be concerned that the entire cycle could start again. Ness was right. Her questions to random individuals were more dangerous than the truth.”

“Okay. Then we’ll never discuss it again. Renee knows, but will always act like she doesn’t. No one else knows but the seven of us. Life goes on.”

“That’s it.” 

Bella started to rise but Edward had already moved to lock their bedroom door. “What?” She smiled as he moved toward her.

“I think you need some relaxation therapy. How about a back rub?”

“A back rub? Sounds nice,” she mused.

“Who knows where it could go from there?” Edward kissed his wife.


	14. High Noon

The wedding rehearsal went off without any glitches. Jake was about to be spirited away for his bachelor party. Eleazar, Carlisle, and Henri had decided to forego the bachelor party but were relegated to the guest house, which would be Gentlemen’s Central until after the wedding. The main house was Ladies’ Central. The dome was neutral territory but the bride and groom were not allowed to see one another again until the wedding. Charlie, Phil, and Billy were also skipping the bachelor festivities and wanted to go back to their hotel. Edward had volunteered to drive them. Afterward he’d join the bachelor festivities in progress since his brothers could advise him where they were at any time.

Jacob swept Ness outside. She was distracted by all the plans for the evening and looking forward to the wedding the next day. “Jake? What is it?”

He got her full attention by kissing her and then murmured, “I think I promised you something old.”

Ness smiled. “So you did.” 

Jacob presented her with the box he’d shown Alice. “These have been given to brides in my family for a while. Both my mom and my grandmother wore them.”

Opening the box with care, Ness smiled at the simple beauty of the earrings. “I love them, Jake… and I’ll be wearing them tomorrow.” She reached up to kiss him.

He held her in his arms and gazed his fill at her beautiful face, while trying to calm his racing heart with the mantra in his head, ‘Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours…’

Ness gazed back, loving what she saw, and presently said, “You do know what I like best about all this, don’t you?”

“I hope it’s what I like best.”

“I get to have you – in every way – and when I say goodnight to you, I’ll just snuggle in your arms. We never have to be apart again.”

His mantra was getting a workout as Jake nodded. “Yep. That’s my favorite part too.”

Sam clapped Jake on the back. “You two – back inside. This isn’t goodbye forever. You’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Sure, sure,” Jacob assured Sam, but went on to kiss Ness possessively a few more times first. “How can I leave you when you’re so beautiful?”

“It’s hard having you leave too,” she admitted. “Somehow, though, I don’t see myself figuring into a bachelor party… and you would look very out of place in a crowd of women.”

“Too true.” He kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too!” she beamed as she towed him through the door.

“Before everyone gets going with the rest of their evening,” Edward called out and the great room became silent. “Carlisle would like to make an announcement.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Carlisle said. “As many, but not all, of you know, our family is relocating shortly to a new and exciting property we have recently renovated. It’s an island north of Scotland that we have named QuilCullen. We would like to issue an invitation to all of you to come visit whenever you’d like. Please let me know your plans in advance and a helicopter or boat – your choice, weather permitting – will meet you. The castle is spacious and I look forward to welcoming you.”

The room began buzzing with excitement. Above it Renee’s voice rang out. “Castle? Did he say castle?”

Bella laughed. “Yes, Mom.”

Renee’s eyes danced. “Like in fairy tales?”

“Exactly like in fairy tales.”

“We’ll be there…” Renee sighed, “but probably not until next summer because it sounds cold. It’s nice to get out of the midsummer heat and go someplace cool, but a little cold goes a long way for us.” She looked over at Phil who had been trying to catch her attention. His eyes were pleading with her about something. “Oh, yeah. Not this year. He’s reached his quota of cold.”

“It is cold and damp. Well, it’s a castle,” Bella agreed. “We’ll look forward to seeing you next summer. With any luck we won’t have so much company while you’re there and we’ll have more time together than we did on this visit.” She cocked her head to the side. “If I remember correctly, it’ll be your first visit to Scotland.”

“Or anyplace outside the country except for Mexico and the Bahamas,” Renee said.

Charlie wandered over with a pained expression on his face. “Do you have to keep moving? And to all these weird places?”

“We were only visiting here, Dad,” Bella explained. “Besides, I’m absolutely sure you’ll like the place in Scotland.”

“Why?” asked Charlie. “What would I find to do in Scotland?”

Edward grinned at his father-in-law. “Fish, Charlie. Some of the best fishing to be had in the world is in Scotland. There’s water for miles around the island and we have both powerboats and a sailboat.”

Charlie listened with an expression that almost comically changed from gloom to excitement. “Sounds promising. Might enjoy it at that.” He looked sideways at Edward. “Don’t suppose any of you fish?”

“We’ve been known to, Charlie. Jake and Seth do too. Why don’t you plan to bring Billy and we’ll all go fishing?”

“Good idea!” Charlie was about to go find Billy when a thought stopped him. “What about Sue? Is there anything for her to do?”

“Seth and Leah will be living there, too, Dad,” said Bella. “Sue might enjoy doing things with Leah and Ness while you guys are off fishing.”

“She would!” He turned away and then stopped, turning back. “Why are they going? What is this? A traveling camp?”

“They thought it could be interesting to see more of the world,” Edward said smoothly. He leaned his face closer to Charlie’s ear and murmured, “Need to know…”

“Right.” Charlie nodded his head. “I’ll just go talk to Billy about it. This idea is too good not to share…” He crossed the room toward Billy.

“Did Carlisle really mean to invite everyone who is here tonight?” Bella asked her husband.

He took her hand, looking down and playing with her fingers. “We talked about it and decided it was the best time to let people know. And we might as well invite them. These are the people we will continue to see. It was easier to announce it than to personally contact each of them.”

Paul, a wolf from Sam’s pack, came up to them. He was towing his wife Rachel, Jake’s sister. “Edward! How soon are you going to be up for having guests?”

Jacob, hearing him, snorted with laughter. “We’re not opening for business, Paul. It’s a private home and you’ve received an invitation. Give us a few weeks to get settled. Okay?”

Paul’s face flushed to match the color already in Rachel’s cheeks. “Okay, Jake! Just asking.” 

“You and Rachel are welcome any time after we’re settled, Paul,” said Edward politely. “Perhaps early September?”

“How does that sound, hon?” he asked Rachel eagerly.

She looked up at her husband and said, “It would be the best time, I think.”

Rachel turned to her brother, Edward, and Bella. “I’m expecting a baby. So far the morning sickness is driving me crazy. By then it should be gone, hopefully. From what I hear I’ll probably be feeling my best – after morning sickness, but before getting huge – until after the baby comes.”

Bella nodded. “Come then, Rachel. It should be fun!”

Paul added, uncharacteristically shy, “It sounds so romantic. I thought it would be a good place to get away and visit before the baby comes. Sort of a final romantic trip for a few years.”

“Excellent idea!” Edward approved.

As she watched them walk away, Bella mused, “I wonder how many more guests will be booking early?”

“It’s not a hotel,” Edward reminded her. “If it gets too crazy we can stem the tide for a while.”

Bella grabbed the lapels of his shirt. “I’d say the tide will be stemmed sometime in November at the latest.”

He smiled. “You really think so?” 

“Winter,” Bella reminded him. “We have a suite and lots of time this coming winter. We won’t be company or have company. I’ll have you all to myself and, my love, I plan to spend as much time as possible with you. Just you. In bed.” She kissed him passionately.

Edward lowered his forehead to hers. “Maybe I should just make the hotel run and forget the party,” he murmured.

“Nice try,” she said, “and, by the way, I wish! Most of the women in the place will be here. It’s my daughter’s wedding. I can’t leave.” She hustled him toward the tired group of humans waiting patiently near the door. At the last moment she pulled him back toward her for another fierce kiss, then looked deeply into his eyes as she added, “But tomorrow night you are all mine!”

Edward grinned at her, letting go of Bella’s hand reluctantly. At the door he met her eyes and smiled again… just for her. 

Bella sighed and went to find Ness. The ladies had not all been together until just before the wedding, so they were giving Ness a bridal shower while her fiancé was at his bachelor party.

***   
Next day…  
The guests were in their seats. Jasper escorted Alice to their seats, followed by Carlisle and Esme, Phil and Renee, Charlie and Sue. When Emmett escorted Bella to the row in front to join the rest of their family the music paused. Billy Black had offered to perform the ceremony and obtained the online credentials to make it legal. He looked regal in his chair as his son stood by him, waiting for his bride. Behind Jacob, Seth was wearing a huge grin.

Sue leaned toward Charlie and whispered, “Look at Seth! He’s so excited anyone would think he engineered their romance personally!”

Charlie grinned. “He is one good natured kid. You got lucky there, Sue.”

“I know,” she said and leaned her head briefly on his shoulder before straightening quickly as the music began again. “What is that music? I don’t know it.”

Esme leaned over and explained. “Edward composed it for them. They asked him to write it.”

“It’s lovely,” Sue murmured.

“I didn’t know he could do that,” Charlie mumbled.

Rosalie drifted by them, a vision in rose silk. Emmett gulped audibly and Rose winked at him as she went by.

The music changed again and, unlike most wedding marches, actually picked up the pace. It was exactly as requested; Ness had no intention of doing a hesitation step or wasting any time getting to Jacob. She almost danced down the aisle on Edward’s arm. He smiled at her, kissed her temple, placed her hand in Jacob’s and sat down by Bella.

Jake looked almost in a trance as he met her eyes and Ness squeezed his hand to make sure he remembered the script they had worked on for weeks. Billy started the ceremony by stating, “The best thing in life is to love and be loved. Love is the most powerful force in the universe. To be loved is to be known as we are known to no other. The Great Spirit united these two from the very beginning. Their love for one another was immediate and eternal. Jake and Ness have asked you to join them as they declare their love. So here we are, celebrating one of life's greatest moments in the joining of these two beautiful spirits that burn brightly individually and are indomitable together.”

Jacob and Ness faced one another, holding hands as they spoke to each other. They were so happy there was an almost tangible glow around them.

Jake began, “Ness, you are my beloved, my best friend, the most wonderful part of my life … and I ask you to be my wife, keeper of my deepest friendship and love today… tomorrow… and always. I desire nothing more than to be with you forever.”

“Jake, you are my beloved, my best friend, the most wonderful part of my life … and I ask you to be my husband, keeper of my deepest friendship and love today… tomorrow… and always. I desire nothing more than to be with you forever,” Ness responded.  
Billy smiled at them and said, “Rings symbolize your love, which is endless. As a circle goes on forever, so too does the love between soul mates. Jake and Ness, I am a witness for the Great Spirit. Only you have the ability to declare your lives joined, for it is entirely your choice. It is time to say your vows, Jake.”  
Seth gave Jake’s wedding ring to him. Jake, smiling, put it in Ness’s hand, saying, “You are the fulfillment of my dreams. With this ring, I promise to love you, to cherish you, and to be your partner all my life. My soul and yours are one.”

Billy directed, “Ness, if you accept Jake as your life partner, place the ring on his finger.” Ness slipped Jake’s ring onto the third finger of his left hand, clasping his fingers for a moment as Billy continued, “Ness, if this is where your heart leads you, say your vows.”

Rosalie gave Ness’s wedding ring to her. Ness set her ring in the center of his large palm, saying, “More than anything, Jake, you are all I’ve ever wanted. With this ring, I promise to love you, to cherish you, and to be your partner all my life. My soul and yours are one.”

Bella surprised herself by sobbing. Edward put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her hair. She opened her mind to him so that he could see that her emotion was joy at seeing her best friend and her daughter perfectly united… just as she and Edward were. He squeezed her shoulder to let her know he understood. He, too, was aware that somehow all of them had come full circle and settled into the perfect place for each.

Billy had continued, “Jake, if you accept Ness as your life partner, place the ring on her finger.” 

Jake slipped Ness’s ring onto the third finger of her left hand. He did not release her hand but took the other also so that they stood holding hands again.

Billy smiled at them both and concluded the ceremony, saying, “Jake and Ness, you have taken vows to declare that you belong to each other and choose to live your life together. From this day forward you are one another’s home, comfort, and refuge. May your days together be good and long upon the earth.”

He paused. Jake and Ness both looked toward him expectantly. Some of the guests broke into snickers. Billy beamed at them again and said, “I think it’s time to seal your vows with a kiss.”

Jake pulled her into his arms, even as Ness ran into them. Their kiss began tenderly and became scorching as they seemed to forget their surroundings entirely. Finally Seth hissed at Jake, “Wait until you get her to the room, man!”

Jacob threw Seth a glare while Ness and those watching laughed. The bridal couple paused by the front row to be greeted first by their families. Then they headed out to the patio where the reception was set up, followed by their guests. The sky was overcast, but no rain was predicted. The midnight sun would continue to light the grey blanket through the rest of the night and the party was expected to last that long.

Renee asked, “Where did you find those vows? They were beautiful, but I’ve never heard a wedding just like it.”

“We wanted it that way. After all, they were our vows… so we wrote them. Billy memorized his part while we memorized all of it,” Ness replied.

Jake was holding her tenderly and he looked into her eyes as he told her and Renee, “It was easy to memorize. We meant every word.”

“That was more than apparent,” said Renee assured them. “Hey! Where was your bouquet? You can’t throw a bouquet without one…”

“No bouquet,” Ness said firmly. “My hands were too busy to fool with one and as for throwing it! I don’t care who gets married next; it’s a silly custom.” She looked penitent and touched Renee’s hand. “I hope it doesn’t offend you that I’m not very traditional.”

“Not at all,” Renee smiled at her. “It’s more important for you to be you! And you’re right. A lot of wedding traditions should be obsolete for all the sense they make.”

Jake reached over to hug Renee briefly. “I’m going to like having this lady for a Grandma!”

Renee blushed, “Thank you, Jake!”

“Told you she’d be worth knowing,” Ness murmured.

They danced to their favorite songs and enjoyed spending time with their friends. Jake had thought he’d be impatient but, now that he knew she was his, there was no hurry. It seemed no time at all before Edward was touching his shoulder and saying, “If you’re changing before you catch the plane, you need to hurry.”

Ness laughed up at him. “I only need about fifteen minutes.”

Jake left to change into jeans and a black sweatshirt while Ness hurried into the house to find Alice and Rosalie waiting for her. They eased her out of her dress. Ness scrubbed off her makeup, removed the tiara, and released the pins so that her hair tumbled to her shoulders. She ran a brush through it and left it down.

“But, Ness!” Rosalie protested.

“Jake likes it that way and it’s more comfortable.” Ness slipped into the waiting jeans and the green sweatshirt that Jake liked on her.

“Are you sure that’s the way you want to dress to leave on your honeymoon?” Alice asked, watching in distaste.

“Yep. We’ll be incredibly casual where we’re going,” Ness grinned.

“You know where you’re going?” Alice gasped.

“Sure,” Ness assured her. “My honeymoon too.”

Rosalie sighed. Even though she didn’t look it, she felt old when confronted with ways and things that were very different from those she remembered. “Just be sure you return in time to help move.”

Ness hugged her, then Alice. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back in plenty of time. Thank you both – for everything. No one ever had nicer aunts!”

Rosalie hugged her again, holding tight for another moment. “You’re my only baby, sweetheart. I love you!”

“With any luck,” Ness beamed at her, “Jake and I’ll give you more babies to love.”

Rosalie paused, a look of wonder on her face as she realized that hadn’t occurred to her. Then she said, “That will be something to look forward to.”

“No rush though,” Alice said sternly. “Let’s make sure we don’t have to worry about the Volturi again first. You’ll have plenty of time for babies later.”

Ness laughed and hugged her, while Rosalie muttered, “Spoilsport!”

***

Edward and Bella had taken them to the airport in Anchorage. They had offered to take Billy too, but he shook his head, “I think I’ve played my part. I’ll stay here and party with my friends. It’s great to finally celebrate my son’s happiness and I love my new daughter.” He paused. “It’s odd to be in-laws with you. When you turned Jake down, Bella, I thought it was the worst thing that could have happened… for both of you.” He glanced toward the sky. “Someone up there knew better.” He nodded. “I’ll come fishing at your place in Scotland.”

Jake appeared, holding hands with his bride. Ness hurried over to Billy and hugged him. “You were perfect! No one else could have made exactly the impact you did. Thanks so much for all the work you did in memorizing and the suggestions you made when we were writing. You know, you are the only one who knew about our vows before the wedding…”

Billy kissed her cheek. “It was my very great pleasure and it was your vows that were perfect. They echoed your souls.”

Jake started to shake Billy’s hand, then leaned down and hugged him. “I love you, Dad,” he whispered in his ear. “Thanks for everything.”

Billy waited until Jacob was standing again and trying not to look emotional. Then he said, “I love you too.” He smiled at his new daughter-in-law. “Both of you.” His glance shifted to Edward. “Get going or you’ll miss your plane even with him driving!”

That broke the emotional tension and everyone in the small group laughed. Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Charlie came up in time to get quick goodbye hugs and kisses. Then they were gone. 

When they got to the airport, they had to run for their terminal. Bella and Edward said goodbye curbside. 

“It’s wonderful to see you so happy!” Bella said as she hugged Jake.

“Well,” he joked, “Sooner or later it had to be my turn!”

Edward hugged Ness, saying, “I love you. Have a wonderful time and enjoy one another. If you want to extend your stay it’s on me and we can move without you.”

Ness rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t miss moving, Dad! I’m setting up my own suite and acting like an adult. Okay?”

Edward noted the form of address and smiled. “Okay, Ness. Enjoy your honeymoon.”

She beamed at him. “I will.” She turned to Bella and threw her arms around her. “I love you, Mom.” Bella drew away to look into her face, surprised, and Ness shrugged. “It may be the last time I call you that. I don’t know. But it really feels like you’re my parents right this minute.”

Bella hugged her tightly. “We are. Always. And we love you. Love one another as much as Edward and I do. That makes everything else possible.”

Ness smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile Edward started to shake Jake’s hand and then startled him by drawing him into a hug. “I took the liberty of upgrading you to first class. You’ll sleep a lot more comfortably. You want to be rested for your honeymoon.” He grinned at him as he released him. “Remember that you’re as perfect for her as she is for you.”

Jacob nodded. “I will. You really do know how I feel about her. And thanks for the upgrade.”

Edward nodded. “You’re welcome. Hurry! You don’t have much time.”

Jake and Ness had sped through the airport with the canvas bags each carried in their hand. Their passage might have caused notice most places, but many people had to run in an airport and anyone noting their speed was merely envious.

They got to the plane just as the doors were about to be sealed and went aboard. A steward showed them into their first class seats in the dimly lit cabin. Jacob was relieved to see that there was actually enough legroom for some comfort. Ness pulled up the arm between their seats, they fastened their seat belts, and she curled into his arms with her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she raised her head to meet his lips. She returned her head to his chest and yawned while he laid his cheek against her hair. Ness was asleep before the plane took off but Jake watched the lights of Anchorage recede and saw darkness replace it before he nodded off.

***   
The door had just closed behind the newlyweds, Edward, and Bella. Those who made a point of seeing them off were dispersing back to the party.

“I’m so glad I came,” Renee said softly.

Esme put her arm lightly around her. “So am I. You’ll have to spend more time with us. It’s not like we don’t have a lot in common.”

“True,” said Renee. “My God, I could end up a great-grandmother!” She looked at Esme. “And you too!” 

“It’s certainly likely,” Esme agreed with a smile.

“But not any time soon, I hope,” Alice muttered as she walked by Esme.

Esme frowned and her eyes met Carlisle’s. She directed hers to Alice and Carlisle followed Alice. “Alice, do you know something that you haven’t shared?” he asked cautiously.

Alice looked around. “It’s not immediate, Carlisle. We’ve had all the effort of the wedding and the move. There hasn’t been any need to address it right away.”

“When did you plan to address it?”

“Tomorrow. After our guests leave.” 

Alice sighed and Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her affectionately. “It can’t be easy to have the weight of the future on your shoulders. Does Edward know?”

“He might. Probably not, though. He’s been so concerned with how Bella was feeling about the wedding and about Renee. Even though he would never admit it, he’s had his own issues about Ness getting married. He’s glad she married Jake though.”

“I think we all… “Carlisle caught sight of Rosalie. “Er, most of us are glad she married Jake.”

Rosalie heard him and came over. “I don’t have to love him and I won’t be living with him. Personally I don’t know how she stands the stench. But he’s growing on me.” She shook her head and went looking for Emmett.

Alice grinned and Carlisle chuckled. Then he nodded. “Tomorrow then.”


	15. High Noon

Jacob had booked a direct flight so that they could sleep through the night. They arrived in Atlanta approximately seven hours later, rested and ready to go. At the airport they stopped by restrooms to exchange their sweatshirts for tee shirts and emerged grinning and looking forward to the next leg of their trip. The rental car for Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black was ready and waiting.

“At least he didn’t upgrade this too,” Jake laughed.

Ness grinned back. “He would if he’d thought of it.”

While waiting for the car, they perused a map. “We have all day,” said Ness. “Let’s see the scenery and skip the freeways.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jake grinned at her. 

They got into their car and drove onto the street. “Breakfast before or after we leave town?” Jake asked.

“Let’s just get started,” Ness suggested. “We can eat along the way. Is the cabin stocked or will we need to grocery shop?”

“We had to stock it but they had a service that would shop for you so I had them do that. All my favorite snacks,” he said with satisfaction, stopping at a red light and watching her face.

Ness was horrified. “Oh, no! You aren’t planning to snack the entire time we’re here, are you?”

“Of course not,” Jake assured her. “In fact, I only had them leave enough to seem normal – eggs, hamburger, milk, some chips and soda. Not a lot.” He glanced at her after continuing on their way out of town. “It’s okay, Ness. I know you prefer to hunt and there should be plenty of wildlife for that. As long as we hunt late no one will know us from any other predators. We can throw out the human food.”

Ness cuddled up to him and smiled. “Thank you, Jake!” She snuggled against him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, and while having you this close is terrific I need your navigation skills to get us out of the city and onto one of those scenic back roads you want to travel.”

Ness moved back to her seat. “We should have gotten a car with GPS.”

“That would have been an upgrade,” Jack informed her.

She sighed. “Wish Edward had thought to upgrade our car too!”

“Come on, sweetheart! We can do this. Right?”

She looked over at him and her mood shifted. This was their honeymoon. She could use a map. Anyway, she needed it to find the smaller byways she had suggested they use. 

Before long they were winding their way through the mountains of north Georgia. They decided to eat breakfast in Chattanooga. 

They sat in a small café eating rare steaks that were served with eggs. Ness had pushed her eggs aside and she frowned at the steak. “Why do people ruin meat by cooking it? They take away all the flavor.”

“It’s old meat anyway, Ness. Probably frozen and thawed. We can go any time you’re ready. Next time we stop we can go to a steakhouse. They will be huge and you can order it as raw as they’ll send it out.”

Ness laughed. “That’s a deal.” She looked at his almost empty plate and her almost full one. “Would you like to finish mine? That should almost give you enough.”

Her new husband grinned at her. “Thanks, Ness! It won’t take long.” He ate the rest of the food, picked up the check, and they went up front to pay on the way out. 

As he stood in line holding Ness’s hand his finger kept going back to rub her wedding ring, the symbol that she was his. As they stepped up to pay, the cashier noticed his action. She grinned at them. “Newlyweds, aren’t y’all?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jake proudly answered.

They paid the check and received their change. “Ya’ll enjoy your stay in East Tennessee. There’s plenty to see and do here. Don’t spend all your time in your room.” And she winked at them.

Jake blushed to the roots of his hair and Ness giggled all the way back to the car. By late afternoon they were in the last town before their destination. “If we’re going to get our steaks, it has to be here.”

They went into the only steakhouse the town boasted. They ordered the biggest steaks available as rare as they came. Their waiter was intrigued, “Rarer than regular rare?” he asked doubtfully.

“We like it best when it’s barely past mooing,” stated Jake and Ness seconded him with a decided nod.

“Okay,” said the waiter, “I’ll check on that.” He returned a few minutes later. “Health department won’t let us serve it raw, but we can pass it across the fire once on each side and consider it very rare at customer’s request… so we don’t get in trouble if you get sick from undercooked meat.”

“We’ll take it!” Jake said.

They declined side dishes, but asked for another couple of baskets of the fresh baked bread with butter that the waiter had put on the table when he introduced himself. When their steaks came they were, indeed, very rare and they happily ate steak and bread while drinking bottled water. When the check came, Jake left a generous tip with their payment.

They drove almost straight up mountains to get to the cabin Jake already had a key for and there was barely room to park their car. They unloaded their bags and climbed up to the porch. “Look at that!” Jake pointed out from the porch. Rows of forested mountains with occasional cabins spread out across from them. The sun shone on it all, glistening off windows and rocks. A couple of birds soared high, enjoying the thermals. “This is why I brought you, sweetheart. Emmett steered me in this direction and he was right – it’s perfect! Your family is great and I understand why they have to avoid it, but I wanted you to be able to enjoy the sun.”

“Grandma invited us to visit them in Florida too. She said they live almost right on the beach.” 

“That would be fun to do sometime,” Jake said. “Carlisle and Esme offered us Isle Esme but I really didn’t want to go there on our honeymoon. It would be a nice place to go though.”

“Isle Esme? Why didn’t you want to go there?”

“That’s where Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. I wanted where we went to be ours. I didn’t want anyone else’s echoes.”

“I understand. You’re right. This time is ours.” She smiled impishly, “Might be fun to vacation there with them some time.”

“But now… how would you like to watch the sunset from our own hot tub?” He kissed her slightly parted lips.

Ness nodded. “Sounds good. Do I get to see the rest of the place first?”

“You do, indeed! But first…” Jake swung her into his arms and carried her across the threshold. Then he went out and grabbed their bags, bringing them inside.

Ness laughed. “You didn’t have to do that! This isn’t even our house….” 

The tender look on his face stopped her and he said, “As far as I’m concerned, this is our first house. It’s the first place we will live as husband and wife.”

She was bemused by the intensity of feeling in his eyes. “You’re right. I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“That’s why I got a cabin instead of going to a resort or something else,” Jake said. “I wanted to have a feel of home about it.”

Ness went into his arms. “Wherever you are is home to me,” she said.

Jake kissed her. “If you want to have the tour first, say so now. If I kiss you again the tour is definitely later.”

Ness took a deep breath. “Tour now. Once we get in bed I plan to stay there as long as we want to linger. Let’s look at our first house.”

Jake took her around the large A-frame cabin. “This is the great room.”

“Not very great, considering others I’ve seen.”

“Be nice. It’s great for such a small house.”

“That’s true.”

The kitchen was behind it with a small dining area to the side. In a closet off the kitchen they found a stacked washer/dryer unit. 

“Nice.” Ness said, “It’s possible that might be handy.”

There was a powder room under the stairs. Upstairs was a loft bedroom with full bath. Another balcony had the same incredible view they’d seen downstairs.

“But it’s different,” Ness said. “I think it’s because it’s a balcony, but we seem to actually be hanging out into the air, unattached to anything.”

Jake stood behind her with his arms around her. “I know.” 

“Makes me almost feel that I could fly,” Ness added.

She felt Jacob hold her tighter, then turn her to face him. “You can’t, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. “There are a lot of things we can do that other people can’t. But we can’t fly. So you resist that urge because I want to be with you for hundreds of years… or more. Okay?”

“Okay, Jake.” She reached up and kissed his chin. “It’s not like I was going to take off, you know.”

“I know,” he said, “but I’m familiar with the feeling and it always makes me uneasy.”

“Enough with the heavy! Where’s that hot tub?” she inquired.

“On the far end of the front porch. Did you miss it?”

“Must have. I’m changing into my suit.” Ness pulled a melon colored bikini out of her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Jake called, “Hey! We’re married… Don’t I get to watch you change?”

She turned and looked at him. “Not this time,” she said, smiling, “or we won’t make it to the hot tub in time for the sunset.”

Jake changed into his trunks and still had five minutes to wait before she came out. She’d twisted her hair up on her head to keep it from getting wet and put away the diamond earrings she forgot to take off with her wedding gear. Her suit was not a small or risqué bikini but just looking at her made Jake’s mouth water and then go dry. He wasn’t sure they’d make it out of the room if he so much as touched her hand.

Once outside, they found that they had lingered long enough to be just in time for the late sunset. Jake assisted her into the tub and climbed in after her. He sat by her with his arm across her shoulders as they watched the sun go down. As soon as it was behind the peaks he gathered Ness into his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the favor and her fingers stroked the outside of his ear. He wouldn’t have expected such a small thing to affect him so powerfully. 

He loved her bronze curls and pulled out the clip that restrained them. They flowed over her shoulders, picking up the dying rays of the sun.

Their tongues danced together as their hands explored tentatively in areas they had never been. Ness pulled away from him and took her top off, laying it on the side of the tub.

Jake took a deep breath and gathered her breasts into his hands. He rubbed his thumbs across her deep rose nipples. She moaned softly and he kissed her while caressing them, then moved his head down and sampled one, running his tongue over the nipple while Ness gripped his hair.

“Why haven’t you ever done that before? I read, you know. Almost everyone’s done this…” Ness moaned.

Jake looked up long enough to shake his head at her. “Maybe so, but I don’t know anyone else whose girlfriend’s father actually can read their mind!”

“There is that…” she panted.

“Yeah,” he said and returned to exploring her body with his mouth and hands. 

Ness moved her hands down from his back to his trunks and started to slide them down. Jake halted her for a moment as he cocked his head. “We can slow this down and go inside or we can keep going right here…”

“I feel like one with the water. Don’t you?” With that she pulled his trunks down and he stepped out of them. The bottom of her suit followed. “Speaking of feeling like one…” He cut off her words with his mouth.

Afterward they went inside and took their first shower together. Space was tight, but they were able to soap one another down and rinse.

Ness giggled. “Obviously just for cleansing, not for sex.”

Jake grinned at her. “Then there is the bed.”

They turned and looked at the king size bed. It dominated the floor space and the way its covers were pulled back just a bit was suggestive. 

Ness threw her towel aside, took a running jump, and landed on it. Her hair was a riot of damp bronze curls and her chocolate eyes laughed at him from the middle of the bed.

“You look just like an angel in a painting I saw,” he said.

Patting the bed beside her, Ness responded, “I’m not an angel. Just yours.”

Jake felt a warm glow inside himself that had never been there before. He joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “Say that again,” he growled.

“Which?” she teased.

“You know…”

“Ah,” Ness said playfully, but became serious as she looked into his eyes. “I’m yours. Jake. Always have been, always will be.”

“Mine,” he said tenderly. “And I am yours. Always.”

*** 

In Denali the Cullens, their hosts, and the remaining Quileutes gathered in the great room. Carlisle addressed the gathering, “Alice has seen activity among the Volturi.”

Expressions varied from wariness to dismay to fear on the faces in the room. Alice quickly reassured them. “Nothing is threatening at the moment. Things are changing in Volterra though. Chelsea’s demise has changed the balance of things there… maybe permanently. Their sense of solidarity is fading because those once thoroughly loyal because of Chelsea’s gift are no longer so faithful since that quality was not because of anything the individuals actually felt. I’ll need to watch more carefully, though, because the entire situation is becoming unstable.” 

Carlisle nodded. “So the threat is contained for now, but not over.”

“Exactly,” affirmed Alice. “Part of what I need to watch for is attacks from any of the Guard. They may not have been ordered to attack us, but may decide to on their own. Jane has, for instance, been threatening to do so for some time. She seems to think that, despite Bella’s immunity, she is invincible.”

“Foolish,” said Edward lightly.

“Yes,” said Alice. “Jane alone is vulnerable… but her brother is a greater obstacle and her twin is likely to be with her.”

Bella spoke, “How many of the Volturi are still out there… not counting anyone new?”

Carlisle answered, “There are the Volturi and their wives…”

“I only saw two wives that day in the distance. Did I miss one?” Bella asked.

“No,” Carlisle answered. “Marcus was married long ago to Aro’s sister Didyme. She was murdered. Her killer was never found. Marcus sincerely loved her and her death all but destroyed him. Since then, he’s been barely present. He once told me that his memories of his time with her were the only valuable thing he had. There has always been something odd about her death. Her gift was an aura of happiness that drew others to her. It seems odd that anyone could ignore her gift long enough to destroy her.”

“It’s a sad story,” Bella said. 

“Yes, it is,” Carlisle agreed.


	16. High Noon

The final move was only a week away. Everything from storage had been shipped to Europe and transported to the castle. The last vehicles had been sent. Several were being garaged in Inverness since their primary off site helicopter hangar was there. 

Jake and Ness returned from their honeymoon. They were obviously happy, closer than ever, and tan.

“My stuff and Jake’s are ready to go, Carlisle. How are we making the final move?” Ness asked.

“Normally we are less ostentatious, but we have decided to charter a plane. There are a lot of us and we have a good bit of personal baggage. There will be room for anything we choose to take but haven’t sent ahead. Also our chartered flight will just go over the artic circle to land in Glasgow. We’ll stay a few days in the Glasgow house to become acquainted with it and so neighbors see us coming and going. I’ll go to the hospital and get to know people. There is still a lot of shopping to do to furnish the Glasgow house so that’s part of what we’ll be doing. Esme still wants to find some pieces for the castle too. When we leave there we’ll drive up to Inverness and take the helicopter over to the castle. How does that sound?”

“Like you planned it all out,” Ness smiled. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Ask Esme.”

That became the slogan for the next week about almost everything. Esme went from being a quiet figure that usually chose to be in the background to being the commanding general as she directed almost all aspects of the move. 

The day they left Esme threw her arms around Carmen. “Thank you so much! You have helped in so many ways. I can’t begin to repay your help on the castle, much less all your hospitality for the wedding.”

Carmen smiled affectionately at her. “You are my dear sister, Esme, for that is how I think of you. It has been satisfying to assist in all these things. Come see us again soon; last time was too long between visits. You also may see us at that castle of yours.”

Alice, with Jasper at her elbow, was speaking to Tanya, Henri, Garrett, and Kate. “I don’t know when the Volturi will make a move, but I feel sure they’ll make one… and probably soon. If we contact you, please don’t delay! Get out fast! They know we were here and they may not realize that we’ve moved on. Even if they are aware of our departure, they may still be vindictive to our friends. It would be best if you have a plan.” Jasper sent a wave of calm over everyone as the tension mounted.

Tanya looked at Kate and Garrett, remembering the meadow and Irina. “We’ll remember,” she said grimly.

“Get out fast,” repeated Garrett. He put his arm around Kate and promised. “We can do that.”

Carlisle was thanking Eleazar and inviting him to visit QuilCullen when Edward approached. “Carlisle, everything and everyone is loaded.” Both Cullens shook Eleazar’s hand and they entered the rental vehicles they had driven since shipping their cars. The rentals would be left at the Anchorage airport.

Everyone was on the plane except for Leah, who was in Forks visiting her mother and Charlie. Embry had never been on a chartered plane previously but he remembered what Jake, Seth, and Quil had told him about the one they’d taken to Anaheim several years previously. Edward and Jasper flew the plane, as before, but the one they chartered for the move didn’t have a sleeping cabin like the earlier plane. There was a large seating area, including the entertainment area for playing games or watching films. The plane also had a large cargo bay to accommodate the final miscellaneous items that were going either to Glasgow or to the castle.

They landed in Glasgow through fog and a light mist of rain. The moving truck they had rented was waiting and the plane was unloaded quickly. Only three people could ride in the truck so they took two rental cars to the house also. Emmett and Jake went with Rosalie and Ness to return them after retrieving one of their cars at the house.

Esme liked the Glasgow house. It was originally Elizabethan, built in English half timber with leaded diamond pane windows, some of them stained glass. The house also had a wing that was added during the Georgian period. It had been modernized during the prosperity of the 1920’s. Esme updated it to twenty-first century standards, added a few bathrooms, and considered it sufficient to accommodate them when they were in town. 

*** 

Leah was having second thoughts about her commitment to living with the Cullens. Everything they did was suspect to her and she had made a number of snide comments on hearing about the rooms at the castle. “So we’re being segregated again. Figures.”

“What are you talking about?” Seth had responded scornfully. “They know we don’t like their smell any more than they like ours. Jake and Ness told them that we like our privacy. Esme put a lot of thought into planning our living space in the castle.”

“We do like to keep to ourselves a good bit,” Embry admitted. He batted Seth on the back of the head. “Seth excluded, of course. The way he socializes with them he’d better look out or he’ll be the first vampire werewolf ever.”

“Don’t say that!” Leah cried in dismay.

“Kidding, Leah,” Embry laughed at her fear.

Seth shook his head in disgust and left the room.

“It’s not funny!” Leah insisted. “It’s in our blood to destroy their kind. We aren’t meant to be friends with them… to marry among them.”

“If you feel that way,” Embry asked, “Why are you with us? Why did you come? Why go all the way to Scotland?”

“Because my mother thought I should,” Leah muttered.

That conversation had taken place the day before Leah left for Forks. She knew that the guys thought she was going because she was too lazy to help move. Actually she was going because she was deeply conflicted. 

She sat at Sue’s kitchen table and watched her mother prepare fried fish using her father’s recipe. “Except I never manage to get it quite right,” Sue sighed. “I wonder if there was an ingredient he forgot to mention.”

“It’s always good, Mom,” Leah said. “I don’t hear Charlie complaining.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Sue dried her hands after washing them. “But what are we going to do about you?”

“I don’t know,” Leah mumbled. “Did I tell you that we’re being segregated at that castle of theirs? And why did they have to mix our tribe’s name into it? It’s nothing to do with us!”

“The way I hear it, Esme has done her best to give you the space you are always insisting that you need. As for the name, I think it was an effort on Carlisle’s part to make everyone feel included,” Sue said, pursing her lips as she looked at her daughter. “Don’t keep talking of segregation; you’ll hurt Esme’s feelings.”

Leah took another tack, still avoiding her mother’s gaze. “Scotland’s so far away… and an entirely different culture. What would I do there?”

“Has Edward offered to let you go to school again?”

“Yes.”

“You could do that. If you lived near school and only went to the castle on weekends, maybe it wouldn’t bother you so much.”

“I suppose.”

“Leah, you will only be as happy as you decide to be,” her mother insisted. “I could have let my life be over when your father died. But he left responsibilities – you, Seth, the tribe. Billy and Charlie were there for me and included me in their lives. Eventually I learned to be more open and to love again. But I had to make that choice. And so do you.”

Edward received a call from Leah that night. “If I want to go to school, does it have to be in Glasgow? Can I go somewhere else instead and have a studio apartment to stay in during the week?” She winced at the idea of asking someone she didn’t especially like to not only give her money, but more money.

His response was warm and immediate. “Certainly, Leah. You can have whatever you need.”

“Thank you. That would be appreciated.” She knew as she hung up the phone that she had sounded stiff, but reflected that she was doing the best she could. All she had to do was figure out what she needed.

A week later she was finally going out to the castle. Edward had bought her plane ticket and paid for her rental car. He even provided spending money. She was making a side trip no one knew about first and stopping in Edinburgh. 

The University was interesting and she visited the library because she liked to get a feel for places and knew she’d spend a lot of time there if that was where she decided to go to school. She selected a couple of books from its historical book section – reference only and do not remove from the library – to look through.

Normally she didn’t pay much attention to strangers and she wouldn’t have noticed the man sitting at the same table if it wasn’t for the stack of books he was referencing. Titles on ghosts, vampires, and werewolves made her look at the man himself.

He had curly brown hair that he wore a bit long. It curled against his collar. His head rested on his hand as he read. He wore a tweed jacket in an outdated style, with patches at the elbows. Leah eyed him sharply, wondering, at first, if he might be one of them but he lacked the distinctive odor that they all had. He must have felt her stare because he looked up and she found herself being observed by the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The eyes had a smile in them.

“Hello,” he said with the distinctive Scots accent.

“Hello,” Leah said and looked down at the book in front of her, her cheeks burning.

“I’ll bet you wonder what I’m on about,” he said shrewdly, waving a hand at his stack of books.

Leah found that he was too hard to ignore. Finally she admitted, “Well, yes.”

She was dismayed to find that he had moved himself and his stack over to be exactly opposite her. “I hope you don’t mind my moving. It’s not every day that I get to watch a beautiful American endeavoring to ignore me after getting the oddest of impressions about me.”

He was entirely too attractive. He also had quite a line… calling her beautiful like that. Her eyes flashed up toward him again. He was looking at her. Still.

“Can I take you out for coffee? There’s a café in this building.”

Leah smiled slightly. “I don’t know you.”

“Let me introduce myself. I’m Robert McKay.”

“Look, Mr. McKay…”

“Rob.”

“Mr. McKay…”

“If I’m going to marry you, I might as well begin as Rob.”

Her cheeks flamed again. “Don’t be absurd.”

“Oh, I’m not. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were the one.”

“No,” Leah said.

“Aye,” said Rob. “And I don’t even know your name yet.” He waited expectantly.

She hesitated and finally murmured, “Leah.”

“Beautiful name! Not that I’m surprised.” He hesitated as though listening to someone else speaking. “Are you by any chance a member of a Native American tribe?”

Leah was astounded, but endeavored to keep her face expressionless. “What makes you think so?”

Rob just continued to look at her. 

Finally Leah responded with a question, “How did you know?”

“You won’t believe me.” He shook his head regretfully.

“So far, I don’t believe anything you’ve said… except, maybe, your name.”

Rob leaned over confidentially. “I have a spirit companion. He said you were a Native American.”

“Crazy.” Leah shook her head.

“No, I’m not,” said Rob. “Ask me anything. Between us we may know the answer.”

Leah tried to ignore him. It was annoying that the carefully selected book in front of her was nowhere near as fascinating as the man across the table from her. His gaze was absolutely magnetic. Finally she quit fighting the attraction and looked up to find him smiling at her.

She sighed. “Does your er, um, friend know why I’m in Edinburgh?” Leah ventured.

“Sure.” He didn’t hesitate. “You’re seeing if you like the school here because you don’t like the people you live with.” His eyes widened as if he was surprised by something he had just learned.

Leah’s mouth dropped open. “How do you know that?

Rob looked at her shrewdly, “Perhaps we should talk about all this somewhere else…”

Leah was even more wary. “Why?”

“Because this a library where people start frowning if you have conversations… and because, if what Ian tells me is true, we really don’t want to be talking about all this in public,” Rob said frankly, nodding toward the exit.

“But…” Leah hesitated.

Rob grinned at her and took her breath away. “Leah, if Ian is correct, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of…”

Leah avoided his eyes, but allowed him to escort her out of the library and the building itself. They didn’t stop until they were seated on a bench in a secluded area of a park nearby. 

She sat on one end and watched him with worried eyes. It wasn’t like she should have anything to worry about. He seemed nice enough even if he was distinctly peculiar. “I have to be going, Rob. My destination is several hours from here.”

Rob listened… both to her and to someone else. He smiled. “True, but there’s no specific time that you’re expected. Look… I know I make you nervous, Leah, but we can save a lot of time if you’ll just accept Ian’s presence.”

Leah smiled carefully and her hands fidgeted with her bag. “I do have to go, you don’t make me nervous, and there’s no such thing as a ghost… um, spirit companion.” 

She rose and had taken less than a dozen steps before she heard his voice behind her. “What about the spirit warriors that were your own ancestors?”

She whirled and faced him, her face white. “They weren’t dead.”

“Ah,” Rob said, “but there’s no such thing as dead.”

“What are you talking about? You have some really weird…”

“Harry Clearwater told Ian about the spirit warriors. He also told him to tell you that he still loves you and watches over you… Leah Clearwater.”

Leah swallowed and fought the dual enemies of fear and tears. He knew too much about her. And her father still existed somewhere… his spirit friend could chat with him. No, it wasn’t possible. Ghosts didn’t exist and dead was dead. “I don’t believe you.”

Rob shook his head and moved closer to her. He grasped her arm because he didn’t want her to run and was afraid that she would… a move Ian nervously advised him was not a safe one. He was standing so close to her that he could have been kissing her ear, but he was whispering into it. “Then how do I know that you can phase into a giant wolf and that you live with others like yourself in a home owned by vampires?”

Leah jerked and shuddered. Her instincts were correct. This man – attractive or not – was dangerous.

Ian was shouting for Rob to back up as Leah trembled violently in front of him, but Rob ignored him. He looked down into her terrified eyes and his heart melted. He smiled again, that smile that first caught her because it started in his eyes. “I’m not a danger to you, Leah. I love you and will love you ever more. Relax a bit and you might feel it too.” He kissed her softly and lingeringly.

The longer he kissed her, the more Leah’s tension drained away. The trembling stopped and she finally, hesitantly, kissed him back. She hadn’t felt so relaxed since she first transformed. She opened her eyes and it was as though she saw the entire world for the first time. A smile fleeted across her face.

“What was that about?”

“I told you. I’m marrying you, Leah Clearwater. You are exactly the woman I’ve been looking for my entire life. It’s true that you need to travel on tonight, but I’ll meet you in Inverness tomorrow. We’ll talk before you leave for the… castle? Ian says there’s a castle.” He grinned again. “You do live the exotic gothic lifestyle, don’t you?”

Leah cleared her throat. “It’s not as if any of it is mine, you know… Or maybe Ian knows…” she smiled mischievously. “I just want to study law. Some day I’m going to be tribal attorney for my people.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rob said frankly.

“Rob, we don’t know one another well enough to make plans this soon. I think you need to meet my brother and my friends.”

“Can it be in public? They’re less likely to phase and tear me apart in public.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! We don’t attack humans.” Leah clapped her hands over her mouth. When did she start feeling so intimate with him that she admitted being able to become a wolf?

“Leah,” he said earnestly, “I always knew people like you existed. It seemed likely there were vampires, too, but I never dreamed there were vampires who were… What did he call it?... Vegetarian. Incredible! Of course, since Ian has been with me all my life, I knew about ghosts. And I always knew the woman I’d love would be a unique person that I’d recognize immediately. When I looked up in the library I knew she was you. Ian said I’d meet you there but I’d been there waiting for days. It’s great that you finally showed up!”

“What was with that stack of books?” Leah asked.

“Oh, those.” Rob smiled. “They were to get your attention. I already read them for research long ago.”

“Researching what? What do you do?”

“I’m a writer,” Rob explained, “And sometimes a lecturer.”

“On what?” Leah had a sinking feeling that she knew.

“The paranormal… where legend ends…. Does legend end? What if? That kind of thing.”

This was even worse than she’s thought. Somehow she’d hoped those subjects were merely an interest… a sideline. How in the world would she ever explain him to the pack or to the Cullens? How would she even tell her own brother that she fell in love almost instantaneously with a man who knew everything about them because his ghost friend had a chat with their father?

“I, um, have to go,” she murmured. “Will you really be in Inverness tomorrow?”

“I will,” he said. “I don’t ever want to be far from you again.”

“Okay,” she said. Then she started to walk away but turned back as she remembered something. “What if I can’t have children?”

“Can’t you?” he asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I don’t care. Either way is fine. But you are the girl for me.” He smiled and Leah flew back into his arms. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. At the end of it he whirled her around, ending with putting his arm around her. “I’m escorting you to your car.”

“Okay,” said Leah. 

He kissed her again before settling her in her car and fastening her seat belt for her. Another quick kiss and her door closed. 

Leah sighed as she drove away and noticed that she was smiling. For once she felt happy. That and the lack of tension made her suspect that Rob might be right. They might have been made for each other. She still wasn’t positive, but deep inside she felt a new flame of hope that grew warmer the longer she was with him… or even thought about him.


	17. High Noon

Leah paced nervously and the wind whipped her hair as she waited for the helicopter from QuilCullen to arrive. She didn’t know whether to hope the pilot would be Edward or be Jasper. Edward would be able to read her thoughts so she rather hoped it would be Jasper who would only wonder about her mood. As her ride landed, she sighed in relief at the sight of Jasper Hale.

“Sorry to keep you waitin’, Leah! We thought you’d be back yesterday and then, when you weren’t, we had to scramble a bit when you called.” He grinned. “Raced Edward for the chopper and yours truly arrived first.”

Leah chuckled at the mental image and missed the quick, startled look Jasper sent her way. It was the first time any of the Cullens had ever heard her laugh. Jasper smiled. It was nice to see and hear. Apparently the trip had done her a lot of good, since she seemed much happier. They landed at the castle shortly afterward. 

Esme came out and took Leah’s hand. “It’s so good to have you back, my dear. Normally I would expect you to come and go as you’d like because we want you to consider QuilCullen your home and act accordingly. Since this is your first sight of it I wanted to offer you a tour… unless you’re too tired and just want to see your room.”

She sounded eager and hopeful and Leah was curious about the place. “I’d love to have a tour. Can we start with my room so I can leave this stuff there?”

Esme’s face lit up with pleasure. “Oh, yes! That’s actually a great place to start.”

Leah found the tour interesting. Her room and bathroom were beautiful and carefully decorated in the colors she had selected. The kitchen was very functional and fully stocked. The sitting room included a wide range of entertainment potential. The main rooms of the castle were fascinating in their size and décor. Glass wasn’t featured as largely as in the Cullen house in Forks, but there was glass in unexpected places like the arrow slots near the door and the rose window at the top of the landing of the back stairs. The stone of the castle walls replaced the white on white theme that was the prevalent décor at their home in Forks. It was a lovely place and she began to reconsider her distaste for living there… especially if Rob was going to spend much time in Inverness.

*** 

The next few weeks passed like a waking dream for Leah. Every time Jasper went over to Inverness, she went along for the ride. She spent a lot of time in her room and on the battlements. Long solitary walks through the small woods and by the shore finally led to her brother asking her why she didn’t just phase to let her wolf explore the island.

“Have you looked at the size of this island, Seth?” she said. “My wolf would’ve explored it in one day. It’s more fun to take my time.” Her answer would have seemed more truthful if it hadn’t been accompanied by a blush.

Seth shook his head and wondered what that was all about. The more he thought about the unusual way Leah was acting, the more concerned he got. Finally he went to discuss the matter with Jacob and Embry.

“It’s not that I want her back the way she was,” Seth explained. “She’s lots nicer to be around now. It’s just that it isn’t normal… for her anyway.”

Jake’s eyes met Embry’s and saw that they were all agreed. “When was the last time Leah phased?”

Embry and Seth thought about it. Finally Embry shook his head. “I can’t remember her phasing since we moved here.”

Jacob pursed his lips. “Something’s up and we’re going to have to deal with it. Where is she now?”

“Where else?” Seth asked. “Getting ready to go to Inverness again.”

“We’ll talk to her when she gets back,” Jacob decided.

Leah ran happily toward the helicopter and was about to climb in when she realized that the woman in front was Bella, not Alice, and that Edward was checking the instrument panel. Disappointment shot through her, but she turned away and was on her way back to the castle when Edward’s voice behind her brought her to a halt. “Who is Rob?”

Leah kept her back to him but she knew he’d pick up on her quicker breathing and heart rate. Not to mention her thoughts, which had definitely disclosed information she would rather have kept to herself for a while longer. “A friend of mine.”

“Right,” Edward said. He turned toward the helicopter and said, “Bella, we aren’t going today, after all.” Returning his attention to Leah he said, politely, “It would appear that we’re past due for an island meeting. Let’s make it in the great hall. As they went, he called, “Everyone! Meeting in the great hall now! No exceptions, please!”

Leah felt like a prisoner under escort which, she supposed, she was… in a way. Certainly Edward was not giving her or anyone else a choice about attending. Her thoughts flew momentarily to Rob and she worried that he would wonder why she didn’t come when she had phoned to tell him she’d be there. Flustered when she saw Edward’s quick glance and knit brows, she knew that he’d read those thoughts too. 

In the great hall everyone settled or moved around according to their nature. All of them stared as Edward, followed by Bella, escorted Leah into their midst. 

Carlisle noticed the Quileutes bristling and hastened to ask, “What is this all about, Edward?”

“Leah has a new friend she needs to tell us about,” Edward stated.

Jacob stepped forward. “I think she needs to tell us about it first. She’s ours, after all, and we’ll be the ones to deal with it.”

“Really?” Edward asked. “How will you be doing that?”

“I’m her Alpha,” Jacob said with a frown thrown her way. “I’ll order her not to see her new friend again.”

“I’m afraid that’s a long way from good enough, Jake,” Edward said quietly. “You see, her friend Rob knows about you… and about us. He’s a danger to us all.”

“I didn’t tell him! I swear!” Leah protested.

“Then who did?” Jacob asked her.

Leah sighed. “If I tell, you won’t believe me.”

“Give it a try,” Jake invited.

“He has a spirit companion named Ian who’s been with him all his life. Ian told him,” Leah explained.

“By ‘spirit companion,’ do you mean a ghost?” Seth asked incredulously.

“Yes,” she conceded reluctantly.

Jake stayed on task. “And how did the ghost know?”

Leah sighed again. “He spoke to Dad.”

“Oh, right.” Jake nodded. His gaze met Seth’s.

Seth’s face was worried, but he shrugged at Jake.

Leah started to nod in relief when she realized that Jacob was scowling and standing much closer to her than she liked. A measure of her usual fire returned. “Get out of my face, Jake. Like it or not, that’s the truth.”

“You can’t have been taken in by that line!” Jake exploded. “Who is this guy?”

“He writes and lectures on paranormal and legendary subjects,” Leah told them. She added reluctantly, “I don’t know for sure, but I think he may be a bit famous.”

“There’s no such thing as a ghost,” Seth insisted.

“Well, I don’t know that you can say that,” Carlisle interposed. “Remember our visit with Irina? Leah’s friend could have someone from the other side of death who visits with him and gathers information for him.”

“When and where did you meet him?” asked Jasper.

“In the library at the University of Edinburgh,” Leah responded readily.

“His full name?” inquired Edward.

“Rob… Robert McKay,” answered Leah.

“Edward says this man knows about us and you’ve told us that his ghost friend told him,” recapped Carlisle. “When did you find out that he knew?”

“Within minutes of meeting him,” admitted Leah.

“What she hasn’t mentioned,” said Edward, “Is that she’s deeply in love with him and that the feeling seems to be mutual.”

Jasper looked over his shoulder. “Anythin’, Alice?”

Alice shook her head. “I haven’t seen any harm from this. Still don’t.” She paused. “In fact, it’s odd….”

Edward shook his head, “I don’t believe this!”

“Then look again for yourself and tell me you don’t see it,” challenged Alice.

“I saw it,” Edward said briefly.

“Well we didn’t,” Emmett said reasonably. “Want to tell the rest of us what’s going on?”

“Just the near future,” said Alice. “I see him marrying Leah and moving in with us.”

“I doubt it,” Edward said shortly. His eyes met Jasper’s. “I don’t see us allowing a man who’s famous in the paranormal field to have a front row seat here!” Jasper nodded agreement.

Alice turned to Jasper. “Jazz, it’s not so different from us! He was waiting for her the way I waited for you.”

He took her hand. “No, Alice, we were both vampires.”

“And they are both human,” Alice insisted.

“I think you’d have to admit that Leah…”

“Is still human!” Alice insisted.

“I have a suggestion,” said Carlisle. He turned to Jacob. “We can ask Leah to invite her friend here. We can see how things stand and make a determination about the future from that meeting.”

“No!” Leah cried hysterically. “I’m not exposing him to you! You’re all potentially deadly to him… I’m too dangerous for him in so many ways!”

“You are, of course,” observed Jasper. “We don’t mean him any harm, Leah.” He sent a peaceful, reassuring wave over her. “It would be good to meet your friend and see what his intentions are.”

In a dreamy voice Leah stated, “He wants to marry me.”

“That’s really nice, Leah, but it’s any other intentions he may have that we’d like to talk about,” said Jasper with a smile.

In the end, Leah called Rob while Jasper stood at her elbow. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get into town today! Our flight got cancelled at the last minute. And um…” she lowered her voice, “Everyone here found out about us.”

There was a pause as he responded and Leah replied, “Yes, I’m all right… but they want to meet you. Uh-huh. Yes. Everyone. Just a minute.” She turned to Jasper and said, “When?”

Jasper’s eyes met Edward’s and then Carlisle’s. Finally he noted Jacob’s scowl. “Now. As close to now as possible.”

“How about now?” Leah said into the phone. “The helicopter will pick you up. Better plan to spend the night because I think it will be too late to return tonight. Is that okay?”

There was another pause and a fleeting smile on Leah’s face. “See you soon then.” She turned her back toward the others and closed her eyes as she said, “I love you, too!”

She turned back to the audience of her pack and the Cullens and said, “He’s looking forward to coming. What kind of person just casually comes out to an island to call on a bunch of shape shifters and vampires?”

Carlisle replied, “Someone who is interested in them.”

Edward said curtly, “I’ll go get him.”

“No,” said Jasper. “You and Leah and I will. No sense getting the wrong person and he’ll be expectin’ her.”

“Fine,” said Edward. “Let’s get going.”

As Leah passed Jacob he growled at her, “We aren’t finished talking about this either.”

*** 

Rob was waiting by the helipad where he’d met Leah whenever she came over from the castle. He was so excited that he was pacing as he watched for the helicopter. Ian kept trying to calm him down and urged caution to no avail.

“You know they aren’t at all sure about you,” Ian said. “Or about me. Don’t forget that they must consider you a risk. These aren’t humans, Rob, so please be careful! Each one of them is more than capable of killing you.”

“I know, I know!” Rob murmured to the presence that was his lifelong companion. “Once they’re aware that I pose no danger to them and just want to be their friend and marry Leah, I’m sure everything will sort itself out admirably!”

“This is no time for boundless optimism,” Ian groused.

Rob disagreed. “Boundless optimism is always the best spirit in which to approach a new adventure!”

The helicopter landed and Leah rushed to his arms. Rob swung her around as he kissed her. “I love your smile! So glad I’m seeing it today after all,” he murmured in her ear.

For a moment Leah looked into his beloved face and whispered, “Let’s just run away! Now!”

“Excellent idea!” Ian concurred.

“Silly.” Rob hugged her close as he led her toward the helicopter. “Everything will work out fine. You’ll see!”

Leah was not nearly as thoroughly convinced as he was, but allowed him to assist her to the helicopter and they got in. “Rob, the pilot is Jasper and the co-pilot is Edward.” She purposely stayed on a first name basis. Rob beamed at them and both men nodded. Edward warily scanned his thoughts during the return flight.

The trip to QuilCullen was only a few minutes long. After exiting the helicopter, Rob put his arm around Leah and they approached the castle. Edward moved quickly inside, followed by Jasper, while Leah and Rob followed.

“Strange mind,” he reported to Carlisle when they found him. “This fellow is either an incredible optimist or a bit mad… and he doesn’t seem mad. In fact he seems incredibly bright. He really does have contact with some kind of entity; I could hear their thoughts as they communicated… which is something I’ve never experienced previously. His feeling for Leah is genuine. So is his interest in the Quileutes and us. I don’t sense any kind of animosity or any desire to exploit any of us. Rather a buoyant outlook all together. Seems to think our meeting will expedite his wedding Leah.” He considered. “Maybe it will.”

Carlisle smiled. “Sounds like an interesting man.” Rob and Leah had entered the room and Rob was looking around in wonder. “Come introduce me, please.”

Rob beamed as they approached him. “You must be Carlisle Cullen! It’s an honor to meet you. Not everyone would have considered offering the Quileutes a treaty, but that was brilliant! All one has to do is look around QuilCullen to see how that treaty was the beginning of many positive relationships.”

Carlisle cocked his head a bit. “Why, yes, I am! And thank you for the compliment. Did Leah tell you the name of our island?”

“No.” Leah replied shortly, before Rob could.

“Ian did,” explained Rob. “He’s…”

“Yes, a spirit,” Carlisle said, interestedly. “Leah mentioned that.”

“But, unlike most people, you believe me,” Rob observed shrewdly.

“I’ve had some experience with spirits myself,” responded Carlisle.

Jacob, Embry and Seth entered the room together. Leah responded nervously and Rob picked up on that. He continued to talk to Carlisle, but he held onto her hand when she would have withdrawn. Jacob walked over and looked pointedly at their clasped hands. Leah raised her chin and met his gaze squarely. Embry hung back as Jacob and Seth joined the group around Carlisle.

Ness joined him as Jacob waited for a break in the conversation, wrapping her arm around his waist. Jake sighed mentally. He loved having her there, but it was harder to come off as the stern leader with his beautiful wife by his side. When there was a pause he said, “Please introduce us, Leah.”

“No introduction needed!” Rob smiled warmly into Jake’s scowling face. “You’re the Leader of the Pack, Jacob Black himself.”

“Well… yeah,” Jake said, puzzled. It was more than a bit disconcerting to have a total stranger greet you by name and he didn’t have Carlisle’s poise. A glance at Leah was enough to assure him that the man didn’t get his information from her. Could it be true that he got all of it from a spirit source? Jacob could hardly credit it, but he got it from somewhere. As much as it unnerved Jake to think that a ghost was actively present and involved, he decided he would rather go with that source than any others he could think of. At least that would limit the information to this one man.

Rob turned his smile on Seth. “You must be Leah’s brother, Seth. I can see the family resemblance.”

“I am,” Seth nodded. He looked at his sister and saw the pleading look on her face, so he decided he could bend a little for her. He offered his hand to the other man. “Your name is Rob, I believe?”

Rob grinned wider and shook his hand. “Yes. And I hope to gain your approval enough to become your brother-in-law.”

“My approval isn’t the one you have to get.” Seth shrugged and looked at Jake.

“I’d like both,” said Rob frankly. “And your mother’s.” He looked a few feet behind Seth and said, “That must be Embry glaring at me. Correct? Ian says that would be your entire pack at this time.” 

“Yep, that’s Embry,” said Seth. He asked the question everyone else was trying to frame more diplomatically. “Is there anything about us that you don’t know?”

“I don’t know anything unless someone tells me,” explained Rob. “Since I wanted to be prepared for meeting all of you I asked Ian to get more information for me. Your father has been following everything you and Leah have been doing, so he is a great source.”

Jasper and Alice had joined the group. She looked around and said, “Why don’t we all sit down? It’s so hard to have a long conversation while standing.”

“Really?” Rob asked her curiously. “I wouldn’t think that would be a problem for you.”

Alice drew a deep breath; his knowledge of them frightened her as much as his information about the wolves scared Jacob. She met his eyes. “It doesn’t. I was thinking of you and the Quileutes.” Alice ended with a charming smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Jasper spoke quietly, but the room hushed to listen. “What is your purpose in gettin’ to know us? Both Alice and Edward say you were on a stakeout to attract Leah. That hardly sounds innocent. What use are you plannin’ to make of any information you find out about us?”

“Wow,” Rob breathed. “You are so wrong about my motives! Where is Edward? I’d like to have him here so he can tell you that my answers are true.”

Edward stepped forward but held Bella behind him. She could hold her own with almost anyone, but his early habit of protectiveness continued unabated.

“Good! Thank you!” said Rob earnestly. “I’ve been told about Leah pretty much all of my life. I didn’t know her name or her background. I didn’t know that she could turn into a wolf. It was enough to be intensely aware that she was unique and that I’d know her when I saw her. She’s my soul mate.” 

A current of understanding ran through the room. There were too many married soul mates present not to resonate to that explanation.

“Ian told me years ago that we would meet in a library. About a week ago he told me it would be the University library in Edinburgh. It was vital to get her attention and I knew my area of expertise was provocative enough to get it. I needed to get to know you… Not so much the Cullens, but the Quileutes, because they are her pack and I knew I would need some approval there in order to marry her. They just happen to live with you… but I must say I’m excited at meeting you also. You are each very interesting individuals with unexpected talents and your unusual lifestyle, for your kind, is nothing short of fascinating. Other than wedding Leah, I have absolutely no motives regarding you. What I know of you will never be mentioned to anyone else in any form.” He turned to Edward. “Is there anything untrue in what I’ve said? Am I hiding anything from you?”

Edward shook his head. “No. He’s telling the truth… at least as he sees it.”

“Does he have any idea how risky all this knowledge is?” Bella stepped out from behind Edward to ask.

“No.” Edward’s reply was brusque. “He thinks it’s all ‘really cool’. That’s exactly the way he thinks of it!”

Bella rounded on Rob. “Well it’s not just ‘really cool’! You claim to love Leah. By gathering this kind of information you are putting both her and yourself in danger. I should know.” Her eyes flickered to Edward and softened visibly when he kissed her hand. “My soul mate was also unique and I was a human who knew too much. It nearly got us both killed. Ultimately I joined his kind. That’s not an option for you.” 

“You still don’t trust me. Not that I blame you. It’s not like you know me.” He thought about the situation, his brow furrowed. “This is my field of expertise. I could even turn out to be an asset. I have an idea that might make it easier for you to accept my intentions as purely positive, but I need to discuss it with Leah first.”

Leah took him into the Quileutes sitting room. Rob faced her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her dark eyes. “Leah, how much do you love me?”

“Only with my whole heart.”

“You understand that I don’t wish any harm to you, your pack, or your vampire friends?”

“They’re not really my friends,” Leah quibbled.

“They seem to think they are.”

“I know you aren’t planning to hurt any of us.”

“Leah, I love you and I want to marry you. Would you mind if I made my home here with you for as long as necessary? You see, no one here is comfortable with what I know except you. If I stayed here it would help to calm their concerns.” He shrugged. “You know from our talks the details of my life. I travel so much that virtually all my communication with friends is via email. Since I don’t have any family, I can disappear into your world easily enough… if you’ll have me,” Rob lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. “I want to be with you more than I want anything else. Will you marry me? Now? As soon as possible?”

“Yes,” she surprised herself by answering without hesitation.

“Good,” he said and kissed her. “Looks like I need to talk to Jake and Seth.”

Jake, Seth, and Embry entered the room as he finished speaking. “All right. We’re here. What’s your plan?” Jake asked.

“I want to marry Leah and live where she lives. I can work from here… or anywhere. After a while, you’ll know me well enough to trust me and believe that I love Leah enough to do anything for her.”

“I think we need to cover a couple of things first,” Jake said.

“Out back,” Seth urged him. “We really need the space.”

As they walked out, Jake asked Rob, “Have you seen Leah in her wolf form?”

“No, not yet,” Rob answered.

They exited the castle and Jake told Rob, “Stand here by the door and don’t move. At all. Don’t say or do anything until we phase back.”

“He means it, old man,” Ian told him. “Stay put!”

Rob watched as the four Quileutes went several yards toward the woods. Each of them phased in a blur that Rob would have described with great difficulty. Then he caught his breath and froze as four giant wolves stood where the apparent humans had been.

“Now,” Jake said to Leah, “What can you possibly be thinking to bring this stranger among us?”

“I love him!” she cried. “And unbelievable as it may seem to you, he loves me.” She sniffed. “I would think someone who chased after Ness Cullen all her life would know something about unbidden, but unconditional, love!”

“Are you saying you’ve imprinted on this guy?” Seth asked.

“I don’t think so,” Leah answered. “Would I know? It was quite an impact though!”

The others could see the entire meeting in their heads. Jake looked at the others. Embry shrugged. “She’ll probably be easier to get along with if she’s happy. She has been since she met him.”

“I think she deserves to be happy,” Seth said. “This guy is kind of weird, but he seems nice enough.”

Jake looked at Leah. “Agreed,” he said. “But you will not go for extended periods of time without phasing. We all need to know what’s going on with each other. And I see that you were avoiding Edward too. That shows that you knew your actions were questionable.”

“Not really,” objected Leah. “It wasn’t any of Edward’s business. I knew Rob wasn’t a threat.”

“You knew no such thing! As for it not being Edward’s business, you couldn’t be more wrong! If those vampires in Italy find out about him, he’s toast. Not to mention that his knowledge could put the Cullens in their crosshairs again. Your love life has endangered us all and you need to acknowledge it. You can’t lie to yourself and call it innocent because you’re comfortable with his motives,” Jake growled at her. “And you live where we do until I say otherwise. If he wants you, he lives here.”

“All right,” Leah said thoughtfully. “You’re right. I wasn’t thinking of the Cullens or any other vampires when I met Rob. It did occur to me that he could be dangerous to us but, when I knew he loved me, I stopped being concerned. Thanks for your permission to get married,” she nodded to each of her pack. She ruined the effect a little by huffing, “If I was only human, I wouldn’t need it. And if I decide to give up my wolf – which I might – I can live anywhere I want to!”

“Eventually,” Jacob said. “At this point, even if you gave up your wolf tomorrow, I think the Cullens would join me in preferring that the two of you stay here for now.”

“Oh, all right!” Leah said impatiently. “Can I get back to him now? Assuming we haven’t scared him out of wanting me?”

“Sure,” Jake said, turning back into human form. He was followed quickly by Seth and Embry. They were all naked as they started to walk by Rob. Leah growled softly at them. 

“I’ll get it,” said Seth. He came back shortly with a clean outfit for her. He put it down on an outcrop of stone and turned to Rob. “I’d suggest that you come with me. She’ll be inside in a couple of minutes.”

Leah blessed the stars for Seth as she phased, dressed, and went inside. Rob was standing with his back to the door. She approached him shyly.

He smiled and, even though she couldn’t see it, she heard it in his voice as he asked, “May I turn around?”

“Yes.”

He turned and took Leah into his arms. “You can be very formidable, love. But very beautiful in whatever form.”

Leah melted against him and he kissed her. “They said yes!” she told him with her heart in her eyes.

They returned to the great hall, holding hands. Rob led Leah up to Carlisle. “If you would allow me to live here on the island as Leah’s husband, we would like to be married as soon as possible…. Can you perform the ceremony?”

“No,” Carlisle considered, his lips pursed. “My father was a minister, but I’m not. It seems to me that this does not have to be done tonight. Of course Leah’s husband is welcome to reside here, but we’ll give you a guest room until after the wedding. Leah’s mother and stepfather will want to fly here for the ceremony, I’m sure. I think we’ll ask Jake’s father to perform the ceremony. He married Ness and Jake. He could come with Sue and Charlie.”

Rob looked down at Leah and she nodded excitedly. “I believe that settles it then. Where’s my room?” 

“Rob?” Carlisle asked and Rob turned. “Will Ian be staying with us too?”

“Yes,” Rob smiled, “He’s been with me everywhere I go… all my life.” He kissed Leah on her forehead and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Esme smiled. “If you’ll follow me?” She led the way while Leah stayed behind.

“Thank you,” Leah told Carlisle. “This is much more than you needed to do.”

“We want you to be happy, Leah,” Carlisle assured her. “I think the guest list is a good one for our short lead time, don’t you?”

“It’s perfect. Any time.” Leah replied. “I never would have wanted a wedding as large as Ness had.”

Alice flitted over to Leah, slowing as she approached. It always made Leah uneasy when they moved at vampire speed. “Leah, I can help you in any way you want.”

Leah eyed her askance. “Thanks for the offer, Alice, but I think I can handle a wedding this small.”

“Do you have a dress? I can help you select the perfect one and get it here in two days!” Alice offered, hopefully.

Leah knew when to give in. “I might need a little bit of help. I don’t want anything fussy, though, Alice. This is small and simple.” 

“I can do small and simple,” Alice promised.

Carlisle smiled at Alice. “You were right, as usual. Now, I suppose we’ll just wait and see…”

Alice shook her head. “It’s a good thing, Carlisle. I said so at the time…”

“I need to call my mother and Billy,” Leah remembered.

“Leah,” said Carlisle.

“Yes?” The girl looked back.

He smiled. “Tell them we’ll provide first class tickets.”

Leah shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be first class, Carlisle.”

“Nothing is too good for your family, Leah. First class,” he repeated.

Rob came back down and held her hand as she made the calls. “Mom? Hi… I need you and Charlie to come to Scotland. I’m getting married. Yes, I’m very happy! You were so right!... His name is Rob McKay. Yes, he knows everything… and he still wants me…” She looked up at him wonderingly and he nodded, looking at her as though she was deeply treasured. She lifted her lips for his kiss. “Yeah… about a week from now. Carlisle is providing first class tickets for you and Charlie. See you soon, Mom. Say hello to Charlie for me.”

She called Billy Black also. “Billy, it’s Leah Clearwater. I’m getting married and would appreciate it if you would perform the ceremony… No, nothing elaborate… Traditional vows are fine with us… Would you be able to travel to Scotland with Sue and Charlie a week from today? Carlisle is providing first class tickets for you. Thanks, Billy. See you soon.”

Her lips met Rob’s again. “All done.” Her brows puckered together for a moment. “I think… except for keeping Alice in check. I promised she could help.”

His eyebrows rose questioningly. “How is Alice’s assistance a potential problem?”

Leah shook her head. “You don’t know Alice. She’s put together incredible social functions of various sizes and she loves it. I just don’t want this to get overblown into something bigger than it is.”

“Why did you say she could help?” he asked curiously. 

Leah shrugged. “She’s Alice. You’d have to know her better to understand. Besides, she can get whatever dress I want in record time. When it comes to clothes, Alice has contacts!”


	18. High Noon

Billy Black dialed the Swan number as soon as Leah hung up. “Sue? I hear we’re going to Scotland a week from today.”

Sue laughed. “Leah called you?”

“Yeah. She asked me to perform the ceremony.” His grin could be heard over the phone. “I’m in demand.”

“You are,” Sue said with a smile.

“And, Sue… I’m happy for Leah. It’s time she got a break,” said Billy.

“Thanks, Billy. I think so too. See you soon.”

Sue hung up the phone and bowed her head briefly in thanks for Leah’s good news. Then she walked into the living room to tell her husband, “You’re going to need to arrange for coverage. We’re going to Scotland a week from today.”

He looked up from the game he was watching. He muted it and growled up at her. “Why are we going so soon? They just barely moved there. Let them settle in.”

“I would,” Sue said, “But this isn’t just for a visit. We’ve been invited to a wedding.”

“Tell them no,” Charlie responded with a shrug.

“If it was almost anyone else I would,” Sue said. “But not in this case. I have to be there. Leah is getting married.”

“No, she’s not…” He turned around and stared at her, incredulous.

“It seems that she is.” Sue responded with a smile. “She sounds deliriously happy, too.”

“She had to have just met him. Tell her it’s too soon to marry him,” Charlie advised. He turned back to the television and picked up the remote.

Sue shook her head. “No one could ever tell Leah anything. Anyway, she hasn’t sounded this happy since Sam broke up with her.” She thought for a moment. “I suppose I could go without you. You don’t have to go. Billy’s going to perform the ceremony. We can travel together. The Cullens are providing first class airline tickets.”

“Perfect. Just great.” Charlie hunched his shoulders and returned his attention to the game.

Sue watched him with a slight smile. Finally she asked, “Does that mean you’re going?”

The answer was another growl. “Yes.”

*** 

The morning after his arrival at QuilCullen, Rob approached Esme. “Mrs. Cullen…”

“Esme,” she smiled.

“I wanted to show you all proper respect…”

“Thank you, but there are so many Mrs. Cullens it would get very confusing, so we’re quite informal here. I’m Esme.”

“Esme,” he began again, “Leah suggested that you were the person I should talk to about… space.”

“Space?” she asked blankly.

“Yes. I’m a writer and I have my laptop but I need to know where I can work,” Rob explained.

Esme thought for a moment and came up with an appropriate unclaimed place. “How about the library?” suggested Esme.

Rob grinned at her. “Sounds good. Where is it?”

“Across the hall from the music room,” Esme directed him. “Do you need help finding it?”

“I don’t think so. Thanks!”

*** 

Several hours later Jasper wandered into the library in search of a particular book. He started when he saw Rob typing away on his laptop. 

Rob looked up with a grin. “Hello, Jasper.”

Jasper was nonplused at being greeted in so casually friendly a manner. “Are you comfortable enough here with us?” he inquired stiffly. ‘Silly question,’ he thought to himself. ‘I’ve never been around a human who was more comfortable around us… not even Bella.’

“Oh, yes. Perfect,” Rob assured him.

Jasper, looking thoughtful, retrieved his book from its shelf. When he turned, he asked in a puzzled tone, “How can you be?”

“Hmmm?” Rob asked, looking up from his typing. His brow was creased, but he was attentive to Jasper.

“How can you be so comfortable with us? You’re more at ease now than your fiancée is after being acquainted with us for years. You do realize that you are among vampires?” Jasper questioned.

“Oh, yes. And shape shifters who become giant wolves,” Rob added. He added, “I’ve seen them.” He grinned and added, “They are quite fierce and awesome.”

“Than how can you be so calm?” Jasper knew something about calm and there was nothing he could have done to make the man more relaxed.

“Well,” Rob looked at him and smiled, “The way I see it, vampires are simply humans transformed to another level. They live by consuming a liquid diet consisting exclusively of blood. I’ve been told that your family has chosen to drink from animals rather than humans. Since I believe that’s true, there is nothing to concern me and only a group of fascinating people that I’ll attempt to befriend.” His widened grin was ingenuous enough to prompt Jasper to return a smile.

Jasper shook his head slightly. “Excuse the interruption and I’ll let you return to your work.” 

He left the room and went in search of Carlisle. Jasper smiled a bit as he told him about the encounter, concluding, “Another preconceived notion shattered by someone who refuses to be a stereotype… or to acknowledge them.”

“It’s enough to give you a new perspective on the individual, isn’t it?” Carlisle mused. “We’ve been on earth for so long that we tend to think in the generalities of groups instead of looking at each person as unique. It’s a good lesson.” He smiled at Jasper, who nodded thoughtfully back at him.

*** 

Edward and Jacob met the party from Forks at the Glasgow airport. Carlisle’s Mercedes was large enough to accommodate everyone comfortably for the drive to Inverness. From there they flew by helicopter to QuilCullen.

Charlie put his arm around Sue as they and Billy looked at the castle for a few moments while Edward and Jacob maneuvered the helicopter into the hangar.   
“Big, isn’t it?” asked Billy.

Charlie whistled in admiration but, after a moment, shook his head, “Too big for me.”

Sue shivered. “I don’t think I could live on an island. It’s so isolated.”

Her husband barked out a laugh as he squeezed her against him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. No one will ever expect you to live on one.”

She caught his light mood and responded, “Promise?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he replied, as Jake and Edward joined them.

Carlisle walked out the front door to greet them. Charlie stepped forward to shake hands. “Some pile you have here. Ancient enough for you?”

Carlisle laughed. “It really looked grim before Esme got her hands on it. I think you’ll find it pleasant enough inside now.”

Inside the great hall, Leah waited with Rob. She was so nervous that she was wringing her hands. 

He took her hands and looked into her eyes. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“I just want so much for them to like you!” she exclaimed.

He took her hand and kissed it. “And if they don’t… will you still marry me?”

“Of course,” Leah breathed.

“Then we’re okay,” Rob assured her. He smiled at her and she thought that all the light in the room was in his eyes. After a moment, he asked, “Why wouldn’t they, love? You do. I’m quite a likeable fellow.”

She hugged him, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. “You are!” Rob kissed her gently and Leah knew that, no matter her family thought of him, she was home.

They heard the outer door opening and voices in the entry. Leah moved out of his embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward.

Sue stepped into the great hall and barely recognized the vibrant girl approaching her as her daughter. Her eyes were alight and filled with a genuine smile. Sue couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Leah filled with joy. ‘Maybe never,’ she reflected. ‘She was never someone who bubbled with happiness… until now.’

Leah flung her free arm around her mother and drew her fiancé toward her. “Mom, this is Rob.” Her presentation of him was indicative of her deep feelings for him.

“Hello, Rob,” Sue said, looking into smiling blue eyes. She had thought him rather ordinary looking as they approached, but she saw that those eyes made all the difference. “Leah seems to think that you are the man for her.”

“Mrs. Swan, Leah and I are soul mates.” He looked down at Leah tenderly, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. “I’ve been waiting a long time for her to come my way. Then I had to convince her that I was as perfect for her as she is for me.” He passed his arm across his forehead like a man who had been working on a huge task. “I’ll tell you, now, that wasn’t easy!”

Sue laughed at him, “You seem to have managed it.”

“And in record time, it looks like,” said Charlie as he joined them.

Sue looked into her daughter’s contented eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happier, so it would appear that you were right and you are both finding the effort to have been worthwhile.”

Charlie cleared his throat and offered his hand. “Charlie Swan. You can call me Charlie; Leah does.” He glanced at Sue, who nodded at him, before adding, “Welcome to the family.”

Rob took his hand and shook it. “Thank you, Charlie. It’s quite a family! I understand that the extended family includes pretty much everyone here.”

Sue looked around and thought about it for a moment. “That’s true.” She looked at him, assessing whether he really knew all there was to know about these people. “Are you sure you want to marry into a group that includes everyone here?”

Rob laughed. “I don’t mind being related to everyone here. The only one I want to marry is Leah!”

“In that case,” said Billy, rolling forward after closely following the conversation. “When is the ceremony?”

Leah turned to Rob. “We have everyone here. It could be any time.”

“Darling,” he pointed out, “Your family has just traveled halfway around the world. We can let them rest overnight and have the ceremony tomorrow.”

Leah blushed. “You’re right, of course.”

Carlisle said, “I’m sure they’d like to get settled in their rooms. Would you like to do the honors, Leah?”

Leah glanced quickly, at Carlisle. She was surprised and grateful that he was allowing her to play hostess to her company. “Good idea. Billy, Seth is going to bunk with Embry so that you can have his room. There are guest rooms on the second floor, but we thought…”

“You’re right,” Billy interrupted her. “Ground floor would be my preference. I appreciate Seth’s being so kind as to let me have his room… and Embry’s willingness to share his quarters.”

Seth threw his arms around him from behind, startling him. “There’s nothing kind about it, Billy! We love having you here.”

Billy smiled at the exuberant boy and, over his shoulder, at Embry. “Where did you come from?”

“La Push,” Seth said promptly, and then laughed. “But you know that…. Seriously, we were in the back, waiting a bit after you came so that we could be the second wave to greet you. I figured we could come in once I heard my name.”

He went on to hug his mother. She held onto him as she looked him over appraisingly, “I can’t believe you are still growing!”

After she finally released him, he turned and hugged Charlie, who wasn’t used to being hugged by a young man yet. “Hey, Charlie! Glad you came!” He patted Seth’s back and was relieved when the boy released him. Seth claimed his full attention by adding, “As long as you and Billy are here, we’re getting some fishing in… right?”

Charlie’s face lit up and it was clear that he hadn’t associated this trip with anything but the wedding. “You bet! We can’t leave without seeing if it’s as great as I was promised!”

Sue rolled her eyes. “Seth, would you take Billy to your room so he can get settled in, please? Leah, I think I need a nap, if you would take us to our room, please.”

As they ascended the staircase Charlie looked around at the vast space and whistled. “Place this old feels haunted. Hey, Leah,” he teased, “any ghosts here?”

“Just one,” she answered mischievously.

Charlie was clearly startled by her response. He paused briefly, and then continued up the stairs. “Very funny,” he grumbled.

Leah showed them around their room and bath. Before leaving them, Leah said, “Rob is right next door. Also don’t worry about hearing water running nearby; his bath is right next to yours too.”

Sue kicked off her shoes and lay down on the king size bed, pulling the throw at the foot of it over her. “That’s it?” Charlie said.

“Mmm hmm.”

“You don’t want to talk about all this?”

“Later. I want to sleep now.”

“Mind if I go back down?”

“Go ahead.”

Charlie headed downstairs and was delighted to run into Ness and Jake on the staircase. “Hey, kids! How are you doing here?”

“We’re great, Grandpa!” Ness smiled at him.

“Life’s good, Charlie,” Jake added. “We were just coming up to see you after helping Dad get settled. I hear we’re going fishing.”

“Not until after tomorrow,” Charlie groused. “Leah was all for having the ceremony immediately and getting it out of the way, but Rob thought it should be tomorrow so we could rest up from our trip.”

“Um, Grandpa… a wedding isn’t something you ‘get out of the way’,” Ness said with mock severity. “It’s an important, once-in-a-lifetime event!”

Charlie had the grace to look guilty. “I guess so...” It was clear that he had other ideas about what counted as important events, not to mention better ways for a man to spend his time, but a glance at her face made him keep quiet about them. 

“Dad is taking a nap,” said Jake, breaking a silence that was becoming awkward. 

“So is Sue,” Charlie admitted.

“Why aren’t you, Grandpa?” asked Ness. “Not that I’m not glad to have the time with you… but aren’t you tired?”

“Slept on the plane.” Charlie responded.

“It’s a good thing Rob postponed the wedding,” Ness said seriously. “Alice would have been very unhappy if Leah had rushed into it today!”

“Alice?” Charlie was confused. “Why?”

“Leah said she could help with the wedding and she did help her get a great dress,” Ness said.

“She was disappointed that Leah wasn’t interested in what Rob wore,” said Jake with a snicker.

Ness gave him a reproving look and added, “Alice hasn’t decorated for the ceremony yet. I guess that’s what we’ll be doing tonight if the ceremony is tomorrow.”

Alice breezed in, followed by Jasper, Bella, and Edward. “The ceremony is tomorrow? Short notice, but we can do it.” She hugged Charlie. “Always great to see you, Charlie!”

They watched as she danced across the room and plucked a phone directory from a cabinet. She sat on a sofa with the directory on the table before her and started dialing. Within ten minutes she sent Jasper and Edward out with the helicopter. “Decide who is flying and the other one will be going to the florists and calling me after each one. Flowers go immediately to the helicopter. When it’s full you have to bring them here. You can make more than one trip if you need to. This is an emergency.” She beamed at them, totally in her element.

It took three hours and two trips but Alice stripped the florists of Inverness of all their white flowers. As soon as the first shipment arrived, she had Bella and Ness hanging them throughout the great hall and up the staircase.

Charlie watched in awe for a few minutes and then decided he might be tired enough to sleep after all. When he went upstairs, he saw Rob leaving the library. 

“Rob. Good call on waiting for tomorrow to have the wedding. Meanwhile, I wouldn’t go downstairs if I was you.”

Rob smiled and nodded. “Alice?”

“How did you know?” Charlie asked.

“Just had a feeling,” Rob said vaguely. “Good night.” Once inside, he thanked Ian for his foresight. 

“Hell’s fury would pale next to that of Alice deprived of a function to plan and execute… especially when she was promised one,” winked Ian.

As soon as Charlie retired, the girls were able to get things done at a highly accelerated speed. The flowers were hung in garlands everywhere.

Alice stepped back and looked at it critically. “Not enough light. I know! I still have all those lights I used in Forks on the drive!”

The miniature lights were brought out and woven through the garlanded flowers. Alice sighed. “Perfect!”

She made a bouquet out of the nicest white roses. When she was finished, she admired her work before looking up to reprove Ness. “No nonsense about not having a bouquet this time!”

*** 

Leah dreamed that she was in a garden. It was beautiful and restful and smelled heavenly. She was thoroughly enjoying it when some part of her brain told her that the fragrance was far too vivid for all of it to be in her dreams. She woke to the first light of day and wandered through the door that connected the north side of the first floor with the south side, the great hall. She gasped. “Where on earth did you find all this?”

Alice beamed at her. “In florist shops. Couldn’t let you get married without making it look special, could I? Here’s your bouquet!”

Leah took it gingerly. Alice’s smell clung to it a bit, but the roses were the strongest scent. “Thank you!” she told Alice. “I’m overwhelmed. It never occurred to me that you’d go to all this effort…” Recalling everything she had heard about Alice and her social events, she realized that she should have anticipated the details Alice would consider essential.

Alice loved feeling appreciated, especially when she had done something she enjoyed so much. She grinned at Leah. “Just be sure you get dressed in your parents’ room so Charlie can take you down the stairs. That always looks great and is very dramatic.”

Leah nodded, but explained, “Seth and Mom are giving me away.” She glanced at Bella and Ness apologetically. “Charlie is a nice guy, but he’s not my dad.”

Bella nodded. “That’s true. I understand. I’m sorry your dad isn’t here for you.”

Leah’s eyes took shone with tears, but she smiled through them. “According to Ian, my dad is around Seth and me all the time. I’m sure that means he’ll be there at my wedding. All the same, I want Mom and Seth to give me away.”

Alice thought a moment. “It will look different, but it makes sense for you.” She brightened. “Luckily the staircase is wide enough for three people to walk abreast.” She asked Leah, “Where’s your dress?”

“In my closet.”

“We need to get it upstairs so you can change there. In fact, we need you to be upstairs until the ceremony so that the groom doesn’t see you! I’ll take care of making sure he’s elsewhere. What time is the ceremony?”

Leah realized that she hadn’t really planned it at all. The only reason she had a wedding gown was because of Alice’s assistance. She sighed and gave in to the inevitable. “What time do you think it should be?”

Alice smiled like a satisfied cat. Bella and Ness glanced at one another before looking away to avoid the giggles that threatened to erupt. “I think sunset would be a nice time. The lights would show to advantage. It’s cool enough for the flowers to still be perfect. We can add candles.”

“Sunset!” Leah exclaimed. “If I can’t see Rob, what will I do all day?”

Again Bella and Ness glanced at one another before carefully looking away, while Alice made the expected reply, “I’ll be getting you ready, of course.”

“You will?” Leah asked. “How?”

“There’s a lot to be done,” Alice promised, “But you will look and feel wonderful when I’m finished.”

“Can we do it in my mom’s room?”

Alice had planned to use her suite and was not as happy with the smaller space. On second thought, if they used the Swans’ room her suite wouldn’t smell like wolf and Leah would be more relaxed, so she conceded. “Of course.” After a moment’s thought, she added. “You’d better go up now. Let’s go get your things from your room.”

“I’ll fix breakfast,” Bella offered.

“Good idea!” Alice grinned at her. “I need to have somewhere to send Charlie… and Rob. Come to think of it, plan on feeding all the wolf boys too…”

Leah felt like she was being shepherded by a steamroller, but she gathered her things, with Alice’s help, and was outside the room her mother and stepfather occupied within minutes. “Now what?”

“We knock.” Alice rapped on the door.

“What if we wake them up?” Leah was asking when Charlie opened the door. His hair was standing up all over his head and he looked grumpy.

“Is there a fire?” he asked.

“No, Charlie,” Alice kissed his stubbly cheek. “It’s a wedding day. Leah wanted her mother to help me get her ready.”

“Is it morning already?” he asked.

“It is. And Bella’s in the kitchen making breakfast,” Alice added.

“Give me five minutes to take a shower and dress,” he said. “Then the room’s all yours.” The door closed on them.

“I hope he isn’t mad,” Leah worried.

“He’s not,” Alice said. “He knows my wedding day drills by now.”

“You always do this?”

“Of course. A bride needs to look perfect. This day will be etched in your memory forever,” Alice assured her.

Charlie emerged and headed downstairs. Alice suggested that Leah go in to greet her mother first and Alice would follow with the wedding gown. As soon as Leah was inside, Alice went to Rob’s door and knocked. He opened the door. 

“Good. You’re up. And dressed.” Alice noted that fact with approbation, but then looked more closely at his grey slacks and deep blue sweater. She asked, critically, “Is that what you’re planning to wear for the ceremony?”

“Yes…?” Rob meant to make a statement but, under Alice’s gaze, it became a question. 

“Didn’t you and Jasper get all of your things?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered, bemused as she swept past him.

“Let’s see what else you’ve got,” Alice said, opening the closet. She went through everything, pausing as she came to a blue suit and finally drawing it forth along with a pale blue dress shirt. She would have preferred to send Jasper into Inverness for a tux, but knew that Leah would be happier with the suit. “This is much better. Take it down to Leah’s room. It will be yours for the day. You can’t see the bride before the wedding and she’ll be on the second floor.”

Rob took the clothing from her, but protested, “Leah said it would be a fast, casual ceremony. No dress clothing needed.”

“Have you seen her gown?” Alice raised a brow at him.

“No.”

“Good. That’s as it should be. But, if you had, you would know that you need to wear a suit,” Alice explained. “Go ahead on your way, now. Bella is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.”

Rob sighed. “What time is the ceremony, Alice?”

“Sunset.” She beamed at him, making shooing motions. “Go. I have work to do.”

Rob headed down the back stairs. He entered the dining room to find Charlie, Billy, and the boys eating eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes. “Too bad Bella doesn’t cook every day!”

“If she did,” Ness said as she brought in another platter of pancakes, “you’d all get used to it and take it for granted. This way it’s special.”

“Did Leah eat yet?” Rob asked.

“Not yet,” Ness answered. “I’m taking a tray up for her and Sue.”

Sue was sleepily sitting on the bed while her daughter filled her in on the plans for the day. “What in the world is she planning to do that will take all day?”

Leah shrugged. “I don’t know. But I promised her she could. Still, I figured if you were here it couldn’t get too crazy… and apparently she did it for Bella’s and Ness’ weddings. They survived it.” She grinned.

With a peremptory knock, Alice entered with her arms full. She had the gown in its garment bag over one arm and all the various items she planned to use in a case the size of a large carryon in her other hand. She took one look at Leah and said, “Why haven’t you showered yet?”

Leah looked like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn’t think of anything else to say, so she muttered, “You didn’t tell me to.”

“Oh. Sorry. Take a shower. As quickly as you can and still be thorough. You don’t want your breakfast to get cold.”

“Breakfast?”

“Ness is bringing it up for both of you. It should be here in five minutes,” Alice said.

Leah disappeared into the bathroom. Alice started unpacking her gear and setting it on a table. Sue watched with large eyes. “What is all that?”

“Beauty stuff,” said Alice. “Have you seen her gown yet? She picked it out herself.”

“No,” said Sue. “But let’s wait until she’s wearing it. I think I’d rather have the full effect.”

Alice walked over to the door and opened it just as Ness got there with a large tray. Sue sighed happily as the aroma of coffee assailed her nostrils. Ness had brought a full pot of hot coffee as well as some of the same breakfast being served below.

“You are an angel!” Sue exclaimed.

Ness smirked, “No. Just someone who loves you and knows what you like.” She hugged Sue. “Glad you’re here.” She turned to Alice. “Do you need me for anything else?”

“Lunch later.”

“Okay. I’m out of here until then,” Ness laughed at Leah as she came out in a terry robe, rubbing her hair dry. “Have fun!”

Leah watched her leave. “What did she mean by that?”

“Nothing,” said Alice, absently.

Leah’s attention was distracted by the tray. “Do I smell both bacon and sausage?”

Alice answered, “I believe so. Eat quickly. We have lots of work to do.”

Never in her life had Leah been buffed and given a facial mask. It was the first time someone else gave her a manicure and her first pedicure.

They paused for a lunch of tomato soup and BLTs with chips and iced tea and coffee. Sue smiled when she saw another pot of coffee and knew that the tea was for Leah.

“Be careful how you touch everything!” Alice cautioned. “If your polish isn’t perfect, we’ll have to do the manicure again.”

Leah hadn’t expected to find the process relaxing but, to her surprise, she found she was enjoying herself. Alice was much nicer than she had given her credit for being. They might even be able to be friends… if she could get used to the smell.

Alice carefully applied her makeup. There had been some discussion over it, but finally they compromised. Alice would put it on her way but, if Leah didn’t like it, she could wash it off and do it herself. When it was finished Leah went critically to the mirror. She gasped. Her eyes looked huge and glowing, but not at all overdone. Her skin looked dewy and natural. Her mouth was just a shade darker than usual and looked… well, she looked beautiful. She was a pretty girl but had never done much with makeup and other items of feminine allure. Alice had wrought a miracle and she wasn’t sure Rob would recognize her. She wasn’t sure she recognized herself.

She turned to Sue who was showered, dressed, and ready. “What do you think, Mom?”

“I think you’re beautiful!”

“I’ll take that to mean that it’s acceptable,” Alice said tartly. “Sit down so I can do your hair. It’s almost time.”

“Already?”

“Only about an hour to go. Sit.”

Leah sat, saying, “I don’t know that you can do anything with it. It’s so short…”

“Not as short as it used to be,” Sue commented. 

“We all let our hair grow out some in Alaska,” Leah explained.

Alice took the longer top portion and fashioned it into a crown of curls, carefully pinned. Then she took the baby’s breath she had Ness bring up and stuck small bits of it all through the crown. Sue, watching, exclaimed, “That’s lovely!”

“Let me see!” Leah begged. 

“No,” said Alice. “You saw the makeup. I want you to see the total effect. Sue, will you help me with her dress?” She unzipped the garment bag and they lifted the white dress carefully over Leah’s hair and zipped it up the back. 

The dress had a square neck and short sleeves. The bottom of the sleeves and around the neck were trimmed with lace. So was the bottom of the A-line dress. It was simple, but elegant, in polished white cotton. Leah gaped at herself in the mirror. She had hoped to look nice but this exceeded her greatest expectations. She hugged Alice impulsively. “Thank you! You are the one that is making this seem like a real wedding. It was a lot of work for you to go to… especially for a small group like this.”

“Your happiness is worth it! And it is a real wedding…” Alice assured her. She had a feeling that it was just as well that Leah didn’t know she was wearing a designer gown.

Seth knocked on the door. Alice had assigned his clothing, too, so he was wearing his only suit and not looking any too happy about it.

Leah slipped on the simple white cloth pumps and took her mother’s hand. “This is it!” she said happily. “I’ve been waiting for this day all my life. I’m so glad you’re here!”

They emerged from the bedroom. Alice said, “Give me a minute to cue the music and get to my seat. You did say traditional, right?”

“Yes,” said Leah, mystified.

Alice disappeared. Music was playing as the Clearwaters approached the stairs. As they started down, Wagner’s Wedding March rang out. Leah clung to her mother’s and brother’s hands as they descended the staircase. 

Surely there couldn’t be so many people! With everyone in the great hall, it seemed full… and all of them were looking at her. Leah blushed, but finally found Rob in the crowd. They made their way toward him and Sue placed her hand in his as the music stopped. Glancing up Leah saw Edward at the piano in the music room with the balcony wall open. He saw her glance and, smiling, saluted her. She grinned and turned to Rob.

Jake and Ness acted as witnesses. The ceremony was simple and traditional. Within a few minutes Rob had placed a ring on her finger and was kissing her. Leah assumed her wedding was over but, again, figured without taking Alice into account. 

Billy said, “The reception immediately follows at the other end of the great hall.”

Edward played a traditional postlude and Rob led her to a small, but exquisite, wedding cake. “When did this get here?” Leah asked.

“Alice ordered it rather late yesterday and sent Jasper over to get it a while ago,” Rob explained. “She did rather a nice job of it, didn’t she?”

“She did. I’ll have to thank her again,” Leah said.

Several cameras went off all during the reception. Everyone was having a good time and Leah joyously realized that she had a real wedding in every way. She thanked Alice with deep gratitude for all her assistance.

It was not until late that night when Rob held her in his arms and she snuggled against him under their down comforter. A contented sigh passed her lips. Her husband smiled at her. “Why did you sigh, my darling?”

“It was a lovely wedding.”

“Yes, it was. Alice did an exceptional job.”

“She did,” Leah agreed. She met his eyes. “But Alice didn’t make my dreams come true.” She moved over to kiss him deeply. “You did.”

“And you, my love, are the fulfillment of mine.” He rolled her on top of him, took her face in his hands, and did his best to prove it to her.


	19. High Noon

It was a month later when Edward suddenly looked toward Alice. She had been talking with Esme when she became silent. It was obvious that she was deep in a trance.

As soon as she came out of it she said, “Call Denali. Tell them to get out and come here. Now!!!”

Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Eleazar. “Alice says to get out now! Come here immediately!”

“We can’t leave immediately,” Eleazar’s brow wrinkled with stress that showed in his voice as he answered. “Carmen and I are at home, but Henri and Tanya are shopping in Fairbanks. Garrett and Kate are hunting.”

“Eleazar, get out of there!” Edward insisted. “Denali is the target! You and Carmen must leave now! You don’t need to be concerned about the others. I’ll contact them.”

Eleazar only hesitated a moment longer before making a decision.

“We’ll see you soon,” Eleazar said. “Tell the others that we have their bags and will meet them at the airport in Anchorage.”

“Will do.”

*** 

Eleazar turned to Carmen and said, “It’s time. The Volturi are on their way here, just as Alice foresaw. We must leave quickly. Edward will warn our family. All we need to do is take the bags and get out.”

After Alice warned them of an impending Volturi attack at an unspecified date, each member of the Denali family had packed an emergency bag containing the items most essential to them. The bags were stowed in a downstairs closet of the main house. Eleazar gathered them as he spoke and, after handing two to Carmen, he picked up the other four.

At the door Carmen paused to look around her home with a sigh. “I’ve loved our home here, but we won’t be able to return as long as the Volturi exist.”

“My love, the Volturi will destroy our home,” Eleazar told her sadly. “But it is just a place. As long as we are all safe and together we can face anything… even, eventually, the Volturi.”

“You’re right,” Carmen agreed. She reached up to kiss him. 

“I know.” He smiled at her. It was a weak smile, but he made the effort

Within five minutes of Edward’s call they were on their way to Anchorage. “Fortunately,” Eleazar told his wife, “without Demetri they have no one likely to track us effectively.”

“That’s something,” she agreed. “And I’m grateful for that. To think that, after all these years, we would be running from the Volturi in fear for our lives!”

Her husband responded somberly, “A few years ago I would never have believed it if someone told me they would do this.” He looked at her. “I believed in them, Carmen. I was so sure that they were a positive force in our world. All that time I thought that their actions, while often regrettable, were necessary.”

*** 

Edward dialed Kate’s number next. She answered angrily, “What is it? I almost had a polar bear!... Oh, Edward. Sorry. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you…”

Edward interrupted her. “Get out now! Your family must leave Alaska right away. Alice says it’s urgent. Come here as soon as possible. Do not go back to Denali. Eleazar and Carmen have already left Denali with all your bags and will meet you at the Anchorage airport. I’ll reach Tanya.”

Kate swallowed her fear and answered. “Leaving now, Edward. We’re closer to Fairbanks. Have Tanya meet us at the airport in Fairbanks. We’ll fly to Anchorage together from there. It’s the best way to get there without going near Denali.”

She turned to her husband. “Garrett!”

Garrett looked up from the polar bear he was draining. Her expression made him drop the portion of the animal which he had saved for her. “What’s wrong, Katie?”

“The Volturi are on the way. Edward said we have to meet Eleazar and Carmen in Anchorage.”

“We’re not near Anchorage, love,” he observed.

Kate smiled wryly. “No. So we’ll be flying there from Fairbanks.”

He picked up the remains of the bear again. “Finish it, Katie. You’ll need it and who knows when you’ll get the chance to dine on polar bear again.”

She took it and quickly drained the remainder. “Let’s go!”

He took her hand and they ran toward Fairbanks.

*** 

Edward had to call Tanya three times before he reached her. “Edward! Hello! Henri, it’s Edward. We’re in the car on our way home. And…”

Edward interrupted her also. “Tanya, do not go home! Stay away from Denali!...”

He heard Tanya break contact to tell Henri, “Turn around! Henri, we can’t go home!”

Edward continued, “The Volturi will reach Denali soon, according to Alice. She says you must come here now. Eleazar and Carmen left already. They have all the bags and will meet you at the Anchorage airport. Eleazar said you were shopping in Fairbanks?”

“Yes.” Tanya’s voice was frightened.

“Kate and Garrett were closer to Fairbanks also. She said they’ll meet you at the Fairbanks airport so the four of you can fly to Anchorage and avoid Denali.”

“Thanks, Edward. See you soon!”

*** 

Things in Volterra had destabilized dramatically since Chelsea’s absence. It had been assumed that her influence would last for decades, possibly centuries. While traces might last, the strength of that influence was decaying more quickly than expected. Corin was the first defection. Her ability to keep people satisfied with the life Aro dictated for them was an important tool for the Volturi elite. She was assigned especially to the wives. One day she suddenly realized that she was tired of spending all her time among people who seemed to walk through life in a daze – a daze she had induced to keep them happy and content. Seeing no reason why she should stay, she prepared to leave the tower but was stopped at the gate by Guards.

“I am a Guard also,” She responded. “My status is the same as yours.”

“Aro has ordered that no one leaves. You must go back to protect the wives.”

Corin didn’t want to go back to the wives. In fact, she didn’t want to stay in the tower at all. Perhaps not even in … wherever she was. It was so long since she had been anywhere else that she couldn’t recall exactly where she was. As she stood near the Guards, increasingly incensed, she realized that they stopped paying attention to her and merely chatted pleasantly to one another. She walked to the gate, opened it, and walked through, leaving the tower and Volterra behind her.

The wives, Athenodora and Sulpicia, eventually realized that they were alone in an interior garden. They weren’t sure when they had last seen their husbands. Centuries had passed while they sat in that garden and the rooms adjoining it, always surrounded by walls. After more than a thousand years under guard and with senses dulled, they woke up and realized that they weren’t happy with life as they knew it. There was a whole world outside those walls and they were restless. Discussion between them in the garden revealed a desire within each of them to leave Volterra. They left the garden and sought out their husbands who, appalled at Corin’s departure, tried to calm them, insisting that it was unsafe outside the tower and that they would leave as soon as things were more secure. It was difficult for the wives to understand how immortals could be vulnerable enough for security to be a factor, but they were willing to abide by the decisions of Caius and Aro for the time being, much to the relief of those gentlemen. Except for desertions from the ranks of the ordinary Guard, life in the tower proceeded much as it always had… until another major defection took place.

Heidi was the only exception to Aro’s order. She had to be free to provide sustenance for those in the tower, rounding up unknowing victims and transporting them via various ruses to the tower in Volterra without leaving any trace of what happened to them. Heidi was in Rome acting as a tour guide when she got tired of the role. That evening she took a plane to Munich. She decided that it was about time she pursued other avenues that amused her more than playing a tour guide. Aro wouldn’t be pleased, but it wasn’t as though she was getting anything out of it that she couldn’t get anywhere. She considered herself a free spirit and became a nomad, going anywhere she chose.

When Heidi didn’t return, the tower became increasingly unstable. Aro tried to come up with a strategy and Marcus, as usual, was notable largely for his mental absence. With no evidence of a new strategy, Caius gathered everyone interested and available.

Without Corin’s calming influence, Caius – no longer bored – spent all his time in a rage. He traced the decline of life in Volterra to the debacle with the Cullens and their allies outside Forks. Afton had reported their arrival in Denali. Whether they were still there or not, Denali would pay for being their allies and for sheltering them. It would be a much needed lesson for their other allies… who were closer in proximity to Volterra. Without further notice, Caius and his task force left to invade Denali. 

Caius arrived with his force after the Denalis had received warning, but before their plane left Anchorage. The outlying buildings were dark, but lights shone in the windows of the main house. Not wanting to risk any result but total success, Caius signaled for Alec to surround the house with his deadly mist. Jane was there to inflict pain on anyone not under Alec’s control and there were half a dozen guardsmen ready to execute everyone they found.

No one approached them, disappointing Jane. Alec’s mist surrounded the house without incident and Caius felt a deep sense of satisfaction. If the Cullens were still there he would have everyone executed while under Alec’s mist. Aro wanted some of them, but all Caius wanted was their death. They had threatened the very existence of the Volturi. He had no intention of sparing anyone for any reason. He motioned for the Guards to enter the building. He and Jane followed.

It took only a few minutes to ascertain that there was no one in the main building or any of the others. Caius was furious. There was no sign to indicate how long it had been since everyone departed or when they might be expected to return. In a fit of pique, he ordered the entire complex destroyed. Within an hour of their arrival, the Volturi were gone. 

Their prey had eluded them successfully. They were in the air headed for Glasgow, Inverness, and QuilCullen.

*** 

Alice breathed a sigh of relief when their plane left Anchorage. She checked on the Volturi party under Caius and sobbed when she saw the destruction they left behind them. 

It was only a matter of hours before the helicopter made two trips from Inverness to QuilCullen carrying the Denali clan. Carlisle and Esme welcomed them at the helipad while Bella and Rosalie showed them to their rooms. 

Charlie and Sue were still in one of the guest rooms, but Rob had moved in with Leah. All the guest rooms were full and everyone was secure.

Seth and Embry were out fishing with Charlie and Billy. Sue and Leah were shopping in Inverness. Everyone else met around the conference table in the office.

Carlisle turned to Alice, “Please tell everyone what is going on, Alice.”

Alice nodded grimly. “I’m so sorry!” she said to the group from Denali. “Caius has destroyed the entire compound.” She shivered. “He brought Alec and Jane with several guardsmen, planning to stun and execute everyone.” 

Eleazar’s eyes met Carmen’s, and she nodded. He spoke to the group. “That is as I expected. I told Carmen as we were leaving that they would destroy our home.” He shrugged. “It’s what they do.”

“But why?” Tanya cried. “Why should Denali attract a visit from the Volturi?”

”Because we had been there,” Edward said. “Caius hoped we were there still.”

“So Denali was destroyed because of our relationship with you?” Henri queried.

Jasper nodded. “Mostly.”

“It’s more than that though, Jazz,” cautioned Edward. “The Volturi don’t understand our way of life, not as vegetarians nor as family. Remember – most vampires are nomads – either single or, possibly, mated pairs – who have a more, ah, traditional diet. For both our families to be so large and committed to one another is not only something completely outside their understanding but something they see as an aberration and one that is dangerous to their own power. Especially if they thought we might have merged into one group.”

“That would be true,” Eleazar mused. “They would be particularly wary of relationships that Chelsea was unable to sever… especially since she was the chief means they had of attracting desired talent to the Guard and of keeping it intact. One thing puzzles me, though, Alice. You said they planned to execute everyone. That makes no sense. Part of the reason for their campaigns is Aro’s constant collection of those in our world with major discernable gifts. He would have had you, not to mention Edward, Bella, and even, perhaps, me brought to Volterra. He would not have wanted those talents destroyed without at least trying to enlist us in the Guard.”

“Aro was not in charge, Eleazar. Caius was and he didn’t care what Aro wanted. He is enraged and only seeks our deaths,” Alice reported. “Chelsea’s destruction is having a disastrous effect on the Guard. Her influence is waning and people are leaving. They lost Corin and that was a blow. More recently they lost Heidi and that is proving to be a serious challenge. Volterra is already unstable and they can’t afford to grab victims off the streets. They have no regular source of sustenance because they have no one who can replace Heidi.”

Eleazar nodded. “I can see how they would be concerned… but it was always thought that Chelsea’s effect would, at the very least, last for decades.”

“Maybe some part of it, especially in those already inclined to be loyal,” Edward said. “Apparently the residual effect is not strong enough to keep those who have no true ties to the Volturi.”

Turning to Alice, Carlisle asked, “Are they still committed to our destruction?”

Alice met his gaze directly. “Yes.”

Carlisle sighed.

“We have to take them down, Carlisle,” said Jasper. “They’re not a force for justice any longer. All they’re interested in is maintainin’ their own power. That isn’t a situation that bodes well for our kind.”

Garrett agreed. “They can’t be attacking people and destroying their homes without provocation. It isn’t breaking the law to live in a large group or to live on animals instead of humans.”

“No,” Eleazar said thoughtfully, “It’s not.”

“What should we do next?” Emmett asked.

Rosalie shrugged. “I suppose we need to get in touch with the allies who told us to contact them if it ever came to this.”

“Yes,” Esme said, frowning, “But something else is bothering me here.”

“What is that?” Carmen asked her.

Esme explained, “It’s all very well to talk about taking the Volturi down… and we may be able to do it. But what will take their place? I don’t want to be the equivalent of the Volturi as they used to be. Still… someone needs to enforce the law or no one will bother to keep it. Who will do that?”

Bella said hesitantly, “Isn’t that something we can work out when everyone is represented? Maybe it’s not our place to decide something that big for everyone.”

Kate nodded. “Bella’s right. Some of our allies would be offended by not being part of that discussion. And, by the way, we don’t need everyone… just those who would actually be useful and supportive.”

Garrett snorted. “In other words, the less the Romanians know about it, the better.” A ripple of laughter answered him as those around the room nodded.

“They want to destroy the Volturi for reasons that have absolutely nothing to do with ours,” agreed Edward.

Carlisle demurred. “We don’t want to destroy the Volturi. They have always been sponsors of culture and the arts. Isn’t it enough just to take away their authority?”

“What planet do you live on, Carlisle?” Garrett asked. “There isn’t any halfway point with someone like Caius. Can you really see him saying, ‘If the world doesn’t want our help with peacekeeping any more, we’ll just go home’? I can’t. The man’s a monster.”

“Yes,” Kate agreed fiercely. Tanya nodded her support. It was clear that Irina’s murder was still a vivid memory for both of them.

Edward added, “Aro isn’t going to quietly surrender power either, Carlisle. No matter what he says, he wants power more than anything else in the world.”

Jasper turned to Alice, “One more question. Do they know where we are?”

Alice flashed a giant grin. “No. And they don’t have anyone likely to find us either. Don’t think that doesn’t perturb them!”

*** 

Carlisle sighed as he walked down the steps of his and Esme’s turret and emerged on the second floor near the library. He hated violence of any kind. His whole life had been devoted to healing people. His sustenance had been chosen to avoid harm to humans. The kind of deadly encounter under discussion would never have been his choice and he didn’t know how he could bear to be a part of it… or how he could bear to lose any of those he loved as a result of it.

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Rob watching him, just outside the library. “May I have a few moments of your time, Carlisle?” Rob asked him politely.

Carlisle didn’t want to talk to anyone, but he was determined to be gracious. “Certainly. Where did you want to talk?” he asked. 

Rob indicated the library. “This would be a good place.”

The two men entered the room and sat down. Carlisle waited for Rob to begin.

After fidgeting briefly, Rob met Carlisle’s gaze directly. “It’s Ian. Now you need to understand that he knows a lot that I don’t… and he’s the one who asked me to talk to you. It seems that there’s a woman on the other side who believes she may be important in an upcoming event. She’s been talking with Ian and, since she was a vampire before her death, he thought you might know her.”

Carlisle smiled gently. “Many vampires have come and gone without my being acquainted with them.”

“I’m sure that’s true. Did you know Didyme?” Rob asked.

Startled, Carlisle asked, “You’re sure that’s her name?”

Rob nodded. “Yes. Ian says she seems to be from an ancient classical period like Greece or Rome so I guess that was way before your time… Ian said she was sure you would know her…”

“No,” said Carlisle. “I didn’t know her at all, but I’ve only heard of one person with that name. She was murdered long ago… centuries before I was born. It’s accurate to say that I know of her.”

“She seems to want to talk about what happened,” Rob explained. “Ian says she’s most insistent.”

“What does she want to say?” Carlisle asked. “Her murder was never solved,” he explained.

Rob hesitated a moment, listening to Ian. “She wants peace for her husband and says he’ll never have it as long as the facts of her death are unknown.” He paused and looked at Carlisle. “Do you know her husband?”

“Yes.” Carlisle waited for more information.

Rob gave it to him. “She says her brother killed her.”

Carlisle gasped. “You’re sure? Her brother?”

He nodded. “She and her husband wanted to leave the group they were part of… their ‘coven’?” Carlisle nodded. “Her brother didn’t want to lose her husband’s special power, so he murdered her in order to keep her husband as part of his power base.” His curiosity made him ask. “Do you know him too?”

Carlisle was amazed at the full potential of this information. “Yes.” His gaze was keener as he looked back at Rob. “Alice was right. You are an asset in unexpected ways,” Carlisle told Rob with a smile.

*** 

The Volterra tower was starting to feel like a place under siege. No one was attacking it. The walls weren’t being scaled, but the constant attrition was creating an unprecedented amount of tension. Talented guardsmen who had been loyal to the Volturi for centuries were quietly leaving. Without Chelsea’s influence, there was nothing to keep them there.

Since Heidi’s defection, food was scarce. Jane had some success in posing as a lost child and leading tourists across the grates to the drop down tunnels. Most people didn’t see them until it was too late. She liked the fact that she was the only one consistently able to bring food in, but it was still a risk to take people off the streets of Volterra. If she didn’t get the entire party, they were a potential problem when they started looking for their missing members. 

Aro was quietly panicking. The latest member of the Guard to slip away had been his bodyguard, Renata. One day she had wakened and decided to return home to Malta. She walked out of the tower and never looked back. Renata was the reason Aro had always felt secure. She had been at his back. Now his back was unguarded and he was viewing even Caius askance.

After a review of everyone in the tower and the discovery that another three guardsmen were missing, Caius stormed into the throne room and sneered at Aro, “We had understood that Chelsea’s influence could last for centuries… or at least for decades. Somehow that doesn’t seem to be holding true.”

Aro shrugged. “We had assumed it, but never actually tested it. She was always there to influence everyone. It has worked longer on some than others.” He nodded toward Alec and Jane without referring directly to them.

Caius snarled, “Look at us! There are barely enough guards to adequately control the tower. Not enough to mount any effective punishment expeditions. We’re losing ground here, Aro, and must do something to show some strength… or our influence is over.”

Caius was vehemently dedicated to the destruction of the Cullens and anyone who was close to them. The fact that he had almost no Guard to back him up only incensed him more. He held the Cullens totally responsible for the straits the Volturi were in. Nothing would appease him but wiping the last Cullen off the face of the earth.

As usual, Marcus preferred to be left alone. His memories were his only company, just as much as they had been in the days of glory. In them, Didyme still lived and life had much to offer. The deteriorating power base around him meant nothing; it never had.


	20. Chapter 20

The party from Forks went home after several highly successful days of fishing. Edward had the fish they caught deep frozen and sent by overnight service to Forks. Charlie and Billy were delighted and enthusiastic about a return trip the following spring. 

“No sense coming over in the winter. I’m not one for ice fishing,” Charlie joked. 

”Me neither,” agreed Billy.

Jacob was curious. “Have either of you ever been ice fishing?”

Billy looked taken aback but admitted, after a glance at Charlie, “Well, no…”

Kate and Garrett shared an amused look. “Hey, Charlie! We know a few Inuit who can teach you two if you want to learn,” Garrett offered.

“Ah…” Charlie cleared his throat. “Maybe sometime. Thanks.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Garrett responded politely. “Just let me know when you want to try it.” He and Kate left the room.

Billy rolled over to Charlie and, mindful of the vampires’ hearing, murmured under his breath, “Nice save. I don’t know about you, but no one’s getting me out on the ice…”

Sue and Leah had spent a great deal of time together. They took a walk in the island’s small woods on the morning of the guests’ departure.

“I like your husband, Leah,” Sue told her, looking into her eyes and smoothing back Leah’s hair as she had done when she was a child. “He’s a nice man and it’s apparent to me that he loves you as much as you love him.” She hugged her daughter. “Besides that, it gives me so much joy to see that you are very happy. Stay that way!”

Leah had tears in her eyes, but she smiled back at her mother and nodded. “I plan to. Thanks for coming.”

“I would never have missed your wedding. It was a nice touch for you to have Seth and me give you away.” Sue smiled.

“Someone had to. I figured it would be most meaningful if those who least wanted to give me away were the ones doing it,” Leah joked.

“That’s true,” Sue nodded her agreement, laughing. She sobered. “Oh, Leah, I wish your father could have been here. He would have been so proud!”

Leah looked away, her eyes filling with tears. Then she remembered what Rob had told her about her father. She was smiling through her tears when she looked back at Sue. “Maybe he was.”

Sue considered the idea for a moment. She nodded thoughtfully, but didn’t comment, as they returned to the castle.

Bella watched them as they walked toward the castle and commented to Charlie, “Leah is like a different person since she met Rob.”

Charlie’s brows came together and he nodded. “Sometimes it’s like that for people, Bells. When Edward was around, you were an entirely different person than you were during those months when he wasn’t.”

Bella had trouble remembering those months because they weren’t human memories that she had wanted to hold close. But she knew that what he said was true and she nodded. “Edward’s been my life almost from the moment I met him.”

“I know,” Charlie admitted. “That’s turning out better than I thought it would. He’s a decent guy and he’s crazy about you. Anyone can see that.” He hesitated. “Stay safe, Bells. This whole thing your family has going feels to me like you’re hiding out… which means there’s something to hide from. I’m not asking what it is, but I’ve been in law enforcement for a long time and I know what some things look like… so promise me that you’ll do your best to stay safe and keep Ness safe.”

“I will, Dad,” Bella promised him. For all Charlie’s efforts to keep his blinders firmly in place, there were times when his perception astounded her.

Ness, then Jake, hugged Billy in his chair. “Keep it real, Jake,” Billy said. “There’s a lot to keep together here, but you have a great girl beside you. Call me if I can help with anything.”

“I will,” said Jake.

At the same time Ness said, “We will.” Everyone laughed and Jake amended his promise to match hers.

Edward flew them to Inverness with Jacob along for the ride. He used Carlisle’s Mercedes again to drive them to Glasgow. They flew home to the States from there.

*** 

The conference table was becoming a regular meeting place. Every day Alice would report on the state of affairs in Volterra as well as taking the time to search just before each meeting for any new threats. 

“The Volturi have begun attempting to recruit with limited success and none of their new recruits have special gifts. Aro is concerned about that. Since vampires used to appear before them and request the honor of being in the Guard, their recruiting now means that being part of the Guard no longer has the cachet it used to have,” Alice reported.

“Besides the volunteers, there were also those recruited under duress during punitive expeditions,” Eleazar reminded them. “The Volturi are unaccustomed to accepting just anyone into the Guard.”

“Why aren’t they makin’ their own newborn army?” asked Jasper.

Carlisle explained. “They’ve fought newborn armies for years. How could they emulate the very behavior they’ve punished?”

“Because it works,” answered Jasper. “It wouldn’t be the first thing that’s changed. The Volturi used to be a force for justice in the vampire world. Now they trump up excuses to destroy lives.”

“I hate to break this to you, Jasper,” said Eleazar, “but when I was with the Guard, I thought I was helping to bring justice. Only recently did I discover, looking back, that the Volturi were never about anything but power.”

“They won’t create a newborn army,” said Edward, “because a newborn army means a lot of work. They have to be monitored and trained to be effective… like Jazz did for Maria. They have no experience with that kind of thing. Left to their own devices, a newborn army is invariably the kind of mess Victoria made and brought to battle – untrained, untried, and unruly. They would be worthless to the Volturi, who are used to gifted, perfectly disciplined units that answer immediately to their masters’ orders.”

Jasper considered. “That’s true.”

“In any case,” Alice reported cheerily, “Caius is straining at the leash, more than anything wanting to attack, whether they are ready or not. Aro is afraid to attack because he isn’t sure they can win… and he’s started to become afraid of Caius and his rages. Marcus doesn’t care… about us or much of anything…” She broke off as her gaze became unfocused. Except for the quiet breathing and heartbeat of Jacob, who represented all the wolves, and Ness, everyone was completely still as Alice’s vision unfolded. 

Suddenly Alice was fully with them again. “It’s time to notify everyone. And we have to go back to Forks. That’s where Caius will be heading in ten days. He has no other trail and is on a destructive tear. Forks and La Push will both need to be protected. Jacob, how far away can you be and talk to Sam?”

“I don’t know, exactly,” he admitted.

“If you can’t do it from here, I’d suggest using a phone. Everyone who has ever had contact with us will be in danger,” Alice warned him. “Especially our allies.”

Jacob nodded.

Carlisle stood and addressed everyone. “You all know who you are contacting. Use the fastest means of transportation available. We’re on a short lead time here. Our family will cover any necessary costs.”

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but realized that was the only way he was going anywhere, so he shut it again.

His wife was amused. “Good boy,” she whispered. “Anyway, it’s a given.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Jake, this is primarily my family’s fight now. We aren’t the only ones on the line, but we are the focal point of this firestorm. We can afford to fund it – and we must,” Ness explained earnestly.

Everyone scattered. Jake got in touch with Sam, who was not happy with the news and made his own preparations. Emily was pregnant and due within the same time period as the Volturi advance. Sam sent her, along with Rachel and Kim, to the Makah reservation to stay with Emily’s family. Claire went with them.

Carlisle bought out first class on a flight Glasgow to Seattle. Jake sent Leah, Seth, and Embry home to back up Sam’s pack if needed. Rob flew with them. So did Emmett and Rosalie, who would get the house ready and be there to host everyone as they came. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Henri flew to Washington with them.

***  
Jacob and Ness went to South America to bring the Amazon coven, or at least Zafrina, to the battle. Zafrina was delighted to see them, especially Ness. “So grown up! And married! No baby yet… but soon!” She grinned widely. 

Her coven agreed to come, but they had never flown and refused to travel by air. Jake had to get creative. As it turned out, they ran with Jake and Ness to the western coast. Jake purchased the largest power boat available and they went into the open sea, avoiding coastlines except when they needed to purchase more fuel. It took a week from the time he and Ness left Scotland, but they arrived with the Amazon coven and still had three days to spare.

***

Before leaving Europe, Carlisle and Esme visited the Irish coven, bringing them up to date and gaining their commitment before flying to Washington. Siobhan agreed to get her coven there before the Volturi were expected.

***

Garrett and Kate, after consulting Alice, went in search of the European nomads, Charles and Makenna. They found them in Paris. “You recognized that things had become unbalanced in our world and that the Volturi were not to be trusted when we were last together. Will you stand with us to free our kind from shackles?” Garrett asked them.

Makenna looked at Charles for a long moment and then nodded to him. Charles said, “No one is safe as things stand right now. We don’t want to fight. We just want to quietly go about our lives as we always have. But that’s not an option when things are so unstable. We’ll stand with you.”

“Great!” said Kate. “Would you come on a plane with us?”

Again they shared glances. Makenna said, “We need to hunt first. When we return we’ll go with you.”

*** 

Jasper and Alice sought his friends, Peter and Charlotte, who were operating a costume shop in New Orleans. They, too, were not happy about the idea of another meeting with the Volturi. Like Charles and Makenna, they ended up determining that there was no other option. They flew back with Jasper and Alice.

*** 

It had occurred to Edward and Bella that they might be able to find Benjamin and Tia. Contacting the other Egyptians would be worse than useless but, if the younger couple were traveling as nomads, Alice might be able to see them.

She saw them traveling in Spain. Bella and Edward went to find them and were carefully making their way through a crowded bazaar when Edward halted and stopped Bella from moving forward. “Wait,” he said in her ear. “I can hear Benjamin’s thoughts. They’re hunting here. We can follow them at a distance and meet them when they’re no longer thirsty.”

A short time later, they met up with their friends, who were happy to see them. The situation did not surprise them.

“We have been traveling all over Europe and North Africa,” explained Benjamin. “I refuse to become part of something I don’t believe in against my will.”

Edward raised an eyebrow. “They used to have someone in the Guard who made people think that they wanted to be part of the Guard… even if they didn’t start out feeling so inclined.”

“And that differs from being brought in against your will in what way?” asked Benjamin. “If the mind is subverted to adapt to another’s will it is still a violation of one’s own will. I have not fought so hard to stay independent within our coven to be absorbed into the Volturi Guard.”

“Then come back with us!” Bella invited them both. “If our world is ever going to be changed, we have to be willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen. We could really use you. Will you stand with us as allies?”

“Of course,” said Benjamin firmly. He and Tia flew back to the United States with Edward and Bella.

***

In Volterra, life went on as usual, except in the tower. Caius, bored and angry, watched as Aro sat and schemed. Beyond him, Marcus stood at the window, dreaming as usual. Something in Caius snapped. “Jane! Alec! With me!” He stalked out of the room, gathering the remaining eight or nine guardsmen, some of whom were recent recruits, as he went.

*** 

In the late afternoon on the day before Alice said they would be facing the Volturi again, Tanya stood at the window of their guest room in the Cullen home and looked out at the vampires mingling in the meadow below. She sighed. If she could have cried, she would have. Finally she turned to her husband. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what, my love?” Henri’s brow had wrinkled as he watched her. 

“I don’t know if I can go back to that meadow where Irina was murdered.”

“You can do whatever you have to do,” he assured her. 

“I know. I’m just so tired of doing it,” she responded. 

“You are a strong woman and I have faith in you. So do the others.” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She leaned against him, as his presence comforted her. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course. And I adore you, love.”

“I want to be the one to kill Caius. That could get me killed. I don’t care about that. But I care about how that would affect you,” Tanya told him.

“Tanya, I will be at your side whatever you choose to do. If we run out of time in this life, at least we know that our souls continue on. Whatever happens, I will be with you,” Henri assured her.

“I need to talk to Kate, too,” Tanya said.

She and Henri went down and found Kate. She was talking to Zafrina, but excused herself when she saw the serious expression on her sister’s face. 

“What’s going on, Tanya?”

“Will you come for a walk with us by the river?” Tanya asked.

“Yes,” said Kate. “Family meeting? Shall I call Garrett? What about Eleazar and Carmen?”

Tanya hesitated a moment, but then decided that her decision affected them all. “Call Garrett. But let’s not concern Eleazar and Carmen yet. This is about Irina’s sisters.” She glanced up at Henri. “And their mates.”

Garrett was involved in a wrestling contest with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Benjamin. Kate caught his eye and he hurried to her side, throwing his arm casually about her shoulders. “What’s up?”

“We’re going for a walk by the river,” Kate told him.

“Ah… Nice, this time of day,” Garrett commented.

“It is,” agreed Henri.

When they had walked a distance past sight and sound of the other vampires, Tanya stopped and she looked deadly serious as the others turned to her. Tanya began without preamble, “I plan to kill Caius. I don’t care what happens to me, but I have to be the one to kill him.”

Kate nodded. “I’ll help you.”

“No,” said Tanya. “One of us needs to go on… and I want it to be you. I’m the one who is tired of everything… except Henri. He’ll help me. Whatever happens to us, we will go on together, whether here or in the next world. I won’t let that monster survive. He killed our mother legally but he would have murdered the rest of us then if Aro hadn’t felt merciful. Almost seven years ago he destroyed Irina out of spite. She had committed no capital crime. He was angry and looking for any pretext to goad us into a fight. And then he took our home away from us. Denali is gone… after hundreds of years. I can’t just let it stand, Kate. His death must be by my hand.” 

Their list of grievances struck a responsive chord in Kate and hardened her features. She nodded, but added, “I’ll agree, Tanya. But he has wronged so many people that it’s only fair that others may also choose to take a part.” 

Tanya considered that for a moment and then said, “As long as I get to begin the attack on him, I can accept the involvement of others.”

“Good choice,” said Garrett. He clapped Henri on the back. “With that attitude we may still have a thousand years, or more, together.”

Tanya smiled wryly at her husband and reached up to kiss him. The two couples stood watching the sunset on the river for a few minutes. Then Tanya said, “I’m going to let Eleazar and Carmen… and Carlisle… know what’s going on.” She turned and returned to the house, holding Henri’s hand.

*** 

A conference table would have been too small to accommodate the family and friends who came together at the Cullen home in Forks with the goal of stopping the Volturi. The entire living room became a freeform conference room as they discussed strategies.

“Are we sure that Aro isn’t coming?” Siobhan asked once again. 

Alice answered carefully. “I can’t rule out his coming later, but this expedition is only Caius… with Jane and Alec and several guards. They don’t have Aro’s approval, but…” she grimaced, “I’m willing to bet they would gain it if they turned out to be successful.”

“Many of the guards are new,” Edward stated, “so the larger concern is handling Caius, Jane, and Alec.”

“Caius is mine,” Tanya said. “After our last meeting, Kate and I have the best claim as he destroyed those who were dear to us and, more recently, our home. Kate has allowed me to be the one who represents us.” She looked around the room and found no disagreement with her statement. There were shocked sounds from those who had not heard about the destruction of Denali. She continued, “Some of you may want to take part in bringing Caius down. Please allow me to begin our destruction of him. After that, anyone may join the attack. Thank you.”

“Jane is mine,” said Edward. “She’s a little sadist and has not only used her gift viciously on me and others, but attempts to use it on Bella every time she sees her.”

Bella looked into his eyes and reminded him, “Unsuccessfully, you’ll recall… even when I was still human.”

His lips twitched in a smirk. “There is that.” His expression turned solemn as he added, “But that’s only you, my love. The rest of us are vulnerable and it’s time to stop her permanently.”

Jasper said, “Caius is dangerous because he’s in charge, but he has no gift that renders him deadly. Jane’s talent is extremely nasty, as Edward can testify firsthand, but she can only wield it on one person at a time. The only huge hazard in this group is Alec.”

“Are we sure that none of the new guards is talented?” asked Peter.

A nod from Jasper reassured him. “Alice says they have been havin’ trouble recruitin’ and affirmed that none of this group has any special talents.”

“It doesn’t look like there’s really a need for so many of us,” Charlotte mentioned cautiously, as if she was trying to avoid offending anyone. “Why did you want us all here?”

“Because…” Carlisle began, but Eleazar placed a hand on his arm, interrupting him.

“Allow me, my friend.”

“Of course,” Carlisle deferred to him.

Eleazar allowed his gaze to sweep the room. “This room holds only a fraction of the world’s vampires. You are, however, from around the globe and we consider you to be the most eminent vampires of our long and extensive acquaintance. The Volturi have long presented themselves as vampire royalty and the enforcers of vampire law – a royalty they proclaimed and a law they themselves originated. Even though all of us feel that they no longer inspire fealty, and even if they are now weak enough for a smaller force to defeat them, it is not for a handful of us to take them down. Each of us is representing our kind here. This is not a mere feud, but a revolution.”

Those he addressed were thoughtful, and he saw a scattering of nods. He sighed when he saw that some of the faces were confused. He smiled and, speaking to those who did not understand, said, “Take my word for it. Your presence is important.” The formerly confused heads nodded. 

“To get back to discussin’ strategy,” said Jasper, “Do we know anythin’ about Alec… other than his talent?”

“From what I’ve heard,” Carlisle said, “Aro discovered the twins in England and rescued them while they were actually being burned at the stake. He was almost too late and had to destroy the entire village.”

“In that case,” Jasper said, “I think our friend Benjamin may be of assistance here. If Benjamin is protected, but close enough to send a wall of flame to surround Alec, his past experience should cause Alec to be distracted long enough for someone else to kill him. I am willin’ to be that person.”

Alice’s eyes became huge when he volunteered to dispatch Alec. She started franticly studying the future to assure the very best one for Jasper… for them all.

***   
In some ways it felt like a repeat of the scene almost seven years earlier. There was one major difference. Instead of an aura of fear, the prevailing note was one of determination. It was time to be done with the Volturi as the only power players in the vampire world.

The Cullens and their allies arrived at the meadow well in advance of the Volturi. Alice had seen the direction they would approach from and everyone was already in position.

Bella and Edward would obviously be the Volturi’s prime targets. Her shield and his mind reading were recognized as formidable defensive gifts. Kate and Zafrina were set to guard Bella. They all knew that, once more, it would be her shield that guarded everyone.

Caius and his small troop appeared at the far end of the meadow. They marched in formation, as though their numbers were as large as they had previously been. The sneer on Caius’s face dared them to fight the mighty Volturi. For many centuries that expression alone would have unnerved the Volturi’s foe. That time was past.

The wolf packs attacked the guardsmen from both sides, taking them down quickly, to Caius’s astounded horror. When he turned back to check on Jane and Alec he found himself confronted by Tanya.

“What do you want?” he snarled at her.

“Nothing beyond what is owed me. Your death will cover it,” Tanya replied calmly. She produced a flamethrower and aimed it directly at him.

Caius glared at her, astounded, for a moment and then whirled quickly, putting the flames out. As he came about, he knocked Tanya down. 

“It would take more than you to destroy me!” he sneered at her. “You don’t even have any extraordinary gifts.”

He tried to use the torch that was designed for him… the one he carried on all his punishment expeditions… the one that had completed Irina’s destruction. Before he could use it, it was knocked from his hand.

“She doesn’t need more than us,” Henri assured him.

Henri, Garrett, Kate, and Emmett attacked Caius in force. What they lacked in precision, they more than made up for in enthusiasm. Caius was much the worse for wear when the attacking vampires stood back to allow the passage of an enormous russet colored wolf. The wolf stalked majestically toward Caius, who gasped and ran for the forest. Jacob was on him before he was out of the clearing.

Jane and Alec were petrified in their dismay, but they were not yet fearful. In all their years with the Volturi, they had never seen defeat. In fact, with their gifts, they had been led to believe that they were invincible. 

When Jane saw the wolf stalk Caius, just before Caius ran, she was so furious that she saw red. Immediately she started to aim the power of her gaze toward the wolf, with the intent of disabling him with her gift of pain, thereby rescuing Caius. Instead she found herself utterly blind and standing in darkness. Her first reaction was incredulity because she knew that her twin would never attack her and, therefore, she was unable to determine, for a moment, how and why she had been deprived her of sight. Then she realized that she still had her other senses and knew that Alec had nothing to do with her blindness. At first she was livid and thought to sear her foes. A moment later she felt the first frisson of terror down her spine that she had known since Aro rescued her from her home town hundreds of years earlier. She had to be able to see her target to disable them. Someone secured her arms behind her, a terrifying reminder of the prelude to burning that the arrival of the Volturi ended. She was being held from behind by Edward Cullen and she knew that her blindness was due to the illusionist among the enemy. Briefly she wished she had Bella Cullen’s ability to ignore the gifts of others… before disdaining anything that belonged to the other vampire. 

Jane had no trouble hearing Edward say in her ear, “There are a lot of people who wanted to be where I am this moment, but after your multiple attempted attacks on my wife, I insisted on being the one to rid this world of your presence.” He bit into her neck, severing it from her body.

Alec realized, as he stared in horror at his sister’s body, that the enemy line had advanced considerably. Normally it was only the Volturi Guard that advanced, while the enemy trembled in fear. Alec realized that he was the only member of the Volturi contingent still standing, but he desperately sent out his deadly mist anyway. It roiled toward, then over, the approaching enemy but had no effect on them because of Bella Cullen’s shield. 

When they were within a few feet of Alec, Benjamin threw a wall of fire around the terrified boy. Lost in his memories of the past, when fire swept around him while he was secured to a stake, Alec threw his arm up and shrieked in fear, his own gift cut off and forgotten. He stood petrified still, as Benjamin brought the fire down and Jasper Hale stepped over its black circle, grasping his head firmly and twisting it off as surely as when he was the executioner for Maria’s army. Just before he destroyed Alec, Jasper said, “Nothin’ personal, Alec, but you are too dangerous to live.”

When Alec’s body dropped, some of those present cheered, but most quietly went about the business of gathering pieces from all those dispatched. They watched as the pyre made a towering column, and then went back to the Cullen house.

They knew that Aro would come, with or without another force. He had to.


	21. High Noon

In Volterra, Aro alternately sat and paced. Occasionally he let his glance fall on Marcus who, as usual, stood by the window, oblivious to their peril. Sometimes Aro’s own mind rejected the sense of danger. Those peace loving animal drinkers could not possibly have bested Caius when he had Jane and Alec with him. But if they didn’t, the Guard should have returned and they should be celebrating a victory. His gaze strayed to Marcus again. Really, he was no help at all! Aro would have to decide everything and bring them out of this crisis.

That it was a crisis he finally admitted to himself. For a moment his eye rested on Caius’s mate, Athenodora, who was quietly embroidering a tapestry with his own Sulpicia. He could inform her of Caius’s demise, let vampire nature take over and allow her, in her desire for vengeance, to wreak havoc on the Cullens and whoever else was involved. He looked away. No, that would only result in her destruction if Caius’s party had, indeed, been overcome. What he needed was diplomacy. What he needed was conciliation. Surely he could win his old friends over if they believed he was sincere…. 

Again he looked at Marcus. He would have to come also, whether he wanted to do so or not. They were the remaining Volturi. He glanced at the wives and decided that there was not enough Guard to keep them secure anywhere, but that the tower was probably more secure than the wilds of Washington. They would stay behind with the remaining guardsmen – all four of them. It was all he could do for them and, if he and Marcus were to appear truly interested in reconciling with their former friends, it was just as well to trust to Fate and go without the Guard. Besides, four guardsmen would hardly impress anyone.

“Marcus,” he finally said. He repeated himself twice before Marcus sighed deeply and turned away from the window.

“What do you want, Aro?” he asked emotionlessly.

“You and I must go to Washington again. Caius and his party have not returned.” He closed his eyes for a moment, almost in pain, but it was not Caius he mourned. Aro could hardly bear to think of Jane and Alec as lost forever. Not to mention the power base he had carefully built and wielded for centuries. Surely, after all this time, that wasn’t completely gone!

Marcus demurred, “I see no reason to go there. Caius was rash, as always, and finally found a fight he could not win. I shall remain here.”

“But I need you, dear one!” Aro forced himself to coax Marcus. He needed his talent for spotting the leaders of this revolt. While he had some idea, he wanted to be sure. This was the nearest the Volturi had been to total disaster since Didyme wanted to leave with Marcus. It still was a great sorrow to Aro that the only solution to that crisis had been for him to murder his sister. Her death was an unsolved crime and Aro intended that it would stay that way.

Marcus looked at him for a long moment and Aro had the uncomfortable feeling that his former brother-in-law was seeing him clearly for the first time in centuries. “Do you, Aro? I wonder…”

***

The days passed with guarded optimism at the Cullen house. Some expressed the opinion that Aro should be informed about the Volturi defeat in battle, but Carlisle, Eleazar, and Siobhan – the only ones actually acquainted with Aro – refused to consider it. It was, they insisted, Aro’s move to make. 

Every day for almost a week, Alice checked the activity in Volterra and reported, “He’s just sitting there, doing nothing.” The day before a full week would have passed Alice had news. “He’s coming.”

“Is he coming in force?” Eleazar asked anxiously.

Carlisle asked, “Should we alert the Quileutes?”

“No,” said Alice. “He and Marcus are the only ones coming.” 

“Are you sure?” asked Siobhan.

Alice nodded. “Except for the wives, there really isn’t anyone else left worth mentioning.

*** 

In the end, Marcus went with him, but Aro knew that the hold Chelsea had placed on Marcus was weakening. Before long, Marcus would leave Volterra. Aro sighed. He would be the last of the Volturi. Then his thoughts brightened. He could begin again… and create a new Guard. They must be talented, of course, but he could see to that by finding just the right humans to turn. This time there would be no mistakes – he would rule alone. He just had to get through the mess Caius had landed them in first.

He approached the Cullen house and the vampires milling in the meadow surrounding the house parted for them to pass through like visiting royalty. Aro was optimistic as they reached the front door. Clearly they were still revered – a good sign. Carlisle opened the door for them. Eleazar and Siobhan were standing with him. The only others in the room were Esme and Carmen. Carlisle nodded impartially. “Aro, Marcus.”

They passed the threshold, but came to a halt when they saw the grouping that awaited them. It was clear why the other vampires were outside. Rob McKay was there, surrounded by his wife and her pack in their wolf forms. “What is this, Carlisle? Another human who knows our secret?” Aro was outwardly indignant, but inwardly perturbed. 

The human spoke, “My name is Robert McKay and I knew your secret long before meeting any of these people.”

“Well,” Aro huffed. “Who told you? That is against our most basic law.”

“My spirit companion told me when I was a child,” Rob explained.

“Bah! There is no such thing!” Aro insisted.

Carlisle disagreed, “Actually, there is. Esme and I were visited by Irina’s spirit during the evening following our last meeting with you.”

“But… that’s impossible,” Aro gasped. “Even if humans survive as souls, everyone knows that vampires are damned.”

“No.” Carlisle shook his head. “Many believe that, but the actual reality was unknown. I become convinced otherwise by Irina’s visit.”

“I have a message for the two of you,” said Rob. “My spirit companion, Ian, has made a new friend who knows you. The message is from her. I assume you both remember Didyme…”

Marcus underwent an amazing transformation. He went from a silent form that was barely present to an excited, animated individual. “Didyme!?” The combination of hope and joy in his face caused Esme to catch her breath on a sob.

“No! She is dead! No one comes back from the dead… Especially not immortals!” Aro moved toward Rob as if he contemplated an attack on him, but the physical presence and growl of the giant russet wolf in front of him caused him to halt and take a step back.

“She’s not dead,” Rob said gently to Marcus. “She awaits you on the other side and said to tell you that she still and always loves you.” He glanced toward Aro. “It is Carlisle’s belief that you are unaware of her murderer’s identity.” 

“Yes,” Marcus sighed. “Her death was the most horrible thing that ever happened in my entire existence… just as becoming her mate was the most wonderful. I have never forgotten one moment of our time together, but all our searches and interrogations were futile. Nothing we did was sufficient to discover the one who look my love from me.” He ended on a sobbing breath. 

“Marcus,” Rob said, “Ian says that Didyme is here with us right now. She says that her murderer is in this room. She names her brother Aro as the one who killed her. No wonder the crime remained unsolved,” he said scathingly.

Marcus turned toward Aro and the indifferent expression he had worn for so long had changed to a mask of hate and fury. “You! You took my Didyme? Your own sister!”

“No, no!” Aro implored. “You know how much I loved her. This is all imaginary playacting on their part, Marcus.” He cast a look of loathing around the room. “You must not let yourself be taken in by it.” He took a deep breath as inspiration struck. “Ask him to describe her. You know how unique she looked. He won’t be able to because he is making all this up.”

Marcus turned toward Rob, questioning, but eager. “Yes. Please describe my beloved.”

Rob smiled and looked into Marcus’ eyes. “She is beautiful… small for a vampire, under five feet tall, but perfect. Her hair is auburn and curls past her waist. Her curves are full, but in exact proportion to her height. Her eyes, while deep burgundy, have a mischievous expression and are full of light; when she speaks of you, both her expression and her voice are tender. Her voice is musical.”

“Yes! Yes!” Marcus murmured.

Aro intervened again. “Don’t be hasty, Marcus. So far, he could still be guessing. Nothing he has said proves that he knows how Didyme looked.”

Marcus reluctantly turned a questioning look on Rob. “Perhaps you are able to tell me something more specific, please?”

Rob looked directly at Aro as he added, “She has a heart shaped mole by her right eye, just below her temple.”

With a sob of joy, Marcus nodded at Rob. “You can see her…! You can see my Didyme!”

“Didyme says Aro did not love her enough to let her walk away from the Volturi with you. He wanted to keep your gift as part of the Volturi collective. That’s why he destroyed her,” Rob said.

“My gift. Much good it’s done you! All these centuries without her just to feed your ambition! Without her! How could you?” Marcus growled as he approached Aro.

“Softly, dear one,” begged Aro. “There is some misunderstanding here. Perhaps Didyme is here, but most likely she’s not. Personally, I don’t believe it! As far as her death goes, she may have thought someone else was I. If the dead survive, there is nothing to say that they remember the details of their life clearly. Only remember how fuzzy your own human memories are… if they still exist. There are so many possible explanations. Do not be hasty in your judgment, I implore you.” He drew himself up. “They want our power, Marcus; they are trying to destroy the Volturi. Only the two of us remain. There are those who would try to drive us apart.” He smiled tentatively at Marcus.

“Aro,” Marcus said softly. “No one still in this world – except for the two of us – knew that Didyme and I were about to leave the Volturi.” He saw the truth in Aro’s eyes and, with a snarl, attacked him. Before anyone else could react, Marcus was scraping pieces off of Aro. With a final, sudden blow, he destroyed him. Afterward he turned back to Rob and bowed briefly. “Will you ask your friend to tell my lady that I have avenged her?”

“She was here,” Rob answered. “She knows.”

Marcus nodded. He turned to Carlisle and the others. “My only wish now is to join her. Will you please assist me?”

“You do realize that Aro’s and Caius’s wives are the only others left of the Volturi?” Eleazar asked Marcus.

“Yes, but they are not my responsibility. They – and I – have been held prisoner in Volterra far too long. They can go and find what suits them. My own freedom will be found in joining my beloved.”

“I’m sorry, my friend. I cannot be party to the death of an innocent man,” Carlisle stated.

”Carlisle, think of all that we have done over the years! I say ‘we’ because, even though I was rarely an active participant, I did nothing to stop any of it. I just didn’t care. Hardly innocent,” Marcus insisted.

“I am dedicated to saving lives, not ending them,” Carlisle said, shaking his head. “I cannot assist you in destroying yourself, my friend.”

“But, Carlisle, if all this is correct, it would not be a destruction,” Marcus reminded him.

“Marcus, I cannot do it,” Carlisle stated.

Edward entered the room from the porch. He walked up to Marcus. “You were mostly innocent because you were held by Chelsea’s gift. But I understand what it is to want to leave this world when your love no longer inhabits it. You will recall my petition?”

Marcus nodded thoughtfully.

“In my case,” Edward added, “It was fortunate that you turned me down because, as Fate would have it, my Bella was alive. I had been misinformed. It has been a long time since your Didyme walked the earth. If you truly want to join her, I will help you do so in the most painless way I can.”

“I do. It would be a kindness to me. And, Edward, thank you.” Marcus bowed his head and then turned toward Rob. “Will she be waiting for me?”

Rob looked as though he was asking someone else mentally and then responded, “Yes. She said to tell you that forever can be too long on this side but that you will be pleasantly surprised on the other side.”

“I am ready.” Marcus bowed his head.

Edward looked around the room. “You all are witnesses to his desire in this matter.” 

Everyone nodded and then Carlisle left the room. Edward approached Marcus and quickly ripped through his neck. Silence was loud in the room until Eleazar sighed.

Rob broke into a broad smile. “He did it! Marcus is with Didyme! Ian says they walked away together into the light.” He met Edward’s eyes and saw the anxiety over his action fade as he saw what both Rob and Ian did in their thoughts. The two men exchanged nods of understanding.

Esme’s face looked like the sun came out and she went to tell Carlisle. The others nodded and smiled at one another. Bella, who had been standing in the doorway, came in and took Edward’s hand. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yes. But it was reassuring to have such immediate confirmation that it was the right thing to do.”

The bodies were burned. The reign of the Volturi was over.

***   
The next morning Jasper walked up to Carlisle and Eleazar and said, “We need to get everyone in here for discussion. Otherwise they’ll start leavin’.”

Eleazar looked around. “It doesn’t look like anyone is leaving,” Eleazar commented. “They’re celebrating.”

“That’s great,” Jasper responded. “But some are leavin’ and we need to get busy on the big question.”

Bella was passing and turned to ask, “What big question?”

Jasper’s smile included her in the conversation and he explained, “What’s next?”

Bella shrugged slightly. “I’m still missing the connection.”

Carlisle sighed. “Jasper wants us to start hammering out some kind of governing procedures. I had just hoped that we would be able to let everyone enjoy the victory for which they came before we got into that discussion.”

“You’ve been around a while, Carlisle,” Jasper said gently. “You know what happens.”

Bella turned to Carlisle. “What is he saying?”

“Nature abhors a vacuum. We’ve created one by eliminating the Volturi. Something will fill their place, even if it’s only chaos. Since all of us are responsible for lifting the Volturi’s iron hand, we need to cobble out the gentler one we would rather replace it with… because replacement of some kind is inevitable,” Carlisle explained. 

Alice hurried up and said urgently, “We need to get everyone in now. If they leave and word spreads that the Volturi are gone, it will take decades to reign in all the excesses the vampires of the world will feel entitled to in their absence.”

Bella hurried to enlist Edward in the endeavor and, within a short time, everyone was present, if puzzled. The Amazons stood near the door, clearly ready to depart. “What is this all about, Carlisle?” Zafrina asked. “The Volturi threat is gone. We want to return to our home.” Senna and Kachiri nodded their agreement.

“I know you do,” Carlisle responded. “I’m asking you to please remain long enough to be part of the decision making process on our new vampire government. Without some kind of authority and law in place, our world will quickly fall into anarchy when it’s known that the Volturi are gone.” He turned to include his other listeners. “The Volturi fulfilled a purpose in our world. Yes, Caius was a sadistic monster who enjoyed torturing other vampires. Sometimes their ‘punitive expeditions’ were, like the one here seven years ago, actually Aro’s ‘expeditions of acquisition’ for gifted additions to the Volturi Guard. But some weren’t. Someone had to stop the Southern Wars. They were out of control and spreading. The Volturi stopped them. The immortal children were a problem. No matter how charming they were, it was impossible to restrain them. The situation may have been dealt with more harshly than necessary, but it was imperative to deal with it … and the Volturi did. Those situations don’t occur every day, but they do happen and we need to determine how they will be handled.”

Peter stood with his hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “Excuse me, Carlisle. Are you saying that we’re the Continental Congress of our world?”

Garrett laughed, clearly liking the sound of it. “Aye, lad. That’s what it amounts to.”

Makenna looked at Charles, and he said, “We don’t really care about being part of all that, Carlisle. We just want to roam free.”

“I understand,” Carlisle said. “And your lives will continue as nomads, roaming free. But what happens if you meet a coven of wild newborn vampires who were created, but not taught, and they attack you? Even nomads can benefit from what we are deciding. The wider our representation is here, the more vampire acceptance there will be for our decisions.”

Charles glanced back at Makenna. She nodded her agreement. They stayed.

Siobhan jumped right in. “So what will we do about unsupervised newborns? You had a crowd of them attack you, Carlisle. How did you handle it?”

“At first, we did not handle it well. For months we merely monitored the situation as it worsened and waited for the Volturi to step in. They didn’t and, before we took any action, the newborns attacked us. The Volturi appeared only after the battle was over and they were clearly astonished and puzzled by our survival. It’s our belief that their delay was a passive attempt to destroy our family.”

“How did you survive?” Siobhan asked.

“We were able to survive and destroy them, thanks to out alliance with the Quileutes,” Carlisle replied with a nod toward Jacob.

“Do the Quileutes ever leave this area?” Charles asked.

“For now, my pack lives with the Cullens,” Jacob answered. “We’re willing to help, as needed, wherever the Cullens are fighting other vampires. The arrangement is an open one and could change in the future. For now, that’s our plan.”

Jasper spoke up. “I propose that we have a committee to handle these situations, if and when they occur. Since I have some experience in this area, I am willin’ to head the committee. Besides Jacob’s pack, I’d like to include my brothers Emmett and Edward. Peter, I’d also like to include you. If we need more fighters, I’d like to be able to call on any of you to assist.”

“I don’t know,” Siobhan said. “None of my coven has any experience with that sort of thing.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “Even more reason for agreein’ to let others handle newborn threats, I would think.”

Liam nudged Siobhan. “He’s right. We should agree.”

“Hey, I didn’t agree,” objected Peter. Under Jasper’s gaze he relented. “I guess I do. Just would have liked to be asked.”

Jasper smiled, “Consider yourself asked. You and I are the world’s foremost experts in handling newborns. I’ll really need you.”

Peter looked gratified. He nodded back at Jasper.

Emmett whispered loudly to Rosalie, “He didn’t ask me, either.”

Rose slapped his arm. “Of course you’ll help. So will I, when he needs me.”

“Just saying…” Emmett grinned at her.

Carlisle went on to another topic. “I believe that the ban on immortal children should stay in place, but I don’t think it should necessarily be a capital crime. I would advise against extremely youthful creations, since their charm does not override their inability to accept restrictions. No age limit will be set regarding creation of another vampire, but we must all be accountable for our creations. They must be taught or terminated. If a child or a newborn becomes an unmanageable danger, they will become an issue. Any public incident will make it clear that the individual cannot be taught and is uncontrollable. We don’t want to be part of brutality to our brothers and sisters but, if and when this happens, the committee will be sent to the responsible coven. The coven will be required to either terminate the child or newborn in front of the committee, or they can hand them over to be destroyed. Is this reasonable to all of you?”

Around the room faces were thoughtful. One by one, they nodded.

“I believe that covers the most important issues,” Carlisle said. “You may stay or leave whenever you like.”

“Not quite all of the important issues have been covered, Carlisle,” Bella called out.

“What then, my dear?” Carlisle asked.

“The ban against exposure of our world to humans was the first law. The others were extensions of it. I propose that it stop being a capital offense. Some humans have no problem keeping the secret. I didn’t. It’s only if it gets out of control – like in the behavior you already discussed – that it’s a problem. And that’s a problem with vampires, not humans,” Bella declared.

“What do you think?” Carlisle asked the other vampires. 

“I say let them be,” said Garrett. “Most of us don’t deal with humans, unless we’re hunting. And they won’t talk.” He paused while a ripple of laughter spread around the room. “Anyone else who finds out is pretty much someone who can be trusted.”

“What about someone who speaks or writes about us?” Charles asked. “The human world seems filled with stories about vampires. Surely that is a danger to us.”

“Is it?” Bella asked. “People consider it entertainment. Most don’t believe it and those that do have beliefs so broad they’d believe almost anything. Besides, most of it isn’t an accurate reflection of our reality.”

Charles listened to her, reflected on what she had to say, and nodded. Maggie, too, agreed. “That is the truth. It should not be considered a danger.”

Carlisle put the matter to a vote. It quickly became apparent that most did not consider it to be an issue. Only the violent outbreaks that occurred rarely seemed to be of universal concern and, since that was addressed, everyone was restless. The meeting was concluded and the doors opened. 

Some left for home. Some stayed a while longer. A new order had begun. 

*** 

Esme went up to Tanya and hugged her. “I’m so glad that you survived when you seemed ready to martyr yourself! Since you did, would you and the rest of your family please join us in the conference room?”

Everyone went in and closed the door. All eyes looked expectantly at Esme.

“We would like to ask you to stay with us as a more immediate part of our family than in the past. Denali is gone and, while you could rebuild, it would never be the same. We can add more turret suites onto the castle on the island. You would have equivalent accommodations with ours anywhere we lived. I’m sure the game would support you. We only live where it’s either plentiful or within easy reach of plentiful.” Esme paused to smile at them. “I’m sure you’ll want to talk about it, but please consider it! We would love to have you live with us.”

The Cullens stood to leave, but Tanya, after a quick look around the table, stopped them. “We would be honored. Since our lifestyle is an anomaly in our world, it’s perhaps better for us to actually be considered one family.”

*** 

Edward walked Bella back to their cottage. “That was a good strategy on your part -- to wait until they had already discussed all the unruly vampire issues.”

“I’ve been known to be fairly bright upon occasion,” Bella said smugly. She was so adorable that he could not help kissing her.

*** 

Ness put her arms around Jake and nuzzled his neck. She murmured, “Hey, come for a walk with me.” He smiled down at her as she pulled him into the woods. Once they were out of sight of the house, Ness turned and jumped up on him, wrapping her jean clad legs around his waist. Jacob loved it when she did that. She grinned widely and then fiercely fastened her mouth on his.

When she pulled away, she grinned again. “I have to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” He kissed her again.

“Jake, pay attention. You’re going to be a father.” Ness watched his face carefully and was delighted to see the stunned look change to one of joy and wonder.

“When?” he asked.

“Not sure. Depends how long I carry, doesn’t it?” Ness laughed.

“Who else knows?” Jacob wondered.

“No one. And don’t think it was easy making sure I never thought about it around Edward!” Ness hugged him tight and laughed in his ear.

“Ness, honey, how long have you known?” Jacob asked anxiously.

“About three weeks, more or less,” she responded.

“We need to get you to Carlisle,” Jake urged her. “I don’t want to take any chances with you! I remember all too clearly when you were born….”

“I’m fine, Jake!” Ness protested.

Edward and Bella ran through the trees to their side. Edward’s eyes met Jake’s and Jacob knew they were on the same page. Ness rolled her eyes at Bella, but agreed to return to the house with them to have Carlisle check her out.

***

Carlisle and Ness rejoined them after he had asked her a lot of questions and examined her thoroughly. He reassured her anxious parents and husband. “Ness is very strong and healthy. She’s not having any of the difficulty you did, Bella. I was able to get an ultrasound and the baby is further along than I would have expected, so I’m guessing that she will deliver within about three months rather than nine since she is where humans are at approximately three months now after just one. That is consistent with Ness’s own speeded up growth. I would expect her children to grow more rapidly than humans, but slower than she did. Do you have any questions?”

“So the baby is okay and Ness shouldn’t have any problem carrying?” Edward asked since Jake looked stunned.

“That’s my opinion,” Carlisle affirmed.

Bella grinned at her daughter. “We are way too young to be grandparents… but I would love to be there when you tell Charlie!”

Ness returned her grin. “Let’s go tell him now!”

*** 

A very surprised Charlie opened the door. “It’s two of my favorite girls! I thought you would be packing for Scotland. What’s up?”

Bella kissed him on the cheek, and then hurried by him into the house. She turned to watch as Ness threw her arms around his neck and also kissed his cheek. “I just had to come see you, Grandpa. You see, I’ve got some great news!” 

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart!” Charlie was enthusiastic, but had no idea what was coming. “What is it?”

Ness looked into his questioning eyes and her own sparkled with joy. “You’re going to be a Great-Grandpa.”

Charlie’s face froze. Ness decided that it was a good thing she was holding onto him. It looked like he might fall over.

*** 

Slightly over two months later, Ness gave birth easily and naturally to her first child at QuilCullen. Carlisle ran the baby through a series of tests and handed him to his mother. Jacob and Edward were also in the room. Bella had stepped out to bring Charlie into the room. He had flown from Forks for the occasion.

Moments after the baby let out his first indignant cry, Bella and Charlie entered the room. Charlie looked down at his granddaughter and the infant cradled in her arms. He cleared his throat before saying, “Nice baby, Ness.”

“Would you like to know his name, Grandpa?” asked Ness.

“Sure,” Charlie replied.

“His name is Charles Jacob Black. We plan to call him Charlie,” Jacob told him.

Charlie’s eyes filled with tears as he touched the tiny hand of his namesake with one finger. He had to clear his throat again before he said, “Thanks for that.”

“The way Edward and I figure it, it’s all on you, Charlie,” said Jacob. “You were here, the anchor of it all.”

“If you hadn’t been here, Bella would never have moved here,” said Edward, putting his arm around Bella and pulling her close to him. He looked down at her and smiled. “You know you wouldn’t,” he said to her. “I remember you telling me how much you hated cold, wet things.” He looked up at Charlie. “Thank you for giving me Bella.” Edward kissed her softly. 

“Well, that’s worked out much better than I originally thought it would,” Charlie admitted.

Jacob continued the explanation. “And if Edward and Bella hadn’t met and married, I wouldn’t have Ness. Thank you for giving me Ness.”

Charlie was deeply touched. He didn’t even try to pretend that Ness wasn’t his true grandchild. He wasn’t going to ask questions or try to sort it out. It was enough that he was among people he loved and that all of them were well and happy. He had never believed in fairy tales and happily ever after, but the life he was living was close enough for him. Sometimes too close for his peace of mind, but he had learned to ignore that. Maybe there was some truth in fairy tales after all.


	22. Epilogue

April 2115

The extended Cullen family had lived on QuilCullen, and in Sweden, New Zealand, Argentina, and Canada but they were finally returning to Forks. For Edward and Bella, Forks would always be the place they thought of as home. After all, it was where their life had truly begun.

When the Cullens moved back to Forks, Washington, they had been gone almost a hundred years. The house had an addition that included rooms for their Denali family members and another dwelling nearby had been added to accommodate Ness and Jacob with their children and grandchildren. Scattered over the estate were cabins for those who preferred more privacy or solitude.

Over on the reservation the Quileute wolves were excited to have Jacob’s pack nearby again. These days it consisted of Seth, Embry, and Jake with Jake’s sons Hank and Billy. Jake and Sam had decided many years earlier that any children born into either pack would train with the other for the two years after they first phased. Sam’s pack rarely had anyone phase because it was rare for vampires to be in the area for an extended time, but that was likely to change with the Cullens’ return. Sam thought it was a good thing, because he wanted his pack to stay as strong and multigenerational as Jake’s pack was. 

All of Jake and Ness’s sons who phased had been sent to train with Sam. Three more of Jake’s sons and five of his grandsons were training with him when their family moved back to Forks. The training made both packs even closer than they had been previously. Hank and Billy had both imprinted on girls they met while in Washington and had since married, starting families of their own. It was their sons who were Sam’s newest trainees.

Leah had given up her wolf after the confrontation that ended the Volturi. She went back to school and became the Quileute’s tribal attorney as she had planned. A great deal of the time she was on call, because she and Rob traveled all over the world to see evidence of the supernatural and hear stories about it. They had a long and happy life together. When he crossed over, she was happy to follow soon after.

Charlie Swan and Billy Black had seen their children several times a year for the rest of their lives and saw a great deal more of the world than they had ever expected. They also enjoyed fishing in each location. Sometimes they would argue over which place had the best fishing and why. Both had lived into their nineties.

Bella’s mother, Renee, saw them less frequently, but at least once a year. She was always amazed at the changes that took place between visits. As she told Bella, “I refuse to tell people that I’m a great-grandmother. I’m far too young.” That attitude never stopped her from enjoying the benefits of being one. She lived into her eighties.

Seth had imprinted on Ness and Jake’s daughter Sarah Renee. They were married and had five children, two of whom were training in Sam’s pack.

Edward and Bella walked hand in hand toward their cottage. They looked exactly as they had when they first entered it and the passion between them was still white hot. Edward unlocked the door as he had that first evening. Bella eagerly looked around and was glad to see that nothing about the interior had changed. A thorough spring cleaning and replacement of linens would take care of making it home again. 

Bella trailed a hand over their bed and then went over to look out over the little pool that would need to be cleaned out. Edward followed her. He put his arms around her, holding her for a moment before turning her to face him. “What are you thinking?” After all the years he still wondered. 

She smiled wistfully. “I’m going to miss Charlie here.”

Edward kissed her. Bella wondered how it was that every time he kissed her it felt like they were alone in a magic world of their own, no matter where they actually were or how many others were present.

He led her back outside and pointed to Jake and Ness’s house, visible across the river. There were children running around outside and they could hear laughter. “His legacy is still here, love.”

She watched with him for several minutes. “I know.” She put her arm around him and buried her face in his chest. “I love you, Edward. There is never a single minute that I don’t love you.”

Alice and Jasper joined them, Alice dancing up to hug them. “Why so blue, Bella?”

Edward answered for her. “Missing Charlie.”

Alice placed her head against Bella’s. “I loved Charlie too.”

“I know.” Bella murmured a moment later. She smiled and put her free arm around Alice. “I’m so lucky.” 

Alice grinned at her. “You are. So am I.”

“Yeah. We both get to keep our husbands and our best friends forever. What more could we possibly want?”

And it may never be… the End….


End file.
